Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST
by Champion of Balance
Summary: It's been many years since any incident involving Duel Monsters and the world is progressing steadily. But for every good there's a bad and it has been tossed into the world with a plan. Join Yurai and friends in an epic journey to save the world from an inter dimensional fiend. With a new way to play the game, Booster Summon!
1. Episode 0: Prologue

Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST

**Prologue... Okay time to jump into the prologue! Now this is the Re-Beginning of Era-X since my old account was stolen somehow. But check it, Look at my profile for more info and stuff. But I cant let this story go! So here we are. Its time to Boost it up!**

* * *

><p>In a dimension void of sound and light held nothing, but shadows. In a seconds time flat a pure white hole began to open in this dead realm of darkness. Slowly a hand wearing a white glove appeared from the only spectrum of light in no hurry. Finally all the way out of the hole of light came a humanoid figure, but he wasn't human. His face was covered by a white mask under a hood going into a scarf. "This human form is perculiarly awkward..." The demon-like man continued to observe his clothes; he wore a completly black outfit with a white belt and boots.<p>

Out of the now vanishing white dimensional hole came a evilly demonic voice, "Just go to that vile world named Earth and begin our plans."

The humanoid figure nodded, "Now I finally get to push forward to my goals... No disgusting human will stop me from accomplishing this ideal of ours..."

The hole was now basically a dot as it continued closing, "Yes... We will rule the Universes, starting with phase one!" The monsterous voice yelled for the last time with the now vanished warp hole.

Now standing still in a meditated state the man in black concentrated blue energy into his hands and soon clasped them together creating a spark of golden energy in front of him, "Giving up half my power to venture to this world is very risky, but with loss comes gain..." A golden hole appeared out of the blue aura growing into a tunnel to Earth. "Now it is time..." Slowly stepping into the dimensional tunnel he rapidly fell through landing in one of Earth's many deserts.

The desert didn't seem to have any civalizations for many many moons. It was absolutely deserted and blazing with intense heat.

Raising to his feet the demon man in black took a look around, "Now to find the Temple of Lerahz and unleash the power to assist me in making this realm mine..." The man in black slowly, but surely was on his way to complete phase one...

* * *

><p><em>Voice Actors <em>

_**Masked Man**: Troy Baker _

_**Unknown Monster**: Paul St. Peter_

* * *

><p>Info about new way to summon AKA Booster Summon: <em><strong>Booster Card<strong>_ - Dark Blue frame trimmed in gold. Instead of using Levels or Ranks, Boosters use _**Grades**_; a Grade is composed of a blue star inside a golden orb. _**Booster Summon**_ - You summon with 2 or more monsters from your side of the field whose combined ATK match or surpass the Booster Monster's specified Grade requirement ATK. The monsters used to Booster Summon are then attached to the Booster as _**Supporter Materials**_. The Supporters must detach in order for an effect to activate. They are allowed to have a another effect that doesn't require Supporter Materials to be activated, but these Boosters must be Grade 6 or above.

_**Summoning System**_ (Grade Requirement ATK):

Grade 4: 1500 - 1900

Grade 5: 2000 - 2400

Grade 6: 2500 - 2900

Grade 7: 3000 - 3400

Grade 8: 3500 - 3900

Grade 9: 4000 - 4400

_**Supporter Material **_- The monsters used to summon the Booster Monster and attaches to the Booster.

Here's how it's set up; Ex.:

Eternal Warrior (Earth) Grade 7 Warrior/Booster/Effect ATK: 3000 DEF: 2100

- 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal or surpass 3000 - 3400

During either players' turn: You can detach 1 Supporter Material to negate an attack. Once per turn if this card were to be destroyed it is not.

* * *

><p><strong>Again that's just an example of a monster; the format for Booster Cards. Okay just the Prologue here and I really think you'll enjoy the official chapter of this story. After everything clears back up I'll get a few Oc's if needed.<strong>


	2. Episode 1: New Beginnings

_**To all previous Oc submitters from the last Era-X please resubmit your Oc for after I catch up. I don't have few Oc, but i do have a new more detailed sheet. Also there will be little changes in this story which would mostly just be names of stuff and little hidden details. We'll be through this eventually and thanks for your support guys. Thank you in advance.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST<strong>

_Chapter 1: New Beginnings_

_Stratleos City_ is a beautiful city filled with technology and amazing architecture. This glorious city had a port to its east side filled with boats of all sizes. The large futuristic town shined in the dawn of the illuminating sun reflecting every last ray creating a very heavenly appearance. Stratleos was known for scattered large skyscrapers that might be almost too literal. Bullet trains hovered across high glowing silver mono rails while the roads were filled with pure cleanliness only covered by vehicles as futuristic as the city itself and its very diverse citizens. Not to mention their glorious buildings which came in many varieties. Some of their enormous statures were small and dome shaped, large and towered over everything, or just the opposites. Some of the towns most notable features were it pro dueling arena that has its own enclosure in the very center of the city and just in the middle of that arena stood a tower, _Sarutori Tower_, which held the stylized versions of the traditional Duel Monsters' stars on its sides.

The next notable venue of this glamorous town was their very well known top level school. This school establishment was known around the country for its academics and dueling prowess; this school goes by the name of _Champion Academy_.

There was a speeding light blue train with dragon decals on the sides accelerating on down the rails quickly approaching its destination. Sitting in the back of the train was a very attractive young lady. Her hair was in an amazing ponytail with strands hanging over her forehead and dangling in front of her ears. Her eyes were a shade of pretty turquoise which went along with her soft and innocent facial features.

The girl seemed very annoyed at something as her face grew angrier and her left eyebrow began to twitch. "ZZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ...ZZZZZZ!" The girl looked down beside her to see her friend snoring up a storm on her new clothes. She wore a pink tank top covered by an opened white mini leather jacket with turquoise zippers. Her friend's head lay on her white skirt which hid her black tights that were tucked underneath her pink knee high boots; everything seemed to fit her slender frame perfectly. Finally fed up with her pal's unsecureness she jerked her knee up triggering him to wake up, "_**Yurai Reihou**_!" The girl growled pulling on his messy black hair which seemed to go more to the right with three red lightning bolt protrusions at the center and bangs framing his face.

Yurai yawned rubbing his dazed black eyes from his exhilarating nap on his friend _**Tenshi Miko**_. "Hey Tenshi, are we there yet?" Looking at her best friend, Tenshi couldn't help but face palm herself. Yurai wore a white high collared sleeveless zip up hoodie which was outlined in a crimson red. Looking down he had realized why his friend had been so frustrated with him; below his black pants designed with red lightning bolts on the bottom accompanied by dark red with white shoes, lay his backpack half way open revealing his cards, duel gazer, and D-pad.

Even though the town was mostly peaceful, there were still people with little regard for this city's rules. In places like alleys, buses, trains, and pretty much any where else they could steal from you with ease they would; heck some may even jump you if you pulled out Uno cards. "Sorry Ten, I didn't know you cared so much." Yurai smiled winking at her jokingly as he picked up his bag.

From seemingly out of no where a punch came across Yurai's face knocking him on his side. "It's not like that; you're not supposed to fall asleep on a train anyway." Tenshi defended herself as she stretched her right arm across her chest.

The train quickly came to an abrupt stop at Champion Terminal where Tenshi got off dragging Yurai behind her whom was unconscious gripping his bag.

"Hmph, what took you two love birds so long?" _**Aliq**_ said messing around with his friends. Aliq has been a long time friend of Yurai and Tenshi ever since he moved to this country at a young age. Aliq stood in front of the two staring with his greyish green eyes; in his tilted black and white baseball cap which sits atop his purple bandanna and white hair. His attire consisted of a long sleeved grey jacket, black undershirt with purple tie, white pants and black boots. Aliq had always had that cool look about him which fit his calm and collected demeanor.

Tenshi rolled her eyes at Aliq's comment, "Yeah, yeah, can you please just help me stand Yurai upright."

After finally getting Yurai up after all the struggle, "Hey you guys..." Yurai said dazed abit looking around and then shaking his head as he read the holographic clock above them, "Why are you slackers standing around? We're gonna be late for school." He exclaimed bursting into a sprint, running out of the terminal.

Tenshi ran right behind Yurai hoping to make it in time for school. Lord knows how many times they've been late; its a surprise they haven't been expelled yet.

Aliq put his hands in his pockets and without any worries he walked steadily to school.

The Champion Academy was very large in stature. It was fancy to say the least, but it held some type of awesomeness to it's design. Champion Academy is composed of one fairly tall pyramid shaped structure that was rounded out at the top covered by a dome, which was the schools main dueling arena. Not only did it contain the grand dueling stage, but it was the main buildings for most of the basic classes. Beside that enormous pyramid like building stood two smaller cylinder buildings also covered with domes. One was for all dueling purposes with it's very own practice duel arena. The other was for physical education needs and purposes.

Yurai, steadily running at a constant speed, had let a delicious looking snack cart steal his attention. Now jogging in place in front of the cart filled with goodies, his eyes sparkled in bliss, "Oh in the name of everything Duel Monsters!" Now looking around the cart taking in every diameter of it; he couldn't help but cringe his fingers at every last treat the cart withheld. "Do you carry candle apples! They are extravagant, a magic combination of sweets and fruits!" Yurai said going overboard as he talked to the young, but short, brown haired concessions lady.

Tenshi was behind Yurai rubbing her temples, "Really Yurai, you know sometimes your attention span sucks." She then put her hands on her hips shaking her head in disappointment.

***Ring* *Ring* *Ring***

"Was that the bell?" Yurai asked with a candy apple in his hand and a smile on his face.

Tenshi hung her head in defeat, "Wow... now we have to face detention..."

Yurai gripped his chin while a light bulb appeared over his head, "Not if we sneak into class like a pair of ninja."

"I doubt it, remember your ninth birthday party when you had that giant mountain of a cake designed to look like The Winged Dragon of Ra." Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Yurai answered back.

Tenshi smirked, "We tried to sneak a peice, but you where distracted. Somehow you managed to burn your whole house down."

Yurai turned his head in shame, "I was so close..." He said balling up his fist with regret, "That cake was almost mine..." Yurai continued with a single tear slowly sliding down his cheek.

"Hey who's there!" A short yet hairy man in a white lab coat and black pants yelled wobbling down the hall way. "Yurai, Tenshi! I see you two!"

Yurai put a hand up to cover up his mouth as he leaned towards Tenshi narrowing his eyes, "Maybe we should run for it." Tenshi smacked her semi-insane friend causing his face to go red, "No, do you want to be in more trouble then we're already in?"

Yurai rubbed his face wincing in pain, "Why the violence Tenshi!" Yurai then stepped in front of Tenshi grabbing her shoulders and shaking her rapidly, "Come on, look at his tiny legs; he'll never catch us."

"What was that about tiny legs young man!" the vertically challenged teacher said from behind Yurai.

Yurai froze at the sound of his voice starring at Tenshi, whom constantly face palmed her self over and over, until he swiftly turned around with a clearly fake smile, "What? Tiny legs? Ain't no body talkin bout no tiny man with a puny frame and pocket-sized legs. Heh heh..."

Tenshi peaked her head around Yurai pointing at their filthy teacher, "Um, _**Mr. Takai**_... Why are you covered in food?" Yurai held in a laugh with both hands covering his mouth, but Tenshi elbowed him.

Mr. Takai shook his head in shame, "Food fight..."

Yurai smirked, "How the heck did you get hit!" Then realizing what he said he quickly recovered, "I mean because you're so well liked; who would want to hit you." He said looking left and right. Leave it to Yurai to screw up, but always think on his feet to recover.

Tenshi's eyebrow shot up, "But it's not even lunch time and the school's website said no breakfast for the whole week due to an incident." Mr. Takai was staring into space with his long messy grey hair waving in the breeze as if he were having a flash back, "Just get to my class room, while I clean up unless you want detention."

"Nope, no thank you, see you later!" Yurai yelled grabbing Tenshi's arm dragging her along as he ran to their 1st period class.

Mr. Takai was an English teacher/duel instructor and so that's what his room clashed with in design. Covering his walls where famous quotes from very well known duelist. On the center of the ceiling read: It's Time To Duel!, top of northern wall read: Get Your Game On!, southern wall read: Let's Rev It Up!, the west wall contained: Feeling The Flow!, and finally the eastern wall read The Fun's Just Getting Started. All the other crap in that room was just that, crap. Everything else was overthrown by huge essays, boring poems, and horrible jokes.

Yurai rushed into the room with Tenshi right behind him panting and using his knees as support for his upper body, "Huff, huff, huff..." Yurai then stretched, "Alright worst class of the day; good thing I get to end this fast." Yurai tucked his arms behind his head walking to his seat.

Beside him sat a cute innocent looking petite fifteen year old girl with platinum blonde hair and her beautiful sapphire blue eyes, which won the attention of many boys there at the school. Her snow white short sleeved hoodie hid her pink T-shirt baring white trims. Her hands lay in her lap on top of her pink skirt, which were followed by black thigh high socks along with white and pink high tops. This girl accessorized with a white choker accompanied by a white charm bracelet.

Tenshi walked in the room in utter embarrassment for she hated being the center of attention, which is a reason she doesn't duel. Quickly walking to her desk almost all the boys in the room went goo goo ga ga over her. This is what Tenshi was afraid of the most; sex hungry boys staring at her with complete lust in their eyes. She sat on the other side of the platinum blonde girl blushing.

"Hello Tenshi." The soft voice of the gentle girl beside her said.

Tenshi felt relieved she was around a normal person and her mood changed to happy, "Hey Cloe." She smiled waving.

_**Cloe Maxwell**_ was just about the nicest person you'd ever meet, but watch out for her in a duel; she can be feisty and courageous or so it's been said.

"Sup Cloe." Yurai said putting on silly glasses with fake eyeballs replacing the lens, "You two can wake me when it's over."

Also sleeping in Mr. Takai's English Class was a lean, lanky young man. His hair was spiky and steel grey which matched his eyes. His attire consisted of a loose fitting white tie on top of a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing his black spade tattoo under his right forearm. This tired student was _**Tyson Remington**_! He's your average gambling addict, but don't tell him that. It never failed; these two were just... smh...

A bead of sweat dropped down the sides of both girl's faces as their faces were conflicted with surprise and disappointment. "No wonder they're horrible at English..." Tenshi stated.

Cloe nodded her head in agreement, "This is why Mr. Takai's hard on them..." She almost seemed to have whispered.

**45 minutes later...**

"I can't believe Mr. Takai didn't notice you were sleep the whole time Yurai." Tenshi said shaking her head as Yurai walked smiling his butt off. "See you later Cloe."

Yurai threw up two fingers, "Peace, see soon Cloe."

Cloe tucked her chin in her books as she walked to her next class. She couldn't let her shyness go even though Tenshi and Yurai were the nicest people she knew ironically.

Yurai and Tenshi had to walk to the side building to get to their next class, P.E. Tenshi's confidence suddenly dropped once more; due to her phobia. Tenshi couldn't stand wearing the P.E. attire, it made her feel so vulnerable. By the time Tenshi got through the door, Yurai had already taken off his shirt and shoes right before his hop into the pool.

"Hey, Yurai go put on your swim wear! We swim in that pool and we don't need your everyday clothes stinking it up!" yelled the slim yet muscular co-gym teacher as he almost ripped out his dull black hair.

Yurai back paddled in the pool, "Make me." he laughed.

That hit a nerve with the gym teacher, "You asked for it!" he yelled with a bulging vein, jumping in after Yurai for a fight.

Yurai struggled getting out of the pool as fast as possible, "I was just kidding! You can't hit a kid!" He cried kicking at the teacher's hand for his life. Watching Yurai scramble away from their over protective teacher; Tenshi took a seat on an empty bench near the left locker room which was the girls'.

"Hey Tenshi!" yelled a familiar voice. Approaching Tenshi was one of her and Yurai's good friends, _**Nicolette Trace**_, but everyone called her _**Nikki**_ for short. Nikki's cherry red hair went down to her neck and was tied into a ponytail. She looked at Tenshi with her bright blue eyes and a scar right over her eyebrow, "Come on today's the swim challenge and you can't afford another F in this class. You're the only person I know failing gym."

Tenshi hung her head, "You can get ready without me..." She told her friend in the black strapless top covered by a grey jacket along with slacks.

Nikki didn't want to let her friend sit their and fail so she grabbed Tenshi's hand dragging her to the girls' locker room.

Outside the girls' locker was yet another fifteen year old boy, with spiky black hair down to his ears and the back dyed white, named _**Hatsuo Kotetsu**_. He was a technical genius, but he seemed to get in quite a bit of trouble... with the ladies that is. "Wow, Tenshi's finally gonna show off her gorgeous body! Plus it's swim lessons today!" Hatsuo exclaimed in a whisper balling up his fist wearing his azure blue board shorts and matching goggles.

A shadow then appeared over the crouching Hatsuo, "Dude, really... Are you spying on the girls again?" Hatsuo slowly turned around only to see it was just Aliq. Aliq had a tendency to pop up out of nowhere on someone. It's like he stalks you; Yurai used to think he was a ninja until he came to a more logical conclusion... the creepy stalker theory he calls it.

"Hear me out Aliq; Tenshi's gonna show off her bikini today!" He said with a heavy smile on his face.

"I swear they'll just put super security locks on all the doors because of you." Aliq said rubbing his hand through his hair and then sliding his hands in the pockets of his green trunks.

Hatsuo stood up, "What's the point in that; I can hack almost anything." Hatsuo heard the girls' door open and he grabbed Aliq throwing him to the back of him as they both now crouched down looking straight at the door behind some benches.

First out came Nikki sporting her red two piece designed with the wonderful color gold. Hatsuo felt a drip of blood fall out his nose and used Aliq's hand to cover it up. Next Tenshi emerged covering her two piece pink and neon purple bikini with her arms covering her bust still not being able to overcome this phobia of hers. That was enough to send Hatsuo over the top and a blast of blood shot from his nose. A vein started throbbing on Aliq's head as his hand got bloody.

"Not cool!" Aliq said punching Hatsuo in the jaw with his free hand sending him spiraling toward the girls, "Stupid anime logic..."

All Hatsuo could do was look at the expressions on the girls' faces as he collided with the two. The three now lay on top of each other with Hatsuo on the bottom. Nikki was someone you did not want to get angry; she was like the hulk without all the green and muscles, oh and a girl. Well I guess she was more like She-Hulk... wait no Hulk for sure. She yanked Hatsuo up off the ground and then slid him down the gym floor landing him in the pool, "You, jerk!"

Tenshi got up and her top seemed to be unfastened causing her to panic like crazy running back into the locker room, "No no no no no no!" she was yelling.

Back to Yurai and co-gym teacher _**Gero Mokimyo**_...

Mr. Mokimyo had a black eye under his blue and white duel gazer from a kick delivered by Yurai, "Gather round students, today we'll cancel the activity for a duel instead. Maybe someone will learn something here." he said directing his attention to Yurai.

Yurai had on his red and gold duel gazer with blue underwear... Not realizing until now, he started to shiver, "Hold on, my trunks!" Someone from the student audience threw Yurai his shorts hitting him in the face. "Thanks!" he said holding up a thumb and putting on his white shorts trimmed with red and black soon afterwards. "Okay now I'm ready teach!" he said activating his red and gold D-Pad.

"Duel!"

**Yurai Lp: 4000 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000 **

"Aw time for you to get it through your thick skull." Mr. Mokimyo said smirking. He's the type that needs to feel like he had authority because of his younger age compared to other teachers. He always felt he had to be in control of everything and that could also be why he's a coach, the swim coach that is. "Since you're the youngster you'll go first."

Yurai drew his card, "I see how it is, discriminate against the youngster. Well you better be careful Mr. Mokimyo because I summon _Stormer Wingman_(1500/300 lv4) in attack position."

A warrior clad in green armor with wings protruding out his back swooped down to the field in a gust of wind.

"His effect allows me to Special Summon a "Stormer" monster from my hand in face-up defense position. Come on out big guy; say hello to _Stormer Defender _(500/2000 lv3)"

The next thing coming down with a gust of wind created by _Stormer Wingman _was a ultra bulky grey armored knight with one giant black shield attached to his arm.

Mr. Mokimyo held up his hand, "Hold it since you've Special Summoned a monster I'm allowed to Special Summon _Dragon Ice_ (1800/2200 lv5) from my hand as long as I discard 1 card to the grave." Mr. Mokimyo sent a card from his hand to his graveyard. Soon afterward a ice blue dragon appeared on the field.

"Well, that's my turn." Yurai smirked.

"I will drown you with my combos Yurai." Mr. Mokimyo drew his card, "Okay little Yurai; I discard _Warrior of Atlantis _(1900/1200 lv4) to add A Legendary Ocean to my hand from my deck." Mr. Mikomyo discarded his selected card and then adding A Legendary Ocean to his hand, "I will now activate my Field spell _A Legendary Ocean_ which decreases the level of all Water monsters in our hands and on the field by 1. Not only that, but they also gain 200 ATK and DEF."

Aliq observed the duel from behind Nikki sitting on a bench, "Well, Mr. Mokimyo is known for using aggressive tactics and getting powerful monsters out on the field."

Nikki jumped slightly at Aliq's voice, "Yeah I know and Yurai might not stand a chance; he doesn't have high level monsters nor an Extra Deck."

Tenshi had changed back into her regular clothing and walked up to Nikki and Aliq, "Yurai got himself in trouble again..."

"Bring it on Gero!" Yurai yelled full of confidence still.

Mr. Mokimyo suddenly angered began yelling, "Its Mr. Mokimyo to you Yurai, respect your elders!"

Yurai put a hand on his chest, "Oh sir, but I do respect my elders. Honest."

"Whatever kid." Mr. Mokimyo recomposed his self, "Thanks to my Field spell I can reduce the level of my level 5 _The Legendary Fisherman_ (1850/1600 lv5) to level 4 and Summon him to the field." Out of the pool came a shirtless blue haired man on a whale. "Alright Yurai entering my Battle Phase and with my Dragon at 2000 ATK points and Fisherman at 2050, I have just enough to clear your field."

_[Crap, I don't even have any face-downs...] _Yurai thought to himself. Looking at his field he realized that his strategy to keep at least one monster on the field wouldn't work, so he began thinking in advance.

"Alright Fisherman attack his _Stormer Defender_." _Legendary Fisherman _threw his spear at _Stormer Defender_ breaking his defense and making it shatter into pieces. "Ice Dragon your turn." _Ice Dragon _cut right through Stormer Wingman shattering it as well. {2000-1500=500}

**Yurai Lp: 3500 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 4000 **

Yurai almost fell into the pool when the attack threw him off balance, "That the best you got, Gero?"

"Oh no little Yurai there's more. Since _Ice Dragon_ and _Fisherman_ are now level 4 I can use them to Xyz Summon a monster." The two monsters transformed into blue orbs creating the overlay network, "I Xyz Summon _Bahamut Shark_ (2600/2100 rk4)" A big blue shark like monster on two legs appeared creating tidal waves as it settled down on the field, "By detaching a Xyz Material from him I can Special Summon 1 Rank 3 or lower Water monster from my Extra Deck." Yet another overlay network formed this time unleashing two orange aerodynamic sharks attached to one another, "Say hello to _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark _(1900/1000 rk3) and that ends my turn."

A bead of sweat started to form on Yurai's forehead as he tried to figure out how he'd take care of this problem. Yurai wiped off his forehead followed by a card draw. "Okay I think I can make this work. I set a face-down and a monster ending my turn."

Mr. Mokimyo shook his head, "Think about it Yurai, I have a bus load of strong monsters, but you can't match them with your cards sadly. You should've invested in some Synchro and Xyz cards little Yurai, but it's my job to teach you a lesson."

"You're just a swim coach wanna be teacher!" Nikki yelled out of slight anger.

"What ever; I draw..." Mr. Mikomyo frowned, "Well no good draw, but why worry when I have Bahamut Shark on my field with one last Xyz Material. I detach again to Special Summon _Fanged Shark Emperor - Kaiser _(1800/2000 rk3)" A shark with golden jaws appeared next on Gero Mikomyo's field and now his field looked even more terrifying.

Hatsuo made his way over to the others going after Nikki, "Hey that really hurt, you."

Nikki bopped him on the head, "Shhh, there's a duel going on."

"_Bahamut Shark _attack little Yurai's face-down!" Mr. Mikomyo ordered.

"Not so fast!" Yurai stated, "I activate the trap _Miracle Storm Mishap_. This lets me tribute 1 monster on my side of the field too negate your attack and send the monster on the field with the lowest ATK to the graveyard." Yurai's face-down shattered to the graveyard and a tornado ran from the trap across the field hitting _Shark Emperor - Kaiser _destroying it.

"I do still have one monster to attack you with, do I not." Gero said pointing at Yurai for _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark _to attack.

"Who said I was done? When I'm targeted for a attack I can Special Summon _Stormer Sprite _(800/800 lv2 tuner) in attack position!" Yurai said enthusiastically as a chibi warrior in a blue hood and cape holding a white scepter appeared.

Mr. Mokimyo frowned, "Have you not learned yet? You still won't be able to keep up with me. Redirect you're attack _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark_ to _Stormer Sprite_!" The twin sharks devastated the tiny fighter with one move {2100-800=1300}, "I did tell you."

Yurai fell to his knees from this blow an inch away from the pool's water.

**Yurai Lp: 2200 **

**Mr. Mikomyo: 4000 **

"You fell for it..." Yurai said as he smiled at Mr. Mikomyo's facial expression, "When _Stormer Sprite _is destroyed and sent to the grave; I can choose 1 monster on your field and banish it until your next End Phase. You know I pick your powerful _Bahamut Shark_!" he said getting to his feet.

Bahamut screeched as it disappeared from the field, "What ever he'll be back." Mokimyo said.

"Yes, Yurai's created some breathing room." Tenshi said.

Aliq looked on, "Well it depends if he gets a good draw next."

"If so he can shift the duel in his favor." Hatsuo said concentrating on the duel and not girls.

Yurai drew his card, _[Perfect, I already had two good cards left in my hand and now this draw further helped me.]_ Yurai smiled, "Okay Gero, you do remember that card I tribute last turn? Of course you don't you payed it no mind. Thanks to its effect I can Special Summon it from my grave, come on back _Stormer Ghostlier_ (400/200 lv2)" Floating alone on Yurai's field was a small ghost that seemed to be composed of tornados based on it's insides.

"It's just one baby card!" Mr. Mokimyo protested.

Yurai rubbed his neck, "Not for long, because a "Stormer" monster is on the field I can Special Summon _Stormer Beast _(1600/500 lv4) from my hand." A humanoid grey wolf-like beast man in silver armor and rusty chains crashed on the field. "I know what you're thinking, its not enough huh. This is exactly why I Summon _Stormer Magician _(1700/1200 lv4) to the field! His effect gives him the chance to change his original ATK to 2000 as long as I have 2 "Stormer" monsters on my side." The red haired black cloaked mage holding a lightning shaped trident in is hand was now encased in a field of lightning. "Also by his second effect I can sacrifice 500 Life Points to destroy one Spell or Trap card on the field."

**Yurai Lp: 1700 **

Yurai pointed to Mr. Mokimyo's Legendary Ocean sending it to the scrap heap. "What ever..."

"Come on _Stormer Magician_ take out that _Submersible Carrier Aero Shark_!" Stormer Magician speared the Shark with it's trident destroying it. [2000-1900=100]

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 3900 **

"I activate the Quick Spell _Attack with Soul_!" Yurai yelled with a serious face, "By halving my life points, when my monster destroys a monster you control it can attack once more!" _Stormer Magician _stored up a bolt of lightning unleashing it with a raging tornado.

Mr. Mokimyo nearly fainted, "No... not now..."

**Yurai: 850 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 1900 **

"_Stormer Beast _attack him directly!" _Stormer Beast _got on all fours running at Gero and pounced on him cutting him with a painful slash.

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 300 **

"I have just enough to finish this with _Stormer Ghostlier_... Please Ghostlier finish him!" Yurai exclaimed sending the ghostly warrior at Gero ending this duel."

**Yurai Lp: 850 **

**Mr. Mokimyo Lp: 0 **

_**Winner: Yurai Reihou**_

"Shit biscuits..." Gero said.

The class went wild in excitment congraulating one of their own on his victory. Tenshi and Nikki ran up to hug Yurai as he let his win soak in. Nikki had let the moment get the best of her and quickly let go of Yurai.

"Good job." Aliq said standing right beside Yurai.

Hatsuo patted him on the back, "You did pretty good for someone without an Extra Deck."

"What can I say, I like a challenge..." Yurai smirked making Tenshi let go of him and walking over to Mr. Mikomyo, "Hey teach."

Mr. Mikomyo was on his knees, "I guess I learned a lesson today instead huh Yurai."

Yurai held out his hand, "Mr. Mikomyo, thank you teacher. You're awesome."

Mr. Mikomyo looked up to see the smiling face of Yurai, "Yeah, you are fantastic. At least now I know not to try to over power my deck with only powerful monsters. After you destroyed Legendary Ocean I would've only been able to use Bahamut Shark; my hand was only field with level 7 and up."

"Don't sweat it Mr. Mokimyo for a nineteen year old teacher, you are qualified well enough." Yurai complemented.

**Later at the Reihou residence...**

"How was your day hun?" a taller lady with brown eyes, flowing black hair, and black dress on asked.

Yurai walked up to the lady hugging her, "It was great mom. I wish dad could've been there, I was awesome..."

"Honey, he's always with you watching and caring for you." Yurai's mom comforted her son.

"You think he'd be proud of me?" Yurai asked with a tear forming in his eye. "I always wonder if he's looking over me somewhere..."

His mom smiled, "Of course, you're doing something the both of you love. You're continuing his dream."

Yurai got up, "Thanks mom, you're the best." Yurai ran upstairs to his room.

It was filled with posters and fake swords hanging up on his walls. His bed was a nice size with blue sheets, a flat screen on the wall, games in one corner, comics in another. Before he could go to his desk and work on his deck he heard something hitting his window. "What the heck, wait..."

Walking over to his window opening it he saw Tenshi looking out her window, "Hey Yurai, you okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Yurai asked.

"Because I heard your mom tell my mom over the phone." Tenshi teased.

Yurai's face tensed up, "Well at least I'm not afraid of people." he retorted.

Tenshi twitched, "It's not people it's perverts! I don't like when people look at me a certain way ok."

"Yeah yeah what ever, it not like I put a webcam in your bathroom or anything." Yurai tapped his chin revealing an evil face, "Or did I?"

"You bastard I'll kill you and stomp you to hell!" Tenshi yelled.

Yurai closed the window quickly saying good night to his childhood friend while she kept yelling. Turning around Yurai jumped back holding on to his closet's door, "What the heck man!" he said to the white haired stalker laying on his bed tossing a baseball in the air.

"Your mom said I could spend a night, since your little breakdown and such." Aliq said calmly chewing a piece of gum.

"Damn you asshole!" Yurai pounced on Aliq choking him.

Aliq kicked Yurai off of him, "I'm not the asshole!" Aliq grabbed Yurai dragging him to the window pushing him out.

"No way Jose! You're coming down with me!" He yelled grabbing Aliq as they both then fell out the window tossing and turning.

Tenshi reopened her window, "There's no webcam in my bathroom-" She stopped, looking down at Yurai and Aliq fighting in the space in-between their homes, "Okay..." she then shut her window and the boys continued to brawl.

That night Tenshi searched her whole house for any cameras and Aliq and Yurai didn't stop fighting until a neighbor called the cops on them forcing them to scramble back home.

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Steve Blum/Mr. Takai

Eric Vale/Gero Mikomyo

Debi Mae West/Ms. Reihou

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

Yurai's-

Stormer Wingman

Wind|Level 4 Warrior/Effect (1500/300)

~ If this card is summoned, you may Special Summon 1 "Stormer" monster from your hand in face-up Defense Position.

Stormer Defender

Earth|Level 3 Warrior/Effect (500/2000)

~ While this face-up card is on the field; no other "Stormer" monster can be targeted for an attack except for "Stormer Defender".

Miracle Storm Mishap

Trap

~ When a monster you control is targeted for an attack; you can Tribute 1 monster on your side of the field to negate the attack and the monster with the lowest ATK on the field is destroyed.

Stormer Sprite

Light|Level 2 Fairy/Effect/Tuner (800/800)

~ When your opponent declares an attack you can Special Summon this card from your hand in face-up Attack Position. When this card is destroyed by battle, banish 1 monster your opponent controls until their next End Phase.

Stormer Ghostlier

Dark|Level 2 Fiend/Effect (400/200)

~ While you have 1 or fewer monsters on the field you can:

• Special Summon this card from your Hand or Graveyard.

• Banish this card from your Hand or Graveyard; choose 1 monster on the field and it gains 500 ATK.

Stormer Beast

Earth|Level 4 Beast-Warrior/Effect (1600/500)

~ If you control a face-up "Stormer" monster on the field you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Stormer Magician

Light|Level 4 Spellcaster/Effect (1700/1200)

~ When you have 2 or more "Stormer" monsters on your side of the field this card's original attack becomes 2000. You can pay 500 Life Points to destroy 1 Spell or Trap card on the field.

Attack with Soul

Quick-play Spell

~ When a monster you control destroys a monster your opponent controls your monster can attack again; destroy all monsters that attacked this turn at your End Phase.

* * *

><p>Yurai: Yep...<p>

Tyson: Yep...

Hatsuo: Yep...

Aliq: Nope...

Nikki: Are you always so difficult Aliq?

Aliq: ...

Tenshi: There he goes again!

Aliq: Its over, I aint got no ride, no money, no girl... I'm going home...

Hatsuo: Girls!

Nikki and Tenshi both smacked Hatsuo sending him into a wall.

Yurai: Hey where's Cloe?

Tyson: I think she's over there talking to herself.

Hex: She's not talking to herself.

Yurai: (0.0) Who the heck are you?

Hex: Guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter sorry.

Tenshi: He's so cute!

Nikki: Yeah I guess the little rascal is.

Hex: *Blush*

Hatsuo: Not cool...

Tyson: Hmph.

Yurai: See ya next time on** Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Boost It Up!**


	3. Episode 2: Boost It Up!

Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST

Chapter 2: Boost It Up!

In a desert deserted of everything, or it seemed, walked the black attired masked man. He had to have been walking around for at least two days as of now. The sun hit him from every direction, but all of the effects of this droughtful desert was having no effects on him at all. The masked man took a look around and then kneeled down, "Its here..." He then stood up reciting an ancient code he discovered before coming to this realm humans call home, "Erisa mrof eht sitp fo sarknesd rof won shaoc sakem a wen tebud." he began as the sky became void of light and storm clouds forming from a swirl of nothing, "I esu eht eorcf fo limensionad semond gallinc npou ti rof eht lvie encarnati."

A single giant lightning bolt struct the surface in front of the Masked man. The wind increased kicking up sand and debris as the ground began to rumble. A tornado soon shot out of the stormy clouds and smashed the floor of the desert in a blind fury, but it only circled one spot, the spot in front of the shady man. Quickly the tornado expanded in width and inside the eye of it something began to happen. The top of a building seemed to emerge from the enclosure made by the tornado. Slowly arising, the mysterious building started to look more like a temple of some sort.

The masked man felt the wild energy the temple released as it exposed it self more and more. If he wasn't wearing a mask, it's pretty likely he'd have a devious smile on his face. He began laughing and it was as creepy as any laugh could be; if anyone else was there they'd probably fall out from the weird factor.

Finally the pyramid-like temple stood firm on top of the sand causing the surrounding tornado to vanish into thin air. The temple was very odd compared to most ancient ones, for one it did not look so ancient. It had more shine than dust to tell the truth. It looked like something a celebrity obessed with ancient architecture designed. The temple had automated stairs spiraling around the side and the entrance to the inside was blocked of with a field light.

The masked man walked up to the door touching certain patterns on it which made a small retina scan float in front of it, "Authorize Agent _**Zentax**_..." The masked man apparently named Zentax said as the retina scan scanned his eye.

The entrance dissappeared only staying on long enough for Zentax to move past it. It's inside was composed of floating orbs of different collored lights, with what looked like see through chords of flowing energy passing along the wall.

"All that needs to be done is to follow these veins of energy to their source." Zentax said sliding his hand across the wall.

Next he came upon an obstacle; a huge gap in the floor filled with glowing white blocks. What it blocked off was a giant staircase embedded with jewels and lights that led up to a single room. Already across the gap full of blocks, Zentax stopped at the steps eyeing them with intensity.

"A trap..." Zentax went behind the steps to an empty wall, "Behind this door lies the destruction of this world's humanity." Blasting the door open with a golden orb creating an enormous amount of damage. Zentax walked in obserbing every last inch of the room only to his dismay seeing a spec of light. "What the hell! How could this one not be it! This was carefully planned out and this place for sure should've been it." He put a hand on his mask as he readjusted it, "Now I have to go out and work to find the other two places of dimensional corruption. Now the plans are delayed... Arg!" Zentax shot a ray of golden light at the small floating sphere of light causing the whole temple to be engolfed in a ray of golden and dark blue rays.

Zentax was shocked at this next discovery he had triggered. Hovering in his line of sight was a shadow with glowing devilish golden eyes that seemed to stare into his soul, if he had one.

"What might you be?" Zentax questioned.

A spooky laugh could be heard from the ghostly black shadow, "I was the forsaken spirit guardian enslaved to this temple, but not anymore." the figure said coldly. "My freedom awaits, for you've made a grave mistake hu-" The spirit started, "Ha, you're no human." it said sensing his enormous amount of power, "No matter, you've still unleashed a destructive force on this world and soon to whom ever commands you fool." The shadow then quickly fled to the skies and with tremdous speed zoomed through it; he seemed to be going somewhere in particular.

"Great... that thing could be a problem to the plans. I see I'll have to destroy it along the way and besides it can't do anything in that form anyway. But if it does somehow grow in strength... I'll take it out as soon as possible." Zentax said walking away from the destroyed temple.

**Reihou Residence... **

Yurai laid on his bed shirtless and in only his boxers. As always his room was a wreck and also because Yurai's a wild sleeper, nothing ever stayed on his bed only bringing more chaos to his room. Walking into his room was a small white Fennec Fox creeping its way to Yurai's bed. It scratched the bottom of the bed, but when it got no answer it tried another method. The fennec fox began to scale Yurai's dresser, drawer by drawer until it reached the top. It made some type of squeal right before it dived off pouncing on Yurai's chest.

Yurai opened up one eye, "Hey little bud." he said picking it up and scratching behind it's big ears. "I know you're hungry, huh _**Reo**_?" Yurai hopped up out of bed with Reo in his hand sliding down the stair's railing.

In his kitchen sat Aliq and Tenshi eatting at his table. They both had breakfast on their plates consisting of: Eggs, bacon, bologna, pancakes, waffles, french toast, sasuages, and juices.

"Hey sleepy head." Tenshi said before putting a strip of bacon in her mouth.

Yurai put Reo down and it ran to Tenshi begging, "My mom already left for work did she?"

"Yeah." Aliq said finishing off his eggs and moving to his pancakes.

Yurai took a seat at the table, "Okay. Almost time for school, shouldn't you guys be on your way so you won't be late." Yurai asked quickly going to his bacon and eggs.

Tenshi shook her head, "School officially starts two hours late today." she then gave Reo some bacon. As Reo ate the bacon it did a quick flip and started running in circles.

"Cool! After I eat, I wanna duel ya Aliq!" Yurai shouted enthusiastically as he finished the eggs and bacon, going after the pancake and waffles next.

Aliq started to pick his teeth with a toothpick, "Ah... no."

Yurai almost choked, "What?!"

"Did you forget again Yurai?" Tenshi asked drinking her juice.

Yurai wiped his mouth with his forearm, "Forget? Forget what? I took out the trash, semi-cleaned my room, took a dump, mopped the floor, ate all the snack cakes, put a rat in Aliq's bag, and I fed Reo."

Tenshi threw a sasuage at Yurai hitting him in the eye, "I fed Reo, Aliq and I even picked up his poop." While Tenshi was saying that Reo made a puppy dog face sitting down beside Tenshi looking at Yurai.

Yurai rubbed his head, "Sorry buddy."

"And to jog you're memory, today is the day dorms are issued to us new students." Tenshi explained while dumping the rest of her food in Reo's bowl. "You did pack right?"

Yurai dropped his spoon freezing, "No..." he hopped up and zipped upstairs in a rush throwing stuff on his bed. He didn't even finish his food, but hey it was only one piece of sasuage left.

"Wait, what was that about a rat?" Aliq questioned checking his bag beside him and found something. He tugged and tugged at the thing until it squicked, "Oh my god!"

**10 minutes later... **

Yurai walked down the stairs, looked at his plate, and dropped his two bags, "My sasuage..." his eye then twicthed.

Tenshi sat at the tabled with just Reo whom was in her lap, "Reo ate it."

Yurai hung his head, "Oh... Well as long as it wasn't Aliq!"

Tenshi pointed to a box on the counter next to the refrigerator, "I almost forgot, your mom told me to give that to you."

Yurai dragged himself to the counter grabbing the box slowly, "Yeah." Yurai opened the box and what was revealed were some cards, Synchros and Xyz to be correct. Yurai jumped in the air, "Awesome!"

"What is it?" Tenshi said setting Reo down and walking over to Yurai.

"I got an Extra Deck now! I finally got some Synchro and Xyz!" Yurai couldn't believe it he didn't have to fight at a disavantage anymore.

"Look a note." Tenshi pointed out to Yurai picking it up.

It read:

_Dear Yurai _

_I hope I wasn't too late in finding these cards for you. After our talk last night I figured I could bring you more hope somehow. I searched and I searched your farther's belongings until I came across a small box which had a lock on it. I remembered this specific box for it was from this box he gave you his first cards. He had told me on the day he put those cards away that he didn't want you relying on those very cards for success; he wanted you to grow stronger, but being a man of many challenges he gave you one himself. I do believe you deserve these cards to add to your collection, his legacy, your beginning. I hope this makes up for me not being able to send you off. _

_With Love _

_- Mom _

"That totally makes up for anything. I'm just so excited about this, I can't wait to try them out." Yurai said looking at each and every card.

Tenshi pointed out two cards she found intriguing, "Hey those look cool."

"Hmmm. Rank 3 Quake Stormer: Gaia and Level 7 Blaze Stormer: Heatress. Those two do kinda stick out from the bunch don't they." Yurai said putting the cards back into the Extra Deck and clipped it to the side of his belt. "Guess its time to hit the road."

**Champion Acadamy Dorms...**

Champion's dorms were divided by a giant lake with complexes on each side. One side of dorms, the boys', had a color scheme of blue and white; the other side, the girls', was colored in pink, red, and white. Each set of dorms consisted of four floors: 1st floor - 1st years, 2nd floor - 2nd years, 3rd floor - 3rd years, and 4th floor - 4th years. Think of the building as luxurious apartments pulled together in the shape of a single gigantic mansion.

Yurai was hauling his bag to the base of the blue dorms huffing and puffing, "Woo... where's a bell hop when you need one..."

Aliq was a 2nd year and therefore already had a dorm which he shared with the smooth talking, gambling addict, and master pick pocketer Tyson. He said they had two more roommates, but Yurai just flat out forgot.

Yurai finally made it to the outside of his dorm room nearly out of breath, "I need to work on my cardio... nah, I'm sure it was just the lack of breakfast." Yurai put his hand on the hand print scanner to open the door. All scans had input in the system in advance prior to the student actually coming there. Still there is only a little bit this hand print scan can do for you; based on who you are you'll have access to certain things concerning the school. Yurai waited, but nothing happened and before he got out of hand he rechecked the number on the white door which was 109, "Is this some kind of joke?" Yurai began beating on the door yelling and such, "This isn't funny!" Yurai backed up getting ready to charge into the door. Yurai burst into a run just about to collide into the door when it opened causing him to tumble in. Yurai laid on the ground dizzy for a couple of seconds before comming to his senses. Looking up Yurai saw someone with dark colored boots and cargo pants wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt underneath an open flannell shirt which was blue. Focusing his eyes he realized it was his buddy, Hatsuo, in his lightly colored bandanna on his black and white hair along with some sunglasses.

"Cool, its just you Yurai!" Hatsuo yelled with excitement. "And here I thought I'd be stuck with a weirdo!"

Yurai sat up rubbing his head moaning, "Yeah, me and you both huh..."

Hatsuo then pressed a button on his D-pad and the door to the room closed, "I kinda reconfigured the programming in the hand scan for fun, sorry for that." He said starting to laugh.

Yurai crossed his legs looking around his and Hatsuo's room thinking, *I wonder what Tenshi's doing right about now...*

**Girls' Dorm Room **

"Group hug!" Nikki yelled embracing Cloe and Tenshi, her new roommates.

"You girls don't know how glad I am to be teamed up with you two." Tenshi said tightning the hug.

Cloe was smiling when they all let go and Nikki nudged Cloe's shoulder, "And no one can pick on little Cloe while I'm around either."

**Boys' Dorm Room (Yurai & Hatsuo)... **

"Duel me!" yelled Hatsuo choking Yurai with one arm.

"No way! You'll see my cards when I duel Aliq this afternoon!" Yurai shouted back right before he bit Hatsuo's forearm.

Hatsuo let go screaming running in a circle, "I can't wait that long Yurai! I'm too bored right now..." He said settling down on his bed.

Yurai sprinted out of the room in nothing but a blur, "See ya wouldn't want to be ya!"

"Hey wait up, you will duel me Yurai!" Hatsuo said bursting out of the room tracking Yurai.

Before Yurai actually got out of the building he bumped into a strange fellow, "Opps my bad, I wasn't paying attention." Yurai said on the ground rubbing his head.

The stern young man looked at Yurai in disgust with his cold blue eyes. He moved his two long silver bangs out to the side of his face and straightened out his long black hair.

"Hey Yurai!" Hatsuo yelled running down the hall seeing Yurai on the floor.

Yurai got up dusting himself off, "You might wanna move." he said as he slid to the right.

But the boy was too busy trying to fix his hair and Hatsuo couldn't stop soon enough, "Watch out!"

BOOM!

Hatsuo collided with the boy wearing grey head phones around his neck, open high collared white shirt on his torso, long black shorts on his legs, and on his feet white sneakers. Yurai snickered as he watched before handing out his hands. Hatsuo accepted, but the other boy refused smacking Yurai's hand out of his way. Yurai's face was full of complete shock. Never in his life had he met someone who would so rudely disrespect him at first sight or at least accept his help.

"I dont need your pity..." The boy growled grinding his teeth, "_**Neoki Xandrix **_holds his own on his own. People like you and your friends get on my nerves. I can't stand it..." Neoki began.

Yurai felt his heart drop, he had no way of dealing with this kinda of emotion he was feeling. He had always been the type to bring upon a positive yet competitive atmosphere with him. He could always turn anyone's attitude to a good one in the end, but he felt this guy was different. He just gave off a different aura. But then it hit him, the boy's name was Xandrix. It was a name he was all too familiar with.

Hatsuo stood beside Yurai as he began to shake instantly, "Huh?" Yurai asked again for confirmation.

Neoki got up dusting himself off staring into Yurai's watery black eyes, "You think you're so special because your father was an alright duelist who couldn't even make it to the pros. I just can't stand twerps like you." Neoki spit in front of Yurai's feet and walked off, "Meet me at the abandoned workshop behind the main building. There I'll take you down a lot of notches punk."

Yurai clenched his fist as he watched Neoki walk off in the distance, "He's gonna see. That's who I'll test my new cards out on and he'll see the lagacy my father has left behind." He was slightly pissed for the sudden hate towards him, but he also felt good. He now had the perfect opponent.

Hatsuo scratched his head, "Who was that and what's stuck up his ass?"

"He is the son of the Ex Pro-Dueling Champion _**Kira Xandrix**_." Yurai stated staring at the ground.

"And I don't see the point in him being such an ass." Hatsuo said under his breath. He hated cocky jerks just as much as prima donnas.

Yurai looked upward, "His father and my father were best friends and even competed on the same team ever since they were kids. Unfortunately when the time came for becoming a Pro-Dueling team my dad declined and stayed to take care of my mom and me."

Hatsuo's eyes widened, "Whoa that's intense, but still why does he hate you?"

"My mother said Kira felt like my father abandoned him and their dreams and began to hate him deeply for that... I guess that hate has been passed down to Neoki." Yurai said popping his neck and running out the building with a new found determination in his eyes, "Come on Hatsuo we have a duel to prepare for!"

**Boys' Dorm (Aliq & Tyson)...**

"Hey Tyson you seen my deck? I could've sworn it was in my pocket." Aliq asked searching through the drawers by his bed.

Tyson smirked, "Maybe..." he continued looking through some cards in his hand.

Aliq slowly rose up behind Tyson's shoulder looking at the cards in his hand. Examining them closer he saw that they were his cards, "Hey! What'd I say about pick pocketing me!" Aliq may have been level headed, but he wasn't afraid to unleash his fury on you for touching his stuff, espeacially his cards.

"Hehe... You see I-" Tyson was interupted by Aliq's hand, but given that Tyson had a longer reach he just pushed Aliq back to a distance trying to keep him there until he was done."

Their door slid open and in walked a young sixteen year old boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a few freckles, "Hello guys, I'm your new roommate Raiden Sato." Raiden wore a white cardigan over a sleeveless dark blue shirt. His bottom consisted of black pants and black ankle high boots.

Tyson and Aliq paused for a second examining their new arrival; after a second or two they continued with their little skirmish.

**Girls' Dorm... **

Yurai and Hatsuo were running through the girls' dorm hallways looking for their friends.

Hatsuo stopped in front of the girls' shower room, "Hey Yurai, maybe they're in here, we should check." Hatsuo said reaching for the door before Yurai could slap his hand.

"Come on man, no way dude. Its just your wanderlust talking again. I think I hear them down there, lets go." Yurai exclaimed sprinting in the halls.

Hatsuo was in a daze afterwards, "But... Hey what wanderlust!" he yelled chasing after Yurai.

A door slammed open right in front of Yurai smacking him in the face. Yurai's face slid down the door slowly making a sqeaky sound, "Ow..."

A girl with pink hair which was curled into to ponytails on the sides of her face appeared from behind the door in only a towel that reached her thighs, "Oh no I'm so sorry." she said in a seductive voice looking at Yurai.

"Wow..." Hatsuo whispered before falling out on the ground from her intense beauty.

Yurai could only stare as he sat on the ground with his head swaying, "Uh... yeah... me Yurai..." he said abit dizzy from the hit and her appearance.

"I'm _**Lyone Hadora**_, its my second year here and you don't look familar. Perhaps you and your friend are first years." Yurai nodded, "Well you can't be running around all care free in the girls' dorm; you are boys are you not." Yurai shook his head no but realized her question and nodded yes again not being able to say a word. Lyone smiled and walked off to the shower room.

Turning the corner of the hallway were Tenshi, Cloe, Nikki, and some light-blue long haired girl with pretty light blue eyes. Yurai shook off the dizziness and stood up ready to tell his friends about his confrontation. Hatsuo quickly stood up as if his pretty girl alarm rang throughout his head.

"Hey who's the blue chick?" Hatsuo asked out of pure curiousity.

The blue haired girl in the full body-length long blue dress with elbow length white gloves and blue high heel boots waved, "My name is _**Luna Azura**_. Pleased to meet you both."

"Yep, she's our newest roommate and we got bored around here so we thought we'd head out for a walk." Nikki explained.

Hatsuo jumped in front of Yurai, "Well, cancel your plans because today you get to witness Yurai Reihou vs... What's his name again?" Hatsuo paused tapping his chin.

"Neoki Xandrix. He challenged me earlier today to a duel." Yurai finished.

"But he's a Pro-Duelist level student. Plus he's very dangerous in a duel as well as outside one. Getting involved with him is bad news." Tenshi stated trying to warn Yurai.

"Isn't he the one who competed in the Grand D-Games under the name Neox?" Cloe asked.

"Yeah, but its inevitable; I can't stop it now. I think he feels he needs to settle something with me our fathers started." Yurai said clenching his fist.

Luna smiled, "No matter who you fight against, who just might be better than you, there's no use in stopping now. I believe you have a chance."

"Thanks, but I've been thinking about something." Yurai began, "He wants to duel by the old workshop and I cant figure out a reason why."

"That area is restricted." Cloe said.

"Yeah, its riddled with traps plus that huge gate with the big stop sign." Nikki explained.

Hatsuo laughed, "Its the perfect battle field to settle a bitter rivalry!"

Yurai scratched his head, "I guess, but I usaully duel someone then consider them a rival." Yurai put his hands in his pockets, "I'm not some type of rival junky..."

Hatsuo slumped down, "That's not what I meant..."

"I'm gonna go scope out the terrain before class starts, see you guys later." Yurai said walking off, "And you might wanna keep an eye on Hatsuo." he joked.

Tenshi looked at Hatsuo and a shiver went down her spine, "Uh..."

Hatsuo smiled at the girls, "What? I play nice."

**On the edge of Champion Academy Grounds... **

Yurai stood on the outside of the gate looking in wondering what was so special about this place. It held no signifigance nor value to anyone. *Why would a place like this still be around; wouldn't they just tear it down if they didn't want it?* Yurai questioned. The building itself looked like it suffered alot and was extremly miserable. It was also covered in yellow tape that read KEEP OUT, but this made Yurai even more curious. He felt as if he were connected to this place somehow and needed to know why. He decided to climb the gate to find out more about this place. Yurai walked around carefully looking around the dead terrain, "Why the heck would Neoki want to duel me here?" He continued walking stopping in front of the doorway to the workshop filled with sorrow. Staring at it he ripped down the tape and proceded inside only to discover it was empty. Yurai looked around for a switch and once he found it on the wall he flicked it up expecting lights to come on, but to no avail. "What the heck, this just had to be the building the didn't pay the light bill on! But hey it is abandoned." A loud cranking sound could be heard to his right and so he walked towards it. Why did he have to be so curious? On the ground there seemed to be a stairwell leading to a basement of some sort. Yurai walked down the stairs until he came to a door of some kind that glowed green. *What? This thing is-* Yurai's thoughts were cut off by the shining of the door as it opened. Yurai took a miss step and fell inside the hidden room of mysteries.

The room resembled that of the ancient temple's inner workings. This room held floating orbs of lights as well as the glowing power lines through the walls. It was extremely advanced with holographic technology all around the room.

Yurai shifted his attention to a ray of blue light emitting from the center of the room. Walking towards it a voice came from behind him, "So you were that curious huh punk."

Turning around Yurai was looking into the eyes of Neoki and without any consideration he blurted out, "So what's up with this place? This is ju-"

Neoki cut him off, "This is a place that's connected to another dimmension chump."

Yurai's eyes shot open out of amazement and curiousity, "What, but why or how?"

Neoki clenched his fist, "This is a place our fathers founded; they were the only ones to know what was in this room and this is where our duel will take place!"

"... Ok, again why?" Yurai asked. Neoki sighed, "My father told me if I dueled you here, I'd gain a power of some sort."

"But why me?" Yurai wondered rubbing his hand through his hair trying to take all of this in.

"Because you and I are the only ones able to enter this room punk. Apparently it has something to do with our fathers." Neoki said getting out his silver Duel Gazer and D-Pad.

Yurai took out his Duel Gazer and D-Pad as well, "I see, well lets get this show on the road."

"Just what I was thinking chump; I'll make an ass out of you." Neoki said smirking.

Yurai laughed, "Heh, guess we'll have to see about that."

"Duel Gazer Set! Duel!" The two boys yelled.

**Neoki Lp: 4000 **

**Yurai Lp: 4000 **

Neoki sighed, "Since I'm the better of us you can go first, a punk like you will need that extra help."

Yurai rolled his shoulders and drew his card, "My time to shine! I summon _Stormer Spiritualist_ (1200/1000 lv3) and a face-down ending my turn." Meditating on Yurai's field was a girl with flowing white hair in an all white dress holding a black staff across her lap.

Neoki grinned at the card he drew, "Ok Yurai I bring to you _Chaotic Battle Mage _(1700/1400 lv4) and when he's been Normal Summoned I can Special Summon a level 3 monster from my hand." A muscular humanoid in black and blue armor wearing a black helmet and holding two blue axes jumped to field. He then smashed the ground with and rising up was a light purplish chibi vampire like man in a black and yellow trench coat and black pants holding a glowing four point scepter, "Say hello to _Chaotic Sprite _(1200/900 lv3 tuner)." Neoki smirked and gently moved his bang out of his way, "This is just too easy."

"You can't say that it's just getting started!" Yurai said grinning.

"Why are you so smiley smiley punk?" Neoki asked.

Yurai's face turned serious, "I get too show how strong my dad was through these cards and his strength is mine."

"Senseless fool, my father told me about your dad's cards; they suck compared to mine and I'll show you! _Chaotic Battle Mage _attack his _Stormer Spiritualist_!"

"Hold it; I activate the trap _Kunai with Chain _and I choose to change your _Chaotic Battle Mage _to Defense Position ending your attack!" Yurai said smiling.

Neoki smirked, "Alright then, _Chaotic Sprite _attack his Spiritualist."

"But won't they both be destroyed?" Yurai asked confused about his opponent's actions.

"No, because once per turn if _Chaotic Sprite _were to be destroyed he is not." Neoki said chuckling.

Chaotic Sprite's sceptor unleashed a ray of black energy just as Stormer Spiritualist let out a white blast from her staff. There was a small powerstruggle until the black overcame the white light and Stormer Spiritualist was destroyed.

"I should've played that better. Oh well no use in dragging on about the past." Yurai said.

Neoki smirked, "That's my turn, chump."

Yurai drew his card trying to think of a new strategy to pull off when it hit him. "I activate the spell Will of the Storms! When my opponent has two or more monsters on the field than I do; I'm allowed to Special Summon a 'Stormer' monster from my graveyard!"

"Go ahead like I care if you bring back that low level loser card of yours. I've heard you only work with low level monsters anyway." Neoki insulted.

"What evs." Reappearing on Yurai's field was Stormer Spiritualist (1200/1000 lv3) twirling her staff and then posing. "And now I summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3)!"

Neoki had a smug look on his face, "Really chump, what good will that do you."

"This!" Yurai smirked, "I now create the overlay network using my Level 3 Stormer Spiritualist and Level 3 Stormer Defender to Xyz Summon!"

Neoki narrowed his eyes out of disgust, "So, you do have an Extra Deck after all. Well at least this'll be a little more interesting, I guess."

On Yurai's field arrived a giant green golem like man with extreme muscles, a spike on each shoulder, and chains tossed around torso. "This is _Quake Stormer Gaia_'s (2400/3000 rk3) debut! Alright Gaia attack his Chaotic Sprite!"

Neoki quickly went into deep thought, _[What's this punk planning... He knows my Chaotic Sprite won't be destroyed... He's completly lost it.]_

Gaia's giant forearm smacked the small spellcaster Sprite, but it didn't shatter. **[2400-1200=1200]**

**Neoki Lp: 2800**

"Now where did that get you fool?" Neoki said smirking his ass off.

Yurai laughed, "Check it, when _Quake Stormer Gaia_ inflicts Battle Damage to my opponent I can switch the position of one monster you control and he's allowed to attack that monster!"

_Chaotic Battle Mage _(1700/1400 lv4) had switched to Attack Position right before getting hammered by Gaia's chained up fist. **[2400-1700=700]**

**Neoki Lp: 2100**

Neoki was trying his best to withstand the damage by concentrating on the ground, "Urg, I see..." Neoki held his head up high staring at Yurai with an evil look, "I won't be going easy anymore chump!"

"Just how I like it!" Yurai exclaimed throwing down a face-down, "With that I end my turn."

"I summon the _Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors_ (1600/1500 lv4)to my field." A lanky magician in an all black high collared cloak, holding a two blue sceptors, appeared on the field beside Neoki's Chaotic Sprite. "Now I will tune my Level 3 Sprite with the Level 4 Mage of Twin Sceptors to Synchro Summon _Chaotic Barrager_(2800/1900 lv7)!"

Appearing out on the field was a giant musclar man-beast in a dark red trench coat equiped with giant black gauntlets.

Yurai looked at the new monster with interest, he could feel his heart pumping even faster from the excitement.

"I activate Smashing Ground to destroy the monster on the field with the highest DEF and that's your _Quake Stormer Gaia_." Neoki began to laugh as if he had this duel won already.

Yurai activated his face-down, "I play the Quick-Play spell _My Body as a Shield_! By paying 1500 Life Points negate and destroy that _Smashing Ground _of yours."

**Yurai Lp: 2500**

"So what if you've snuck past that little move on a whim. That was just the beginning punk. I activate _Chaotic Barrager_'s effect; I can halve his original ATK so that he attacks you directly." Neoki said in a cocky tone of voice. He could never let anything go, if he had a goal he'd reach it no matter the cost. This is what went into his duel style, he always seemed to have another option waiting on him.

Yurai looked up at the giant Spellcaster coming his way with it's glowing blue fist, "Crap..." _Chaotic Barrager _punched Yurai head on sounding off an explosion.

**Yurai Lp: 1100**

Neoki stood up proudly with arrogance, "Had enough chump?"

Yurai stood up, but his body shook uncontrolably as he tried to gain back his composure. "No way am I giving up here."

"Its useless now, either way it goes I'll win my next turn." Neoki chuckled lightly, "Face it you chump, you're going to lose."

Yurai laughed still showing signs of frustration, "My father told me that no matter what trouble stands in my way, its just a challenge for me to overcome. So even through the most chaotic of storms... I shine through it you see." Yurai let off a small smile, "And it just so happens that Duel Monsters is were I shine the most."

All of a sudden the room started to shake and rumble as if an earthquake were occuring, but only the room was being effected. The mysterious light of pure energy in the room seemed to be causing all of this to happen and it was becoming more unstable by the second.

Yurai wobbled even more as if he wasn't having a hard enough time already standing up, "What's going on?!" He yelled trying to focus on his balance.

Neoki was laughing to his heart's content, "It's happening! I have done it; the upcoming power will be all mine and it's thanks to you fool!"

Yurai stumbled backwards not being able to stay balanced and fell on his butt, "What do you mean new power? What have you planned?"

Neoki laughed as the roof began to collapse in on the two, "What's the point, you won't survive after I gain this new strength."

All of a sudden the unstable ray of white light burst into a shining explosion which seemed to have engulfed Neoki and Yurai in it's inside.

**Champion Academy Hallway...**

Tenshi, Cloe, and Tyson were walking to their first period class which was Mr. Takai's English class when they heard the explosion. Within five seconds of the explosive bang the academy's lights went off and teachers were running around the school halls telling the student to stay calm and head to a class room to stay put.

"What could've happened?" Cloe asked.

Tyson had made his way to the back of the school's exit, "I'm not waiting to find out." he said walking out the door.

Tenshi could see two people running her and Cloe's way. Coming into view was Hatsuo with Nikki right behind him and out breath.

"I heard from the grape vine that something on the out skirts of the academy exploded." Hatsuo explained.

Nikki had caught her breath, "Where is Yurai anyway?" she asked trying not to sound concerned.

Tenshi began to tremble, "I have no clue..."

A light bulb appeared on top of Hatsuo's head, "The abandoned workshop!"

"Yeah, he did say he was going to check the place out." Tenshi remembered.

Nikki started to run to the school's back exit, "Come on lets get going!"

"Right." The other three said in unison running after Nikki.

Outside the workshop engulfed in light...

Aliq, Tyson, Luna, and a small fellow were already outside the radiant sphere of light.

Now the short fellow beside Luna was her little cousin _**Hex Corin**_. His hair was short silver and spiky and his eyes were a pale ice blue. He wore a sleevless silver hoodie above white pants and black tennis shoes as he looked up at the sphere of pure energy with great amazment.

Soon to come was Hatsuo, Tenshi, Cloe, and Nikki in that order.

"What the heck is that?" Hatsuo asked.

Cloe squinted to get a better look at the object, "Maybe pure energy?"

"Somebody should try to go in there. I vote Hatsuo for this task." Nikki joked half serious.

Aliq rubbed his chin, "I already tried that sadly."

Tenshi turned her attention to Aliq, "How'd that go?"

Tyson laughed, "Horrible."

"He can't say I didn't warn him." Luna giggled.

"Back to a more serious note; there's a possiblality that Yurai's inside that thing right."

Hatsuo looked on his D-Pad, "Sorry, but its certain. See take a look." he showed his D-Pad to the others revealing a beeping dot on the screen which had the word Yurai beside it.

**Inside the sphere energy field...**

Yurai opened his eyes and to his amazement he was in a world of white and silver. There were random object of all sorts of shapes around this new dimmension and in the center stood a monument of some sort. Yurai could hear something call his name in the distance so it was only natural he went towards it. He stood up almost floating off due to this place having near zero gravity. Trying to see what was calling his name he constantly kept squinting his eyes as he gently leaped from block to block in the direction of the large monument. It wasn't long before he realized the voice calling him was coming from the monument.

"Yurai... Yurai... you must... you must..." the voice said constantly fading in and out.

"I must what?" Yurai asked floating in front of the structure.

"Power... you... help keep..." the lady voice said trailing off again.

Yurai had a concerned look on his face, "Keep what? What are you talking about?"

"Balance... evil awaits... beholder... soul..." the gentle and soothing voice continued.

Yurai came to the conclusion that what ever was talking to him was lossing energy, dying at worst, "No, please, I can barely understand you." Yurai cried out.

"Touch... keep me alive... at cost... coming evil... its coming for you... give up..." The place soon went void of sound as Yurai only stared waiting for more answers that didn't come.

Yurai muscled up the courage to take a chance and without knowing the full reason behind this; he touched the monument causing it to glow furiously, "What the-" The structure started to crack creating a domino effect and it erupted into a shower of individual orbs breaking the dimmensional barrier, rushing to Earth. "What have I- Urg!" One orb of light blue energy that was larger than the other had found it's way to Yurai's chest, fusing inside it without him knowing what exactly was happening. The dimmension was torn to bits and pieces as Yurai was thrown out of it back into the basment of the workshop. "That's gonna hurt in the morning. Who am I kidding, it hurts now!" he yelled rubbing his head with both hands.

On the other side of Yurai was Neoki standing up looking upward and laughing, "So, it didn't kill you... I guess you'll just have to be the first to witness the new power I now hold."

Yurai stood back up with a new found determination, "So we're just going to pretend nothing happened and continue this duel." Neoki smirked at his comment, "Cool, Its time we finish this and you'll see the bonds me and my father share within these cards!"

**Neoki Lp: 2100**

**Yurai Lp:1100**

The two teens would continue this duel inside the glowing barrier that protected them from the falling rubble of the building. Now that they had intiated the duel once more the field became transparent and now Yurai's friends could see the duel that was starting back up.

"Yurai!" Tenshi, Cloe, and Nikki yelled.

"What has he gotten himself into this time." Aliq wondered.

Hatsuo was rapidly stomping his feet on the ground gritting his teeth, "That's looks so cool! Why couldn't I be dueling in there!"

"My moneys on Neoki." Tyson stated pulling out some cash.

"No one's gonna bet with you!" Nikki yelled.

Tyson smiled putting his money back in his pocket, "Oh well."

It was Yurai's turn and so he drew his card. Behind him a blue ghostly orb levitated and began to talk, _[Yurai it is me.]_

Yurai heard the voice from before in his head, _[Huh, its the voice from that monument thingy, but how?]_

_[I am able to speak to you telepathicly. Thanks to you a new power has been bestowed upon this world.] _the voice from the orb said.

Yurai looked at his hand, _[Alright, I'm listening.]_

_[Prior to me finally merging with your spirit for survival, I've added a few cards to your deck and the one you drew is one of them. I'm assuming you know what to do from here.]_

Yurai smiled, "First I'll play the spell card _Xyz Return_ and with it I can send _Quake Stormer Gaia _back to my Extra Deck; Special Summoning it's Materials to my field." The two Level 3s _Stormer Spiritualist_ and _Stormer Defender _retook their positions on Yurai's field. "Now I activate _Stormer Spiritualist_'s effect. By discarding a card from my hand; I can bannish a spell card in my Deck and Spiriualist gains that spell card's effect." Yurai discarded a monster in his hand and searched his deck, "I send _Rush Recklessly _to the grave, allowing my Spiritualist to gain 1900 ATK until the End Phase!" Yurai shook his head trying to realize what he'd done, _[Why did I do that?]_

The orb flew around Yurai's head, _[I'm helping you awaken a new power. Trust me Yurai, I'm only trying to help.]_

"Alright, because _Angelic Stormer _is in my Graveyard while I control a 'Stormer' monster, I can Special Summon it to the field in Defense Position!" _Angelic Stormer _(200/200 lv1) was the card he'd just recieved from the spirit of the woman. It was basically a glowing blue ball of fur and feathers with big wings spreading from its back side.

Neoki's face held a smug look, "Just end your turn and stop putting useless monsters on your field for protection. Because you're mine next turn!"

The spirit in the orb started to guide Yurai again for it was now time to unleash the new strength in the cards, "I combine the might of my _Stormer Spiritualist _(1700/1000 lv3), _Stormer Defender _(500/2000 lv3), and _Angelic Stormer _(200/200 lv1) to _**Booster Summon**_!"

Neoki tightened his grip on his cards gritting his teeth in annoyance, "Not this chump too!"

The three Stormer monsters flew into the sky soaring into a dark blue portal and afterwards it shut, but immediately opened up again bringing along a new monster with it. Out of the portal came a blue and gold armored warrior. It wore a blue helmet, designed with golden lightning bolts, covering it's upper face and back of it's head. It's outer most armor was pure gold laying on top his blue suit outlined in silver. Out of it's gold belt flowed four chains with spiked ends that went down to his blue and gold boots.

"Say hello to _Guardian Stormer Tempest _(2500/2000 Gr7)! And it seems that this time Boosters gain half the ATK & DEF of all the combined monsters' ATK & DEF used to Summon it." Yurai explained. _Guardian Stormer Tempest _(3450/3600)

"What the hell is a Booster Summon?" Aliq said in disbelief.

Hatsuo gazed at the new creature, "I want one..."

"Amazing..." little Hex said at the magnifcent sight.

Neoki laughed, "Come on, really. You have a card with so much potential and that's all you can do." he said trying to keep his pride intact.

Yurai's eyes turned blue for some odd reason, "Nope, because Tempest has _Angelic _Stormer attached to him he gains an extra 1000 ATK boost!" _Guardian Stormer Tempest_ (4450/3600) "Come on Tempest destroy his _Chaotic Barrager _(2800/1900)!" The shining warrior held a ball of electric energy in it's palm, "Go Shining Shockwave Blast!" Guardian Stormer Tempest shot out a ray of electricity at the beastly magician tearing it apart piece by piece until it was destroyed**. [4450-2800=1650]**

**Neoki Lp: 450**

Neoki stood still in the breeze as his Life Points went down a great deal.

"Each time _Guardian Stormer Tempest _destroys a monster you control he gains 500 ATK points." Yurai said grinning. _Guardian Stormer Tempest_ (4950/3600) "And that's my turn Neoki."

"That card is pretty cool." Luna said.

Cloe nodded her head, "Yes." she was just having a hard time trying to figure out what that floating orb was behind Yurai.

Angry, Neoki drew his card, "You're not the only one with new cards, Yurai. I activate the spell _Grave Boosting _and with it I can use two monsters in my Graveyard for a Booster Summon."

"What? You too?! Well I guess this'll be an epic duel!" Yurai said smiling.

"Appear _Chaotic Battle Mage _(1700/1400 lv4) and _Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors_ (1600/1500 lv4); now you'll see my Booster monster." Neoki said as his monsters flew through the blue portal of dimmensions. What appeared next was a tall yet muscular blue skinned man in a black cape and hood appeared. His black cloak was slick and leathery and his staff like sword shined in the light of it's arrival. "_Chaotic Magician _(3400/2700 Gr8) is ready to decimate your field and Life Points with his 5050 ATK points!"

Yurai closed his now glowing blue eyes smiling, "I don't think so Neoki; you're too certain dude." he opened his eyes and smirked, "That will lead to your downfall, sadly."

"You fool! _Chaotic Magician _attack _Guardian Stormer Tempest_!" The blue magician charged ahead with his staff clashed with Tempest creating a huge cloud of dust.

**Yurai Lp: 1000**

Neoki was laughing uncontrollably, "Now since my _Chaotic Magician _destroyed-"

"Hold it right there!" The smoke cleared and Yurai's _Guardian Stormer Tempest _was still standing. "Thanks to me detaching a Supporter Material Tempest isn't destroyed."

"I won't let this conti-" Neoki was interupted by a loud screeching sound from above and it seemed to be closing in on the two duelist.

Everyone off to the side held there ears, crouching down near the ground.

From the sky quickly approaching the field of energy was a stream of black shadows and it swiftly peirced through the energy sphere causing it to vanish into thin air.

Yurai screamed as the shadow hit the field stopping their duel and just like that producing a massive explosion catching only Neoki and Yurai.

The explosion had settled down quickly and Neoki was nowhere in sight. Yurai was on his knees staring at his hands without any emotion; his eyes flashed gold, returning to black afterwards, and he passed out...

_**Voice Actors**_

_**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**_

_**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**_

_**Tom Gibis/Aliq**_

_**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**_

_**Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington**_

_**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**_

_**Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu**_

_**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix 'Neox'**_

_**Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato**_

_**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**_

_**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**_

_**Logan Grove/Hex Corin**_

_**Troy Baker/Zentax**_

_**Debi Mae West/Ms. Reihou**_

_**Brittney Karbowski/Female Spirit**_

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Stormer Spiritualist

Light|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (1200/1000)

~ Discard 1 card from your hand to activate this effect: Send 1 Spell Card from your deck to your Graveyard; this card gains that Spell Card's effect.

Quake Stormer Gaia

Earth|Rank 3

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (2400/3000)

~ 2 Level 3 monsters

When your opponent's monster declares an attack on this card, you may detach 1 Xyz Material; change this card's position. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, you can switch the position of 1 monster your opponent controls.

Xyz Return

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Select 1 Xyz monster on the field. Return it to the Extra Deck. Then, if all the monsters that were used to Xyz Summon of that monster are in your Graveyard, you can Special Summon them.

Angelic Stormer

Light|Level 1

Fairy/Effect (200/200)

~ When you control a 'Stormer' monster you can Special Summon this card. While this card is attached to a Booster monster, the Booster monster gains 1000 ATK.

Guardian Stormer Tempest

Light|Grade 6

Warrior/Booster/Effect (2500/2000)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 2500 - 2900

If this card were to be destroyed, you can detach 1 Supporter Material to negate the destruction. When this card destroys a monster your opponent controls it gains 500 ATK.

Neoki's-

Chaotic Battle Mage

Dark|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (1700/1400)

~ When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 3 monster from your hand.

Chaotic Mage of Twin Sceptors

Dark|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (1600/1500)

~ If you control no monsters you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Chaotic Barrager

Dark|Level 7

Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect (2800/1900)

~ Once per turn by halving this card's ATK, it can attack your opponent directly.

Chaotic Sprite

Dark|Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect/Tuner (1200/900)

~ Once per turn if this would be destroyed by battle, it is not.

Grave Boosting

Spell Card

~ Select 2 monsters and your Graveyard and use them to Booster Summon.

Chaotic Magician

Dark|Grade 8

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect (3400/2700)

~ 2 or more monster whose ATK equal 3000 - 3400

When this card destroys your opponents monster, you can detach 1 Supporter Material and inflict 1000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. Once per turn you can target 1 face-down spell or trap card and destroy it.

Aliq: Crap, more problems...

Luna: Think of it as an opportunity.

Hex: Did anyone else see that orb thingy?

Cloe: Yes.

Nikki: Stay focused!

Hatsuo: What about that Booster Card thing?

Tenshi: This doesn't look good...

Tyson: Give me five bucks and I'll tell ya about the next episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: School Grounds.

Nikki: You do know no one's giving you five bucks right.

Lyone: Stay tuned readers, there's more to come. We meet new students, teachers, and a hot Pro-Duelist. *wink*

Hatsuo: She's so hot!

Aliq: Agreed.

Tyson: Heh, I think I'll go talk to her.

...

_**Fun Fact#1**_

_**Yurai's first name is what it is because of the classic Yu-Gi-Oh! 'Yu' and 'rai' can be associated with Lightning. Rei translates to Soul/Spirit while Hou is Phoenix and together they stand for Sacred Mt. which just might mean something later. Wink. Wink.**_

_**Fun Fact #2**_

_**Neoki's original name was Nirosuke... Now you see why I changed it...**_


	4. Episode 3: School Grounds

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 3: School Grounds!

Yurai laid down on the bed in the school's infirmary all bruised and battered. Yurai had his stomach, left arm, both legs, and fingers bandaged up. Champion Academy's infirmary was very luxurious as it contained top of the line equipment and accessories. They only gave the best to their students even when they were hurt and barely able to enjoy it. In every area of the room's wall was a holographic television screen, you know the ones you can change channels with the movements of your hands or the sound of your voice.

"Mr. Reihou, are you up?" asked a nurse in pink with blue hair. The nurse waited for a second and when she got no response, she put down her clipboard and walked over to his bed. "Mr. Reihou, are you fine?"

Yurai had his back turned to her and still she heard no response from the hushed fifteen year old.

"He must still be feeling the affects of his aching body." The nurse walked off kind of confused; usually when she came around, all the boys would relentlessly fake pains just to talk to her.

"Ow!" "Help!" "My appendix smells!" "My hearts attacking my stomach!"

There they were; it never fails, nevertheless the boys were faking just to get close. This always made the nurse laugh, bringing a smile to her face.

Yurai on the other hand was not sleep or resting at all; his eyes were wide awake as he just starred out the window next to his bed.

**20 minutes later...**

Walking over to Yurai were Aliq and Hatsuo whom were alone. Hatsuo tapped Yurai and when nothing happened he poked... and poked... and poked...

"What..." Yurai said with no type of emotion to his voice.

"We thought you might want to know there's a Pro-Duelist visiting later on today after school. Everyone will be assembling at the main duel arena in the main building." Aliq stated calmly as he was taking a sit on the edge of Yurai's bed.

Yurai stayed put, "Who is it..." his voice dragged on as if he didn't care.

Aliq crossed his arms, "I have no clue, but Hatsuo might know of a way to find out." Aliq looked up and Hatsuo was out of sight, "Where'd he go that fast?"

A couple of beds over from Yurai, Hatsuo peeped from underneath the sheets. "Okay, from now on I have a sprang pelvis condition." He whispered towards the two as he rang the bell beside him, dropping it quickly. When a bell from that room rang the nurse had to come check on the patients; it seemed Hatsuo had this one all planned out.

"I see you honey. I'll be right there to take good care of you." A nurse said walking on in going towards Hatsuo.

"Ow, my pelvis, I think I sprung it." he cried. _[Sweet, this is going just as planned.] _Hatsuo sat up holding his side until he looked at the nurse he'd been sent. "Aah!" he yelled in surprise to the unsightly woman in front of him, "Where's the other nurse?!"

"She's on break, now let me take care of you." The nurse said smiling at Hatsuo.

Aliq got up, "Well, remember if you feel better you can come on down to check it out." Aliq walked on by grabbing Hatsuo's leg and dragging him out of the room from the clutches of the nurse. "Lets go Hatsuo, we got gym."

Yurai sat up wincing in pain, "Hey nurse, I'm feeling better. I need to go for a stroll." It was clearly a lie even though he tried his best to mask his pain.

"Oh no you don't mister, you're staying right there." The not so pretty nurse closed her eyes, "I will not be the reason-" The nurse reopened her eyes and Yurai was gone. She pulled out a cookie from her pocket and scratched off his name from the clipboard, "He was never here, yep that's my excuse."

**Math class...**

Tyson was sitting in class next to the blonde haired, blue eyed, Raiden.

"Hey Raiden, if I finish this test before you, you have to give me ten bucks." Tyson said to his roommate.

"No way Tyson, I already gave you fifteen last night from that prank you tricked me into." Raiden retorted.

"Oh come on. It should be no problem for you right. It's just ten bucks, you could make some quick money." Tyson kept trying to persuade Raiden.

Raiden turned his head toward Tyson, "You said that last time."

The blue haired Luna, whom sat behind the two 'Math Geniuses', stood up, "_**Ms. Florence**_, I'm finished."

Tyson and Raiden turned their heads back to look at Luna. The two of them were in a bit of shock.

Tyson smirked, "Wow, finished in five minutes. Bet five dollars you can't do it again."

The teacher then slammed her ruler on Tyson's desk, "Now Tyson, you know there's no gambling in school." _**Bernkastel V. Florence**_, a twenty-one year old teacher and duel instructor. Ms. Florence had pretty long steel-blue hair and emotionless purple eyes. She had on a Gothic Lolita dress with a blue ribbon, sporting black shoes with white socks. She was a fairly nice teacher, who just so happens to have a duel record of ninety-nine and one. She only lost to one duelist and that was Neoki Xandrix who only beat her by a little bit and with sheer luck. Every other person she dueled fell to her feet.

"Sorry Ms. Florence." Tyson said smirking. He found it amusing how teachers thought telling him once would make him drop the bad habit for good.

Raiden pointed at Ms. Florence's neck, "Um, ma'am, where'd your ribbon go?"

Ms. Florence held out her hand over Tyson's desk, knowing it was him, "Tyson..."

Tyson handed the blue ribbon over, "Sorry Ms. Florence it was a reflex."

Luna laughed, "Yeah, right."

"Alright you guys, back to work." Ms. Florence stated heading back to her desk.

Tyson and Raiden raised their papers in the air, "Finished." they said in unison.

**School Gym...**

All the students, well most of the students were happily playing a round of dodge ball. Some taking the game more serious than others, Nikki seemed to be going for kills.

"Okay, which one of you hit me in my boob!" Nikki yelled holding two dodge balls in each hand. Maybe they should keep Nikki away from physical activities for the other student's sakes. Nikki turned her attention to the black and white haired Hatsuo, "You!"

Hatsuo was backing up quickly waving his hands in defense, "No way Nikki! This time it wasn't me!"

"Tell me you weren't thinking about!" Nikki continued to yell. Normally Nikki wouldn't have been a problem, but when she's mad you better run. It was as if she lost most self control which she generally was good at keeping in check; she just couldn't help her temper sometimes...

Hatsuo grinned hard, "Okay, I thought about it."

"Hatsuo Kotetsu!" Nikki screamed running at the nervous teen.

Hatsuo struck off through the crowd of dodge-ballers, "Everybody run, Nikki's angry!" As soon as Hatsuo yelled that sentence every other student cleared the way leaving a direct path to Hatsuo. Seeing everyone turn on him, his shoulders slumped forward in dismay. "Really..."

*Smack* *Pow*

Tenshi sat on the bench watching the action as usual. Pyshical activities wasn't really her thing and she couldn't even muscle up the courage to try. This fear of hers was the reason she was doing so poor in gym and it showed. The only different thing was that she wasn't fully paying attention, except for the Nikki and Hatsuo incident.

"Cheer up why don't you." Aliq said leaning on a wall beside the bench Tenshi sat on. "Get out there and have some fun."

Tenshi looked at Aliq, "Why don't you get out there and play stalker?"

Aliq smirked, "No thanks, I think I'll wait until Nikki cools off."

Tenshi laughed, "And you thought I'd go out there, I don't think so."

**Lunch Period...**

Cloe, Aliq, Nikki, Tenshi, Hex, Luna, and Hatsuo sat at a blue circular table with three empty seats. The all seemed to be enjoying their lunch, some more than others.

"Hey where's Tyson?" Hatsuo asked. He at least thought edging him on with a bet, would allow them to duel since he couldn't duel Yurai.

Aliq waved his fork behind him, "He's sweet talking some girls into a scheme."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he came back with decks." Nikki joked.

For some reason Tyson could almost always turn a bad situation in his favor. Many people believe him to be one of the luckiest kids on campus.

Walking in the group's direction was the pink haired goddess, Lyone. She was stunning in her tight white long sleeved shirt that stopped above her belly button showing off her belly ring. She had on blue bracelets and a blue belt. She also showed off her white mini skirt which was short enough to reveal her white leggings. She walked almost in slow motion rocking her black heels right before she came to a stop at their table. "Hello you guys."

Aliq starred at his tray trying to resist looking at Lyone, "Hey..." Even he could not deny the attraction he felt for her. And he was a master at keeping his feeling under wraps.

Hex was blushing, "You're pretty."

"More like a hot babe..." Hatsuo said, his mouth wide open.

The girls sighed, "Please excuse the boys, it's like they've never seen a pretty girl before." Nikki said referring to every other girl at the table.

"It's fine, but speaking of boys; your friend Yurai has gone missing." Lyone said pouting.

"Oh no, where could he have gone?" Cloe wondered.

Aliq sighed, "We can't leave that guy alone for a second; he always gets into trouble when he's alone."

"That can't be all true." Luna said.

"Sadly, it is. He's broken six of his bones before after he went around a corner for no reason. We still don't know what happened while he was around that corner, but we heard sirens." Tenshi said.

Cloe giggled thinking about the possibilities.

Aliq raised a finger, "Not to mention that time the security arrested him for trespassing."

"Well it seems we should go look for him. We wouldn't want that cutie hurting himself now would we." Lyone said smiling and it was very unclear if she was being serious or not, which confused the friends at the table.

**Elsewhere...**

Yurai lay atop Champion Academy's main building's dome structure, looking up at the clouds. His face looked full of confusion as he gathered his thoughts together. The incident yesterday still had him out of it; he didn't no what to do with himself. As he watched the clouds pass by he couldn't help but wonder what happened to that glowing blue orb that spoke with him in his duel with Neoki. Yurai pulled out his Extra Deck, picking out one card. He starred at shiny dark blue card that was outlined in gold. "Just what is with this card?"

"The card that opens portals to other dimensions is what you hold." the orb stated appearing out of nowhere.

"What now?" Yurai asked again.

The orb levitated in front of Yurai, "The Booster monsters are not of this dimension, but another. They were released when you freed me from that monument."

"Wait, why were you inside that thing anyway and what were you trying to tell me?" Yurai questioned.

"I can't quite remember what I spoke to you; that part is a complete blur." the blue orb said.

"Well, I guess you can tell me more about this here Booster, for example: how do they work exactly?" Yurai asked with great curiosity.

"Alright, these are summoned with a type of system dealing with the ATK of your monster on the field. Instead of the Levels or Ranks, the Boosters use Grades and each Grade has its own ATK ranges for summoning." The orb explained. "A Booster's ATK can only be within the range of its Grade's range. Take Guardian Stormer Tempest for example; to summon it you need monsters whose current ATK are within the range of 2500 - 2900 and therefore he has 2500 ATK. An attack that is within the range of 2500 and 2900."

Yurai examined the warrior closely, "Sweet, but when I summoned him he gained ATK from the Materials. What was that about?"

"That is simple, you see you and that Neoki Xandrix were dueling in a _Dimensional Zone_." the lady orb continued.

Yurai raised an eyebrow, "Dimensional Zone, what might that be?"

"It is an area in which a rip in the dimension is created. The origin concerning how it is formed is still unknown to me." the orb stated.

Yurai put his Booster card up, "Thanks, but I've been wondering. What are you?"

The orb floated to Yurai's side, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm your guardian angel."

Yurai smirked, "Hmph, who'd have thought that I'd have a guardian angel of another dimension." Yurai looked up at the floating spirit orb with a question on his mind.

"You want to know my name, correct." the heavenly voice said.

One of Yurai eyebrows had went up out of surprise, "Yeah."

"From the knowledge I hold my name is _**Idene**_ (Eden-A)." she told him.

"Cool." Yurai was getting up, right when he heard a large commotion below him. He looked off the edge of the building squinting his eyes, "What might that be?"

**Champion Academy Halls...**

"Can you really believe he's here at our school?" A pale skinned fourteen year old boy with blue eyes and white hair said. He wore a blue vest over a white shirt above some yellow shorts, this youngster was _**Ryuuto Hoshikawa**_.

Responding was a sixteen year old _**Fudo Akainu**_, "Well, he was the one who funded this school and is pretty much the reason it is so successful." The cunning red eyed young man with tousled blonde hair stated confidently pulling on his black vest over his white shirt and on his legs, blue pants.

Ryuuto pulled his arms closer by his sides clenching his fist from the excitement, "I hope we get to see him and his cards in action!"

"That would no doubt be one of the greatest things to start off this school year." Fudo nodded, "I just hope we can get some good seats with a view."

Ryuuto lowered his head, "Just our luck we'll be stuck behind some freakishly big or tall kids..."

Fudo laughed before noticing a kid in a bandana and shades running their way. He rubbed his eyes, "Hey, its Hatsuo."

Hatsuo was jogging in place when he came into range with Ryuuto and Fudo, "Sup guys, can't talk gotta run!"

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo, "Whatcha tryin to do?"

"Gotta find Yurai and if I do I'll get a kiss from Lyone! See, now I'm running behind; Aliq or Tyson probably found him already." Hatsuo ran off in a hurry ready for his reward.

Ryuuto turned to Fudo, "Think we should've told him Yurai's at the top of the building?"

"Nah, let's go get some good seats before the surprise duel begins." Fudo said laughing.

**Champion Duel Runner Building...**

In the garage section of the loud Duel Runner building were many different vehicles of varying sizes and shapes. In that garage a man in a dark green mechanic's suit was working on the engine of a black motorcycle with sprinting wolves on its sides.

At this moment a man with black hair outlined in red mostly to the right came running in. "Huff... Huff... That was a work out." said the man in the blue and red jacket, black shirt, white belt, black cargo pants, and red shoes.

The man with jet black hair and green highlights stood up and turned his attention to the visitor, "Why, if it isn't Camaru Utaka. Haven't seen you in a long time."

The black eyed man laughed, "Lito Woods! I forgot you were a teacher here!"

"Yeah, how's the life of a Pro-Duelist doing for ya?" Lito asked.

Camaru slumped downward, "It's a hassle, but I love it. Not to mention all the ladies!" he said winking. "I hope being a teacher hasn't caused you to be too rusty in your dueling."

"Rusty! We can settle that right now if we must." Lito said grinning at his childhood friend.

"Cool, but I need to talk to you about something." Camaru said leaning against a bike.

Lito crossed his arms, "What's up?"

Camaru pulled out a Booster card, "This thing here... Ultimate Champion Trirox."

Lito's eyes widened, "Strange you bring that up, I got one as well." Lito shuffled through his Extra Deck taking out a Blackfang , "It just appeared out of no where last night."

"Same here." Camaru looked at his card and smiled uncontrollably, "I can't wait to use it today!"

Lito's mouth dropped, "You're going to use that thing today?"

"Yep and you are too!" Camaru said hooking his arm around Lito's neck, "We'll duel the school's top two duelist in a tag team duel!"

Lito smirked, "Our top two duelist aren't here today, but maybe we'd be better off holding a contest."

Yurai rushed in the garage only hearing about top two duelist and contest, but while running toward the two adults he tripped and rolled into a line of motorcycles causing them to one by one crash.

"Huh?" Camaru said putting his card away as Lito did the same.

Yurai pointed to the pile of bikes, "We can all agree it wasn't me, right."

"Bu-" Lito started.

"Oh course it wasn't!" Camaru said smiling.

Lito rolled his eyes, "So, what do you want Yurai?"

Yurai smirked, "I want to take you both on! No way am I sitting this thing back and missing my opportunity to duel my favorite Pro-Duelist."

Camaru stroked the bottom of his chin tapping his left foot, "Well, find a partner and we'll main event it!" he smiled with his eyes closed.

Just as Yurai was about to pump his fist in the air, he was tackled by none other than Hatsuo.

"I found you, that kiss is-" Hatsuo stopped now gazing at the Pro-Duelist Camaru, "Wow, you're Camaru Utaka! The number one contender for the Duel Crown!"

Camaru smirked deviously, "Yep, you're looking at the soon to be World Duel Champion!"

"I think I've found myself a partner!" Yurai said nudging Hatsuo with his elbow.

Lito wiped his forehead clean of any sweat, "Me and Camaru vs. Yurai and Hatsuo; this should be an interesting main event. Yurai, didn't you beat the school's number three duelist Neoki?"

Yurai looked down rubbing his head, "Maybe..."

"Of course he did and he got a brand new monster! A Booster was it?" Hatsuo said crossing his arms thinking.

Yurai punched Hatsuo's shoulder, "You don't have to tell everyone you know."

Camaru laughed, "This should be good indeed." Camaru then thought to himself, *So its a Booster huh, but why does this Yurai have one... I'll find out eventually.*

Later...

Hatsuo and Yurai were walking around the school grounds when Yurai's D-Gazer began to beep. Yurai pressed a button on his gold and red eye piece and appearing on a holographic projection screen was Tenshi and the others, "What's up?"

"Where the heck where you!" Tenshi yelled.

Nikki pushed Tenshi's face out of the way, "We thought you were abdupted!"

Tyson and Aliq peeped around Nikki, "Oh man, Hatsuo found you first..."

Tyson then pulled out a piece of gum, "Oh well, who wants to hold a contest to see who can pull out the most money?"

Tenshi took over the screen once more, "Well anyway, meet us before the special event begins."

Hatsuo smirked, "No can do babe, we got plans. But don't worry I can make room for you later." he finished off with a wink.

Tenshi felt a shiver go down her spine, "No thanks..."

Luna had gotten some room on the screen to talk, "So, what's so good that you have to miss an event with us?"

Yurai scratched his head, "Team building exercise, bye see ya later." Yurai turned off his D-Gazer quickly. "Phew, that was close."

"I get it, we're gonna surprise them in the main event right!" Hatsuo asked with enthusiasm.

Yurai nodded, "Now lets see what you're workin with."

Hatsuo took his deck off his belt on his dark cargo pants, "I run a Cyber Wanderer deck." He handed them to Yurai.

"Cool, your deck seems very versatile!" Yurai shifted from card to card. "It seems this deck allows you to Ritual Summon, Fusion Summon, and Synchro Summon; this just fires me up!"

Hatsuo turned his head slightly letting a large estate catch his attention, "Ok, why is that here and why is it so far off from everything else? Is it another freaky location?"

Yurai gave Hatsuo his cards back, "No, I don't think so." Yurai pulled out his D-Pad and went to typing on a holographic keyboard, "It says this is were the daughter of billionaire Kaigura Sarutori stays while on campus."

Hatsuo's eyes lit up after the words daughter of billionaire were uttered, "Hehe, can we take a peek?"

"Maybe some other time, but now we should just prepare for our duel." Yurai stated putting his D-Pad up. "It's our time to shine you know!"

Hatsuo scratched his forehead under his bandana, "I've been meaning to ask you a question."

Yurai began walking with his hands tucked behind his head, "Shoot."

Hatsuo walked behind Yurai, "Why do you tend to say 'It's time to shine'?"

Yurai laughed, "Simple, it was my dad's motto. He said no matter the chaos we are thrown into, we have the ability to shine through it with hope and determination. It's been something I've been believing in since childhood."

Hatsuo jerked his shoulder up, "Hmph, I guess that makes sense."

**Later at the Champion's Main Event Area...**

The special event took place behind Champion Academy. It was encased in an open stadium and outlining the inside was a race track. That's not all either, even more in the middle was a huge dueling field and that's exactly were the event was taking place.

Standing in the center of the crowd filled stadium was a lady in a pink suit with short hot pink hair and green eyes, "Hello my honorable students and today we have a very special guest joining us this evening. If most of you didn't know, I welcome to you Pro-Duelist Camaru Utaka!"

At the sound of his name the crowd went wild. Not being the one to keep a crowd waiting, Camaru ran to the middle of the stadium to join the young principal. Raising his hands in the air as he heard the crowd chant his name the Principal gave him a microphone, "I remember when this school was just a blueprint. You guys don't know how good a principal you guys got. Here's some trivia for ya; your Principal, Ms. Robinson, is the daughter of the principal that made me who I am today! With support any one can make it."

Ms. Robinson smiled, "That's right, I've accepted you all for a reason. That means I believe in you all!"

"Enough talk, who's ready to see some duelin!" Camaru yelled pumping the crowd up. The crowd got ever louder shouting and screaming and Camaru was loving it, "Now, who's ready to witness a Champion duel!"

**On the other side of the school grounds...**

"Yep, I think we're lost." Yurai said taking a seat on the ground.

Hatsuo was laughing his butt off, "This was pretty fun, like the way you ran from that beaver!"

Yurai lowerd his head in shame, "...But it had big teeth..."

Hatsuo pointed at Yurai, "Or maybe even when that swarm of bees went after you and you screamed like a girl!"

Yurai raised his head up making a grumpy face, "I have a phobia with bugs... I can't stand them near me, especially big ones..." Yurai stood up rubbing his stomach, "But that honey was the best!"

Hatsuo nodded and took out his D-Pad, "The school should be back there to the west, let's hit the old dusty trail!" Hatsuo stretched one leg after another walking with a smile on his face.

Yurai poked his lips out as he put his hands in his pockets, "You know you could've done that earlier right..."

Hatsuo grinned, "I know, but where's the fun in that."

**Back to Champion Stadium...**

"Go, Sage Champion Kadoe! Magic Sword Pierce!" Camaru had ordered a magic swordsman, with seven swords, in blue and purple armor and cloak to finish off his two opponents. The Sage threw his sword, disappeared, and reappeared behind the two students catching it's sword and striking them with a massive blow.

_**Winner: Camaru Utaka!**_

"Wow, he defeated them no problem." Hex said a little excited.

Aliq crossed his arms, "And with all his Life Points still intact."

Luna smiled, "Well, he is a Pro-Duelist for a reason."

Nikki looked around the crowd trying to scout out Yurai and Hatsuo, "Where are those two knuckle heads?"

Tenshi raised an eyebrow, "It is weird that he'd miss his favorite Pro-Duelist actually duel and in person."

"He'll be fine, I know they will." Cloe said smiling.

Tyson was sitting back with his hands in his pockets, "Doesn't this make it Camaru's ninth consecutive win?"

Just then a young fifteen year old boy with messy dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes butted into the conversation, "Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to watch this!"

Nikki slowly turned around grabbing the boy's white shirt, which was designed with gold and silver swirls, and started shaking him back and forth. "Listen here kid, you're not gonna say another word for the rest of this event!"

Aliq waved his index finger around, "You tell him Nikki..." he said sarcastically.

The blonde boy in the blue jeans, Arcaine 'Arc' Magnus, had fell backwards in his seat with swirls in his eyes. If Nikki wasn't there things might have went a little differently.

The Ms. Robinson walked to the middle of the stadium filled with joy at the sight of her students having a good time, "Now we approach the Main Event, which has been pre-decided by Camaru here." she explained gesturing towards Camaru. "He has decided it'll be a tag duel that he hand picked. Camaru will be teaming up with our number one mechanic, Lito Woods, in an epic match of proportions!"

Camaru pointed to the stadium entrance, "Come on out Yurai and Hatsuo!" he exclaimed while being joined by Mr. Woods.

**...**

"Seriously, they some how get them a match with a Pro-Duelist and they don't show up..." Tenshi said with a blank face.

Tyson was leaning back, "Maybe they got lost." he joked.

Aliq closed his eyes, "Knowing them, its a high possibility."

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Luna added.

Hex looked at his cousin Luna, "I hope so."

Cloe heard two males bickering in the distance, "Here they come."

Bursting out of the entrance were Yurai and Hatsuo how ran at full speed trying not to miss their chance. As he was running Yurai tripped over a small rock and rolled across the ground landing in front of the two older duelist.

Hatsuo came to a stop right behind Yurai, gripping his stomach laughing. "Man, this has just been a bad day for you!"

Camaru pulled out a blue and red D-Gazer putting it on, "Let's hope that bad luck doesn't carry over to this duel!"

Lito equipped himself with a black and green D-Gazer, "Hmph, I guess that would be a shame."

Hatsuo adjusted his shades on his face and it flashed blue, "Get up Yurai, we're so going to win!"

Yurai got up quickly putting on his blue and gold D-Gazer, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

The four of them all pulled out their D-Pads.

_**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**_

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

**Hatsuo Lp: 4000**

**Camaru Lp: 4000**

**Lito Lp: 4000**

"Rookies first." Lito said teasing.

Hatsuo drew a card, "I set a monster face-down along with another face-down and that's that!"

Lito was the next to draw, "I'll summon BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress (1400/600 tuner lv3)." A wolf-woman with white hair, white shirt, and a black skirt appeared with a wolf at her side. "Because I have another BlackFang on my field, I can Special Summon BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress (1800/200 Lv4)." The next beast appearing on his field was a wolf-woman in all black holding two dagger-like blades.

Yurai was observing Lito's field when he realized something, "Cool, he's gonna Synchro Summon!"

Lito smirked, "That I am. I use my Level 3 BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress and Level 4 BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress to Synchro Summon!" The two lady BlackFangs flew into the sky creating three rings and four orbs of light. The sky flashed with white light bringing upon it a wolf-man with white hair, black shirt and pants, and extremely sharp claws. "This is BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks (2500/2400 lv7). He gains a 800 ATK boost from Blue Huntress along with his effect, which grants him 200 ATK for each BlackFang in my Graveyard. So he now has 3700 ATK. With this my turn ends; I'm eager to see what you two can do."

Hatsuo and Yurai's mouths dropped in surprise. The crowd was going wild for the older green haired duelist, they were loud enough to burst your eardrums for a moment.

"Interesting, he summoned a monster with that much strength on his first turn." Aliq said complementing the BlackFang user.

Camaru was giggling while rubbing his nose with a finger, "If that's what a mechanic can do, just imagine my skills as a Pro-Duelist!"

Yurai shook his head, "Well time for you to see what I duelist like me can do!" He drew his card, "Time to shine!" The mysterious spirit orb appeared behind Yurai.

*Are you gonna use the card I gave you?* the female spirit asked.

Yurai smiled, *Of course!* He pulled a card from his hand showing it to his opponents, "I Special Summon Stormer Chastity (1000/800 lv3)! I can Special Summon her because I lowered her ATK by 500." A blue haired vixen in a turquoise sleeveless one piece outlined in red, and a red skirt outlined in pink, wearing red knee-high boots magically appeared on the field. She also had many golden bangles on her arms and held a metallic pole arm with a trident like blade at the top. "Its my turn to show you my summoning abilities. I summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3) and you know what this means! I use my two level 3 monsters to construct the overlay network, I Xyz Summon Rank 3 Quake Stormer Gaia (2400/3000 rk3)!" The majestic vixen magician along with the grey armored, big and bulky knight combined their might to bring about the enormous green and brawny golem.

Hatsuo gave Yurai a thumbs up, "Cool dude!"

"I know right!" he said returning the enthusiastic thumbs up.

Lito snapped his fingers, "You end your turn kid?"

Yurai laughed rubbing his head almost forgetting who he was dueling, "Oh right, I set a face-down and that just about does it."

Camaru smirked as he drew his card, "You know I'll seize the win right? I summon Radiant Champion (1100/1500 lv3) and activate her effect. For each card in my hand I gain 500 Life Points." A small woman in white skimpy armor raised her white staff, as a result it began to shine bright.

**Camaru Lp: 6500**

"So unfair..." Hatsuo said.

"Now I activate the Spell Card, Double Summon and Normal Summon Gardna Champion (600/1900 lv3)." A short bulky knight with white hair and blue armor holding a big shield fell to the field. "

"Are you gonna Synchro or Xyz Summon now?" Yurai asked.

Camaru shook his head, "No, not before I Special Summon Gusto Champion (1600/1200 lv4) from my hand with his effect." A young warrior with green wings, gold and purple clothing, wearing goggles had flew its way to the field. "I activate Star Changer to reduce Gusto's level by 1 so he becomes level 3."

Yurai and Hatsuo's eyes had widened with happiness, "Three level 3's!" the two said in unison. "Wait..." they said again, but more depressed as they realized what exactly was happening.

"I now overlay my three level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon Gladiator Champion Ura (2000/2000 rk3)" A tattooed, muscular, long haired man with pale skin stomped on the field. "I now equip him with Spirit Sword & Shield raising his ATK to 2500 and making him unaffected by effects!" Camaru's necklace flickered red for a brief second. Taking notice of this Camaru knew it was trying to tell him something, and so he examined everything about his opponents in a second or two. *What's that?* he thought to himself as he saw a floating blue orb beside Yurai.

"What is Camaru waiting for?" Nikki asked a little agitated.

Tenshi looked at Aliq, "Can't Camaru go into the Battle Phase since he's the last to go?"

"According to the school rules, yes he is able to attack now." Aliq answered.

Lito popped his neck, "Camaru, snap out of it and move!"

Camaru realized he was holding the match up. "Hehe, my bad you guys." he said laughing it off. "Okay Ura, attack Yurai's Quake Stormer Gaia!"

Yurai rubbed the bridge of his nose smiling, "I activate my Gaia's effect, by detaching 1 Xyz Material I can switch Gaia to Defense Position!" The orb around Quake Stormer Gaia, which was Stormer Chasity, vanished and Gai hunkered down pulling his big arms inward.

The Gladiator Champion took its big grey sword and slung it at the brawny green monster, but came to an abrupt stop as it was blocked by Gaia's gigantic forearms.

**Camaru Lp: 6000**

Camaru was smiling as he took the short, yet sharp pain to his Life Points. "Nice move." he complimented.

"I know, but that's not all. When Gaia inflicts damage to my opponent, I can switch a monster you guys control to Defense Position!" Yurai exclaimed.

Camaru smirked as he crossed his arms, "to bad you can't touch my Gladiator Champion Ura."

Yurai looked down and kicked a rock, he had truly forgot about that Equip Card. "You are right..."

"That's not the only card you can target you know, their field is still shared." Hatsuo reminded Yurai.

Yurai thumped himself on the forehead, "Duh! Thanks Hatsuo, don't laugh, but this is my first Tag Team Duel. I choose to switch Lito's BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks to Defense Position!"

Lito's BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks switched it's hairy butt to a defensive stature with it's defense of 2400.

"Hmph, can't get to him so you go to me; I'm used to it by now." Lito said.

Hatsuo and Yurai high-fived each other, "Cool, you managed to stop them in their tracks! Now we have some time to breath."

Yurai was smiling so hard his eyes were shut tight as one hand was behind his head, "Yeah, I try my best!"

Camaru smiled as he set a card, which ended his turn.

"Looks like I'm up!" Hatsuo said drawing a card. "I summon Cyber Wanderer Vincent (1700/1900 lv4) and with his effect I add a the Equip Card Cyber Offense Armor to my hand!" Hatsuo put the selected card in his hand. "Ha, not to shabby is it!" Hatsuo's warrior, in pure white battle damaged armor and boots with codes running through his attire, picked up it's Halberd.

Yurai grinned, "Sweet, nice combo Hatsuo!"

Camaru and Lito just looked on as they awaited to see what happened next.

"I Flip Summon my Cyber Wanderer Ryo (900/500 lv2 tuner)" Hatsuo's next monster a small sprite like kid no taller than eight inches with light blue hair and glowing azure eyes. He wore a scarf along with robotic wolf ears on the top of his head with a matching robotic tail. "Check out my wolf Lito!" Hatsuo said pointing at the green haired teacher/mechanic.

Lito just smirked at the youngster's remark.

"But too bad you won't get to see him for long. I tune my level 2 Cyber Wanderer Ryo and level 4 Cyber Wanderer Vincent to Synchro Summon Cyber Wanderer Olden (2400/1200 lv6)!" Coming down onto the field was a young man-like monster with one of his brown eyes glowing and long brown hair tied into a ponytail. He wore a bard's hat along with a cape and long boots on his feet. Olden also carried with him a lute.

Camaru took notice of this quick summoning by his opponent, "Pretty cool, but can you get pass our monsters?"

"I think so, you do remember the equip card I drew. I equip Olden with Cyber Offense Armor raising his ATK to 3400 and his Defense to 1500!" Hatsuo's monster's weapon began to glow with a silver aura.

"Awesome!" Yurai exclaimed.

Lito looked at Camaru, "What are you waiting for?" Lito seemed to know what face down his partner Camaru held.

Camaru jumped slightly, "Sorry, my mind went elsewhere. I activate the Trap Card Chosen Frenzy."

"Huh?" Hatsuo wondered.

Yurai's eyes narrowed, *What might that do?*

"With this I can target one Special Summoned monster on the field and destroy it by sending a Spell or Trap I control to the Graveyard." Camaru clarified. He had Un-Equipped the Spell from his Champion.

The orb whom guarded the young red and black headed boy knew exactly what it did, *Please, you must activate your trap now.*

*If you say so.* Yurai telepathically responded to the female spirit. "I activate my Trap Xyz Sacrifice!"

*Aren't you glad I had you rework your Deck.* the blue spirit said in a pleasing tone.

Yurai smiled, "By sending my Quake Stormer Gaia to the Graveyard I can negate your effect and Special Summon two Level 3 or lower monsters from the grave as a result!"

"Dude, you didn't have to do that." Hatsuo told Yurai. "I had a way to deflect it."

"Oh well, save it for later then." Yurai said giving his roommate another thumbs up. "From the grave I summon Stormer Chasity (1500/800 lv3) and Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3)!" Reappearing on the field were the beautiful blue haired vixen and short and bulky shield holding knight.

"Okay I use my Cyber Wanderer Olden to attack your Defense Position BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks!" Hatsuo ordered his warrior whom struck the wolf-man with a fierce attack.

"Interesting, you've taken down my monster." Lito said.

"I end my turn!" Hatsuo yelled.

The crowd was really pumped and everyone seemed to really be into this duel. To be honest I think most of them were only interested in seeing Camaru... Lyone for example seemed to be screaming to the top of her lungs, which was completely out of her character.

**Outside Champion Academy...**

The man clad in black, known as Zentax, stood outside the spectacular buildings that was Champion Academy. He had an uneasy feeling, something he didn't have often. "This place is riddled with mysteries... I can feel it." He faded into obscurity then appearing on the top of the main building's roof top. He looked around the area as he felt a force getting stronger, "I'll have to unravel these mysteries the smart way. I feel that dark force from the temple is here as well... If he's taken host, I'll need to flush him out. This will be a troublesome mission alone..." Zentax vanished into thin air not leaving a bit of a trace.

**Back at the Duel Arena...**

**Hatsuo Lp: 4000**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

**Lito Lp: 2000**

**Camaru Lp: 6000**

"Now that I got my BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress (1400/600 lv3) and BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress (1800/200 lv4) back on the field, I'm going to try something new. A Booster Summon." Lito said calmly.

The crowd gasped with great curiosity after hearing of a Booster Summon. They seemed to be on the edge of their seats now, anticipating the next moves of this match.

"Does he mean that new summoning Yurai did yesterday?" Hex asked.

"Yeah, most likely." replied his cousin Luna.

Ryuuto, whom sat beside the group, leaned forward looking at the gang, "You guys know what a Booster Summon is?"

"Hey, I'll give you ten dollars to forget what you heard." Tyson said bribing the young lad.

Ryuuto popped up, "Really!"

Tyson smirked, "No, not really, just watch the duel."

"I combine the might of my Blackfangs to summon my new BlackFang - King Garu (3400/2400 Grade 7)." Lito's previous BlackFangs had skyrocketed into a blue portal in the sky and in a flash of golden light a new beast was released. This beast was more wolf than man as it stood on its hind legs, but was more hairier than any other BlackFang Lito held. It was attired in gold and black armor and its eyes glowed green.

Many conversations were going on among the crowd. For example: "What is that!" "Where can I get one of those!" "I like hotdogs!" "Oh my god I want it!" "Tacos!" "That's just a fake!" It seemed this new card brought with it a lot of questions, but that was inevitable.

Yurai faced palmed himself, "Now how the heck did he get that..."

Camaru looked at his partner with uncertainty on his face, *He brought it out now, that was risky even for him.*

"Now I use BlackFang - King Garu to destroy your Cyber Wanderer Olden." Lito's armored wolf went in for a kill and hopped into the air with incredible leg strength.

Hatsuo activated a card as he flung his arm to the side, "I activate my trap Cyber Prism Bolt!"

"Wow, Lito you've become more reckless than me!" Camaru laughed. "Don't take them lightly because they're kids, you should know that best."

"Shut it up, Camaru..." Lito growled.

Hatsuo continued, "If my opponent attacks while there are three or more monster on my side of the field, I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls!"

"Awesome!" Yurai yelled as he hopped up and down in the air.

The monsters which Camaru and Lito controlled were destroyed, leaving the two adults defenseless.

"Haha!" Camaru laughed, "First time you've made a mistake and it cost me; today must be opposite day!"

"I end my turn..." Lito snarled.

Yurai drew his card, "And mine begins!" He quickly observed his hand, "I play Quicktime Boosting and equip it to Stormer Chasity which will increase her ATK to 2000! With the combined ATK of my Chasity and Defender being 2500, I'm gonna Booster Summon!" Again two monsters flew into the spiraling black hole in the sky only to be used to release a armored warrior overflowing with lightning. "I summon my ace in the hole, Guardian Stormer Tempest (2500/2000 Gr6)! Also when Quicktime Boosting is sent to the Graveyard, I draw a card."

The crowd gasped once more at the site of a Booster Monster appearing on the field. It was amazing the crowd was just electrifying as they watched the heated duel.

Yurai couldn't help but smile as he was feeling the flow of the duel, "Mr. Woods, I'm taking you out! Tempest destroy his Life Points!" The golden armored warrior grabbed one of his four silver shackles on his belt which were completed with blades on the ends and slung it at Lito.

**Lito Lp: 0**

The mechanic was pushed in the air hitting the ground with a painful impact.

Lito struggled to get up and started smirking, "Good job kid..." he said as he walked off the field.

Camaru looked back at his childhood friend staggering off, "You're not staying; are you that much of a sore loser?" Camaru teased.

Lito put up a hand still walking off, "There's no need I know who'll win."

"Alrighty, I set a card and end my turn." Yurai laughed.

"Two on one, just the way I like it!" Camaru joked as he drew his card. "I activate Forceful Re-Birth which lets me Special Summon Gladiator Champion Ura (2000/2000 rk3) from my graveyard."

*He's planning something, Yurai be cautious.* Idene said glowing brightly.

*Yeah, yeah, yeah.* Yurai replied. "Hatsuo be on the look out."

"I know that much." Hatsuo said.

"I Summon Solar Champion (300/700 lv2) and because I have Champions on the field I Special Summon Gusto Champion (1600/1200 lv4)!" Camaru had called forth a small chibi warrior made of fire and a green armored winged man wearing goggles. "Together their ATK adds up to 3900 which is just in the range of my Booster Monster." Camaru winked.

"What?!" Hatsuo yelled, "You have one too!"

"Guess these Boosters aren't so exclusive." Yurai commented.

*I sense a strong spiritual presence inside of his soul. I can't explain it.* Idene said with worry in her voice.

"I Booster Summon" Camaru's monster too went into a spiraling vortex in the sky. Appearing from the sky was a giant golden armored knight with white under garments and red boots and gloves. "I unveil Ultimate Champion Trirox (3500/2500 gr8)." A feeling had come across Camaru to not attack Hatsuo's monster and he always followed his instincts. "Now Trirox attack Yurai's Tempest!"

Trirox made a golden sword appear out of nowhere and whirled his sword at the blue and golden warrior.

**Yurai Lp: 3000**

"I detach a Supporter Material from Tempest to negate his destruction."

Camaru smiled, "I end my turn."

*Crap, Hatsuo's up next and if he draws the wrong card who's knows what might happen next turn...* Yurai thought.

Idene started to shine very brightly, *I believe I can help with that.*

Hatsuo drew his card, but when he did it flashed a bright blue. "Huh, that was strange." Hatsuo took a look at his card he'd just drawn, "This card's new."

Yurai grinned, "Just go with it Hatsuo."

"If you say so, I activate Extra's Tagout and with this I can choose one monster in my Extra Deck and one monster on my field and switch em." Hatsuo's face lit up, "This is kinda cool!" His Extra Deck began to glow just as he card had the moment before.

Yurai directed his attention to Idene, *Did you just-*

*This is necessary, so yes, I've given him a Booster.* Idene interrupted.

"I guess I use this... I switch out my Cyber Wanderer Olden for Cyber Wanderer Canus (3500/2000 gr8)!" Hatsuo bagged up as he looked at his tall well built man with spiky navy blue hair and glowing eyes. The face was a bit scary; it wore a black muscle shirt, camoflage pants, along with some navy blue combat boots. Its accessories included a locket with every Cyber Wanderer's picture inside, goggles above eyes, and a huge energy cannon streaming with data.

*What's this I feel? I can sense a spiritual force here, it has to be the orb thing beside Yurai.* Camaru inquired.

"I activate Canus's effect, by paying 500 Life Points I can inflict 500 damage to you for each Cyber Wanderer in my graveyard!" Hatsuo exclaimed.

**Hatsuo Lp: 3500**

**Camaru Lp: 5000**

"That's pretty darn cool!" Yurai told Hatsuo.

"I end my turn." Hatsuo said.

Camaru drew his card, "You should've taken me out. I'll have Ultimate Champion Trirox attack Hatsuo's Cyber Wanderer Canus!"

"But they'll both just be destroyed right?" Hatsuo asked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't put you in a desirable situation... Unless you have something up your sleeve!" Yurai yelled with excitement.

"When Trirox attacks I can detach 1 Supporter Marterial and he gain 300 ATK for each monster you have on the field." Camaru smirked.

Hatsuo thought for a quick second, "That gives him 4100 ATK!"

Camaru pointed to the tall cannon holder, "Trirox destroy Hatsuo's Canus!" The white and golden champion's sword grew and went for the kill.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap Covering Fire to have Hatsuo's monster gain the attack of my Guardian Stormer Tempest bringing it up to 6000!" Yurai yelled throwing a hand in the air.

Ultimate Champion Trirox hit Cyber Wanderer Canus only to be blocked by Guardian Stormer Tempest. After pushing the attacker back, Canus and Tempest went in for the kill this time and successfully destroyed him.

**Camaru Lp: 3100**

Camaru laughed as he looked at the card in his hand, "I end my turn."

"Sweet!" Yurai said drawing his card, "I'm going for the win Hatsuo!"

"Come on, hurry it up! This win would look good on a dating profile!" Hatsuo joked.

Yurai rubbed his nose, "Go Cyber Wanderer Canus and Guardian Stormer Tempest!"

The two monsters tagged up again and and combined their attacks for the victory.

**Camaru Lp: 0**

Despite the lost of many student's favorite Pro-Duelist they were clearly still over joyed. The yelled and screamed with great emotion. Yurai and Hatsuo looked around at the ear-splitting crowd in the stands as Camaru walked up to them.

"Great duel you two." Camaru said with a smile on his face.

Yurai was lost for words, but Hatsuo wasn't, "Thanks, you weren't too bad yourself." he looked at Yurai, "I'm so gonna get girls for this!"

Yurai smirked putting his hands behind his head, "Or they'll hate you for beating they're fantasy husband." Yurai watched as Hatsuo's mode change and laughed. "I'd love to duel you again Mr. Utaka!"

"I feel the same way." Camaru gladly stated.

**Later on at the Boy's Dorm...**

The sky was calming with the sun setting and it's glow began disappearing. The wind blew gently making the blades of grass dance along with the trees. But sadly the scenery which brought delight to most never lasted around the boy's big blue dorm.

"The top bunk is mine!" Yurai was yelling trying to hop on top of the bed.

"No!" Hatsuo said kicking at Yurai hands.

The boy with blue eyes and white hair from earlier, Ryuuto, seemed to be their roommate along with the small and innocent Hex.

Ryuuto didn't really care about what bunk he slept in and so he decided to give the silver haired Hex the bottom bunk. They worked that out so easily compared to Yurai and Hatsuo.

"Um, Ryuuto, should we do something?" the ice blue eyed Hex asked.

Ryuuto got in his bed, "I'm positive they can work this one out." the fourteen year old said.

Yurai pulled Hatsuo's leg, dragging him to the floor with a bang. "We settle this with a duel, Hatsuo!"

"You're on!" Hatsuo replied.

**Champion Academy's Principal's Office...**

The green eyed principal sat at her black desk with tons of paper work on it. Her room was dark with a single light on which sat on her desk. As her door creaked open she looked up.

"Hey Melina." a man standing at the door's entrance said.

Melina leaned back in her seat, "Hello Camaru, what do you want to talk about."

Camaru's attire could be seen as he walked up to the principal, "You noticed the Boosters right."

"Yes and I also noticed you threw the duel." Melina said. "Giving the students a bit of hope are you."

Camaru put his hands in his pocket, "Never mind that, there's something at this school that's got me wondering..."

Melina stood up walking towards Camaru, "I thought we knew this place was mysterious when we found it. Isn't that the whole reason we chose this site."

"Yeah, but that Yurai kid here... there's something about him." Camaru continued.

"And, there's something about you. Everyone has something about them you know." Melina stated as she grabbed Camaru's arms pulling on them.

Camaru looked at Melina, "I'm serious, I feel he's connected to another dimension."

Melina started to twist side to side, "You mean like you and your necklace." she said as she leaned in laying her head on Camaru's chest.

"I just got a feeling something's about to happen again is all. I don't want a world full of chaos again." Camaru stated as he ran his fingers through Ms. Robinson's hot pink hair.

Melina looked at Camaru, "Come on worry wart don't be so tense. If anything I should be the one complaining with all that paper work."

Camaru kissed Melina on the cheek, "All I'm saying is be very aware, I couldn't stand if something happened to you and..." he stopped to rub Melina's stomach.

"Don't worry, I got crazy Lito to watch over me while you're gone for the season, he wouldn't dare let you're dear wife get hurt." Melina stated. "Now help me with the paper work."

"No, thanks, seeya later." Camaru said as he dashed out the room.

"I knew that would get him out of here, now I can get my work done in peace." Melina giggled as she took a seat at her desk.

**Voice Actors**

**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**

**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**

**Tom Gibis/Aliq**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington**

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu**

**Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato**

**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**

**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**

**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Dan Petronijevi /Fudo Akainu**

**Joshua Seth/Arcaine 'Arc' Magnus**

**Emily Mortimer/Ms. Florence**

**Ian Sinclair/Camaru Utaka**

**Mike McFarland/Lito Woods**

**Luci Christian/Melina Robinson**

**Troy Baker/Zentax**

**Brittney Karbowski/Idene**

Oc Cards...

Yurai's-

Stormer Chastity

Light|Level 3

Spellcaster/Effect (1500/800)

~ You can Special Summon this card from your hand, but it loses 500 ATK. A Booster Monster that was Summoned using this card as Supporter Material gains this effect.

When it is Booster Summoned: You can target 1 monster your opponent controls

Quicktime Boosting

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Target 1 face-up monster on the field and equip it with this card, while this card is equipped to a monster it gains 500 ATK. When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card from your Deck.

Hatsuo's-

Cyber Wanderer Ryo

Light|Level 2

Machine/Effect/Tuner (900/500)

~ When this card is sent to the Graveyard, all Battle Damage this turn becomes 0. When this card is destroyed by battle you can Special Summon a Level 5 Machine-Type monster from you Deck.

Cyber Prism Bolt

Trap Card

~ If your opponent attacks while you control 3 or more monsters, destroy all monsters your opponent controls.

Cyber Wanderer Vincent

Light|Level 4

Machine/Effect (1700/1900)

~ Once per turn during your Main Phase you can add 1 Equip Spell Card or Ritual Spell Card from your Deck to your Hand.

Cyber Offense Armor

Equip Spell Card

~ The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and 300 DEF. When a monster is targeted by an attack, you can send this card to the Graveyard to negate the attack.

Cyber Wanderer Olden

Earth|Level 6

Machine/Synchro/Effect (2400/1200)

~ 1 tuner + 1 or more non-tuner monsters

Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, you can negate the activation and destroy that card.

Cyber Wanderer Canus

Earth|Grade 8

Machine/Booster/Effect (3500/2000)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3500 - 3900

Once per turn by paying 500 Life Points you can inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each "Cyber Wanderer" in your Graveyard. Once per turn you can detach 1 Supporter Material to Speacial Summon 1 Ritual, Fusion, or Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck, but decrease the summoned monster's ATK and DEF by 1000.

Camaru's-

Radiant Champion

Light|Level 3

Warrior/Effect/Tuner (1100/1500)

~ Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can gain 500 Life Points for each card in your hand.

Gardna Champion

Earth|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (600/1900)

~ While this card is face-up defence position; "Champion" monsters cannot be attacked, except "Gardna Champion".

Gladiator Champion Ura

Earth|Rank 3

Warrior/Xyz/Effect (2000/2000)

~ 3 Level 3 monsters

When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard:You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card to attack once again in a row.

Spirit Sword & Shield

Equip Spell Card

~ The equipped monster gains 500 ATK and is unaffected by your opponent's Spells, Traps, and Monster Effects. During your Standby Phase inflict 500 damage to the controller of the equipped monster.

Chosen Frenzy

Quick-Play Spell Card

~ Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card you control on the field. Target 1 monster Special Summoned this turn, Destroy it.

Forceful Re-Birth

Continuous Spell Card

~ Target 1 monster in your Graveyard; Speacial Summon that Target in face-up Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.

Solar Champion

Fire|Level 2

Warrior/Effect/Tuner

~ When this card is Normal Summoned while you control no monsters, you can Special Summon 1 "Champion" monster from your hand, except "Solar Champion".

Gusto Champion

Wind|Level 4

Warrior/Effect

~ If you control a "Champion" monster you can Special Summon this card from your hand.

Ultimate Champion Trirox

Earth|Grade 8

Warrior/Booster/Effect (3500/2500)

~ 3 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3500 - 3900

When this card declares an attack, you can detach 1 Supporter Material and this card gains 300 ATK for each card your opponent controls.

Lito's-

BlackFang - Kim the Blue Huntress

Dark|Level 3

Beast-Warrior/Effect/Tuner (1400/600)

~ The Synchro Monster that used this card as a Synchro Material Monster gains 800 ATK.

BlackFang - Nem the Black Huntress

Dark|Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Effect (1800/200)

~ If you control a "BlackFang" monster other than "BlackFang - Nem the Vampire Huntress", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase.

BlackFang - Lee Prince of the BlackPeeks

Dark|Level 7

Beast-Warrior/Synchro/Effect (2500/2400)

~ 1 "BlackFang" tuner + 1 or more non-tuners

This card gains 200 ATK for each "BlackFang" monster in your graveyard.

BlackFang - King Garu

Dark|Grade 7

Beast-Warrior/Booster/Effect (3400/2400)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3000 - 3400

When your opponent activates a monster's effect you can detach all Supporter Materials to negate it.

Lyone: Aw, Camaru's taken...

Hatsuo: But I'm free to play!

Tenshi: I hope you mean cards...

Nikki: He better mean cards!

Hatsuo: Heh heh...

Tyson: I bet Camaru threw the match.

Yurai: Take that back!

Cloe: Please calm down.

Luna: Sadly I don't think they can...

Ryuuto: Be sure to check us out next time in Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST!: A Lone Coyote!

Hex: I do believe we meet more people, am I right?

Camaru: You bet you do!

Lyone: Camaru Utaka!

Camaru: In the flesh.

Fudo: This is going to be a long school year...

...

Fun Fact #3

Camaru and Lito both come from my very first story that sadly isn't here anymore, but they are like Yurai and Aliq. Yep because both Lito and Aliq were created by my cousin LeeV3 and of course Camaru and Yurai are from the one and only... Corn on a C.o.B.!


	5. Episode 4: A Lone Coyote

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 4: A Lone Coyote

A black hole wondered through an uncharted galaxy in an unknown solar system tossing planets at will. The most dangerous object in the universe was devouring the planetary system no problem. It crushed planets and hurled asteroids at the doomed planets. The black hole was eating up all the color held by this system, it was silent chaos. The hole soon wipped out the fated solar system leaving only a giant sun which wouldn't last any longer. The gravity of the black hole was so intense that it was having effect on the sun, crushing it. The sun was dying which lead to it's death, an explosion, a hyper nova has just begun. Mutely the sun burst and the worse possible outcome happened, a second black hole was born. Now they tugged on one another slowy pulling on each other, they were beginning a merger, a super massive blackhole was created in all this silent and deadly anarchy...

... ... ...

Zentax was back in his own dimension in a dark palace of some sort. He kneeled down on a knee with his head bowed awaiting his ruler's powerful words.

Above Zentax was a staircase leading to a giant cathedra and sitting there was a vague figure hidden by shadows. "So... you are looking for backup... How can I be sure you're not planning to overthrow me in a new fashion?"

Zentax looked up, still wearing his concealing get-up baring his mask. "I'm not that insensate to try that again sire. You've sent me on this mission to prove my worth and alligence to you my lord."

"With that in mind, you want me to send my elite warriors with you..." the emperor countered.

"Please my liege, for the success of this mission to put you at the top of the galaxies, you must trust me. Am I not your strongest disciple?" Zentax retorted.

"Hmph, you may be my strongest, but you are not the most loyal of subjects. There is only one way you'll get the support I wield." the superior began.

Zentax became more aware as guards closed in on him in the vast room of royalty, "Yes, sire?"

At that moment only the whites of the emperor's teeth could be seen as he smirked, "You must allow me to take hold of your unrivaled power."

Zentax lifted his head, "What?"

"Don't worry it will only be a necessary amount; you'll still have enough to complete your assigned task." the emperor said with faked glee.

_*He must think I'm a fool, but considering who I'm allied with it matters not.* _Zentax quickly thought to himself and then looking up. "Go ahead master."

"Very well." the ruler's command was final as he declared Zentax's power for his own. He held out his hand and with a flick of the wrist he unleashed an intensely gold light of hatred.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

Minutes later Zentax was walking the halls of the palace staggering his way on as he leaned on the wall. He was weakened greatly by the power of his emperor, but he wasn't worried at all. With the remaining energy he had left he opened up a small portal. "I have other resources of power my 'lord'..." With struggle he walked into the pure black portal as it began to close quickly.

**Champion Academy...**

"Ahhhh!" Yurai was yelling as he struggled to get his arm loose of the branches.

Hex was trying his best to calm down the over reacting teenager, "Please Yurai, don't be like this."

"But it hurts!" Yurai screamed.

Ryuuto walked over to assist his roommate, "Stay still why dont you!" Ryuuto tried pulling back the branch, but it was no use.

Hex turned to look at Hatsuo, whom was on his D-Pad, "Maybe you could help us?"

"Shhhhh!" Hatsuo said in annoyance, "I'm on the verge of a fantastic plan!"

"What kind of plan?" Hex asked almost in a low whisper.

Hatsuo looked up for a second and then back at his D-Pad, "One to mature for your adolecent mind..."

Ryuuto sneered, "I think your mind is too mature for your own good, Hatsuo." he replied nearly pulling Yurai's arm out of its socket.

"Ouch!" the red and black haired teen exclaimed out of pain. "I swear if you guys weren't my few friends I'd- Ouchie!"

A bead of sweat slid down the side of Hex's face, "Did he just say Ouchie..."

Ryuuto stopped struggling to free Yurai's arm and face palmed himself, "How the heck did we end up in this situation?"

Hatsuo quickly swooped behind Ryuuto and Hex patting them on the shoulder, "I know just the idea. Since he wanted to take this long 'short cut', let's leave him!" he giggled.

Ryuuto smirked, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Nooooo! You guys can't leave a roomy all by his lonelyness! I have dreams, I want to live!" Yurai shouted as his friends walked away.

**Duel Runner Building...**

Students worked throughout a busy, loud, and noisy atmosphere. Steel tools were being dropped and hit by other objects. Many screeches and motors starting were constant. In particular one noise was louder than the rest and quite annoying.

"Yurai, mind slowing down there." Aliq said knowing the margin for error at the pace Yurai was going.

"Oh shut up Aliq; what do you know about mechanics?" the overly excited teen asked with slight defence in his voice. "I got this alright!" he yelled as he tried to hold his blue frame to a duel runner together.

"You need help don't you..." Aliq asked seeing Yurai stretch his limbs to their limits.

Yurai's eyes darted across the workshop then returning its gaze to the ground, "...Maybe..."

Aliq grinned, "Too bad too sad." he then put his hands in his pockets and walked off smoothly to continue work on his Duel Runner project.

Yurai quickly looked across the room to spot anyone who would actually help him as his grip was giving out, "Come on come on..." He shifted his head the best he could only to be looking at a pair of black heels. "Huh?" Yurai continued looking upward and soon a white mini skirt could be seen, he began to blush as his attention was grabbed by belly ring. "Lyone?" his voice was trembling.

The pink haired sixteen year old held in her hand a wrench, "I heard you need this." she said with a calm and soothing tone.

Yurai blushed even more as he tilted his head lower trying to hide it, "Y-yeah..."

Lyone bent over beside Yurai waving the wrench in his face, "Now you see it..." the pink haired girl dropped the wrench and kicked it under Yurai's so called Duel Runner. "Now you don't."

Yurai's eyes widened, "Whaaa?" his head darted to the pretty face that was Lyone, "How could you be so cruel!"

Lyone smiled while tilting her head slightly to the side, "You defeated my Cammie-poo."

One of Yurai's eyebrows raised up, "What the hell's a 'Cammie-poo'?"

Lyone hit Yurai's head causing him to loose his grip and fall over followed by the heavy metal of the Duel Runner. Lyone stood up and walked off, "Serves you right Yurai, see you later." she walked off with a devious smile on her face.

Yurai was left under the pile of junk tossing and turning his little heart out. "..." he lost his breath and quickly passed out.

But just as soon as Yurai had passed out, someone dragged him from underneath his scrap of destruction. "You can't get much done laying down on the job, Yurai."

Yurai opened his eyes and saw the blonde haired boy who shared the room next to his, "Hey Fudo..." he said trying to sit up.

Fudo picked up the wrench Lyone dropped, "Here, you got alot of work to catch up on."

Yurai sat with his legs crossed and one hand in his lap as he scratched the top of his head, "I think I'm done for the day." he then began to yawn.

Fudo smiled and gave Yurai a pat on the back, "Suit yourself."

Yurai was now walking along a small concrete path from the Duel Runner building, but as he was on his way something caught his eye. Lying on the ground was a fifteen year old blue eyed boy with sandy blonde hair which had wooden kuribohs braided in his locks. For some reason the teen was shirtless and wore on his neck a kuriboh necklace and a brown trench coat on his torso. At least the young man wore khaki shorts.

"Hey yo dude!" Yurai waved as he approached the boy staring at the clouds. He soon made his way to the teen before almost tripping over the guy's hooked staff. Yurai took a seat folding his legs and put his hands behind his head, "You've had enough of that class as well huh? I'm Yurai Reihou, I needed some fresh air."

The boy yawned and then turned his head toward the black and red headed teen, "Hey, I'm **Walker Odayaka**..." he began to yawn again.

Yurai smiled, "Cool, I've never seen you before and I'm always up for meeting new people. Ironicly, my best friend hates meeting new people though she'll never admit it."

Walker had lost himself in the clouds for a moment, "... Oh, I'm sorry, kinda got lost in the clouds."

Yurai laughed at this, "Dude, you're way too calm, but I do like-"

Yurai was interupted by a pair of his friends, Tenshi and Cloe. "Yurai!" they both yelled. The light blue haired girl and platinum blonde were nearly out of breath as they approached Yurai and the unknown teen.

Yurai and Walker both turned their attention to the girls, "What's up girls?" Yurai asked.

Tenshi grabbed Yurai by the shirt and shook him, "We need you're help please! He's already got little Hex!"

Yurai gently took Tenshi's hands off him, "Wait, whose already got Hex?"

Cloe was getting all weak kneed at the thought of the guy, "The Coyote..."

"What's that? That dog like thing in the wild? I always got them confused with wolves." Yurai lost focus and his words.

Walker interupted, "I do believe he's the jokester on campus."

Yurai suddenly got serious as he quickly got to his feet and clenched his fist, "I see, so he messed with Hex."

"Not just Hex." Tenshi exclaimed, "After Coyote beat Hex, he took his deck; Luna stepped in afterwards and now her cards are gone as well."

"Please tell me that's all he took." Yurai said alittle agitated.

Cloe nodded her head no and Tenshi continued, "Well Hatsuo claimed to be protecting Luna's pride, but lost severely as well. I think right about now you're roommate Ryuuto is dueling."

Walker jumped into the conversation once more, "Hmmmm, the blue headed girl has a nice bust. What size might they be... a C?" he then looked at Cloe, "The petite girl has a cute little size on her."

Tenshi became weak kneed and almost fell out and Cloe blushed heavyly as she starred at the ground.

Yurai wore a fake smile on his face, "Okay... let's get a move on, please." he yelled as he got a head start on the group.

"Wait up!" Tenshi shouted trying to catch up to Yurai.

Cloe quickly ran behind Tenshi, "You guys."

"Well I've got nothing better to do and hopefully this bully gets what's coming to him." Walker stated as he walked behind the others.

**On Champion Academy Duel Grounds...**

The white haired Ryuuto had fallen to the ground from a strike from a Duel Monster, "... Crap, I lost..."

Luna, Hex, and Hatsuo had ran over to their downed friend trying to check on him.

"I'm sorry Luna and Hex, I did try..." he said with a weak smile as they helped him up.

Hatsuo looked at Luna, "Well, I tried first." he said trying to make light of the situation.

"I knew this would happen, deck after deck, they're all mine. Ryuuto was it, your deck is mine along with your pathetic friends." That was the voice of Ryuuto's opponent, a hazel eyed raven haired shorter boy. His hair was combed to curve cover his right eye and the sun beamed down on him showing his black and yellow stripped hoodie along with his blue jeans. The boy extended his hand, "You know the deal."

Ryuuto reluctantly reached for his deck and slowly took it out of his D-Pad, "You happy now?" he muttered slapping his deck in the hands of the victor.

Luna rubbed Hex's and Ryuuto's back trying to comfort them, "We'll get our decks back you guys."

Hatsuo stepped in front of his pals, "I want a rematch!" Hastuo yelled pointing at the bully.

"But how, he took your deck too." Hex explained.

"You should listen to the little one over there." the cold teenager stated.

Hex looked at Luna, "Is this how it ends?"

Luna grabbed her little cousin with both hands, "No, we WILL get our decks back."

Ryuuto looked over at his short silver headed roommate, "Your cousin has a point you know."

Hatsuo looked at the group, "Listen here little Coyote, we will get you back!" he said slightly angered.

Coyote smirked, "I'd like to see you try." he said eyeing the annoyed Hatsuo.

"I'd like to see you try!" Yurai shouted as he closed in on the five, "See me try... see you try?" he stopped to pondered over his words for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that could work."

The shorter individual was unimpressed, "And you are?"

Yurai nearly fell over in shock, but he regained his composure and pointed to himself, "I'm the guy who beat the Pro-Duelist Camaru Utaka! Call me Yurai!"

Coyote smirked, "Oh, you're the one Camaru clearly threw the duel for and along with that loud mouth over there." he pointed to Hatsuo.

"What the hell do you mean! Nobody threw a match!" Yurai yelled in defense.

"You could've slowed down." Tenshi said finally reaching the area, her and Cloe panting.

"Are you guys okay?" Cloe asked with a soft voice as she walked over to the others.

Luna turned to Cloe, "Don't worry, we'll be fine for now."

"Who's the girl with the dancer's figure? Her breast are pretty as well." Walker stated taking a seat on the ground.

Luna's face turned red, "What did he say?"

Tenshi facepalmed herself, sliding her hand down her face, "Don't mind him, please."

"What a disfunctional bunch you are... how sad..." Coyote shook his head.

"I challenge you short stack or whatever your name is." Yurai exclaimed.

"F.Y.I. my name is **Jacob Petenshi**, learn it. And why would I even consider challenging you when I've already won four decks for the day." Jacob/Coyote sneered.

Yurai thought for a second, "Why not win five decks and half of my Duelist Points?" he suggested.

"Dueling Points?" Tenshi asked confused.

Luna turned her attention towards Tenshi, "I almost forgot you don't duel."

"I do believe Dueling Points are points you get from dueling." Walker stated falling back in a pile of grass looking up at the sky.

Ryuuto rubbed his head, "They allow you to get rewards from school, determines you're ranking, and also allows you to enter tournaments."

A hand pushed down on Ryuuto's head, "I was gonna tell her that!" Hatsuo growled.

Jacob now found interest in Yurai's words, "Okay, so I guess that if you win you want your friends decks back, correct."

Yurai nodded, "That's the deal Coyote."

"I have to say I accepted your offer. You are willing to lose your everything for those scum." Jacob stated with a grin.

Yurai smirked as he put on his D-Gazer and loaded his deck into his D-Pad, "Who said I was going to lose? I play to win."

Jacob did the same, "I guess only time will tell, but surely this win is mine."

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

"DUEL!" they both yelled.

**Jacob Lp: 4000**

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

Jacob took control of the first turn by making the first move, drawing his sixth card, "I'm first and I'm going to summon _Sylablesaurus - Tea Rex _(1600/800 lv4)"

The first monster to appear on Jacob's field was a tall yet slender T-Rex outfitted with a black tuxedo and a tall top hat on its head.

Yurai's face puffed up as he tried to restrain a laugh, "I'm supposed to be afraid of that?" he pointed at the dinosaur. "I mean look at it, its holding a tiny tea cup in its tiny hands!"

"Don't take his cards lightly, Yurai. You must be extremely careful with Coyote." Luna yelled.

Hatsuo shook his head, "Don't make the mistake I made or its as good as over!"

Jacob looked at Yurai with cold almost lifeless eyes, "You should listen to your so called friends."

Yurai scratched the side of his cheek, "Well, whatever, I can't go easy on him anyway because he did take you guys' cards. Don't worry Coyote, I can smell victory waiting at my doorstep!" he finished with a giant smile on his face and he pointed to Jacob, "Go ahead Coyote, finish this turn up so I can kick your butt quicker!"

"Such arrogance, some people are just too confident..." Jacob said shaking his head. "I activate Tea Rex's effect which allows me to add _Gilasaurus_ (1400/400 lv3) to my hand. Next I will special summon it from my hand with it's effect." The Velociraptor joined the battle standing alongside the well-dressed T-Rex. "I now play the Spell _Dino Punification_ which lets me change a Dinosaur-Type monster's level between 1 and 4 and it is treated as a _Sylablesaurus_ monster. Obviously I'll make Gilasaurus level 4 and use it along with Tea Rex to Xyz Summon."

Ryuuto was rubbing his head, "Crap, this time he's doing it on the first turn..." he said to himself thinking of his previous duel.

Appearing out of the Overlay Network was a large, bulky, yellow triceratops with a big red cannon attached to its back and TNT to its legs.

Yurai was in awe at the appearance of the monster on the field, "What the heck is that?"

"This here is _Sylablesaurus - Dinomite_ (2200/100 rk3) and I activate its effect, by detaching a Xyz Material you take half of that monster's ATK as damage." Jacob decided to detach Sylablesaurus - Tea Rex so that Yurai would take 800 damage.

Dinomite kicked a leg in the air and caused a block of TNT to fly through the sky. The bulky Triceratops then fires at the TNT with its cannon and an explosion filled Yurai's side of the field.

**Yurai Lp: 3200**

"I end my turn." Jacob stated.

Yurai drew his card and smiled, "I Summon _Stormer Wingman_ (1500/300 lv4)" A warrior clad in green armor with wing protruding out his back swooped down to the field in a gust of wind while spinning. "And due to its effect, I will Special Summon Stormer Defender (500/2000 lv3) from my hand in Defense position!" The next thing coming down with a gust of wind created by Stormer Wingman was a ultra bulky grey armored knight with one giant black shield attached to his arm. "But I'm not finished yet! I activate _Stormer Ghostlier's_ effect which allows me to Banish it from my hand to allow one of my monster's to gain 500 ATK and I choose Wingman."

Tenshi smiled as did Cloe, "He's got this in the bag with all those moves, right?"

"In this game anything could happen at anytime." Luna stated.

"Yeah..." Hex agreed with his cousin.

Yurai smirked as he began yet another move, "I now Booster Summon with Wingman and Defender!" Wingman and Defender floated into the sky and were absorbed into a blue portal. Next appearing out of the sky portal was a blue and gold armored warrior. "To bring out my buddy _Guardian Stormer Tempest_ (2500/2000 Gr7)."

Walker was sitting down watching the duel go further, "They both seem eager to get out the big guns."

"I don't know if that's good or bad..." Ryuuto said with little emotion to his voice.

"Tempest, take out Coyote's dino!" Yurai yelled as his Tempest swirled its chains and then threw them at Jacob's Dinomite.

"Wait, I activate Gentlooper's effect from my hand. Now I Special Summon _Gentlooper_ (1200/1000 lv4) from my hand in Defense Mode." Jacob said as a reptile in a suit and umbrella appeared.

"Now his Dinomite is off limits!" Hatsuo yelled.

Tempest redirected his attack to Gentlooper, "Looks like I'll have to wait until I can get Dinomite, but Gentlooper's still in play!" Yurai exclaimed as Tempest encased its chains in lightning as they struck Gentlooper in the chest.

"And now Tempest gains 500 ATK, right?" Tenshi asked.

Hatsuo slowly came into view behind Tenshi, "You bet hot stuff." he said looking over her shoulders.

Tenshi quitely moved away from Hatsuo and closer to Luna and Hex, "Yeah..."

Yurai was scanning his hand, _[Crap... Looks like I won't have anything to back me up... Guess I should end it here.] _Yurai looked up at Jacob, "I end my turn here." he stated with a smile on his face.

Jacob drew his card, looked at it, and grinned. "I activate Dinomite's effect to detach Gilasaurus and inflict 700 points of Damage to you." Dinomite kicked it's other leg forward, releasing the TNT into the air, and shot it once it reached Yurai's side; exploding on impact.

**Yurai Lp: 2500**

The smoke from Yurai's field cleard to reveal him slowly getting back up. "Come on, Coyote... That's nothing!"

Jacob smirked, "Due to Dinomite not having any Xyz Materials his ATK is halved."

Ryuuto started to regain hope, "That puts Coyote's monster at 1100 ATK points!" he said looking at Luna with a smile on his face.

"I know Yurai can do this." Cloe said in her usual calm and innocent voice.

Jacob looked at Yurai's friends and then shifted his attention to back at Yurai and his Tempest, "They don't even know what's coming." he said under his breath.

Yurai was grinning because he knew his next turn would definitely leave Jacob wide open, "Come on and end your turn!"

Jacob took a card from his hand, "I summon _Syllablesaurus - Dinosir_ (900/300 lv3) and like you Yurai I will Booster Summon."

The orb of blue light appeared before Yurai. _[So now you decide to observe the match Idene.]_

_[Yes, it seems this child isn't telling a lie. I knew I sensed something, but I knew not what it could have been.] _Idene replied.

"How did you get a Booster?" Hatsuo yelled, "You stole it didn't you!"

"Believe it or not I don't really care, but it came to me." Jacob answered. The Triceratops went into the sky vortex along with the thin, impish, Raptorex wearing a golden monocle, a grey tuxedo, yellow bowtie, and a small top hat.

"Its definitely a real Booster..." Cloe said.

Tenshi was looking at the others and then saw that Walker was asleep on the ground, shaking her head she looked at Yurai and yelled, "You got this!"

Appearing out of the sky was a mysterious man in a black and grey stripped cape with a plain white shirt and black pants underneath. Everyone else seemed to have gasped in shock of the face on the monster. It was erased of any facial features, leaving a black blob-like ball instead.

Jacob smiled, "This is my first time summoning _Midnight Trickster_ (2400/0 Gr5) in a duel. Are you all discouraged at all?" he asked.

Yurai was impressed at what stood before him, "Not one bit, Coyote. I actually find this interesting." Maybe Yurai was really confident or he was too oblivious to dangerous situations with multiple outcomes. _[Idene, you didn't create that Booster did you?]_

_[No, it is an original Booster, so be careful.] _the blue orb of light replied.

"I detach 2 Supporter Materials from Midnight Trickster and he loses 1000 ATK points." Jacob said.

"Losing 1000 ATK points...?" Tenshi asked.

Hex tugged at Luna's arm, getting her attention, "That's putting him a stategical disadvantage, right?"

Luna looked back up at the duel, "It should, but I doubt he's just doing this for show."

"Now Trickster can attack you directly." Jacob smirked as he ordered Midnight Trickster to attack. The caped Trickster took out a wand with its tar-like hands and fired a purple beam of light at Yurai.

Yurai's eyes widened, "Crap..." the beam blasted him, sending him back just a bit as dust flowed from the field.

**Yurai Lp: 1100**

Jacob laughed just a little, "I set a card face-down and end my turn."

Yurai struggled to stand up and reached for his next card, "Come on something to turn this duel around." Yurai closed his eyes and drew his card. He took a look at his newly drawn card and hunkered down, "Son of a-"

"Didn't get what you wanted?" Jacob laughed.

Yurai put the card in his hand and looked up at Jacob, "Listen here, Coyote! I have the bigger monster and I plan to end you with him. Me and Tempest can take control of this duel no problem!" he said smiling. "Tempest take out Coyote's Midnight Trickster!" Tempest charged itself up with lightning and fired at the Trickster.

Jacob sneered, "I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder." he began to laugh more. Tempest's attack went through the cylinder and returned right back at Yurai.

Yurai was completely shocked at the up coming outcome and accepted defeat, "Damn..."

The lightning struck Yurai, ending the duel and sending him a great distance away from the field.

Cloe gasped, "No."

"Huh?" Tenshi said just standing there.

Ryuuto and Hatsuo were both in shock.

Walker had been awakened by the thunderous lightning, "What'd I miss."

Jacob laughed louder, "He said he was going to end it with that Tempest of his."

**Yurai Lp: 0**

**Winner: Jacob Pentenshi**

Jacob walked up to the downed Yurai, "You know the deal."

Yurai took out his deck and held it out, "I'll give you all of my Duel Points just for my friend's decks."

Jacob rubbed his chin, "Interesting, but no."

Yurai stood up, "How about I transfer all my victories over to you via D-Pad?"

"Interesting..." Jacob continued to wonder. "How many wins do you hold?"

Yurai looked at his D-Pad and went through the menus until he approached a screen saying wins, losses, and draws. "Forty-two."

Jacob smirked, "Now that I could work with. It would make it easier for me to find those cards..." he said to himself. He took Yurai's deck, "You sir, have yourself a deal." he grinned.

"Hatsuo can you hack my D-Pad for me" Yurai asked.

"Yeah, but why?" Hatsuo said running over to Yurai and Jacob.

Yurai gave Hatsuo his D-Pad, "Send Jacob all my Duel Points and Wins for me, please no questions."

Hatsuo looked at Yurai with confusion and reluctantly did as instructed, "There, its done."

Jacob watched the numbers on his D-Pad increase as Yurai's decreased. Jacob then gave Yurai four decks and began to walk off. "Nice doing business with you, Yurai Reihou." he said slightly chuckling.

Yurai gave everybody their respective decks and smiled.

"Thank you, Yurai." Hex said feeling sorry for Yurai now.

Hatsuo patted Yurai on the back, "You're a good friend, you know that." Yurai nodded.

"Sorry for your loss, Yurai..." Cloe said.

Luna gave Yurai a small hug, "Thank you. You gave all you had for us."

Ryuuto looked at the direction Jacob walked off in, "He may have won this time, but we will get your deck for you Yurai."

Yurai back up from everyone, "No, please don't feel sorry for me. I was too cocky and overconfident. I was in such a rush to get your cards back, that I-"

"Shut up, Yurai." Tenshi nearly yelled. "All the years I've known you... you've never accepted defeat, you looked past it and you embraced your flaws, your many flaws." Tenshi said as she began walk off.

"Tenshi..." Cloe was about to try and calm her down.

Yurai grabbed Cloe's hand, "Don't worry, Tenshi knows I needed to hear that. But the truth is the truth, I'll see you guys later." Yurai then put his hands in his pocket and walked off into the woods.

"Should he really be going into the woods at a time like this?" Walker asked pointing at Yurai.

"He'll be fine." Cloe said refering to the spirit Yurai has watching over him.

"So Cloe," Hatsuo said looking at her, "can I walk you home?"

Ryuuto grabbed Hatsuo's ear, "Come on Hatsuo, Hex and I will walk you home." he joked.

Luna smiled, "Come on Cloe. I guess its time we head out as well." Cloe nodded and they both went in the previous direction Tenshi went.

Walker took a seat on the ground, "I'm just gonna watch the clouds..."

**In the Forest...**

Yurai had been walking around thinking about what to do next, but he couldn't find the questions he needed to answer. Yurai then got a splitting headache and he fell to the ground, "Ow!" he screamed. "Idene what's wrong with me?"

The blue orb that was Idene slowly vanished.

Yurai was gripping his head hard as his eyes started to flicker red as his pain grew. "Ahhhhhhh!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voice Actors<strong>_

Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou

Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi

Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko

Tom Gibis/Aliq

Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell

Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington

Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace

Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu

Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora

Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura

Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin

Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa

Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka

Dan Petronijevi /Fudo Akainu

Troy Baker/Zentax

Brittney Karbowski/Idene

Neil Kaplan/King(?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>_

Jacob's-

Syllablesaurus - Tea Rex

Earth|Level 4

Dinosaur/Effect (1600/800)

~ Once per turn: you can reduce the level of this card by 1, and if you do, you can add 1 level 4 or lower Dinosaur-Type monster from your deck to your hand. This card cannot be used as a Xyz Material, except for the Xyz Summon his a Dinosaur-Type monster.

Syllablesaurus - Dinomite

Fire|Rank 3

Dinosaur/Xyz/Effect (2200/100)

~ 2 or more level 3 "Syllablesaurus" monsters

Once per turn: you can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your Opponent equal to half the ATK of the detached Xyz Material. When this card has no Xyz Materials, its original ATK is halved.

Dino Punification

Normal Spell

~ Target 1 face-up Dinosaur-Type monster: you can declare a level from 1 to 4; the monsters level becomes that level, and if you do, it is treated as a "Syllablesaurus" monster.

Midnight Trickster

Dark|Grade 5

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect (2400/0)

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 2000â€"2400

Once per turn, you can detach 2 Supporter Materials and decrease this cards ATK by 1000; it can attack your Opponent directly. Once per turn, you can target 1 face-up card on the field, change its battle position.

Cloe: I hope Yurai's okay...

Tenshi: You guys seriously let him go off by himself?

Hatsuo: Maybe. :)

Hex: Why?

Luna: You mean what you told us was true?

Tenshi: Nothing good ever happens when he's alone.

Ryuuto: We might have a problem, huh.

Nikki: What you guys talking about?

Walker: Hmmm, this one is fair chested. She looks flexible too. OW!

Tyson: I bet you won't hit him again, Nikki!

Fudo: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Sarutori...?


	6. Episode 5: Sarutori?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 5: Sarutori...?

It was the beginning of a four day weekend for the students of Champion Academy. Some students may have taken this time to go home, but some decided to stay on campus for what ever their reason may be. It was the dawn of a new day and although most students were busy sleeping, one hall in particular was very lively.

"What the heck are you looking for!" Hatsuo yelled from the his lower bunk bed as he dodged a lamp.

Multiple objects were sent flying Ryuuto and Hex's way as they continued to dodge frantically. "Yurai, what's your problem?" Ryuuto yelled.

Hex had took shelter on the top bunk bed to the left of the room, "He's gone insane."

Yurai was busy shuffling through desk drawers, throwing papers and other objects off the desk. He was mute and then out of no where he flipped the desk over. He walked straight pass Hatsuo and pulled out a drawer from the bottom bunk bed.

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo and they both nodded their heads as if they had come up with a plan instantly, "Go!" they both yelled as they ran at Yurai. Ryuuto grabbed Yurai's left arm while Hatsuo grabbed the right.

Yurai didn't resist their atempt to subdue him, but instead embraced it. "You got em!" Hex replied with glee.

"What's up with the attitude, Yurai?" Ryuuto asked.

"Sexual frustration? Come on you can tell us, we're all men here. Well except for Hex." Hatsuo stated trying to make his roommate laugh.

Yurai flung out his arms and sent Hatsuo and Ryuuto flying across the room in their respective directions. "Hmph." Yurai spotted something and picked up a journal from the bottom of the drawer. He shot a look at Hex.

Hex, almost trembling, stared back seeing a strange red aura around Yurai before he smirked and walked out. "That was weird." Hex said.

Ryuuto was leaning on the wall, rubbing his head, "Yep, definitely sexual frustration."

Hatsuo laughed just alittle bit, "I knew it."

Hex got down from the top bunk, "So what was that journal he took?"

"The hell if I know?" Hatsuo said getting up off the floor of the room.

Ryuuto got an idea, "Maybe Tenshi knows!"

Hatsuo smirked, "Yep, lets just head on over to the girls' dorm. It will be great!" he started to get a little too excited.

"Hex call your cousin, please. I don't think I'd be comfortable putting girls at danger this early in the morning." Ryuuto stated looking at a daydreaming Hatsuo.

Hex pulled out his duel gazer and after awhile of waiting he got no answer. "She's not answering."

"Maybe I could call Tenshi." Hatsuo suggested.

Ryuuto raised both his eye brows, "You of all people have Tenshi's number?" he said a bit skeptical.

Hatsuo looked off to his side trying not to meet his rommates gaze, "She didn't exactly give it to me per se. I kind of bypassed Yurai's D-pad locks and-"

"I don't want to know." Ryuuto said feeling uncomfortable.

**Next Door...**

"You're going to have to go over there Jun." Arcaine told his roommate.

Jun was sitting on the top bunk on the otherside of the room from Arcaine. He put down a book and stared at his roommate, "I don't think that's a good idea." _**Jun Hisagi**_ is a pale fifteen year old boy with short spiky teal hair and purple eyes. His body could be described as that of a swimmer, a skinny one. He was in a grey short sleeve t-shirt and long green pyjama trousers.

"But its your job as student concil member to find out exactly what the students do on campus." Arcaine stated.

Jun raised an eyebrow, "You're making me sound like I'm supposed to stalk students..."

"Don't be a coward Jun." Arcaine said, "You heard all that noise over there. Aren't you just a bit curious?"

Jun picked his book back up, "That is exactly why I will not be going over there. Maybe you could check it out."

Arcaine fell to his bed, "No thanks. If I wanted to check out what Yurai and pals were doing over there, I would have gone myself."

Jun put down his book and looked at Arcaine with a quizzical face, "Yurai?"

**...**

Back in Hatsuo, Hex, and Ryuuto's room they were patiently waiting for the girls to show up as they bored themselves. They were each laying down on their respective beds.

"Who's wants to play a game while we wait?" Ryuuto asked folding a piece of paper.

Hatsuo was on his D-pad messing with something, "No thanks, I'm a bit busy right now."

"Are you tracking Yurai?" Hex asked, his face blissful.

Hatsuo looked at Hex with a wolfish face, "Not exactly."

"Are you connected to the girls' dormatory cameras again?" Hex asked with a bleek expession on his face.

Ryuuto had made a paper airplane and he started observing it, "I wouldn't be suprised if he was."

Hatsuo smirked as he quickly shut off his D-pad, "Heh, no. Why would I be doing things like that... oh forget it. I was totally hacking their cameras."

Almost intsantly the three boys' door caved in slightly creating a loud bang. This caused Ryuuto to jump alittle along with the others and he released his paper airplane.

"Ow! My eye!" Hatsuo yelled.

Suddenly their door opened and walking in was a girl with cherry red hair in a red shirt and black shorts, "We came as soon as we heard the news." Nikki said looking around their room.

Next in was Cloe in her white and pink nightgown and after her was Tenshi in a pink tank top and turquise pyjama pants with pink flowers on them.

"That was fast." Ryuuto stated a little shocked at their arival.

Hastuo was tending to his eye, "What'd you do, fly here? Oh and you owe us a new door."

"Where's Luna?" Hex asked.

Nikki looked behind her and the others, "I guess we left her."

"What about Yurai what's the problem?" Tenshi asked.

Hatsuo had focused his attention on the girls getting a better look at them, "You girls couldn't have freshened up a bit for us? Tenshi your hair is a tornado."

"They didn't bother sense they knew Yurai wouldn't be here." Ryuuto laughed.

Nikki crossed her arms, "Like you boys are decent. The room's a mess and you knew we were coming, yet you kept on your sleep clothes."

Ryuuto looked at himself taking notice that he only had on yellow shorts, "She has a point."

"But Hex's cat pyjamas are cute." Cloe said, causing Hex to blush.

"Do you two always sleep shirtless?" Nikki asked teasing Ryuuto and Hatsuo slightly.

Hex was sitting on his bed, "Well, shouldn't we be discussing about the journel."

"Oh, yeah." Ryuuto started. "Hatsuo, you got a good look at it, right?"

Hatsuo tapped his head, "I could say no and all this would be pointless..."

Nikki put her hands on her hips and glared intensely at the black and white haired Hatsuo, "This is no time for games."

"Oh, yes!" Hatsuo jumped slightly, "It had a grey cover with white letters on it."

"Any ideas Tenshi?" Ryuuto asked.

Tenshi took a second or two to ponder over what information had been given to her. She huffed and puffed and then it hit her, "It's his dad's research!"

Cloe looked puzzled, "Research?"

"Well it was technically his father's dairy, but Yurai finds everything in it fascinating and he treats it as research." Tenshi said as she crossed her arms, "Its the only thing I can see him bringing here that's in the form of writing."

"What was in it?" Hex asked.

Tenshi put a finger on her chin, "I think I read it once... It just talks about experiences and such, but there was something unsual in there about Duel Monsters."

"Do you remember exactly what that part was about?" Nikki questioned.

Tenshi dropped her head, "No..." She then looked at everyone with a sincere look, "I wasn't really interested in Duel Monsters so I didn't pay much attention to it, sorry."

Nikki patted Tenshi on the shoulder and then shot a look at Hatsuo, "Aren't you some sort of Evil Genius Hatsuo?"

Hatsuo smirked, "If its technology, I will abuse it."

"Uhh..." Cloe was at a lost for words as she was sort of frightened by Hatsuo.

"Well, why aren't you tracking him?" Nikki asked with a smile on her face.

"He was too busy being controlled by his wanderlust." Ryuuto snickered.

**...**

Ms. Robinson sat calmly at her desk filling out paperwork as the light from her window shined into the room effortlessly. She rubbed her hand through her hair and then put her pen down. She pressed a button on her desk and it buzzed, "Send him in now."

Ms. Robinson's door slid open and almost instantly a man in a silver suit walked in with a blank expression on his face. His eyes were a dull gray and his hair, which reached his back, was a shiny silver with a single blue bang hanging over his forehead. He had a scar across his right eye and was fairly tall with some muscle mass. Word around town is that the women adore him and throw themselves at the thirty-four year old billionaire. He dropped a breif case on Melina's desk and took a seat infront of it.

Ms. Robinson smiled, "Are you ready to do business, Mr. Sarutori?"

"How is my daughter doing?" _**Kaigara Sarutori**_ asked Melina.

Ms. Robinson put her hands in her lap, "Mu is doing great sir. Now-"

"No one here is distracting Mu correct. I wouldn't won't her to fall behind because of your students influences." Kaigara stated with not hint of glee.

Melina's eyebrow twitched, "Why of cousre not. You did get her a place away from everyone else. But, I think a little fresh air with regular kids would do her some good anyway."

"Don't be silly. I had no clue you were such a skilled comedian." Kaigara stated. "I've heard about this place you know." He said as he looked at Melina with no emotion. "You and your fiance only picked this location because of its supernatural history. It is the only reason why I would help sponser this school along with someone seen as a competitor."

Melina sighed, "You mean Camaru don't you... You do know he has no intension of participating in the billionaire playboy life style." she said putting her hand on her cheek as she rested her elbow on her desk.

"Precisely, I do not won't my Mu to turn out like him. When someone is given wealth and fortune they tend to not care about the business they've inherited as a whole. You fiance runs around dueling instead of taking on his given role as executive of a industry." Kaigara closed his eyes and smirked, "This is precisely why I make Mu work for everything so she will learn what it means to run my industry. She must not let foolish children like your students to interupt her."

Melina became slightly annoyed, "Blah, blah, blah. This coming from a man who built his empire from the child's card game. You surely realise the-"

Kaigara calmly interupted Melina again, "It is not Mu's role to enjoy the game. Yes, she is allowed to duel, but she must not get caught up in such a thing. The only reason she's allowed to duel here anyway is to better improve her average and be at the top of everything."

"Interupt me again and you can kiss that pretty face of your bye." Melina growled. "Now just show me the product you want us here at Champion to sample." she said sitting back in her chair.

Mr. Sarutori grinned, "It seems you have a loud bark. Anyway," Kaigara opened the briefcase, "I give you new and improved Duel accessories. They will power the future of Duel Monsters and I'm allowing you all to be my guinea pigs. If all goes well this will be the start of a Dueling Revoltion."

**...**

Nikki, Cloe, Ryuuto, Tenshi, Hex, and Hatsuo were standing outside a fairly large building. It looked like something out of girl's dream or something. It had two stories and even came complete with a balcony overlooking a forest behind them. It was really a sight for sore eyes. "This is were we split up." Nikki stated. "That other location was somewhere in the woods right Hatsuo?"

Hatsuo looked at his D-pad, "Yep. The GPS says Yurai's D-pad is inside this place, but his D-gazer is deep in the woods."

"Hex, Ryuuto, and I can check out this house or whatever and-" Nikki started.

"No way, Nikki!" Hatsuo hindered Nikki, "I've had plans to meet this daughter of a billionaire for some time now and I'm going in there."

"Cool, I guess I can head with Tenshi and Cloe then." Ryuuto said.

Nikki sighed, "Come on Hatsuo. Who am I to get in the way of your manly desires."

"Shouldn't we hurry up?" Hex asked.

Hatsuo had pressed a button on his D-pad, "I've sent you Yurai's D-gazer coordinates."

Ryuuto heard his D-pad beep and nodded before he, Tenshi, and Cloe got a move on towards the woods. "Got ya."

Hex watched their friends dissappear into the woods and then looked up at Hatsuo, "This is your field Hatsuo."

"I knew breaking into female's houses were your specialty." Nikki joked.

Hatsuo went up to the door, "Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can." The door then clicked and popped open. "For a rich person's place the security system sucks."

"In we go I guess." Nikki said.

**...**

**Back at the Boys' Dormitory...**

"Hey Jay, you wanna see a trick?" Aliq grinned showing a tooth.

"Why not?" Jay replied. Jay O'Conner had raven hair and brown eyes. He was a bit skinny, but most of his muscle was in his arms and legs.

Raiden sighed, "A piece of friendly advice, Jay. When ever Tyson or Aliq ask you if you want to see a trick, just say no..."

"Ah, lighten up Raiden. This is a new trick Tyson hipped me to." Aliq smirked more devilishly.

Jay jerked his shoulders, "What's the worst that could happen?"

Raiden closed his eyes and continued to eat some icecream, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Aliq held up a card, "Now focus on this here card." Aliq threw the card into the air and it captured Jay's full attention. Jay watched as the card hit the ground, but Aliq had left his position.

Jay turned around to see Aliq standing behind him, "What kind of trick was that?"

Aliq pointed to Jay's feet as he grinned again, "Check it."

Jay looked down and his black jeans were wrapped around his ankle he quickly pulled them up, "At least no one else saw this..."

Raiden looked behind Jay at the open door and the blue haired Luna standing outside it, "I wouldn't say that."

Aliq wiggled his index finger in a circular motion, "Turn around."

Jay swiftly turned around and blushed madly as he feared this girl saw him in only his black t-shirt with 'Were Master' written on it in brown. "I-uh-yeah-duh..."

Luna pretended not to see anything and slowly walked in their room.

"What's up Luna?" Aliq asked.

Luna looked around the room, "Oh, its just you guys here."

Raiden pointed his ice cream filled spoon to a top bunk, "Well, Tyson's up there. He's either A: chatting with some poor girl who'll soon find out she's a pawn in his bigger picture. B: playing online poker. C: Playing with dolls."

Tyson bent over the edge of the bunk bed, "They're luck idols not dolls."

"No," Luna began, "I was wandering if the others would be here or something. I got a message from Hex saying something's wrong with Yurai."

"Okay I'm suddenly interested. What happened?" Aliq asked.

...

Luna had told them about how Yurai lost his cards yesterday and about the Coyote kid.

"I think its time for the Coyote to meet the Wolf." Aliq grinned with his two canine teeth bitting his bottom lip.

"Not possible." Tyson said.

Jay looked at Tyson, "Why not. He doesn't sound like a tough guy from how she described him."

"He's almost always protected by a band of bullies. No way we could get to him, let alone have a 'conversion' with him." Tyson explained.

"I'll find a way, trust me." Aliq said calmly. "But I will need you Tyson, your expertise in stealing will be perfect."

Raiden sighed, "And now here he goes with the pack thing again."

Aliq coughed, "I was not going to mention anything about a pack... this time." Aliq closed his eyes and smiled, "We first do a little recon. Like a predator stalking its prey."

"Are all teenaged boys this weird?" Luna asked with a weak smile on her face.

Raiden smiled, "Pretty much."

**...**

Nikki, Hatsuo, and Hex were creeping through the house as they followed the D-pad's directions precisely. Hex heard a small noise and tapped Nikki, "I think someone's home."

Hatsuo smirked, "Yurai you dog." he said nudging Nikki's shoulder. "What else could he be doing in a rich girl's house. Nikki, what do you think is going down in that room over there?" he winked.

Nikki blushed and hit Hatsuo on the head, "Get your mind out the gutter!"

Hatsuo rubbed his head, "It was just a-"

"What are you doing here?" Hatsuo was interupted by a charming voice from behind them.

The trio turned around to see a young lady with silky dark brown hair shoulder-fastened in a ponytail with light golden brown tips. She was wearing a skin tight shirt under a sleeveless coat intialed S.T. with a fur collar and shoulder pads. Around her neck she wore a studded collar and also she wore white jeans with belts strapped around her shins.

Hatsuo was grinning, "I kind of thought she'd look like a defenseless princess."

"Get out of my place or face the consequences." the girl said.

Nikki walked up to the girl, "So, you're _**Mu Sarutori**_, right?"

Mu smirked, "Why are you here?"

Hatsuo winked at her, "We have reason to believe your are having an affair with our friend."

Mu raised an eyebrow, "You and your friends are the only trespassers here."

"But my friend's D-pad says there's something here belonging to our friend." Nikki stated.

Hex pointed behind Mu while he was sort of behind Nikki, "Yeah, its right behind that door over there."

"You want to see what's behind that door over there, don't you." Mu began to think. "Well, truth be told I could use some amusment. I haven't had a serious duel in a long time thanks to my overprotective father."

"Are you saying we should duel or get married? I'm lost..." Hatsuo said.

Nikki stepped up, "I would gladly duel you." she said with glee in her voice.

"This should be fun, what is your name anyway?" Mu asked as she put on her D-gazer.

Nikki adjusted her D-gazer on her face, "Just call me Nikki."

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

**Nikki Lp: 4000**

**Mu Lp: 4000**

"Duel!" the two girls exclaimed as they drew there cards.

"You can go first." Mu told Nikki.

Nikki drew her card, "I summon Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300 lv4) and I add Elemental Hero Woodsman to my hand. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Mu drew her card, "So you run an Elemental Hero deck... Interesting." Mu examined her hand quickly before she decided what to do. "I summon Bujin - Yamato (1800/200 lv4) and he will attack your Elemental Hero Stratos."

Yamato then charged for Stratos with an energy charged fist. "Just what are you planning with a move like that?" Nikki asked under her breath.

Mu then showed Nikki a card from her hand, "I now activate Bujin Relic - Habakiri's effect to double Yamato's ATK to 3600." Yamato began to glow intensely as it shattered Elemental Hero Stratos.

**Nikki Lp: 2200**

Nikki activated her face-down trap, "I use the trap Hero Counterattack! Since you destroyed my Elemental Hero Stratos you choose one card from my hand and if it happens to be an Elemental Hero, I can summon it."

Mu pointed to Nikki's hand, "The card to your far right."

Nikki smirked, "Thanks, now I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman to the field and your Bujin - Yamato is destroyed."

Mu watched as her Bujin - Yamato had shattered to pieces, but she wore no look of worry on her face. "That was fairly impressive. I set one card face-down and end my turn."

Nikki drew her next card, "Thanks to Woodsman's effect I can pull out Polymerization from the deck."

"She's preparing a fusion." Hex said with a hint of suprise in his voice.

"I fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman with Elemental Hero Lady Heat from my hand with Polymerization!" Nikki yelled as Woodsman and Lady Heat bonded in a swirl of light. "I Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Nova Master (2600/2100 lv8) and attack you directly!"

Nova had encased its hands in an intense fire before firing the wild flames at the brunette. Mu didn't flench not once as the flames hit her almost as if she embraced the attack.

**Mu Lp: 1400**

Nikki smirked, "I've got you now." she was a bit happy pulling into the lead of the duel.

Mu simple waved a hand and activated a trap, "I use Call of the Haunted to bring Bujin - Yamato (1800/200 lv4) back to my field."

Nikki started to wonder why Mu would choose now to play that trap. Surely she could have used it earlier to reduce the damage she would've taken. Nikki dismissed this quickly and decided to end her turn.

"What is she planning now?" Hatsuo wondered.

Hex shook his head, "Apparently she needs that Yamato for something. Should we be afraid?"

Nikki looked at Hex with a grin, "Afraid? No way, Hex." Nikki then looked at Mu, "For all we know, she might not be as skilled as we thought."

Mu drew her card as she laughed slightly at the trio, "Maybe I made a mistake, maybe I didn't. The only way to find out is to keep playing this duel through." She quickly gazed upon her hand, "I summon Bujin - Mikazuchi (1900/1500 lv4). I will use Yamato and Mikazuchi to Xyz Summon Bujin Emperor - Kagutsuchi (2500/2000 rk4)." Yamato and Mikazuchi turned into orbs of light as they zoomed into the overlay network, summoning a large warrior clad in armor and wielding weapons.

"Nikki's Nova is still stronger..." Hatsuo pointed out.

Mu then revealed a card from her hand, "I now activate Bujin Relic - Orochi's effect-"

"That's enough Mu." a voice all to familar to Mu stated calmly.

Everyone directed their attention to the open door that revealed Mu's father, Mr. Sarutori.

"Check it out, that's Mr. Sarutori. What are the odds." Hatsuo said with a beaming smile on his face.

"Well, this is his daughter's private place of stay." Hex indicated.

"This won't take much longer father, let me fin-" Mu had started only to be interupted by her father.

"I said that will be enough, Mu. Are you really willing to dissapoint me? Do you want me to lower my expectations for you? Will this duel be worthwhile in the long run? What will this help you to accomplish, Mu?" Mr. Sarutori questioned his daughter.

"Duels are an expression, you know like an art." Nikki said. "They are a pass time and improve our social skills... I guess."

Hatsuo nodded his head, "Yeah, and plus she has something of ours!"

Mu clenched her fist and then slightly losened her grip, "I understand father..."

Mr. Sarutori smiled, "Now don't be too upset. Remember I have the annual Boost Duel Tournament coming up and you should focus on that. This tournament gives you national exposure instead of security cam high jinks." he said pointing to a camera up in the corner.

Mu left to walk upstairs as the duel field deteriorated around the room, "Yes father, I understand the importance of the tournament..."

Mr. Sarutori smirked as he looked at the other three, "Now, you may exit."

"We came here for a reason and we ain't leaving till we get it." Nikki shouted.

Mr. Sarutori closed his eyes as an elegant smile crossed his face, "Guards, take them away." he snapped his fingers.

"Nikki raised her eyebrows, "Guards? What-" she was picked up from behind by a giant man in an all black suit.

Hatsuo and Hex were grabbed just as quick by a bald round man in a tightly fitting black suit as well, "What the heck? Where did they come from?" Hatsuo asked as he wiggled about.

"Perhaps they're ninjas..." Hex stated as he let out a puff of air.

The two big men tossed the three teens out of the door causing them all to tumble to the ground. "Hatsuo picked up his sun glasses, "You guys might wanna shop for bigger suits! This time try the men's department and not the baby gap!" The two men jumped at Hatsuo causing him to flinch and them to laugh.

"Well that was a loss..." Hex said.

A D-pad then fell from the sky and the three teens looked up, "Must've been aliens." Hatsuo said looking up at the sky.

Hex was looking at the D-pad, "It's Yurai's!"

"I found that in the woods earlier." Mu said from her window upstairs. She looked at Nikki who seemed to be slightly irritated by the stop of their match. "I hope you're entering the tournament, Nikki."

Nikki smirked, "Yeah."

"Me too, hello! Rich girl attention here!" Hatsuo yelled.

Mu smirked, "Fine, I will defeat you there and claim victory over everyone I encounter at the tornament." she said before she closed her window.

"It looks like you two have a score to settle." Hex said.

Nikki smiled, "It looks like it. But what about the others..."

"You're right, we can't leave all the fun to Ryuuto and the girls." Hatsuo said.

"Whatever, lets go!" Nikki exclaimed.

**Meanwhile In The Boys' Dorm...**

Jay, Aliq, Raiden, and Tyson were sitting on the floor in a circle, each with a hand full of cards. They were all staring at each other intensely, meeting each others' gaze and building up suspicion by each passing second.

Aliq squinted his eyes as they peirced through Jay's soul, "Jay... You got any threes?"

Jay raised his eyebrow, "Nope... Go fish."

Aliq threw his cards on the floor, "Damn!" he then stood up and stomped on the playing cards.

"How did we end up playing Go Fish anyway?" Raiden asked.

Jay jerked his shoulders, "I have no clue."

Tyson got up and started to stretch, "Its a mystery, one minute we were discussing Aliq's stalker tactics and then wham, you guys owe me money."

"Wait a second..." Jay began. "You tricked us Tyson."

Aliq was speed walking in circles around the room, "Damn, damn, damn!"

Tyson smirked, "And I like my money in ones. I like to have big stacks." he joked, but half serious.

**...**

Luna was sitting down in the girls' lounge which was basically in the same design as something out of a princess book or something. Everything shined and was expensive to say the least. Luna was on the couch watching the television. On the other side of her was a girl who looked to be fifteen. She had waist length black silky hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. Her attire consisted of a purple long sleeved button down shirt, black pants, and brown high heeled boots. The girl's name was _**Raven Tsurara **_and she was reading a book. There was also a third girl in the room as well, but she was at a distance from and not even making an effort to approach them at all. Instead this girl was minding her own business as she slowly consumed a bag of chips. This girl was sixteen year old _**Plura Tomoshiki**_. She had long black slender hair down to her knees and her irises were very dull. She was wearing glasses as she looked over her cards indicating that she was a duelist.

Luna had looked over a Plura wondering if she felt lonely or something, "So you're a duelist, huh?" she asked trying to break the silence between them. Plura didn't acknowledge that Luna was speaking to her. Luna sighed and turned around, starring at the t.v. for a moment. "What about you?" Luna asked Raven as she tapped her toes on the floor.

Raven lowered her book and revealed an emotionless face, "No one wants to talk." she said blankly. Raven took out a sucker from a bag beside her and put it in her mouth as she resumed to reading her book.

Luna turned back to the t.v. and quickly went to watching her show as it came off commercial, "Okay..."

**...**

Ryuuto, Cloe, and Tenshi were approaching an opening in the woods which seemed all too familar to the girls. It was the same place where they witnessed Yurai's duel with Neoki. The trio walked up on a gate with caution tape surrounding it.

"This must be the place." Ryuuto said scratching his head as he looked at a demolished little building. "Wonder what happened here?"

Tenshi and Cloe sighed, "Its complicated..."

"Arrrrgggghhhhh!" The three teens heard screaming from the broken down building and they decided to jump the gate. Once everyone was over they instantly ran inside the sad little place.

"Where do you think that noise came from?" Ryuuto asked as they looked around at the rubble.

Cloe had focused her eyes on a blinking blue light that seemed to be coming from under a large piece of a broken wall. Without any hesitation, she made her way to the light and took a knee. Cloe then heard a faint moan from under the damaged wall and pulled on it, "You guys, someone's here."

Ryuuto and Tenshi had then quickly turned around to help Cloe in pulling up the wall. They seemed to be struggling a bit as they all were straining there muscles. "Just a little more..." Ryuuto grunted. The three had soon, but barely, shoved the disassembled wall to the side. They all gasped slightly at the sight of an injured Yurai. "He is troublesome..."

Tenshi sighed as she pulled him closer to them, his head in her lap, "He's hopeless..."

Cloe had noticed that the blinking of the blue light had stopped, leaving her to wonder where it had originated from, "Maybe we should get out of here." she suggested.

Tenshi and Ryuuto nodded as they pulled Yurai up in between them, "Let's just get out of here. This place creeps me out..." Tenshi said.

The three of them left out with a KO'd Yurai in their grasp, but someone else was watching them. He leaned on a wall in the shadows away from any incoming light. He watched the three teens leave with the body and he smirked as he walked to the spot they found Yurai. He kicked a couple of crumbled up stone out of his way and walked down the staircase. The light from the broken ceiling then shined upon him revealing his silver hair and he continued to move rock out of his way until he saw the door. Neoki touched it, making it open up as a response and he went inside.

**...**

Hours had passed and Yurai laid motionless in the medical room all alone. The others had agreed to meet at the lunch room to have a 'small' discussion. They pulled two tables close together as they began chatting.

"Aside from Yurai's strange behavior, what else did you guys discover?" Luna asked.

"Well, we've found out about an upcoming tournament that's being held by Mr. Sarutori of Sarutori Tower." Hatsuo said.

"Really?" Raiden asked.

Nikki nodded, "After my duel with Mu Sarutori, her father stated something about a Boost Tournament."

"I think that's the tournament that's broadcasted across the world." Jay said as he tapped his chin.

"Good, you're not totally useless." Aliq teased.

Hex swallowed nothing as he muscled up the strength to tell the guys something, "I saw a red aura around Yurai!" as he finished he sighed, not believing he could've kept that disturbing fact to himself any longer.

"I thought we were done talking about Yurai..." Tyson said counting his money infront of everyone.

"What?" Tenshi asked.

Hex nodded, "Usually I'd see a faint blue orb with him, but instead I saw a crimson red aura..."

"You too?" Cloe asked, "I too can see the duel spirits!" she said very happily. She was glad to not be the only one to see strange things and relieved.

"What makes you think their duel spirits?" Nikki asked.

"Well if me and Hex both see duel spirits and we were the only one's to notice that spirit with Yurai, it has to be a duel monster's spirit." Cloe explained.

"That does make the most scense." Ryuuto agreed.

Jay seemed confused, "So why does this Yurai have a spirit following him?"

"Beats me." Hatsuo said.

Tenshi sighed, "But from what we saw from Yurai and Neoki's duel, I wouldn't be suprised if something happened to them."

"What exactly happened?" Raiden asked.

Luna thought for a second, "There was some strange field of light and then an explosion and after that Neoki vanished."

"That is odd..." Jay trailed off.

"Well, its getting late let's go home." Luna said.

**...**

Back at the medical room, Yurai was trembling in the bed as if he was having a horrible nightmare. He started to grunt and moan as his fist were clenching the sheets. "What are you... w-where's..." he was talking in his sleep. "Idene..." In his mind he was surrounded by darkness as he fell into an abyss. He was panicking as he looked up and saw a giant pair of red eyes looking down on him. "Leave me alone!" Yurai screamed as the eyes turned into a red shadow. Yurai felt himself losing air and started to hyperventilate.

The crimson shadow was laughing demonishly as it swooped down to absorb Yurai slowly. Yurai watched as his arms started to dissolve into thin air and soon his legs followed. After only seconds Yurai was simply a head and his eyes glowed red, sending a jolt of pain to him.

Yurai jerked up from the bed he was in, looking around quickly, and fainted back to the bed.

**In another Dimension...**

"Are you ready?" Zentax asked a team of four cloaked beings. Watching them nod, he activated the warp hole filled with colors, "This trip will put a toll on your bodies, so we'll have to lay low before our mission begins... And I know exactly what to do till then." Zentax laughed a bit as he and the others were pulled into the warp hole.

**Back in Stratleos City...**

At the top of Sarutori Towers, Mr. Sarutori sat at his desk sipping his finest wine. He seemed at peace with himself as set his wine glass down. He got up to look out his window and get a glimpse of the night sky, "Soon, very soon, it will be functional... I'll be even richer then anyone could imagine. All I need is time and a patient mind." he smirked. "This year's tournament will be the biggest ever held ranging from multiple countries. All those duelist..." his grin got ever wider. He sighed as he walked back to his desk, looking a picture of his adoptive daughter, Mu. "And if anything goes wrong, my precious Mu can take over in my absence..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**

**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**

**Tom Gibis/Aliq**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington**

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu**

**Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato**

**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**

**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**

**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**

**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn/Mu Sarutori**

**Anne Hathaway/Raven Tsurara**

**Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki**

**Luci Christian/Melina Robinson**

**Troy Baker/Zentax**

**Matthew Mercer/Kaigara Sarutori**

* * *

><p>Oc Cards...<p>

- None...

* * *

><p>Hatsuo: This was a strange day.<p>

Ryuuto: You can say that again.

Hatsuo: This was a strange day.

Aliq: Say it again and I'll personally destroy you calmly and slowly.

Tyson: I bet you won't say it again.

Jay: This might be interesting to watch!

Raiden: Do you think he'll say it?

Hatsuo: This was a...

Arcaine: Come on say it!

Hex: I can't look.

Jun: Not the brightest of ideas...

Hatsuo: Stran-

Pow!

Luna: Boys...

Tenshi: Right Nikki?

Nikki: Hit him with a left!

Plura: Next time on Yugioh! BOOST: Confrontations

Raven: Can you all please be quiet?!

Melina: My students...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yep, there you have, the introduction of mister big man and his daughter.<strong>_

_**I was holding off on this series for a while because I didn't know how to continue after losing my old account. But now I'm confident in how I will proceed with this story! Soon the re-edited and Extra chapters will be done and then the new stuff will roll on out!**_

_**Next update will come tonight or tomorrow.**_

**Fun Fact #4**

**Elemental Heroes and the Bujins are two of my favorite Archetypes and so I wanted to tease you guys there. Bujin would've been Yurai's backup deck if I couldn't make a new one in time. But looks like Mu beat him to it! :]**


	7. Episode 6: Confrontations

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 6: Confrontations

It was early morning at the Champion Academy. The sun barely peeped over the clouds and the wind was hardly blowing. In a room occupied by Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi, one of many decks on his desk began to glow a golden light. The light had become so bright that all the light hitting Jacob had caused him to wake up. He rubbed his eyes while trying to shelter them from the radiant rays from the deck of cards. Confused, Jacob got up and slowly walked towards his desk while shielding his eyes. "What the hell?" Jacob reached out to grab the deck, but before he could touch them they began to disintegrate into thin air piece by piece. The light faded as well, leaving a puzzled Jacob standing in the middle of his room. "Why...?"

**...**

"Anybody check on Yurai yet?" Nikki asked as her, Luna, and Cloe walked into the main building's student lounge area.

"Well, his mom is here checking on him, so we gave her some alone time." Tenshi said sitting down on the couch next to Hex and Aliq.

Luna took a seat beside Ryuuto on the slightly longer couch to the right of the room, "Hey Ryuuto." Luna got no answer and playfully thumbed him in his head.

Ryuuto jerked forward, "Oh, my bad." he said as he snapped out of his daydreaming state.

"What are you guys going to do?" Jay asked.

Aliq was rapidly tapping his left foot on the ground trying to fight his urges, "First off we need to get Yurai's deck back."

"So when he's better we'll have a suprise waiting on him?" Hex asked.

"I doubt that's what Aliq was thinking Hex." Tenshi answered.

Tyson smirked, "Aliq only has a one tracked mind. He only wants to handle that Coyote kid."

Raiden was laying down on the ground, "Its all he was talking about last night and guess who didn't get enough sleep."

Aliq stood up and hit his fist against his other hand, "I'm gonna go take a walk." he stormed out impatiently.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Jay asked.

Tenshi tapped her chin, "Well, Yurai wanders into trouble while Aliq causes it... so no, its a horrible idea."

"You want see me trying to stop him." Raiden said.

Cloe looked around searching for something that just wasn't there. She moved a strain of hair out of her eye sight, "Where's Hatsuo?"

"Oh no..." Ryuuto stated as he rubbed his hands through his hair.

**...**

Hatsuo was running through the boys' dorm hallways at a constant speed, looking around as he sped around, "Its gotta be around here somewhere... AH!" Hatsuo tripped over a body landing straight on his face. He sat up adjusting his shades and slightly tugged on his bandana, "What's the big idea?"

"Zzzz... huh?" sitting up was the boy with kuribohs in his sandy brown hair, Walker. Walker rubbed his eyes, "Oh, hey there." he said calmly before yawning.

Hatsuo raised a visible eyebrow wondering what was with this guy, "You slept on the floor?... In a hallway?"

Walker looked around, "I can't say I remember how I got here... Well I'm here now." he stood up and held his hand out for Hatsuo.

Hatsuo accepted and Walker pulled him up, "Thanks."

"No problem. What are you in such a hurry for?" he asked stretching to his right.

"I'm looking for Coyote's room." Hatsuo stated rubbing the back of his head.

"Coyote, oh yeah..." Walker then yawned in mid sentence.

"..." Hatsuo waited for Walker to complete his sentence, but he was just looking off. "Yeah what?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." Walker picked up after forgetting what he was talking about, "Coyote's room should be up there around the corner to your left."

Hatsuo smiled, "Thanks!" he was about to run off, but looked at Walker, "Wanna come with?"

Walker nodded nonchalantly, "I could kill some time."

"Cool!" Hatsuo said running off leaving Walker in his dust. As soon as Hatsuo cut the corner he bumped into someone.

Walker sighed, "That's why I'm taking my time..."

Hatsuo adjusted his shades again, seeing blonde haired, red eyed Fudo! "Fudo you're back early!"

Fudo was rubbing his throbbing head, "Yeah, I just came from my parents' place."

"Hey, wanna be my back-up?" Hatsuo said deviously.

Fudo raised his eyebrow, not knowing if he wanted to get involved with one of Hatsuo's plans.

**5 minutes later...**

Hatsuo had bypassed the security on Jacob's door; he, Fudo, and Walker had all quitely invaded Jacob's room for better or worse. Walker had turned on the lights to Hatsuo and Fudo's dismay.

"No- wait..." Hatsuo looked around at the empty room. "He's not here."

"Well that's just perfect!" Fudo exclaimed. "But can we be sure this is his room?"

Hatsuo walked over to Jacob's desk, "Well here's his student id badge."

"We have student id badges?" Fudo then walked up beside Hatsuo, "So where's Yurai's cards?"

Walker had crawled into a random bed, "Check his drawers." he said yawning.

Hatsuo and Fudo both opened the drawers, both seeing cards and decks, but not Yurai's. "Did he take it with him?" Hatsuo wondered.

"Let's check over here by this bed." Fudo suggested. Going through various things Fudo came across another student id badge. "Crap!"

Hatsuo quickly turned around to see Fudo holding up the badge. Hatsuo squinted his eyes trying to read and so he lifted up his shades, "Neoki Xandrix... Neoki!"

"Maybe we should get out of here. I heard Neoki has been spotted around the campus lately." Fudo stated.

Hatsuo grabbed a sleeping Walker's arm, "Yeah, good idea!" he yelled as he dragged Walker out followed by Fudo.

**...**

Yurai's mom was talking to the on duty nurse outside the door. Her hand was tugging at her long black hair from stress as the nurse told her Yurai's symptoms.

"Well, as of late last night his heart started beating irregularly and on occasions his heart rate will speed up at alarming rates. It aslo seems he's in pain or having a horrible nightmare of some sort." the pretty nurse said.

"So he hasn't once woke up?" Ms. Reihou asked.

The nurse looked at her clipboard, "Not while I've been on duty."

Inside the emergency room Yurai was in the bed closest to the wall, squirming and shaking. He was grinding his teeth as sharp pains shot through his body second after second. He couldn't take all the torture, but couldn't stop it at all. His heart rate began to increase again, seeming to get faster as time passed. Yurai's head continued to pound rapidly and he let out his pain, "Arrrrggggghhhhh!"

His mom and nurse rushed inside to Yurai's side trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Why won't he wake up?" Ms. Reihou asked panicing.

The nurse was trembling, "I don't know?"

Inside Yurai's head he was at war. He was floating around in the darkness being hit back and forward by a red shadow. "You will give in to me completely! Your body will become my vessel." the low evil voice said.

"Leave me alone!" Yurai yelled gripping his head as he was being tossed through the darkness. Yurai was powerless to this otherworldly being attacking him.

"You can't overcome my influence, boy. My desire for blood far surpasses your will to survive. Stop struggling and give me your body!" the demonic voice yelled.

Yurai opened his eyes as they flashed blue, "No!" he then started to emit a growing blue aura around his body. "I have things I still wish to do! You can't control me!" the blue light soon outpowered the shadow's and pushed the red shadow demon back, slowly killing it off.

"This shouldn't be possible! I am the embodiment of evil! I am evil's incarnate! What is this light!" it yelled in annoyance.

"It is me..." a blue body started to take form infront of Yurai which caused a shocked expression on his face.

"I-Idene?!" Yurai said astounded as Idene began to take on a humanoid form right before his eyes. Her skin was pale and she had long white hair with bangs framing her face. She developed an extremly curvaceous figure and soon clothes began to appear on her body. She aquired a white one-piece outlined in blue with thigh high white boots attached to the side of the one-piece. On her arms formed long blue gloves outlined in white and pink, which were reaching her biceps. Her eyes were pure blue and a blue aura flickered around her as a pink diamond took shape on the middle of her forehead.

Idene raised her hand in the demon's direction, "You shall not harm my Yurai..." she then shot a huge ray of light which caused everything around her and Yurai to go white. Yurai fainted and Idene picked him up in her arms, "You are safe now..."

Ms. Reihou and the nurse were in awe when Yurai's body had calmed down and his vitals returned to normal. Yurai was now at peace as he slowly inhaled and exhaled. "My baby!" his mom yelled hugging him.

The nurse checked various moniters and activated the computer function on her digital clipboard. She scanned his body quickly and smiled, "He seems to be in a calm state. What ever was causing him pain is gone."

**...**

Aliq was stomping around looking for any sign of Jacob, but found himself lost at what to do next. He had checked most of the boys' dorm and hadn't even come into contact with anything useful. He soon just gave up and walked into the lunch room and took a seat. He agitatedly tapped his index finger on the table before looking up and seeing Jacob eating some food in the almost empty cafeteria. "You!" he got up stomping his feet.

Jacob looked up without any worry on his face, "Me?"

Aliq slapped his fist against his hand, "Your Coyote right!?"

Jacob took another bite out of his food, "No, I'm the Hyena. Two different animals." he joked.

"Don't play with me!" Aliq yelled.

Jacob smirked as he put his spoon down, "Someone has anger issues. I thought you were a calm one, not a loose canonball like your friends."

Aliq grabbed Jacob by the collar and pulled him into the air, "You got something that doesn't belong to you."

"I have many things that don't belong to me. Take this pepper spray for instance, I got this from a clown last week." Jacob grinned as he sprayed it in Aliqs face causing him to be dropped.

Aliq was gripping his eyes, "Why, you! Even if I can't see you I can still hear you!"

Jacob took this time to pour his juice on the floor and back up slowly, "Okay, here I am."

Aliq, still holding his eyes, ran towards Jacob's voice, but slipped. "Ow!"

"Not the smartest of moves to make." Jacob snickered.

Aliq rubbed his eyes and could barely see Jacob, "You annoy me already."

Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, "I can't help your helplessness." he opened his eyes and Aliq was gone. "Just great..." he turned around and was eye to eye with Aliq.

"Where's Yurai's deck, Coyote!" Aliq questioned.

"You know, I prefer to be called Jacob." he stated, "And I don't have your friend's cards anymore. That's a promise."

"How can I be so sure." Aliq asked.

Jacob scratched his head, "It just dissappeared dude, you know, it vanished." he said smirking as a big bald kid picked up Aliq. "Aliq meet Hank, Hank show Aliq his way out." Hank tossed out an enraged Aliq and stood infront of Jacob as protection.

Aliq looked at the behemoth guarding Jacob and gritted his teeth. He saw no futher effort in trying to interigate Jacob, atleast not while he has protection. He got up and walked off to think up another plan.

**...**

Jun was walking around the boys' dorm checking to make sure everything was perfect. Since he was the only Student Council member left in the boys' dorm while everyone else left to visit their folks on this vacation time, he had to be ever vigilante. "Everything seems to be in check." he beamed.

Just then Tenshi, Cloe, Ryuuto, and Jay had walked around the corner. Tenshi sqiunted her eyes getting a good look at the boy in the orange short sleeve shirt which was under a black waistcoat and black tie. Completing his attire were black jeans tucked into orange and green sneakers. "Jun?"

The teal haired boy shyly smiled as he waved at Tenshi, not remebering her. "H-Hi."

Tenshi ran up to him with a smile on her face as she was pointing to herself, "Remember me?" she said with slight excitement. Jun shook his head no as he sorta kinda blushed. Tenshi put her hands on her hips, "Its me, Tenshi!"

Jun's face lit up, "R-really? You've changed alot. You are very pretty now."

Tenshi raised an eyebrow before she leaned forward, "Are you saying I wasn't pretty before?!" she yelled with slight anger in her voice.

Jun waved his hands in defense, "N-no! Not at all. Please don't kill me."

Tenshi sighed, "I didn't know you went here. Its been so long since I've seen you, Jun." Tenshi then put a finger to her chin and looked upward, "How long has it been... seven years right?"

Jun shook his head up and down a little bit, "So since your here... does that mean Yurai's here as well?"

Tenshi paused as she looked at the ground, holding her sides, "..."

"Yeah, he's here." Ryuuto spoke up.

"Not in the best of shapes." Jay added.

Jun looked at Tenshi, "Oh... So what are you guys doing over here?"

"Looking for an unpredictable friend." Ryuuto said while scratching his head.

"We seem to be looking for a lot of things as of late..." Tenshi said.

Cloe nodded, "True..."

Jun looked at everyone from left to right, "I'd be happy to help."

**...**

The stunning Lyone was patroling the girls' dorm which was starting to test her patience. This may have been the worst part about being on the student council for her. "I'm bored... This isn't even the slightest bit entertaining..." she moaned in her usual seductive tone. She walked into the girls' lounge at sat beside Plura on the couch. Lyone looked at the raven haired girl with a defeated look on her face, "Do you wanna party...?"

Plura didn't take her eyes off the television screen as she took a bite out of her sandwich on her plate.

Lyone pouted even more, "I guess not... What does a girl have to do for some fun around here..."

"Maybe she should stop whining." Nikki joked as she walked in.

"Someone to bring life to the party." Lyone said smiling.

Luna walked in next, "No offense, but what party?"

"Oh we were just getting ready for naked twister!" Lyone said laughing.

Plura looked at Lyone, "No way in hell..." Plura then turned back to the t.v. slowly.

Far away in the boys' dorm Hatsuo's ear twitched, "My hot girl senses are tingling. Someone made a joke that should not be played with..." he said with an evil glare.

"Calm down, dude." Fudo said still walking down the hallway. "You're over exaggerating."

**...**

Yurai twitched and then sneezed; he opened his eyes and sat up, "How'd I get here?"

"Your friends brought you." the nurse said.

"Where exactly do you remember being last?" Ms. Reihou asked her son.

Yurai looked at his lap and then out the window, "Last thing I remember is having a killer headache in the woods."

"You were in the woods by yourself?" his mom said as her voice began to rise. She watched her son nod his head. "You know what happens when you wonder off by yourself."

"Sorry ma..." Yurai pouted.

His mom sighed, "When will you learn..." she then hugged her son as a tear fell down her cheek. "I'm just glad your okay now. I was so worried about you."

Yurai winced in pain, but said nothing and just smiled. "I love you too mom." He looked at his nurse, "So when can I leave?"

" Mr. Reihou -" the nurse started.

Yurai put up a hand as he smiled, "Please, Mr. Reihou is my father. Call me Yurai, I insist."

"O-kay... Yurai. You will not be going anywhere until I see that you're 100% better. But for now with all those bandages, no way." the nurse nearly yelled.

Yurai took notice of his bandaged up body, "Woah... what the heck happened to me?" Yurai was bandanged up on both arms along with his whole torso. He lifted up his sheet looking past his boxers at his legs which were also bandaged up, "What the hell!"

Yurai's mom sent a fist across his head, "Watch your tongue." she said evilly.

"Ow! You can't hit an injured kid! That's child abuse!" Yurai exclaimed grasping his head. "You have to handle me like a fine china. I'm delicate and weak." he said followed by a fake cough. "But seriously, when can I leave. About 3-2 minutes?" he said straightening up his hair.

"You are not going anywhere young man." Ms. Reihou stated.

Yurai pouted, "But my friends need me..."

"For what exactly?" his mom asked.

Yurai tapped his chin, "You got me there... But I hate being here!" he then pushed his fingers together, "I get lonely too..."

Ms. Reihou crossed her arms, "None of your little tricks work on me anymore."

"Crap... I got to come up with better escape plans... Well can you at least give me a glass of water, mommy." Yurai asked as he fell back on a pillow.

"Of course." his mom then left out to fetch him a glass of water.

"And nurse." Yurai said and she turned around, "I need something for headaches and back pains. Oh and make em heavy duty, please."

The pretty nurse smiled, "I don't see why not." she then went into the medicine room, searching for the described drugs.

Yurai sat up and smiled deviously, _[Now's my chance!] _he thought. He got up, grabbing sheets and tieing them together. He opened up the window and threw the sheets out. _[I'm a ninja.] _he chuckled. Yurai slide down the sheets and landed on the ground as softly as he could. "Now to get my ass out of here." he limped off.

**...**

Tenshi, Jun, Ryuuto, Cloe, and Jay were walking when they saw a young man run around the corner in front of them in boxers.

"Should we check that out?" Ryuuto asked.

"You are on the student council, right Jun?" Tenshi asked.

Jun rubbed the back of his neck, "Well... I guess so..."

"Lets go then." Jay said leading them all around the corner. They cut the corner to see a fallen Yurai panting.

"Yurai?!" Jun almost yelled.

Yurai turned around with a smile on his face, "I tripped." he then stood up stretching. "I'm still a bit sore to say the least."

"It could help if you, you know, put on some clothes." Jay said as he looked away.

Tenshi slightly blushed, looking through her fingers and then facepalmed herself, "Oh my..."

Cloe stood there motionless for a breif second, blushing hard.

Yurai looked down and covered his black and red boxers, "Opps, I was kinda trying to rush to my room. Heh..."

"Maybe you should've rushed faster." Ryuuto said while laughing.

"I wasn't prepared for a sight like this..." Tenshi said as she slightly turned her head.

Yurai started blushing, "We all can't be perfect you know... I tried to beat you guys there." Yurai said running off right before falling flat on his face from the fatigue.

"Who's gonna help him to his room?" Jun asked.

Tenshi looked at the fallen Yurai, "I vote you boys... Cloe and I can wait until then."

"Right." Cloe agreed.

"I'll get his legs..." Ryuuto said with a small frown on his face.

**10 minutes later...**

The six of them were now in Ryuuto and Yurai's room all sitting down relaxing for a bit. Yurai was wearing his sleep clothes which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and red pajama pants.

"Where's everyone else?" Yurai asked from his top bunk.

Tenshi, whom sat at the desk, looked up at Yurai, "Well long story short, they're looking for Aliq and Hatsuo."

"For some reason they think those two are up to no good." Jay added from the bunk below Yurai, which was Hatsuo's.

Ryuuto was on his top bunk looking up at the ceiling, "..." He seemed to have forgotten about the conversation as he slipped into a daze.

Tenshi turned around and rested her head in between her hands as she studied the texture of the desk, "Hey, Yurai."

"What's up?" Yurai responded.

Tenshi took in a breathe of air before talking, "What did you do to yourself?"

Yurai laughed, "What do you mean?"

"Your little accident..." Cloe said, she was sitting on Hex's bed.

Yurai scratched his head right before flinching from the pain his sore body caused, "Well, honestly I have no clue as to how I ended up where you guys found me." He crossed his legs as he too started looking up at the ceiling. "Its all a giant blur for me."

"Oh..." Tenshi sighed.

Jun was confused, "What in the world have you gotten yourself into?"

Right outside the closed door to the room, a male figure was standing outside leaning on the wall as he listened in on the group. He moved his silver bangs out of his way and smirked, "It seems Yurai has recovered... I guess I'll have to bait him..." He then put his arms in his pocket before walking off in the direction of his room.

Hatsuo, Fudo, and Walker were tired as they approached the room, but Fudo seemed to notice the person walking off.

"Isn't that Neoki?" he whispered to Hatsuo.

Hatsuo was panting quitely, "Yeah... wonder what he was doing near my room."

"Maybe." Walker yawned, "He found out we were in his room?"

Hatsuo put his hand on the scanner and the door slid open. His eyes lit up once he saw Cloe and Tenshi, "What's going on in here?"

Jay sighed, "Trust me, not what you think."

"Hey, Yurai's better!" Fudo said taking notice of Yurai.

Hatsuo grinned, "My partner in crime is back."

Yurai rubbed his neck trying to think of a way to tell Hatsuo this gently, "No offense, but I'm not your partner in anything especialy crime, bud."

Tenshi and Cloe had gotten up after realizing the time, "Looks like its getting late. Me and Cloe better get out of here and plus it was getting alittle to crowded for my liking." Tenshi waved as she walked out.

Cloe followed, "By you guys." she said with a soft smile on her face.

"How did you guys befriend such pretty girls. Hatsuo's showed me the others on his D-pad, but-" Walker had his mouth covered up by a red Hatsuo.

"Well I think its all thanks to Yurai, you sly dog you." Hatsuo said joking.

Yurai raised an eyebrow as he became confused, "What do you mean?"

Walker bit Hatsuo's hand causing the latter to let go in pain, "You don't see it?"

Yurai scratched his nose, "See what?"

Fudo wore a crooked smile on his face, "I knew you were oblivious to it."

Yurai became ever more confused and frustrated, "Oblivious to what!"

Ryuuto had snapped out of his daze, "What's all the yelling about?"

Yurai grabbed his cover and threw it over himself, "I'm going to sleep!"

"You can't sleep your problems away." Jun joked as he laughed.

"Watch me!" Yurai mumbled from under his cover.

**...**

Neoki had entered his room and saw Jacob, whom was still up. "You are indeed a strange individual... Sitting in the dark with that blank expression..."

"You're one to talk..." Jacob glared at Neoki.

Neoki looked at the desk in the corner of their room and narrowed his eyes. "What happened to that recent deck you won?"

"No offense, but its none of your concern, really." Jacob sneered.

"This is no time for our differences." Neoki stated as ran his hand through his hair. "I need to know."

Jacob sighed, "Honestly, it just dissappeared."

Neoki rubbed his eyebrows, "Dissappeared huh?"

"Vanished into thin air." Jacob finished.

Neoki took a sit on his bed, "Those cards... they were Yurai's right?"

Jacob nodded, "And now I have nothing to show for my win against him, but points."

Neoki gripped his chin, "That's right... you did defeat Yurai, didn't you..." Neoki got up and left out the room. _[I can defeat Yurai too...] _He punched the wall out of anger and taking a moment to stand there and think to himself.

**...**

Time had passed and everyone had went to there respective rooms. Considering how late it was mostly everyone had to be asleep. The hallways were quite and empty, everything was normal. Yurai was sleeping comfortably in his bed, which he hadn't been able to do in awhile. Above him Idene took form, appearing in her new look. She watched Yurai for awhile as she floated above him. "Yurai..." she spoke to the child.

Yurai only shifted positions as he pulled his cover up to his shoulders and moaned.

She poked Yurai on the cheek over and over again, "Yurai... Yurai... Yurai..."

Yurai took his left hand and tried to swat Idene's finger away, but he missed without even a chance of hitting the white haired spirit.

Idene then pulled on Yurai's cheek, "Awaken please..."

Yurai slowly got up, "What is it Idene?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes.

At this point Hex was secretly watching Yurai and the spirit from underneath his cover. He was too shocked to say anything after seeing Idene's human-like form.

"Its the one called Neoki... he's in trouble." Idene said.

Yurai laid back down, "He said he can handle himself, right?"

Idene pouted with a desprite look on her face, "His head has been affected by the blast you both sustained. He is not in his right mind, Yurai."

Yurai slowly took his cover from off himself, "So... he's suffering too...?" he said before Idene nodded. Yurai paused and took a moment to think to himself as he looked down into his lap.

"Will we help?" Idene questioned.

Yurai hopped out his bunk, slightly wincing from his pain. He winked at Idene and smirked, "You bet we are."

Idene held out her hands, "Then you'll need this..." Yurai was curious as to what she meant by that, but then his D-pad materialized in the palms of her hands.

"It looks slightly different." Yurai stated as he grabbed the red, white, and gold D-pad.

Idene smiled, "I infused it with magic to protect you from negative energies."

"No clue what you mean by that, but who am I to question a gift such as this." Yurai then grabbed his D-gazer from off the desk and snuck out the room.

Yurai didn't have the energy in him to run, so he stuck to lightly jogging, "Where is he exactly?"

Idene's eyes glowed with a blue aura and then stopped, "He's in the woods right now."

Yurai stopped and looked up at Idene with a deadpanned look on his face, "Really... I've been hurt to much in the woods. I don't think I ever want to go back. And plus I'm alone, Idene..."

Idene floated down beside Yurai and looked him in the eyes, "You are not alone, I'm here..."

Yurai hunkered down and sighed, "I better mentally prepare myself for the emergency room again..." He quickly shook off his problems and continued to jog into the woods.

As Yurai jogged through the gloomy almost scary woods, he took notice of nature at peace. The wind wasn't heavy, the tempeture wasn't too cold, he didn't see any freakishly large bugs, and the starlit night sky was magnificent. Idene soon snapped him out of his thoughts, "He's right up there..."

Yurai stopped to ask Idene for advice, he just wasn't sure of what moves to make. "Idene, what do I do when I catch him. It can't be easy if he's not in his right mind."

"You bring up a good point, but I feel you will know the answer once you see him." Idene answered.

Yurai sighed, "If you say so..." he then saw Neoki in his sights as he walked around a tree. He took a look and Neoki and he quickly noticed something was off. Neoki was surrounded in a cloak of red aura as he was on his knees. He made no movements and no sounds except for the vibrations his aura was giving off. "Idene... what's wrong with him?"

Hearing Yurai's voice, Neoki looked up in his direction with a devilish grin on his face. "Yu...rai..." he slowly said as he licked his lips.

"Uhhh... yeah..." Yurai had no comeback for that. "Dude, what is your problem?"

Neoki laughed and laughed, "My problem is your problem..."

Yurai turned to the ghost-like Idene, "What could he mean by that?"

"Maybe what affected you has also taken Neoki hostage. He doesn't have the will to fight it. There must be something holding him back..." Idene told Yurai.

Neoki stood up gradually, "You will duel me or die... Yurai... die..."

Yurai was looking at Idene as he pointed to a possessed Neoki, "I'm pretty sure that was a death threat. If he doesn't know, guess who doesn't have a deck."

"Death... Yurai... Die..." Neoki laughed as he walked towards Yurai in no hurry.

Yurai was backing up out of slight fear, "I knew this was a bad idea... Why would I come back here after everything that happened to me?"

"Because of faith... I believe in you and you believe in yourself. Yurai... you have the soul of a true duelist. Keep calm." Idene explained.

Yurai closed his eyes, "You know sometimes I wonder if I was brave or just stupid... I always find trouble and hurt myself or someone else... But I think my dad would want me to go down with a fight." His eyes shot open and they flashed a bright blue, "I know this might not end well, but hey... if its to help my fellow classmate who's suffering as I did, I can't allow it."

Idene smiled as a bright light began to shine from Yurai's D-pad, "That is what I was waiting on. Your kind heart has spoken."

Yurai was flabbergasted when he saw a deck appear in his deck zone, "Looks like I choose option one, Neoki!"

Neoki's grin widened, "This time there will be no interuptions... That last duel... Yurai just got lucky... but this time Neoki settles this..." he then looked up as he laughed even more. "Father... this is what you wanted for me! All for father...!" His D-pad appeared on his arm just as his D-gazer appeared on his eye.

Yurai raised his eyebrow before throwing on his D-gazer, "Blah blah blah. I think we can both agree we've talked too much. Time I put you out your misery!"

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**

**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**

**Tom Gibis/Aliq**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington**

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu**

**Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato**

**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**

**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**

**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**

**Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka**

**Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu**

**Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi**

**Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki**

**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**

**Brittney Karbowski/Idene**

**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix**

* * *

><p>Oc Cards...<p>

- None...

* * *

><p>Tenshi: You just can't stay put can you?<p>

Yurai: Its not my fault!

Fudo: Where ever he goes trouble soon follows.

Yurai: Not true!

Jun: You guys are just exaggerating, right?

Cloe: Nope.

Nikki: You know your track record Yurai.

Yurai: No, I don't, for your information.

Hatsuo: Hex, get the list!

Hex: Alright.

Ryuuto: You guys got a list...

Luna: *sigh* Join us next time on Yugioh! BOOST: The Chaos Crusade; Awaited Rematch!

Tyson: Wow, a cool title.

Raiden: Yeah the recent titles bored me.

Jay: What about the Lone Coyote title?

Walker: *Yawn* Or Boost It Up?

Plura: Just move on with it...

Yurai: I just can't wait to see what this deck is made of!

Lyone: Who wants to play naked twister!

* * *

><p><strong>I told cha I'd be back. Two chapters. One day. Just edits...<strong>

**Any who... Fun Facts are hard... lol I always get a kick when I read over these chapters.**

**Fun Fact #5**

**Neoki is to Yurai as Chazz is to Jaden (My fav Yugioh Protagonist). Or... Yeah I got nothing**


	8. Episode 7: Chaos Crusade Awaited Rematch

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 7: The Chaos Crusade; Awaited Rematch!

Yurai stood before a possessed Neoki in the cold night. Yurai gazed at the troubled teen, he understood what pain he must be going through right now. Differences aside, he wasn't in this duel to finish what they started, but simply save Neoki from himself. On the other side he did want to know what this new deck that was bestowed upon him is capable of.

Yurai let a smirk escape and this made Neoki curious, "What's with that smile?" he asked in a low tone of voice.

"I just got of the emergency room and instantly I'm thrown at you..." Yurai's smirk turned into a straight face. "What is your problem anyway...?"

Neoki tilted his face to the side and with a crooked grin he answered, "Simple Yurai... I just don't like you..."

Yurai closed his eyes knowing there was more to it than that, "Is that so..." He looked up at Neoki with determination in his eyes. "Well you're gonna hate me with a passion when I win this duel!"

**AR VISION LINK, ESTABLISHED.**

"You have sealed your fate with those words filled with lies... Yurai you use your words to cover up your inner emotions..." Neoki smiled with a dark shadow over his eyes, "You are a splendid actor, Reihou... I must commend you on the lie you live, but for... Duel!"

**Yurai Lp: 8000**

**Neoki Lp: 8000**

Yurai and Neoki both drew their five cards and Neoki took the first turn by drawing his sixth as he laughed. "I play this monster here face-down along with this spell or trap." his laugh got even creepier. "Your turn..."

Yurai had drawn his next card before scanning over his hand, thinking of a strategy. He raised an eyebrow, "Okay, maybe this can work." he grinned.

Idene was looking over Yurai from behind him, waiting for his first move. She looked at Neoki and the grey and silver haired boy licked his tongue out and then blew an ugly kiss towards her. Idene flinched as she wondered if this child could see her as well. She whispered to Yurai as he was observing his hand, "I fear that Neoki can see me, Yurai." she said in her usual calm tone of voice.

Yurai looked up at the confused teen acting as his opponent for now, "Huh...?"

Neoki giggled and it echoed, "Yeah, spirit lady..." He then shot Idene as wink, "I see you!"

Yurai raised his left eyebrow, "This is all so wrong... I don't even feel like I'm standing in front of Neoki."

"Because you're not..." Idene answered. "His primal urges are exploding out of his mind. He is not himself anymore, but more like suppressed urges..."

Neoki was swaying back and forward, "Hehehe... Didn't they teach you not to keep a lady waiting... hahaha!"

Yurai narrowed his eyes, "The weirdness level just exceeded that of which is humanly possible..."

"Forget about it..." Idene suggested, "You must win this duel now."

"Right! The quicker we can shock him out of his craze the better!" Yurai smirked, "Let's get this party started! Well not an actual party, but you know what I mean..."

Neoki stood there with a crazed expression on his face before he smiled and drew a card, "I will show you my pain and demolish you!" He set a monster face-down and another card in his spell/trap card zone. "That does it for me."

Yurai drew his card next and his face looked like that of a scientist cooking up a master plan, "I summon Dual-Wielding Crusader (1800/500 lv4)!" A female with red flowing hair in black and pink armor jumped on the field. Under her armor she wore a black one-piece and black armored knee high boots. As the woman appeared on the field she twirled to golden lances in her hands before taking a fighting pose.

Neoki waved a finger back and forward, "Not so fast little mouse, I've laid out this little trap here." he began to smirk as the trap card Trap Hole was activated. "Meow... Hehehe!" Neoki laughed wickedly as Dual-Wielding Crusader fell through the hole and shattering into many pieces.

Yurai's right eyebrow twitched, "Idene... Just seeing him like this is weird enough to make me quit and go home."

Idene looked at Yurai with emotionless eyes, "Neoki acting the complete opposite of his character should be enough to motivate you to fight on and restore him..."

Yurai sighed, "I guess you're right... I set a face-down and end my turn."

Neoki drew his card and cringed his nose, "I flip summon Chaotic Sprite (1200/900 lv3) and summon Chaotic Battle Mage (1400/1400 lv4). I activate Battle Mage's effect and special summon Chaotic Defender Mage (200/2000 lv3) to the field as well!" Joining his other mages was a super muscular mage in a brown and red cloak. "Are you afraid yet, Future Loser Yurai? Hahaha!"

Yurai wore a blank expression on his face, "No, I am not. Not Regular Neoki..."

Neoki put a finger to his lips, "Shhhhh! I didn't tell you to talk little one. Now watch my next trick! I use my monsters to Booster Summon Chaotic Magician (3400/2700 Gr8)!"

The three spellcasters flew into the portal in the sky and after a flash of golden light Chaotic Magician descended from the newly made dimensional rip in the sky. The tall yet muscular blue skinned man in a black cape and hood appeared. His black cloak was slick and leathery and his staff like sword shined in the light of its arrival. Its eyes wore a deep crimson red with no pupils and when it showed its devilish grin you could see his sharp white teeth from under his hood.

Neoki grinned as he watched Yurai narrow his eyes, "I detach a supporter material to make your face-down disappear!"

Chaotic Magician produced an orb of purple light and slung it at Yurai's face-down which was revealed to be Magic Cylinder.

Yurai bit his lip trying to figure out what next, "Don't worry, Yurai. Stay calm and look at your hand..." Idene told her companion.

"Shut up busty lady! You don't have permission to talk!" Neoki yelled at the spirit that was Idene.

Yurai took in a breath of air before he studied his hand quickly. Instantly his eyes shot open and he smiled.

"Chaotic Magician! Give Yurai a direct attack will ya!" Neoki shouted as his magician gathered more light into its staff. "Forbidden Flash!" Chaotic Magician unleashed a giant wave of mystical energy rays that hit Yurai and created one big explosion around him.

"Ahhhh!" Yurai was yelling as he felt the pain throughout his body. The blast had enough impact to send Yurai flying backwards and hitting a tree he grunted.

**Yurai Lp: 600**

Neoki grinned from ear to ear, "I doubt you can last another turn. After I win, Yurai..." Neoki lowered his head, starring at the ground, "Your dead..." He then looked up at Yurai and began to laugh.

Yurai got up off the ground smirking, "Calm down will you." Once he was barely standing up straight he held up a card from his hand, "I activate Starlight Crusader's effect... When I take damage from a monster you control I can special summon this little fellow from my hand."

Appearing on Yurai's field was a small chibi-like warrior in a sky blue cloak that was kept closed by a golden star pendent. Under the cloak it wore light blue armor trimmed in gold.

"Starlight Crusader (100/100 lv2) also allows me to gain life points equal to the amount of damage I just received from your attacking monster." Yurai explained as Starlight Crusader held its hand in the sky, summoning a beam of light which hit Yurai.

**Yurai Lp: 4000**

Neoki didn't seem fazed at all, "This only allows me to torture you longer than what should have been. That will be my turn. It's okay to continue to struggle Yurai... you are my prey..."

Yurai drew his card as he ignored Neoki, "I summon Phaser Crusader (1200/1100 lv4) and with its effect, I attack you directly!" Phaser had pale skin, wore dull grey armor, and a torn cape on its back. He held a rusty sword and charged at Neoki, phasing right through Chaotic Magician to stab Neoki with his blade.

**Neoki Lp: 2800**

Neoki looked at the palm of his hands and began to laugh more and more by the second, "Yes! Please! Keep fighting for your life! It will make things much more satisfying when I defeat you!"

"I switch Starlight Crusader to defense mode and set a two face-downs to end my turn." Yurai starred at his opponent, awaiting his next move. *Idene... Everything about my next move is riding on luck... If this plan doesn't work out...*

*It will, dear Yurai.* Idene closed her eyes as she spoke telepathically to Yurai, *It is written...*

Yurai looked back at Idene, wondering what she meant by 'written'. He figured there was something she wasn't telling him, but he dismissed it to focus on the duel.

"You know what I'm gonna do next, Yurai. I use Chaotic Magician's effect." He detach a supporter material from him and was now deciding on which card to destroy, "Should I destroy that one or that one... I pick the face-down on the left!" Chaotic Magician fired another orb of light at Yurai's face-down, destroying it in the process. Neoki grinned, "That Mirror Force could've really come in handy, and I bet that other face-down is a dud. Just a fake you tried to use to confuse me!" Neoki continued to laugh, "Charge Chaotic Magician! Make that Phaser vanish into nothingness!"

Yurai smirked, "Hmph. I activate my trap you considered to be a dud, Desperate Measures. By sending Phaser Crusader and Starlight Crusader to my graveyard, I can Special Summon a Crusader from my hand or Deck."

Neoki narrowed his eyes, "What good will that do you! You can't take down my Chaotic Magician!"

Yurai drew a card from his deck, "Just watch and stop running your mouth. I Special Summon Lightning Crusader (1600/1200 lv4) in attack position." Yurai had summoned a warrior with big spiky blue hair with a gold lightning bolt in the center. He wore a high-collared silver cape, tight long sleeved blue shirt trimmed in gold along with black cargo pants with gold colored pockets and blue cuffed boots trimmed in gold.

"You shut up! Continue your attack Chaotic Magician! Show him his moves are worthless!" Neoki shouted. His powerful mage hit Lightning Crusader and destroyed him instantly.

Neoki felt a sharp pain pierce him and soon he found himself struck by multiple lightning bolts. "Wha?"

**Neoki Lp: 1000**

"Thanks to Lightning Crusader's effect, when I take battle damage from battles involving him, the damage is dealt to you instead." Yurai said smirking.

Neoki clenched his fist and yelled, "By detaching Chaotic Magician's supporter material I inflict 1000 damage to you!"

Yurai withstood the pain given to him, but his smirk didn't leave his face, "I'm still gonna win."

**Yurai Lp: 3000**

Neoki's eyes were basically bulging out of his head, "Whatever! I summon Chaotic Pawn (600/300 lv2) and open the portal of dimensions!" The dimensional rip opened up again taking Chaotic Magician and Chaotic Pawn, which was just a black flaming orb, with it.

"What?! You have a second Booster? I had no clue that someone could hold more than one!" Yurai was shocked as well as Idene.

"This Neoki... He is a threat indeed." Idene said to her comrade.

"Hahahahaaa! Get a load of Chaotic Incarnate: The Executioner (4000/100 Gr9)!" Falling to the ground was a gigantic knight in a purple cloak holding two silver staffs in each hand. "Cower in fear at my divine Booster monster! One of many I have obtained! That just about does it for me. That is until I finish you off."

**...**

In Yurai and the others' room, the three remaining boys were in a circle watching something. It seemed they were watching a holographic duel in the middle of the room.

"Wow... That monster is huge..." Hex stated looking at the duel between Neoki and Yurai.

Ryuuto looked at Hatsuo, "How did you do this anyway?"

"I bought the new D-pad yesterday. It comes with all these awesome functions like-" Hatsuo was cut off.

Ryuuto was laughing, "Alright, alright. But we should really be worrying about this new Neoki taking Yurai out."

Hex sighed, "I don't know how he can pull through this one..."

"He will. Don't worry Hex." Ryuuto reassured.

"Yeah, Yurai's gonna find a way." Hatsuo added.

**...**

Yurai looked up slowly at the towering monster and he then became more determined with a stern look on his face. Yurai smirked as he drew his card, "I wish this battle could've been with the real Neoki. He would've put up a better fight."

Neoki raised an eyebrow, "You can't possible have a way out of this! I'm the winner! Me!"

Yurai closed his eyes as he rubbed his forehead, "Idene, you did say that at the moment his only concerned is with his biggest desire. And his desire at the moment is to defeat me, no matter how. Am I right?"

Idene nodded, "Because, like you, he was exposed to something in your first duel. That something wants to take over at any cost and to do so it needs to drive him insane... It uses what has been bothering him the most and increases his desire for it. Neoki couldn't get over not beating you for his own personal reasons."

Yurai nodded, "What if I let him beat me? Won't he be cured that way?"

Idene shook her head, "That would only make him obsess over his next problem."

"I see... I'll have to end this now." Yurai stated.

Neoki was too busy panicking at the thought of losing to Yurai. That would make Jacob a better duelist than he was, is what Neoki thought. He couldn't stand the thought of being last to Jacob and Yurai, it irked him.

"I summon Buster Crusader (1500/1000 lv3)." Yurai had summoned to his side of the field a warrior with a red mask, black scarf, leather jacket, and armored leather pants. He carried two modified pistols, a bazooka on his back along with a quiver and bow. "I equip Buster with Shooting Star Bow - Ceal. Buster Crusader loses 1000 ATK points, but he can attack directly. Go Buster." Buster Crusader took out his bazooka and fired the shot past the giant mage, hitting a dazed Neoki.

Neoki flew back and rolled on the ground coughing.

**Neoki Lp: 500**

"Since I've inflicted damage to you, I can activate Buster Crusader's effect. It allows me to hit you 500 extra damage." Yurai said this before Buster switched to his pistols and shot at Neoki, ending the duel.

**Neoki Lp: 0**

Neoki felt his head pounding and began to scream in agony. He had lost and it seemed the demon inside his head was eating away at him. Yurai looked on at the scene before him, "Idene... I must shoulder his pain, don't I?"

Idene had a faint grin on her face once she realized Yurai knew what he had to do, "Don't worry Yurai, I will guide you."

The both of them made their way over to a tortured Neoki. Yurai put his hand on Neoki's burning forehead. Yurai's eyes flashed a golden color and Idene began to emit a shining blue light. "I can feel his pain... It's hurting, but not as much."

"Release!" Idene shouted and Yurai did as he was told. The light around Idene and Yurai grew larger. And soon it exploded in silence leaving only Yurai on the ground, catching his breath.

Yurai looked around for Idene, but she was not in sight. Yurai then turned his attention to a motionless Neoki, "I think... it worked!" Yurai was smiling as Neoki opened his eyes.

Neoki sat up and looked at the ground to avoid eye contact with Yurai, "...Thanks..."

Yurai laughed a bit, "No pro-"

Neoki interrupted Yurai, "But understand... this does not make us friends..."

Yurai smirked as he nodded his head, "That's cool with me." Yurai got up and held out his hand.

Neoki accepted because he couldn't move completely by himself. "Next time we duel... I'll stand the victor. â€¦Enter the tournament so you may fall to me."

Yurai was helping Neoki walk out the forest and Yurai was looking into the sky smirking, "Sorry... but I don't plan on entering that mess."

"It seems I've frightened you, huh? I don't blame you for being afraid to duel me head on." Neoki said with pride in his voice.

Yurai looked forward, "Honestly, I never planned on entering it. I was just gonna stand by and watch everyone else."

Neoki closed his eyes from tiredness, "When I win... be ready for another rematch, Reihou..."

Yurai looked at Neoki slowly falling asleep, "Anytime, Xandrix..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voice Actors<strong>_

_**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**_

_**Brittney Karbowski/Idene**_

_**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

Yurai's-

Starlight Crusader

Light|Level 2

Fairy/Effect

- When you take damage from a card your opponent controls: You can Special Summon this card from your hand, and if you do, gain Life Points equal to the amount of damage you took.

(ATK/100 DEF/100)

Buster Crusader

Dark|Level 3

Warrior/Effect

- When a "Crusader" monster you control inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

(ATK/1500 DEF/1000)

Dual-Wielding Crusader

Earth|Level 4

Warrior/Effect

- Once per turn, if this card attacks and your opponent controls a monster at the end of the Damage Step: You can discard 1 card; this card can attack an opponent's monster once again during this Battle Phase.

(ATK/1800 DEF/500)

Lightning Crusader

Light|Level 4

Warrior/Effect

- Your opponent takes all Battle Damage that you would have taken from a battle involving this card.

(ATK/1600 DEF/1200)

Phaser Crusader

Dark|Level 4

Warrior/Effect

- During your Main Phase 1, you can activate this card's effect. If you do, it can attack your opponent directly this turn. Other monsters cannot attack during the turn you activate this effect.

(ATK/1200 DEF/1100)

Neoki's-

Chaotic Pawn

Dark|Level 2

Spellcaster/Effect

- Once per turn if this card were to be destroyed by battle, it is not.

(ATK/600 DEF/300)

Chaotic Defender Mage

- A strong magician skilled in the defensive arts.

(ATK/200 DEF/2000)

Chaotic Incarnate: The Executioner

Dark|Grade 9

Spellcaster/Booster/Effect

- ?

(ATK/4000 DEF/100)

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Yurai: So what are we doing tomorrow bud?

Neoki: I'm not your bud...

Yurai: Ya know, saving lives is hard work.

Neoki: You will not guilt trip me because we are **NOT** friends.

Yurai: I was thinking candy apples. You like candy apples?

Neoki: No, those things are disgusting. I prefer plain smoothies.

Yurai: Green apple smoothies it is. ;)

Neoki: Wait! You tricked me Reihou! I **DON'T** like you as a person not to mention a friend. I don't even have friends!

(Neoki walks out...)

Yurai: He'll warm up eventually.

Lyone: Yurai let's go shopping!

Yurai: I wanna go home first. I gotta catch a show.

Lyone: We're set. No turning back now.

Cloe: Where are we going first?

Tenshi: Shopping for clothes?

Fudo: Nah, you girls can go shopping for clothes and stuff.

Tyson: Hey, Arcaine. We get the friends and family discount right?

Arcaine: No!

Jun: Maybe I should buy just a few booster packs.

Ryuuto: Or more. You never really know when you might get lucky.

Hex: Luna? Are you shopping too?

Luna: Yeah, but I'll be back for you.

Walker: Field trip or something?

Jay: I guess.

Raiden: Code red you guys. Hatsuo's missing.

Ranmaru: Find out what he's planning next Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Into the town; Council Recruiting?

Plura: Bye...

Yurai: Must... record... Buffet Explosion!

Nikki: No!

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact#6<strong>

**This was actually attached to a bigger chapter, but it was kind of overshadowed by it. So I singled the this part by itself.**

**Fun Fact #7**

**That intermission (I call em intermissions now) was half new and half old from the old chapter about to be altered for the next installment.**


	9. Episode 8: Into Town

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 8: Into Town

Yurai and his roommates were sleeping comfortably in their room with no disturbances. That was until their alarm clock rang and had woken only Yurai up. Yurai was half sleep as he got up to turn off the alarm clock, "What was this thing set for?" Yurai wasn't aware enough to actually turn off the alarm on the clock so he tossed it out the window they left open, "That'll do..." Yurai hopped back in his top bunk bed not knowing that the others had set that clock for school today. It seems a group of boys were going to be slightly late today if anyone wakes up at all.

Jun, Arcaine, and Fudo had gotten up on time thanks to Jun being on the student council. Jun had to get to some council things early and so he went ahead and woke up his buddies fearing they would oversleep.

The three of them walked out and ran into a semi-crowded hallway. "Looks like everyone is trying to get to class on time today." Arcaine said as he looking at everyone.

"Should we go make sure Ryuuto and the others are up? They were pretty loud last night." Jun asked.

Fudo tried to push past their peers as they swept him up into the crowd, "A little help here!"

"Oh no, they caught Fudo!" Jun exclaimed right before he was being pushed forward by the crowd. "Arcaine! It's up to you!" he yelled to his friend after he was abducted by their peer group.

Arcaine had threw his fallen friends a thumbs up, but looked down and spotted a quarter, "Cool, a quarter!" For that split second he was distracted he had fallen down the same path as his roomies. While being taken down the hall Arcaine sighed, "I was so close..."

Fudo had arrived at the school before Jun and Arcaine. He was waiting for them at the school entrance and then the girls had arrived. Nikki, Cloe, Tenshi, Luna, and Lyone.

"Hey Fudo!" Nikki yelled at the blonde boy in front of them.

Tenshi looked around for a quick second, "You're not with the others?"

Fudo smiled, "Not at the time. But Jun and Arcaine should be on their way along with our other rowdy bunch."

Lyone was tapping her foot, "Well Jun needs to hurry up." She said a bit agitated.

"Why?" Cloe asked shyly.

Lyone put her hands on her hips, "The student council president is back today and he's holding an emergency meeting."

"Wow Lyone. This is the first time I've seen you serious." Nikki commented.

Just then Jun walked up with a fake smile on his face after seeing a red hot Lyone.

"Where're the others, bud?" Fudo asked.

Jun scratched his teal spiky hair, "Wellâ€¦ I had to leave it to Arcaineâ€¦"

"We need to hurry up Jun!" Lyone exclaimed.

"Why did you need to wait for Jun? Is there something going on between you two?" Tenshi asked teasingly.

Lyone snarled and Jun blushed, "He's a wet behind the ears council member and I'm in charge of him for now! You don't see me talking about your love polygon!"

Nikki froze, "What love polygon? Is there something you're hiding from us Tenshi?"

"Yep! Tenshi's in love with all your guy friends, even Hatsuo and poor little Hex!" Lyone said joking again before she ran off with Jun.

Tenshi was waving her hands back and forth, "No way! I don't even like the idea of being around so many boys! I can only bare it if I'm withâ€¦ oh just forget itâ€¦"

"That Lyoneâ€¦ Even when she's serious, she finds a way to get some fun in." Luna said laughing slightly.

Fudo looked back and spotted Arcaine, "Hey check it out!" He said while pointing to his other roommate.

Arcaine walked up, rubbing the back of his neck knowing that he didn't keep up his part of the bargain.

"Where's Hex and the others?" Luna asked.

Arcaine looked off, "I failed to get themâ€¦ but I saw a quarter-"

"Did you get the quarter?" Nikki asked.

"Not really. I spotted it but was to slow." Arcaine continued.

"You see, when you see it you should just pick it up without thinking anything more." Nikki shared some advice.

"Yeah I know, it's just that-"Arcaine couldn't finish his sentence.

"Focus." Luna suggested. She was just a tad bit worried that the other boys were having a bad influence on her young cousin.

Fudo looked up at the digital school clock on top of the school building, "We have twenty whole minutes before school officially starts. We can have two of us go back to get them."

"Nikki and Arcaine." Luna proposed. She knew that out of all of them, Nikki and Arcaine could get really angry and be a bit stubborn.

Arcaine's eyebrow twitched, "I cannot risk being late. I tried to get those chumps." His mind was set, no going back for him.

Fudo looked over at Tenshi, "You're my second choice. You may have experience getting hard sleepers up right? You are Yurai's childhood friend if my memory serves me right. I figure you've had to wake him up on multiple occasions."

Tenshi blushed, "Well, I guess. Yurai can oversleep at times."

Nikki smiled, "Good because we need to talk!" She exclaimed as she grabbed Tenshi's arm, dragging her along with her.

"School card shop anyone?" Fudo asked.

"Okay." Cloe replied smiling.

Nikki and Tenshi were walking back to the boys' dorm at their own pace. They seemed to be walking in awkward silence until Nikki broke it, "So, who do you like?"

Tenshi was shocked and taken back by her friend's question. She began to blush heavily, "I wouldn't even be able to handle something like that!"

Nikki tapped her chin, "Oh yeah. That phobia of yours is gonna get in the way of you getting a boyfriend."

Tenshi crossed her arms, "Who says I want one."

"I just thought that could help you get over it. Just trying to be a good friend." Nikki said.

Tenshi tensed up, "Yurai thought me hanging around him would help. Because he makes friends more easily than I ever could."

"We became friend easily." Nikki responded.

Tenshi sighed, "And how did we meet?"

Nikki narrowed her eyes, "After me and Yurai had a duel..."

"Exactly! If it was up to me I'd be that girl that stays away from everyone intentionally." Tenshi said sadly.

Nikki looked at her friend sulk, "How did you and Yurai become friends then? He's a boy and it seems you two have a nice friendship."

Tenshi thought for a moment, "Well... Our parents were friends and Yurai was kinda feminine. When we first met he freaked out over a ladybug and I guess I wasn't that intimidated by him. He was certainly kinder than the average boy. Believe it or not he didn't care for dueling and preferred to stay inside all day."

"Seriously?" Nikki was shocked, "So what made him start dueling?"

Tenshi rubbed her arm, "When his dad past away, he went into a deep depression. I remember him watching a bunch of duels his dad had participated in and suddenly he became obsessed. I'm kinda glad he changed though. We soon met Aliq, who acted like our big brother I guess."

"Hmmm." Nikki started to think, "So Yurai used to be a big baby? You really wouldn't be able to tell at first glance."

Tenshi giggled, "Yep. But its thanks to that big baby I'm getting better around people. Some more than others." She smiled at Nikki. "I was afraid I'd be freaking out before we came here and wouldn't be able to enjoy life in a new scenery."

Nikki placed her hands on her hips as they continued to talk and walk, "Mmmhmm, now look at you. Around a gang of good... well mostly good friends."

The two burst into laughter thinking of the odd bunch of teens they hung around. Tenshi was laughing so hard she actually had to wipe a tear from her cheek. "It'll take some time before I'm completely over my problem, but for now things are looking great."

Nikki and Tenshi eventually found themselves outside of the boys' room. The only problem was how they'd get in now.

"So what now?" Nikki asked. "Should we bang on the door?"

Tenshi went over to the palm scanner, "You know how every scanner has a code entry function, right?" Tenshi watched Nikki nod her head. "Let's just say Yurai sleep talks in class." Tenshi pressed a button on the scanner and the screen changed to numbers and such. She entered the passcode and afterwards the door slid open, no problems. "Nikki your up."

Nikki popped her knuckles and went to work. First she gently shook Hex and woke him up. It wasn't his fault he got stuck with this lazy bunch of boys. He didn't deserve to taste her wrath. "We overslept didn't we?" Hex inquired.

Nikki nodded and told Hex to be quite nicely. Hex was watching Nikki's movements as she went up to Ryuuto's bed. She whispered something in his ear and he barely moved. Next thing you know Nikki shouted into his ear at a piercing high volume which caused Ryuuto to jump up covering his ears as they annoyingly rang.

"What was that?" Ryuuto asked as he began to rub his eyes. Nikki had put her finger on his lips before she walked over to Hatsuo.

Nikki pulled Hatsuo's cover off of him and looked around the room, "Pass me that water bottle." She was quite as Ryuuto handed her the bottle. She had a little something special for the heavier sleepers. Especialy Hatsuo, he really had this coming. Nikki then poured the water on Hatsuo's stomach and pants, causing him to shiver. Nikki then whispered in his ear, "Bed wetter."

"Huh. You're lying..." Hatsuo was sleep talking as he felt over himself, searching for his cover until he felt something wet. "Ahhh!" he yelled and then spotted Nikki and Tenshi. "Waking up to two beautiful faces... I mean how dare you!"

Nikki looked at Yurai's bunk, he had not budged since they arrived. "I thought all this noise would have woken him up by now. But look at him, sleep like a baby."

Ryuuto was digging in his ear, "He didn't get his required amount of sleep last night Due to his extracuricular activities.." The devious teen remembered observing Yurai's odd duel with his roommates.

Tenshi smiled, "I got this one." She went to the window and caught a ladybug in the palm of her hand. "Watch this." She said with a smile still on her face. Tenshi put the ladybug on Yurai's ear and it began to buzz. Yurai began to twitch and moan and soon he twitched even more by the second.

"What's happening?" Hex asked.

Tenshi backed up slowly, "By this time his subconscious should be causing him to have a nightmare about some bug. Aliq used to do this when we were kids."

Yurai was swatting the air, "Mommy! Help! The butterfly... it wants to kill me!" Yurai began to toss and turn, "Don't leave me! Mommy... no! It brought back-up! Not the hair! The butterfly and friends are bullying me!"

"What goes on in that brain of his?" Ryuuto wondered.

Yurai then hopped up out of his bed with his eyes blood shot red. He was huffing and puffing as beads of sweat dropped down his forehead. He looked around and saw his friends staring at him and he sighed, "Was it that bad?" He watched them all nod their head slowly and he hung his head in shame.

**...**

Lyone and Jun had walked into the student council room and were apparently the last to arrive. "At least the party didn't start without us." Lyone said as she and Jun took a seat at the large table along with others.

"Where's the president?" Jun asked.

"Hello student council members." Entering the room was the president. He was the eighteen year old Ranmaru Sarugaki, the guy most girls swoon over. He had messy orange hair, amber eyes, and a peach skin tone. Being the main representative of the student council, he had to wear a school suit while on duty. "How's everyone doing?" He said smiling, making most of the girls' in the council to form sparkles in their eyes. He wore a blue vest over a black dress shirt, white tie, with skinny jeans and blue shoes.

Lyone looked at their president with a blank expression, "What is the emergency, Ranmaru?" She said it nonchalantly as she moved strains of hair out of her view.

Ranmaru leaned forward with his hands on the table, "I've heard you guys have been slipping up." he said coldly.

"Are you gonna punish us?" Jun asked.

Ranmaru grinned, and then began to laugh, "No, not really."

Lyone sighed, "I wondered how long you could keep up that game of yours. To pull off a perfect lie, you must learn to act." She stood up with her hands on her hips and then pointed to Ranmaru.

Jun hung his head, "Lyone, I think you're the best liar out of all of us."

Lyone hit Jun on the head, "Now that hit was the hit of a true performer."

Jun was grabbing his head, "But that really hurt."

Lyone shrugged her shoulders, "Who said fake hits shouldn't hurt."

Ranmaru smirked at his subordinates, "But seriously you guys. I've heard a lot of things that can't be explained that have occurred as of late. And our Vice President here" Ranmaru was referring to Lyone, "Has yet to do something about it."

Lyone looked at Ranmaru with fire in her eyes, "Keeping talking boss man and I'll expose those photos of a certain someone you're crushing on."

Ranmaru put on a fake smile, "I forgot you hate being reminded of your short comings." He returned to a serious state of mind, "Student Council, it's time to crack down and do what we were made for."

Jun raised his hand, "Make sure to help others."

"Torture them when they disobey the rules?" Lyone added with a devilish grin.

"Yes and no, but above all else... We serve to protect our school, we are responsible for keeping the student and sometimes teacher faculty safe." Ranmaru stated as all the others agreed with mumbles.

**...**

Yurai and the others had made it back to school and were walking into the door just as the bell rang. They all sped up until they stopped after seeing the short Mr. Takai.

Yurai sighed, "Looks like we didn't make it. Right guys?" He looked around and his friends had disappeared. They seemed to have scattered the moment Mr. Takai was spotted coming out of the office. "Ryuuto? Nikki? Little Hex?"

"Mr. Reihou!" Yurai had looked down at Mr. Takai who had suddenly appeared in front of him.

Yurai raised an eyebrow out of suspicion, "How did your little legs get you here so fast? I had no clue you leprechauns were so magically fast." He really couldn't control what came out of his mouth. He was caught up in the moment and kind of pissed he was the only one caught.

Mr. Takai reached up and grabbed Yurai by the ear, "That's it Mister! Detention!"

Yurai was wiggling around from the pain of Mr. Takai's death grip, "Don't you have a class to teach! How do you always catch me?!" Yurai was screaming his last words as he was being dragged off.

Just around the hallway, the others (Nikki, Tenshi, Hex, Ryuuto, and Hatsuo) were peeking around the corner.

"Why did he just stand there?" Nikki asked as she face-palmed herself.

"He kinda set himself up for that one." Hatsuo added.

Ryuuto hung his head, "Classic Yurai..."

**...**

It was later on in the day and classes were going along smoothly. Knocking was heard outside of Ms. Florance's room.

"Plura, would you mind getting the door?" The purple headed teacher asked the girl nearest to the door with black hair.

Plura peered at her teacher for a second before getting up. She looked out the window of the door just before she kicked it open with force. "Hello..."

The door swung open and hit Yurai in the nose sending him to the floor squirming around, "That's not how you open a door! You could've used the sliding button you know!" He yelled in agony, still on the ground.

Plura looked at Yurai, "Opps..." she said it but didn't mean it. She then went back to her desk and picked up a book to read.

Mr. Takai walked into the room with a smile on his face, "Hello Ms. Florance. Yurai is a teacher's tool- I mean helper for today. He's been cleaning all day and I wondered if you had use for him. I'm out of ideasâ€¦ he's cleaned gutters, toilets, garbage bots, and even washed my car."

Yurai was outside the door crying, "He made me wear a speedo! He's the embodiment of evil and torture!"

Ms. Florance kept her emotionless face and motioned for Yurai to come in, "You may leave now Mr. Takai. I'll find use for him, don't worry."

Mr. Takai walked out with a smile on his face, proud for putting Yurai through what he had for him. "I'll send the repair guy and his bot to you momentarily."

Yurai got on his knees begging, "Please, don't put me through what the tiny demon put me through."

Ms. Florance pointed behind Yurai, "You can help Jay and Tyson with grading some papers."

Yurai smiled, "That sounds reasonable." He went and took a seat beside Tyson and Jay.

"Here's your pile." Jay handed him his stack to grade.

Tyson glanced over at Yurai and then smirked, "Hey Yurai..."

Whatever Tyson had planned had to end badly for Yurai.

**...**

In Geography class there wasn't much teaching going on. Instead the hot-headed teacher Ms. Laval was rambling on about how useful weaker monsters were if used correctly. "They are easy to bring out and when combined with other cards effects, there's no telling what they can do!"

Raiden was having a simple side conversation with a pretty lady instead of paying attention to his ranting teacher.

"Which card would be best Raiden?" Ms. Laval asked as she held up two cards.

Raiden thought for a moment, trying to grasp what she was talking about, "Ummm... United We Stand?"

"Correct! See someone was listening." Ms. Laval said.

Luna was looking at Raiden, "Yeah, he was totally listening." She started to laugh.

Beside Luna was Raven. She was minding her own business and read a psychology book, ignoring everything around her.

Ms. Laval took a seat in her desk, "I'm done teaching Geography... Free time for you guys."

"Now I can sleep in peace..." Walker said drowsily as he laid his head on the desk.

**After school...**

"What are we gonna do now?" Ryuuto asked, walking alongside the others.

Yurai scratched his head, "I'm gonna go catch the food network. This week's buffet explosion week."

"Food network?" Jay asked.

"Yurai loves that channel." Hex told Jay.

"We could go to your family's card shop, Arcaine." Jun suggested.

"I forgot your family owned a card shop." Luna said happily. "Hex, wanna buy some cards?"

Hex nodded, "Of course."

Lyone then came out of nowhere and put her arms around Tenshi and Nikki, "Going into town! I'm in, we girls can even go shopping for bikinis and stuff!"

Yurai dug in his ear and looked at his finger when he pulled it out, "Yeah, I think I'll just go home. Don't need new clothes or cards." Yurai then began to walk off, "See you later." He said with a smile on his face.

Lyone grabbed Yurai by the hood of his jacket, "You are coming with us." She said in a disturbing tone. "Cloe, shouldn't he join us."

Cloe nodded, "It would be nice... I guess..."

Yurai sighed, "I can't say no to someone as sweet as Cloe..."

Nikki raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean by that!"

Yurai tried to run away, but Lyone really had a good grip, "No! I mean-! Just put me out of my misery..." He gave up, hanging his head in shame.

"I'm gonna have to prepare for this!" Hatsuo said eagerly.

Jun was happy, "Into the town huh. This is going to be so much fun with all you guys!"

**...**

Neoki was laid up in his bed inside the school infirmary, looking out of the window at Yurai and his friends. Neoki had been there ever since Yurai signed him in late last night. Neoki was bandaged up around his chest and forehead, leaving him shirtless. He was gripping his stomach as he was sitting up observing his peers, "â€¦"

"You're not going soft on me are you?" Jacob asked as he brought Neoki some books.

Neoki pressed a button beside him, which caused his window to block out the light as it turned dark, "No..." He had turned to Jacob and grabbed his books from him with little strength he had.

Jacob crossed his arms, "Why do you need these relics anyway? You would think someone in the infirmary would use this time to rest, not learn."

Neoki glared at Jacob, "Can I trust you?" he asked blandly.

Jacob smirked, "Not exactly, but since you've been though a lot like losing to Yurai again, I'll think about it."

Neoki gritted his teeth, "It is my first lose against him. The first time, let's just say we were interrupted..." Neoki then coughed heavily. He hung his head over his books from being too weak and on the verge of passing out, "I need you to do something for me..." he opened a book, revealing a page to Jacob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Deleted Extra: Revised)<strong>_

The sky was filled with black clouds and falling debris as buildings crumbled. The collapsing buildings then began to spark due to various technical problems and fires lit up throughout the once beautiful city that was Stratleos City. People were running around the city like trapped bugs that knew demise was coming. The city now filled with despair gave in to destruction as the futuristic bullet trains were derailed and crashed into the city below, cars exploded out of nowhere, and lightning hit from the sky. A storm had begun and it created tornadoes that brought in water from the oceans. Above a tall building that was only rivaled in size by Sarutori Towers, a mysterious dark figure floated while several orbs of varying colors surrounded him. His laugh rang throughout the town as he watched it fall to pieces.

Yurai was running through the town looking for his friends as he cringed his eyebrows and frowned. He came to a stop as the ground began to rumble which caused him to look downward and then towards the laughing shadow. He squinted his eyes, "You!" his voice cracked as he said it.

"Hmph… You again… Face it you're useless…" the shadowy figure pointed to the sky, "I've told you… You were always powerless…"

Yurai looked up and catching his eyes was one massive black hole, it didn't move and didn't react to anything at the time. Yurai stood on the trembling ground as it began to split slowly. "There's no hope…" he then dropped to his knees as he lost all hope. "It's over… we lost…"

"That's right." The man of darkness snapped his fingers and the black hole went out of control. It raged through the sky ripping through the Earth's atmosphere. "Fall… join your home with its demise."

Yurai looked down and fell through the ground as it spit open wider, *_Idene… where are you…_* He continued to fall into the abyss with no hope of… no hope of…

"Yurai!"

**...**

Yurai opened his eyes and saw his group of friends getting off the train, he sighed in relief. His dream felt so real and he actually believed everything was over. The only thing running through his head now was the question of why he had such a dream. He sat up and looked at Nikki who had just recently called his name. He squinted as he rubbed his forehead and yawned from exhaustion. *_Every dream can't mean something, it's just stupid._* He thought to himself before he was dragged off the train by Nikki.

"Don't just sit there. We have business to attend to remember." Nikki said pulling him closer to everyone else. "It's bad enough Fudo was curled up in a fettle position the whole train ride."

"What now?" Luna asked, "Wanna split up here?"

Arcaine looked around to see what street they were on, "Okay my folk's shop is that way." He said pointing to his right.

"What you pointing at chump!" A large man yelled from the other side of the street, misunderstanding Arcaine's actions. "You and your friends trying to jump me! I'm ready!" The large man was jumping up and down in place.

Arcaine was still speaking when he heard the man, "I guess-" he looked to his right, at the easily angered man. "You talking to me!" he began yelling back.

"Yeah I'm yelling at you!" the man replied. "You wanna go!"

"Don't be distracted by him Arcaine." Jun said, "Confrontation with him might prove to be disastrous."

Lyone pinched Jun's cheek, "Oh don't be such a wimp." She teased as she tugged at it.

Jun was saddened at Lyone's words as he stood in place, "Please, don't call me a wimp…"

Lyone let go of her fellow councilmen, "Whatever, are you girls ready?" she said turning to the girls in the group.

Cloe nodded, "Hmmm, we're going shopping right?" she asked warily.

Tenshi smiled a little bit as she began rubbing her shoulders, "We… have to try on clothes don't we…"

"Of course, but don't worry it'll be just us girls." Luna told Tenshi which reassured her.

Lyone tapped her chin, "Well, there is a problem you guys."

"What could it possibly be?" Tyson asked as he slid out someone's wallet from their back pocket very covertly as they walked by him.

Lyone held a chilling grin on her face, "Yurai doesn't deserve the luxury of hanging out with you guys on this trip."

"What do you mean Lyone?" Ryuuto asked as he scratched his head, "I don't remember Yurai doing anything that… well… ummm…" He didn't know what to say after that.

Lyone smirked, "He has caused a lot of trouble and taking all the fun for himself. We can't have that now. Can we?" Lyone paused but just as soon as she paused she continued. "No we can't therefore, he will have to join us in… shopping." She laughed slightly as she looked at Yurai.

Tenshi and Cloe both froze from overwhelming feelings inside. And then they blushed in unison.

Yurai's eye twitched and then he fell to his knees, "Noooo!"

Hatsuo's shades dropped from his forehead onto his face, "You call that a punishment… That's a freaking dream come true."

"Hatsuo does have a point, but Yurai you didn't want to join us anyway." Aliq said with his arms crossed.

Yurai had turned to Aliq, "Who the heck told you we were going into town anyway!" he then turned around, crossing his arms. "Maybe you weren't invited to even be here."

Jay raised his hand, but when the girls looked at him he blushed violently, "That was kind of me…"

Lyone noticed Jay blushed when the girls' attention fell to him. Lyone smirked, but then put on a face of compassion. She twist and turned in place, "Oh, little Jay can join us too." She then winked.

Raiden starred Lyone down, "Why do you do that?"

Lyone frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Never mind…" Raiden replied back.

Nikki realized something missing from the group. She had to speak on it, "Where's Yurai?"

Fudo looked left and right and saw Yurai walking off with his black hood over his head, "Found him."

Yurai turned around slowly and saw everyone looking at him. His face lit up with fear and he tried to run off, "I have better things to do then this!" he was yelling as he ran into a crowd.

"He won't get far." Walker said calmly. "And even if he does…" he started yawning.

"…" Cloe stared as their black and red haired companion struck off.

Nikki's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not gonna run after him…" She was trying to hold in her anger for Yurai's disrespect to them. She closed her eyes, still angry, "Yurai!" she yelled as she opened her eyes to run after him.

Aliq picked something out of his teeth, "Is it just me or does Nikki get stronger and faster when she's angry."

"It would seem so." Jun said with a weary look on his face.

**…**

**A few minutes or so later…**

"How about that store?" Luna suggested, pointing to the store whose window had summer clothing in it. There were two manikins, one boy and one girl. The boy had on blue swim trunks, while the girl had on a white one piece bikini. "It would be nice to try on some new things." She said with a smile.

Nikki smirked and nodded her head, "Sounds like a plan to me. What about you two, Cloe and Tenshi."

Cloe blushed, "Well… I suppose it should be a good experience."

Tenshi felt a shiver go down her spine, "No thanks. I'd rather shop over there." She pointed to a random building, "Oh and guess what! They are having a sale on winter clothes!"

Lyone walked up behind Tenshi and touched the top of her head with her index finger and began tapping, "Don't be such a party pooper, right Yurai."

Around Lyone's other wrist was a pair of handcuffs and attached to the other was a moody Yurai. He was literally being dragged by this demonic girl Lyone. He just knew that smile on her face was just a cover up for her devilish face. Yurai turned his head, "Poop the party all you want Tenshi. Poop all over the place just get me out of here!" He began to shout and protest while sitting on the ground next to Lyone. "I'm a man!"

Tenshi sighed, "Can someone please shut him up… It already terrible you're bringing him along."

Lyone smirked as she looked down on Yurai. She pulled her arm, which was handcuffed to Yurai's arm, up and kept tugging. "Scream for me Yurai."

Yurai began to tear up as he bit his lip, "I can play that game if you want." He struggled to speak those threats as he tugged back.

Lyone laughed, "It doesn't bother me, and I like it." She grinned which caused Yurai to stop.

"You win." he said plainly, hanging his head in defeat.

Nikki pulled Tenshi and Cloe in the store, "It's time to shop! Come on Luna!"

Luna laughed as she followed the others, "Okay!"

**…**

**Elsewhere…**

The boys, with the exception of Tyson, Aliq, Raiden, and Jay, had made it to Arcaine's family card shop. It was in better shape than expected. Everything shined so brightly and all the cards were aligned perfectly in rows on shelves, behind clean and clear glass, and the packs hung from racks in an orderly fashion.

Ryuuto looked around, "This place is pretty professional looking." He paused, "You don't want to know what I thought it would look like." Ryuuto looked up into the open space. He began to daydream about how he thought his pal's card shop would look.

The walls were filled with holes from Arcaine in a blind fury while also being covered with words, specifically 'Arcaine was here!' The technology started to spark and inflamed half of the store and ringing in Ryuuto's ears were sounds of his folks, "Arcaine! Not again!"

Fudo was waving his hands in front of Ryuuto as he continued in his daze, "He just went blank."

Walker was lying on the check-out counter with his arms behind his head, "Try…" he yawned, "Thumping his ear." He said closing his eyes, "This place is so relaxing…"

Fudo thumped his friend's ear and shocked Ryuuto out of his daze as he gripped his right ear, "Ow! That surprisingly hurt!"

Fudo looked at his fingers, "It works."

"Arcaine is that you?" a voice could be heard from the back of the store. "Well it has to be you. The door was locked and you're the only other person with access." The feminine voice continued to yell.

"Yes, ma. It's me and I brought friends!" Arcaine yelled back.

"That's nice. Can you help me back here please?" his mother yelled.

Arcaine jumped over the counter to go to the back, "Sure. I'll be back for you guys. Don't destroy the place."

Jun walked over to the glass counter, looking at various rare cards. He was in awe at the cards Arcaine's folks had come across. Jun's eyes widened once he saw a shiny blue card with its edges trimmed in gold, "Hey, you guys."

Fudo and Ryuuto walked over to see what Jun wanted as they both put their heads up to the glass. "Is that a Booster monster?" Ryuuto asked trying to confirm if he saw what they saw.

Fudo rubbed his eyes, "You're not day dreaming this time Ryuuto. Wait, what does that name say?"

Jun squinted as he read, "Stronghold Tyrant King."

Hatsuo ran through the door of the shop, nearly out of breath. The others turned their attention to him and sighed, "You don't wanna know." He then casually walked over to the counter and gasped at newly discovered Booster, "Cool! Why's that here?"

"We don't know…" Hex said.

Hatsuo pulled out his D-pad V2, "I'll check Duel Monster's Database."

"Do you seriously think Booster cards will be there?" Ryuuto asked.

Hatsuo shrugged as he pulled up a holographic screen, tapping and scrolling through various screens and menus. "Well, all the Booster's we've seen in action have been recorded and added to the Duel Monster's Database, including mine and Yurai's."

Fudo pondered over Hatsuo's statement for a moment, "Really… That's interesting." He seemed to be a little skeptical of how this site got the info on cards barely known to the world.

"I don't see anything on it…" Hatsuo said disappointingly. "Maybe if we buy it, we could-"

A loud slam was heard when a large man wearing bulky black armor under a black and brown cloak appeared. His face was covered by a grey and black mask that only revealed his mouth. He turned his head to the kids, he was there for something and things were about to get serious.

**…**

"I don't care what bra you pick out!" Yurai was yelling at Lyone from the torture she was putting him through.

Lyone pouted, "That's not very nice. You might make me cry, but then again I've never shed a real tear in my life." She laughed as she dragged Yurai around the store.

Nikki had come out the changing room, sporting a nice attire. She had on a slick black tank top which exposed her belly button along with some nicely designed black jeans with shining white diamonds encrusted on the sides. "How do I look?" she said with a beaming smile.

Tenshi was looking at some dresses when she heard Nikki, she turned around to see, "It looks so great on you." she said grinning and jumped in place.

Luna came out next, "How about this?" she asked. Luna was sporting an elegant sky blue dress with beautiful floral designs.

Nikki and Tenshi both went up to Luna, high-fiving her. "It looks beautiful on you, Luna!" Tenshi said.

"Yeah, you look so fancy and well-mannered." Nikki added.

Tenshi crossed her arms, "Well, you're already so well-mannered."

Luna looked to her left and right, "Any clue where Cloe is." she asked.

Nikki put her hands on her hips and nodded her head, "A little while ago Lyone gave her some clothes to try on and hid her regular clothes somewhere in the store." she took her hands off her hips and scratched her head, "I guess she hasn't come out yet."

Tenshi pouted, "Poor Cloe..." she then heard someone behind her walking so naturally she turned around. To her surprise it was Cloe in a very skimpy outfit. Tenshi and the other girls' eyes widened about as wide as humanly possible.

Cloe had on a sleeveless shirt, if it could be called that, which stopped way above the belly button with an opening near the cleavage. She had on a short mini skirt, which made her feel all open as she trembled. "..." she stared at the others.

Lyone, along with a defiant Yurai, had made their way over to the others' section, "Wow! You look fantastic!" she said observing her.

Yurai, who had his eyes closed and lips poked out, opened one eye and after seeing Cloe he quickly shut it, "Sometimes I wonder if you're really our friend." he said holding his nose as if he were hiding something, "What's this?..." he looked at his hand, which was bloody. "Blood? Maybe its ketchup." he was about to lick it. He refused to believe he was having this kind of reaction as his friend Hatsuo occasionally has.

Lyone saw this and had to bust him out, "Cloe, someone likes it." she said nudging at Yurai's shoulder with a smirk on her face.

Cloe looked at Yurai and immediately began blushing, "Well... Umm. Thanks for noticing Yurai..." she said in her usual shy tone of voice.

Nikki and Tenshi both looked in opposite directions avoiding eye contact with Yurai, "Hmph."

Luna looked up as she began thinking to herself, "I wonder what Hex's up to."

**...**

The giant bulky man looked pass the children and at the card, "I'll be taking that card."

Hatsuo puffed out his chest, "I don't think so!"

The man held out his hand and with the flick of the wrist he unleashed a grey light that sent Hatsuo flying behind the counter as he hit with a loud thud. "Anymore heroes." he said in a deeper voice.

Ryuuto walked up without hesitation and looked at the man with a stern face, "Me..."

Jun looked over and Hex had ran over to check on Hatsuo; he looked to his other side and oddly enough Walker was still passed out on the side counter, catching up on his Z's. Jun took a deep breath and slowly walked up beside Ryuuto, "Me too..."

The mysterious man sighed, he was shaking his head, but not at the kids, but to himself. He knew he wouldn't have enough energy here to be able to use his powers again. He had acted too quickly and now had to result to plan two. "How about a duel? You win, you get me off your backs no problem, but I win... That card is mine, including your souls of course.

Ryuuto and Jun both pulled out decks at exactly the same time, "Deal." Ryuuto said.

"I can't let you do this alone. Who knows what this guy is capable of?" Jun told Ryuuto.

Hex peeked over the counter and got an odd feeling as he looked at the strange man. He was getting some kind of weird vibe from him he couldn't explain. "Be careful..." he said to them as they prepared for their duel.

"DUEL!" the three males yelled in unison.

"Since this is handicap, I will of course go first children." The big man said, "Prepare yourselves Jun Hisagi and Ryuuto Hoshikawa…" the shady man said as he drew a card.

"He knows our names?" Jun exclaimed with a shocking look evident on his face. Who the heck is this behemoth of a man.

"Since you know our names, what's yours?" Ryuuto asked, seemingly starring into the man's soul.

A laugh could be heard from under the hood of the bulky man, "… You may call me Bulwarx… I guess it's fine to tell my name to supposedly worthy opponents… who'll soon be nonexistent."

**Bulwarx Lp: 8000**

**Jun & Ryuuto Lp: 8000**

Jun felt his heart speed up as he gritted his teeth and clench his hands tighter, "…"

Bulwarx set a card face-down and ended his turn, "Show me what skills you two hold before your time comes."

Ryuuto was next and he drew his card, he took a quick glance and played the card on the field, "I summon Brotherhood of the Fire Fist – Gorilla (ATK/1600 DEF/1000 lv4)." An armored warrior burst onto the field in a rage of fire with a spear-like weapon in hand. Ryuuto felt a bead of sweat drop down his face, "Calm down, Yuuto…" he told himself quietly.

Jun looked over at his tag partner, he noticed Ryuuto had gotten a bit jumpy when he summoned his monster, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Bulwarx.

"That the best you got? You're going to need more fire power than that." Bulwarx said in his croaky voice.

Ryuuto pointed to the man's face-down, "Go Fire Fist – Gorilla! Take-out that face-down!" he muscled up the courage to confront the behemoth of a man again.

Fire Fist – Gorilla twirled its spear and struck the card with a flurry of fire surrounding the two monsters. Every conscience person in there covered their eyes, except Bulwarx, as the fire raged on blocking the view.

Ryuuto began coughing as he then covered his mouth. The heat was making his heart pound faster and faster, but he tried his best to stay focused.

The smoke cleared and remaining were two monsters, Ryuuto's Fire Fist – Gorilla and on the other side of his spear, a shield held by a man with long hair.

Ryuuto looked on as his attack was repelled and a stream of fire swirled around the two monsters and came around to hit Ryuuto. He braced for impact as the flames covered his view of the field and he began coughing uncontrollably.

**Ryuuto & Jun Lp: 7600**

Jun starred at Ryuuto, feeling intense pressure falling upon him and then he looked at their opponent sending a shiver down his spine, "We got this…" he told himself trying to stay focused.

"I end my turn." Ryuuto looked over at Jun after the fire and smoke around him cleared. "Sorry buddy. I just rushed into that one."

Bulwarx let out a quick, but deep laugh, "This was meant to be… You're defeat that is. Me, meeting almost all of you here was meant to be. But I seriously doubt you children understand what is soon to happen." He said before drawing his card.

**…**

**Back with Yurai and the girls…**

Yurai was pulling away from Lyone, but she wasn't letting up. She seemed to be stronger than Yurai and finally tugged him over to a rack of dresses. "Which one looks better?" she said giggling.

Yurai turned his head away from Lyone, closing his eyes and giving her the silent treatment. Floating behind Yurai, unknowingly, was Idene and she had a worried look on her face. She starred in the direction of Arcaine's family card shop as if she sensed something.

Cloe had walked out the changing room wearing her normal attire, but while searching for the others she felt a shiver down her spine and then she saw Idene. She was confused and worried at the sight of the floating lady that was behind Yurai. Cloe rubbed her eyes, thinking she was just seeing things. She reopened them and still Idene hovered there with her arms crossed. "That's strange…" she said silently as she walked over to Lyone and Yurai. She got a closer look at the mysterious woman with white hair and silver eyes that sparkled.

Idene could see Cloe out of her peripherals and knowing that she was starring her down, Idene gestured for Cloe to look out the window.

Unsure, Cloe nodded her head and upon looking out the window she could see a single stream of dark purplish/black aura flowing into the atmosphere. The worst thing about it was that it was in the general area of were the boys were supposedly going. "What is that?"

Idene continued to look forward, "They're here…"

Yurai heard Idene and turned around. He was shocked that Cloe acknowledged Idene's existence and looked out the window to see what they were looking at. He constantly rubbed his eyes, but he saw nothing but the sky and clouds; nothing seemed to be out of place to him. "What are you two looking at?"

Idene looked at Yurai and tapped his shoulder, his eyes then began to glow a cold blue. He could see the dark aura flowing into the sky and his heart skipped a beat, "What is that?"

"Whoa…" Luna had walked up with Tenshi and had seen what the other three had seen. She felt strange with Idene there, but the sky seemed to be of bigger concern.

Lyone and Tenshi were standing there, clueless to what the others had seen. But one thing they did share in common with the rest was the uneasiness around them.

Luna then realized that Hex may be in trouble because that aura did not have a nice welcome to it. "Come on, we must hurry!" she said as she rushed out the store in a panic.

The others ran out behind her, all except Yurai. He looked to his wrist and the handcuff was gone. Idene had made it vanish in an instance. Yurai tried to move, but a force was keeping him grounded.

"It is not wise to get caught up in that mess Yurai." Idene told her companion. "I advise you to stay out of the way for now. We wouldn't want to draw any attention to you."

Yurai was struggling and began to grind his teeth from frustration, "Is that really what it is Idene." He said as he looked down below him, trying to fight looking at Idene right now. "Or maybe you don't want to draw attention to yourself… My friends may potentially be in trouble and you want me to sit back and do nothing…"

Idene starred at the black and red headed teen with her emotionless face, "Unfortunately your friends are definitely in trouble… all of them…"

Yurai looked up at the angel-like being in front of him, with sorrow all over his face. He didn't say anything else at that point, he didn't need to…

**…**

**Back to the duel…**

**Bulwarx Lp: 4800**

**Ryuuto & Jun Lp: 2200**

Bulwarx looked over at his opponents side of the field, chuckling as he prepared for his turn. Standing on the field opposite of him were Jun's Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis (2600/3000 Rk6) and Ryuuto's Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000 Lv8). He wasn't a tad bit worried because a simple spell on his field holding the teens off was Corridor of Agony, a continuous spell which made it impossible for Special Summoned monster to use their effects as well as preventing them from being able to attack. The giant of a man was truly amused, "All that hard work of getting those monsters out on the field doesn't seem like it will pay off. Doesn't that make you sad?" He asked with a hoarse laugh.

Ryuuto looked from the mysterious man to he quite friend. He knew Jun didn't like duels like this, but his pal pulled it together and stood by his side. Things weren't looking up for the duo, and it seemed to worry Jun. "We got this Jun. As long as we have even the tiniest bit of hope, we can pull out a win."

Jun nodded, he did agree, but their opponent was entirely too calm. It was extremely eerie and uncomfortable to be in the same room as this bully of a person. But he was fighting for his friend's sake and they were trying their best.

"Now To finish you two twerps and take back what's ours. I use Charcoal Inpachi (100/2100 Lv1) and Hadge Ground (0/2100 Lv3) to Tribute Summon from my hand... The Creator (2300/3000 Lv8). I use his effect to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Gear Golem the Moving Fortress (800/2200 Lv4)."

"He can't do anything yet Jun, we just need one more turn to draw something worthwhile." Ryuuto explained.

"I'm done toying with you little kids... I use the spell Shield & Sword to switch every monsters' ATK with their DEF. And with that being said Gear Golem (2200/800) has enough to defeat you with the help of his effect. Gear Golem will attack you directly an-" Bulawarx stopped when something seemed fishy. He looked around only to spot his leader. Zentax...

"You overbearing dumbass! I told you to keep a low profile and here you playing with children." Zentax yelled from under his hood. "We're using up all our damn power for your mistake now." He was referring to how the time was suspended, everything had been put on pause as they conversed. "Now we'll have to make sure no one remembers anything." He let out a frustrated sigh. "This might even set our plans back months!"

Bulwarx sulked down and pouted, "Sorry Zentax..."

"I hate you..." Zentax grunted as he walked towards the other hooded figures in his group. "The big ones never have the brains... Urgh!"

After a while the mysterious group standing in a circle unleashed a growing light that shined brighter and brighter by the second. Then all of a sudden a huge shock wave was sent out, shaking the ground with force and even blowing the clouds away. Doing something on this big of a scale would diminish all of their powers for a good year if not more. But soon this day won't even be a faint memories for the humans.

They would remember nothing... Or would they?...

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

_**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**_

_**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**_

_**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**_

_**Johnny Yong Bosch/Tyson Remington**_

_**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**_

_**Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu**_

_**Marc Thompson/Raiden Sato**_

_**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**_

_**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**_

_**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**_

_**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**_

_**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**_

_**Ted Lewis/Walker Odayaka**_

_**Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu**_

_**Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi**_

_**Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki**_

_**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**_

_**Liam O'Brien/Ranmaru Sarugaki**_

_**Brittney Karbowski/Idene**_

_**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

None-

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Yurai: I don't know what happened today...

Lyone: Well nothing happened...

Ryuuto: I feel like something big just happened...

Aliq: Stop being stupid!

Nikki: Shut up Aliq, were you even in this chapter?

Jun: -sigh- Today was a long day...

Hatsuo: Or was it?

Arcaine: Where the hell were you!

Hatsuo: Not a clue.

Walker: Did I sleep the day away again?

Cloe: Everything's so confusing now...

Hex: My head hurts...

Luna: While everyone clears their head for a chapter or so, you can look forward to Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Holiday Special!

Neoki: It's not even a holiday relevant to the summer time!

Yurai: Shut up Neoki! He's re-posting our story! Every bit and more!

Jacob: Whatever...

Tenshi: Let's just stop the stupid intermission while we're ahead...

Aliq: Technically I think we're behind.

Yurai: Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Fun Fact #8<strong>

**This chapter as a reworked never before published part that was supposed to be its own chapter in Era-X, but didn't make the cut. But now its here and dressed up to fit with the story while also providing some entertainment.**


	10. Episode 9: Holiday Special

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 9: Special Chapter - A Holiday Special

The day was cold and windy in Stratleos City. The sky was white and the ground mirrored it. Beautiful flakes of snow were slowly filling the sky, blinding any and everyone out during this time of day. For better or worse, a certain school had several students stuck in buildings, whether it be the dorms, school building, and even the multiple annexes of Champion Academy. The school had to resort to the back-up power source because of the snow storm brewing outside, so many of the school's special devices and functions were disabled to conserve more power until the power came back on.

A group of very familar teens, were hanging out in the massive lobby of the school. Now this lobby was actually in the middle of the entire school building, the one in the front was too boring to hang out in. Most teens would regularly choose this one instead because of its mixture of almost everything. It had many bookshelves filled with various books, but that's the boring side of things. It had buttons on the wall that would flip a panel for a holographic computer to just simply pop out. There was even a bean bag area for being lazy, but that's just to name a few.

The platinum-blonde haired Cloe was laying down on a light blue bean bag, staring up and out of the building's skylight that would have usually been displaying some highlights from duels or something along those lines. She watched the snow hit the window with her light sapphire blue eyes, she felt so calm at the moment. Maybe it was the gentleness of the snow that she admired, she did have a soft spot for this time of the year.

Lyone and Jun on the other hand were in the middle of some form of paper work given to all members of the student council by Principal Robinson. Jun was trying to stay optimistic about this inconvience, but even Lyone was down. Jun could see why Lyone wasn't really herself right now, she was doing her and the student council president's work as well. Jun looked across the table and tapped on the solid gray top of it, "Um... Lyone are you-"

Jun had paused once he'd seen the glare from Lyone. It was dark and she seemed to have a dark aura around as well. Her pencil snapped and Jun could have sworn he heard her growl. "I swear once I find that Ranmaru, he's dead!" Her anger for the council president was clearly from the extra work she was given, but she is the vice-president after all.

"... Okay then..." Jun slowly looked back down at his smaller pile of paper, compared to that of Lyone's, and got back to work.

"Yurai we haven't dueled in like forever. Are you that afraid of my skills?" Nikki was trying to get Yurai to duel her. They were standing right infront of a table with some of the others. She knew Yurai would give her somewhat of a challenge, but he just wasn't budging.

Yurai was backing up slowly, "I'm telling you I can't. It's complicated Nikki!" he was acting if he were being threatened by the cherry red head with the pony-tail.

At the table behind the two was the silky black haired girl with pale skin trying to ignore the others as she read a book to herself. "Why can't you just shut up. Your dueling isn't everything you know." Raven said it clearly and coldly.

Aliq laughed, "Wow, you guys are so annoying you made Raven talk." He stopped laughing when he saw Raven glare at him with her violet eyes and simply scratched his white hair.

Luna was beside Hex, seating across from Raven, "I think what she means is that we should be enjoying this day in a different way."

Raven sighed, "No not really, I-"

She was cut off by Hex, "Yeah, today is special after all." It seems that Hex had also misinterpreted Raven's words for something of the kinder variety. "Maybe we should all enjoy this day in a way we can all remember it for years to come."

Ryuuto was seating on a bean bag which was one away from the one a sleeping Walker, who was right beside the daydreaming Cloe. Ryuuto could see them now, lights everywhere, music echoing through out the school building, and everyone enjoying themselves. "We should make it big too! You know. Just because we're stuck in school on this day, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it to the fullest."

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" The blonde boy with red eyes said. Fudo knew exactly what Ryuuto was thinking, he knew this kid was a big dreamer, but could they really get it done in time.

Ryuuto nodded, "Let's make this party huge!" he said as he stood up with his arms wide as loud as he could. Ryuuto's uplifting idea got most of those in the room inspired enough to atleast give it a try.

Walker had jumped up off the bean bag he previously laid asleep on, that was until Ryuuto yelled. He then fell back to the bean bag, now wide awake. "What's this about a party?"

Plura, the girl with long black slender hair and dull eyes, was minding her own business before Ryuuto spoke up. She tossed a snake cake into the trash bin behind with no problem before she rested her head on her hands which rested on the table, "How the hell would you pull that off anyway? It's insane and your probability of doing so is extremely l-"

"High..." Cloe spoke with her light voice. She figured now is as good a time as ever to have something of a party. It would really make her day and besides this was the time of the year when anything's possible.

Lyone stood up and tossed her papers to the floor. In her hand she held one pen and one piece of blank paper. "Okay everybody, we are now officially on a mission. Let's make Ryuuto's idea reality!" It would seem Lyone's leadership skills were kicking in and it was in overdrive. "We'll need someone to get the supplies for lighting the party up. Hatsuo, I want you here with me. Your job will be to guide everyone through the school using the D-Pad."

Hatsuo saluted, "I have no reason to disobey you Lyone." he was being silly as he took his seat beside that of Lyone's. He smiled up at her as he slowly moved his chair close to hers.

Lyone looked over at Yurai and then behind him at Tenshi. "Yurai and Tenshi. I have a job for you."

**...**

"Why do we get the boring job..." Yurai said while moping down the long hallway. He didn't see any importance in the assignment given to them by Lyone. He supposed with all her bright thinking, she had to have a moment of weakness.

"Oh, calm done Yurai. You're over reacting about this." She didn't see why he was really complaining. "We may not have an interesting job... Okay, now I see why you're upset. You didn't want to be paired up with me, did you?" Tenshi gave Yurai her deep crimson red puppy dog eyes. "I understand..."

Yurai waved his hands at his childhood friend, "No, that's not what I-"

Tenshi began to play with a strand of her long black pony-tail, twisting it and rolling it with her finger as she continued to tease Yurai, "I know I'm not as sweet as Cloe nor am I as cool and fun as Nikki... And surely I don't duel, but."

"Young love is it?" a familar voice came ringing through the halls. It would turn out to be their principal, Ms. Robinson. "I know this situation all to well. Step into my office and we can sort this out."

Yurai raised an eyebrow high, "Huh? What? But this was jus-" He was silenced by the finger of Tenshi, who simply winked.

"Mission almost complete." She whispered to Yurai before following their pink haired principal. She seemed to know what she was doing to get their end of the job done. Pretty clever on her half, but would Yurai be able to keep up with her quick thinking.

**...**

**A While Later...**

"And I want a baby and a house, no I want lots of babies and ten houses." Tenshi stopped herself and looked at her palm again.

"What was that?" Yurai whispered to Tenshi as Ms. Robinson looked at the two very confused.

"That's what Lyone wrote down on my hand. I was just saying what she told me to say." The black haired Tenshi whispered back to Yurai. She knew she had to think quickly because she didn't want Ms. Robinson going into detail or asking questions she knew she couldn't answer.

"Hey what's that on your desk." Yurai quickly changed the subject as his mind began to think on its own. He pointed to a shiny object and upon futher inspection he would see a giant gem on a ring. "Oh, shiny."

Tenshi looked as well, "Wow, now thats a nice ring. Where'd you get it from? It looks like it cost a fortune." She was fascinated with it and even went as far as taking it from Yurai, whom took it off the principal's desk.

Principal Robinson's face was flushed red and she stood their with a blank stare and unable to answer the question at that exact moment.

Yurai was hovering over Tenshi's shoulder, still checking the ring out. He noticed a small detail while Tenshi flipped the ring around, "What does that say under there?" he pointed to the space beneath the ring.

Tenshi squinted her eyes, "M+C... What could that stand for?"

Yurai tapped his chin, "MC... I know, it's that music thing!"

Tenshi bopped her friend on his big head, "Why would it be MC." She then began to analyze what she thought it could mean. She then thought about it being like people putting intials in trees and such. If so M would stand for Melina and C would stand for... She had the slightest idea what the C could be.

Yurai looked up at their principal, he had thought of an idea. He think he had it this time, "Umm... Ms. Robinson... are you perhaps Mrs. Robinson?"

Melina exhaled deeply and put a hand on her forehead as she took a seat. She saw no reason to hide it from these two, "Well, honestly it would be Mrs. Utaka."

Tenshi face-palmed herself, she got it now. The C was for Camaru, the Pro-Duelist who visited earlier on this year. Not to mention he was the reason the Champion Academy was built in the first place.

"What! You mean like Camaru Utaka!" Yurai shouted. This totally blew his mind. He didn't see that coming one bit. He then fell back in his chair, "Wow, that's pretty darn cool. My principal is married to one of the duelist who inspires me most."

Melina nodded, "So would you understand if I told you to keep it under wraps. The whole world doesn't need to know, at least not now." she said with a laugh.

Yurai narrowed his eyes and gripped his chin, "What will you do for me? I want to be excused from any and all kinds of detention. If you knew what they made me do- Ugh..." he shivered, "I can't think about it."

Tenshi pushed Yurai out of his seat, "Of course we will, Principal Robinson." Seriously, she wondered, why did Yurai play around so much.

Yurai then felt his D-Gazer vibrate in his pocket as he lay on the ground with one leg still in the chair. He pressed a button on the side, "Preparations are ready." He saw Lyone in the screen.

"What already? But how?" Yurai asked, a bit puzzled.

"I can't go on anymore, Lyone. Its too much." Yurai could hear Jay's voice in the background.

"Shut up you! You're just lucky we're done." She said with a grin of satifaction, "Don't focus on the details, just know Hatsuo and I sent them to hell."

"I'm innocent! I didn't want to do it I tell you!" Hatsuo voice rang from off camera. "Lyone's a monster, still pretty hot though. But still a monster!"

"Anyway, bring Principal Robinson with you. Bye." Lyone cut off communications.

"I don't even want to wonder what they've been through." Tenshi sighed.

**...**

Everyone had put together an extravagent room of beauty under the order of Lyone. The walls were decorated with white lights and candles with various objects hanging down from the ceiling all elegant-like. The floor was covered in snow and classical music echoed throughout the school. Lyone had Arcaine and Tyson raid the kitchen for food and such. So there were gigantic tables filled with nothing but delights and at the center stood a tall white cake, filled with strawberry.

Ms. Robinson walked in with Yurai and Tenshi, holding her hand over her mouth, "I can't believe it. You guys threw a party that looks this magnificient?"

Jay had dug his way from under a pile of party goods, thrown at him by none other than Lyone herself. "As mentioned earlier. Why waste today sitting around when we could do something productive and profit from it."

"This is incredible you guys." A tear fell from Melina's eye. She felt a flood of happiness throughout. And on today of all days, this was a fantastic event by the kids of her school. It simply filled her with joy that this bunch of students were not just fun-loving trouble makers that she couldn't help but like, but they were all so kind and actually put forth the work and effort to throw the school a party.

Tenshi looked up at Principal Robinson, "Now that stuff from earlier was just a joke. In no way was I serious." She didn't won't their principal to get the wrong idea, after all she was just following Lyone's script down to the bone.

Yurai, still shocked, didn't know what to do first. He looked left and right, should he go to the dancing area with all the flashing lights or straight to the food table? "I just don't know- Who am I kidding." he ran directly to the food table, pushing the likes of Aliq, Fudo, and even Jun out of his way, "Sorry guys, but I'm starved!"

Aliq smirked, "What ever I'm going to the gaming area."

Tenshi couldn't help but wonder how they got all this stuff to work while still being on back-up generators. She crossed her arms, looking around for Lyone.

Lyone popped up behind Tenshi and Principal Robinson, "Don't think to hard on it. You wouldn't want to know." she then whispered in their principal's ear, "Isn't today the day?"

Melina turned around, looking puzzled, "I wouldn't have expected you to remember."

"Remember? Aunt Melina you're so clueless. I never forget, like ever." Lyone whispered one last time before she stood back with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face.

Tyson was playing a game with Aliq, Hatsuo, Ryuuto, and Arcaine. He glanced back at the dance floor filled with ladies. "They look so lonely... Why aren't we over there anyway?"

"Maybe because all those girls are swarmed around little Hex." Hatsuo observed. He knew something like this might've happened, the girls were just drawn to Hex's cuteness. Like a little kitten to them all.

Aliq paused the game, "Wait is that Ranmaru with a girl?" he pointed just past the group of girls huddled around Hex.

Arcaine laughed, "That's the daughter of Kaigara Sarutori! You know, Sarutori Towers."

Tyson scratched his head, "Mu right?"

Aliq smirked with a sharp tooth showing, "Looks like we got something to tease him about."

"Come on Yurai that was mine!" Nikki yelled. It was apparent he did something he shouldn't have.

"Oopsie... Did you want that slice, it was pretty big so I figured it was for me..." Yurai tried to explain as honestly as possible. "It happens to the best of us, am I right?"

"Yurai I can't believe you!" Nikki started grabbing food off the ground and everone began to scatter. Nikki then threw a barrage of food, all aimed for Yurai.

"I'm screwed..." he said looking dead at the food approaching him.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

As food flew everywhere Principal Robinson couldn't help but laugh. This brought back memories of her fun days and she sympathised with the children.

"Perfect way to begin a new year." Cloe said with a smile as she stood beside the principal, Tenshi, and Lyone. "Am I right?"

"Hehehe, she will be mine..." ?

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, But hey all my chapters have hints at future chapters and secrets to be revealed so yeah. Almost there to the brand new chapters, bear with me guys.<strong>

**C.o.B. Out!**


	11. Episode 10: Marry Me Platinum Princess!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 10: Marry Me Platinum Princess

Lyone and Cloe were in class chatting, since they had some time before the bell actually rang. What did it matter anyway though, they're in a free period this time of day.

Lyone may have been the main one talking, but Cloe remained relevant in conversing with her, even if she didn't know some things her friend spoke of. Unfortunately they couldn't talk about the 'important' things going on in their lives at this moment because of the crowd of classmates around them. With Lyone's popularity and gorgeous looks she brought with her a crowd of followers consisting of both boys and girls. And considering the things she says sometimes, something in that head of hers must be off and that was enough to get people to see what she was talking about. Cloe on the other hand was that cute girl some would fantasize over, but feel too bad to make a move on. Due to her shy nature mostly everyone were like bodyguards when they thought she was being threatened, mostly perverts. Hatsuo has been mistaken for that multiple times, I guess everyone knew his record all too well. But even he had his honest moments.

Not falling in with the crowd was Jacob; he sat in his desk, which was closest to the windows. He looked at the other students acting desperate. He wouldn't dare be a part of a group like that... at least that's what he told himself. He had then turned to the window, gazing at the clouds as they floated on by. He pondered over what to do with the book given to him by his roommate Neoki. Did he really consider him a friend or was it just convenient for him that he was practically just like him in certain ways. Jacob stood up and picked up his backpack before making his way to the door, he decided to look into what Neoki asked him to while he was in recovery.

Slipping out almost unnoticeably, only noticed by Cloe and Lyone who let it be, Jacob knocked shoulders (Well it was more shoulder to arm because Jacob's a shorty) with a young man in the hallway around the age of sixteen. He had long dark blue hair which was tied into a ponytail and bangs framed his handsome face. Jacob paid this teen no mind and kept moving along.

The teen was about to pass right by the room Jacob left out, but then he heard the name of someone he considered a goddess. He knew once he heard the name he had to make sure it was really the one he was searching for. The dark blue haired teen peaked into the room and upon finding what he longed for; he simply walked away... at least for now.

**Later on...**

Yurai and Tenshi were chatting in the hallway as they walked to the lunch room. Yurai was trying to explain to his childhood friend the basics of dueling and why it was important to their economy of today.

Tenshi wasn't really catching on to anything he was talking about, honestly it all sounded like rubbish to her ears. She listened to him talk about the connection a duelist has with their chosen deck, but then he went on about the deck choosing its partner. "Yurai, sometimes I think you and the others may be too into this Duel Monsters thing..."

Yurai stopped and blankly starred at Tenshi, "You're crazy. I mean Duel Monsters is the biggest thing out there!" He crossed his arms while tapping his right foot rapidly, "If you knew what I know you'd be like 'Wow! I love Dueling and everything about it!'"

Tenshi sighed, "Yes Yurai, I guess I would." She had given up on going against the opinion of a serious Yurai. The conversation was going on too long in her opinion so she thought it best to end it here. "Let's just go eat okay."

Yurai's attitude instantly changed, "Perfect!" He continued walking to the lunch room with Tenshi, "Wait, I can still have your fruit right?"

"Sure." Tenshi said with a smile planted on her face. Besides she didn't want to start another small disagreement with the black and red haired boy again.

Yurai smirked as he put his hands behind his head, "Don't forget to hide an extra one in that pocket on your jacket."

Just around the corner the pony tailed teen from earlier was peeking around the corner. He had done some research, if you consider walking and talking research, and he had found out the person he was looking for hung around the kid with black hair and red lightning shaped protrusions. He first decided he would talk to that pretty girl he saw Yurai talking with, just because she was good looking in his eyes.

Once in the cafeteria Yurai and Tenshi had got in line to get the lunch for the day. Yurai's full attention was on the food and he paid no attention to what was going on behind him. The lunch lady always dreaded when little Yurai came up for the oh so glorious food they held.

"Prepare yourself lunch lady!" Yurai yelled while rubbing his hands together. "For I have an appetite today!" Looking at the rows of foods his heart started to pound as it did every day. Sadly enough for Tenshi she was being approached by the handsome stalker from before.

Tenshi felt the dark blue haired teen's breathe slowly flow down the back of her neck. Easily creeped out by this, Tenshi tried to move a little closer to Yurai whom was holding up the line by being hit constantly by the ladle wielded by the lunch lady.

The boy took a strand of Tenshi's hair and smelled it while whispering close to her ear, "I'm Jet Masterson. Who may you be?" He asked in a very cool and calm tone of voice. He believed any woman he dares call attractive was rightfully his. He truly believed he had this in the bag. For he was Jet Masterson, his prey was never a challenge.

Tenshi's body temperature dropped drastically as this young man put his hands on her. Tenshi couldn't think straight and thoughts began to flood her head. She didn't know whether to scream and faint or, or... well she didn't know what to do.

Jet had a giant smirk on his face as he tried to get to this girl in front of him, "Don't be shy. You could give me your number and we can talk later maybe."

Tenshi began to shiver and grit her teeth. She knew for a fact she didn't want to have any sort of conversation dealing with this Jet. Luckily for her she wouldn't have to.

Jet felt someone breathing down his neck and a light tap on his shoulder. "I'd leave her alone if I were you."

Jet turned around slowly to the sight of a taller young man with white hair, staring at him with his greyish green eyes. Jet smiled and held out his hand, "Hello there, I am Jet. Jet Masterson."

Aliq just looked at the new kid's hand, knowing damn well he wasn't going to shake it. Instead he simply took the male by his hand and swung him out of the line. "Listen. Don't go around bothering girls who clearly have no interest in you."

Jet looked as if he wanted to say something in response to this tough guy, but he didn't. He thought to himself that every beautiful girl was his for the taking. But, then again he remembered his true goal. The dark blue haired boy smirked and walked off. He had someone else to find anyway...

Yurai and Tenshi had finally arrived at the table with Tenshi still being a little shaken up. They sat down and Tenshi handed Yurai some fruits from her tray and then pushed it out in front of her.

Ryuuto knew something was a bit off with the way Tenshi was looking. She was holding her arms close by her sides and stared into her lap. "Tenshi, is everything okay?"

Yurai looked at Ryuuto as he stuffed himself with food, "She whad wa nencounter wit stwom guy." He said while chowing down on his food.

Luna sighed, "Come on Yurai. Do you have to talk with your mouth full?"

Yurai glared at Luna as he gobbled down one thing and picked up another, "But I'm so starved! ... I think it's my high metabolism?"

Tenshi began to sulk in her seat and then she put her head down, "He sniffed my hair... That's a sure sign of an ultimate pervert. At least Hatsuo knows when to stop, but this guy sooo creeped me out."

Cloe looked at the raven haired Tenshi, "It's alright." she began to rub her friend's back to calm her.

Lyone popped up behind the others seemingly out of nowhere. She struck a pose as she arrived, "Hey Cloe, It seems you have a secret admirer!" She then took Cloe's arm and swung her around in a circle.

Cloe couldn't escape the grasp of Lyone and so she just went along with it. Once Lyone had stopped Cloe moved a strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face, "Umm, thanks for telling me, but I would've preferred not to know."

Luna wondered why Cloe wouldn't want to know of such a thing, it seemed like it would be a little interesting to find out who it was. "So do you know who it could be Lyone?"

Lyone smirked as she twirled in a circle, "Now where's the fun in that. Not knowing who it is just might be the best part!"

Yurai had stopped eating for a second and turned to Cloe, "Come on, it could be good, right? He already likes you so it should be easy for you to confess your love." Yurai scratched his head, "Atleast that's what Tenshi's Book-O-Love said in Chapter 8 Section 5."

Tenshi slowly rose up and looked at Yurai with a death glare, watching him slowly back away from her and get up from the table. "Don't take another step Yurai. I'm going to kill you until you forget everything from that book!" Tenshi blushed and yelled as she started to throw food off the table and at Yurai, whom began zig zagging all over the cafeteria.

Cloe sighed, "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't really need someone like that right now." she said softly with her innocent voice.

Jet just so happened to be lurking around the corner when he heard this and he then became filled with determination he didn't know he had, "Cloe Maxwell, you will be mine!" A few girls saw him and began snickering and pointing, much to Jet's dismay.

**Later that day...**

Cloe was sitting outside on a bench eating a bag of cookies given to her by some of the boys in her cooking class. She was enjoying her day so far and thought everything was okay. That was until she heard a familiar voice that she dreaded.

"Cloe, my dear." Jet said from afar as he held a singular rose in his hand. He was slowly approaching the petite platinum blonde and made eye contact with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Cloe blinked rapidly as her heart began to race, she would've got up and simply ran, but to where? She knew she wasn't the most athletic person out there and Jet would easily catch up to her in an instance. Cloe put her bag of cookies to the side and took in a deep breath.

Jet swiftly took the seat beside her on the bench and winked while handing her the rose. He waited until Cloe accepted it until he would speak.

Cloe sighed and took the rose, but sat it down on the other side of her, "Umm... thanks?" She was unsure of what to do and say; the more she looked at Jet the more she wanted to pass out. Maybe he would leave her alone after something like that, but the more she thought about it the more certain she became that he would not.

Jet grabbed Cloe's hands and looked at her from head to toe, "I have found you, Cloe Maxwell. Now that I'm here you have nothing to fear because I'm never leaving your side!" he was all excited as impure thoughts skipped and danced all in his mind.

Cloe knew this face all too well and knew exactly what he was thinking and she knew she had to hurry and flee before anything that would hunt her for the rest of her life happened.

"Hey, get away from Cloe!" The voice of a friend was heard. It was the teal haired Jun to the rescue! Jun looked behind himself and at the girl with pink hair and two curly ponytails, "That was the correct thing to say, correct?"

Lyone gave her apprentice thumbs up, "Yep! And now go in for the kill! Do it do it!" Her thumbs up had quickly turned into fist of anger.

Jun sighed, "She just had to be my mentor in the Student Council..."

Jet smiled and laughed as he watched the two Student Council members on action, "The pink haired beauty amazes me, we've got to get to know each other better."

Lyone smirked and replied, "If you want to get to know me you better bring ropes and tasers."

Jun face palmed himself, "Lyone, what kind of Student Council Vice President are you?"

Yurai just so happened to be running along in a hurry, until he made the mistake of going in front of Lyone, who grabbed his black hood and pulled him beside her, "Yurai, save your girlfriend!" she said pushing him right beside Jun.

Yurai turned around, he looked left and right and then at Lyone as he pointed to himself, "Me?"

Jet was quickly filled with rage as the thought of his beloved Cloe being with that black and red headed idiot. Jet stood up and pointed to Yurai, "You and I will duel for the heart of Cloe!"

Yurai waved his hands in defense, "Hey, I'm not looking for a duel. I'm kinda on a vacation as of now!"

"There's no backing out of this in any way, shape, or form! Poor defenseless Cloe belongs with me!" Jet shouted as he took out a duel disk and gazer.

The words from Jet's mouth had gotten to Cloe, she was not defenseless, and she could handle herself. Cloe stood up and proudly told Jet, "You will duel me! I am not weak! I don't need protecting." All this had flowed off her tongue like poetry and she meant every last word of it.

Jet hesitated with his words and turned around silently, "You want to duel me now. Let me take care of him first and then we may celebrate our engagement with a duel."

Yurai smirked, "Well, you heard the lady." He was relieved he didn't have to duel this guy. Yurai had begun backing up and hid behind Lyone.

Jun was just happy that this could at least end in a duel and not a fight. He would step back in order to allow the students to resolve their problems by themselves... "Wait is that guy even a student here?"

Jet smirked uncontrollably, "Hehe... May~be..." he put a finger on his lips as he spoke slowly, "But who cares, it seems I have to duel my platinum princess in order for her to get over herself." He took out his duel gazer and duel disk, "Come my dear."

Cloe kept her eyes on her target; she could not show any weakness. She had to muscle up everything she had for this duel to prove she could do it, not for others, but herself. "You got it." She took out her own duel gazer and duel disk.

"Duel." The both of them said.

**Cloe Lp: 4000**

**Jet Lp: 4000**

"I can handle myself and I don't need someone like you to protect me." Cloe said as she drew her card. She had to stand up for herself and definitely show Jet that she didn't need him. "I will activate Water Hazard to Special Summon Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier (100/1600 lv2)! Okay and now I will use Secret Guards to summon General Raiho of the Ice Barrier (2100/2300 lv6)." She smiled as she got a good card out on her field on her first go. She figured if she could start off strong she would end it strong.

Lyone yelled from where she sat, "Go Cloe! Show him who's boss!"

Yurai and Jun were cheering Cloe on as well, "Sweet!"

Jet flaunted his dark blue hair as his eyes shined Cloe's way, "Oh, my dear Cloe. Why must you fight it? Let's just hope our married life isn't so complicated."

Yurai put his hand in front of his mouth as he whispered to Jun, "Man... This guy is really over his head isn't he?"

Jun leaned in toward Yurai, "This is just too silly... I'm actually having a hard time taking this guy seriously."

Jet ignored the teal headed Jun as well as the black and red headed Yurai. "Anyway, I Special Summon Evil Hero Infernal Prodigy (300/300 lv2) since my field is empty. Because you have a monster out, honey, I can Tribute Summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800 lv7). Now my dear Cloe, I must attack you head on. Go Malicious Edge!"

Malicious Edge charged at Raiho and slashed it with the claws on its fist. Raiho burst into pieces as it shattered while delivering a shock to Cloe.

Cloe flinched just a bit as her life points took a small hit. She took in a deep breath and kept her cool.

**Cloe Lp: 3500**

"That was nothing you still got this!" Yurai exclaimed to the platinum blonde dueling at the moment.

Jet sighed as he took a look at Yurai, "That is one buffoon who will not get the invite to our wedding. I end my turn which, due to Infernal Prodigy's effect, I'm allowed to draw 1 card." Jet drew his card and finished.

**Cloe Lp: 3500**

**Jet Lp: 4000**

Cloe drew her card and looked at her hand, trying to find a way to go back on the offensive and take control of the duel. She stood there as if she was trying to force something to happen.

"Don't worry Cloe, take your time. I'll gladly wait if that's what it takes for you to realize that you love me." Jet stated as he bowed.

Cloe couldn't help the frown forming on her face. It seemed this Jet really bothered her and got to her on an emotional level. "You can't force yourself on me Jet." She said getting a little loud, "Ever since our parents introduced us you've been trying to control me... You were just too forceful and actually bothered me." Cloe clenched the cards in her hand tighter, "I can handle myself and I'll prove it here Jet!"

Lyone had her arms crossed as she observed Cloe. She could see she wasn't concentrating enough. Lyone knew Cloe wasn't just trying to prove something to Jet, but to others, including herself. "You guys, well Yurai-" Yurai turned his attention to the curly pink haired Lyone, "Cloe needs to play more defensively instead of trying to force an offensive attack that isn't there yet." Lyone closed her eyes, "She doesn't want to be the princess that needs saving like Jet has said." She reopened her eyes and looked at Yurai with a wink, "Talk some sense into her."

Yurai rubbed his head and pointed to Jun, "Can't he do it? I'm not sure I can roll all that up into a nut shell."

"Yurai?" Jun said while raising his eyebrows.

Yurai nodded, "Cloe! Don't let him get to you just yet; you can't be afraid to go on the defensive. Just focus okay? I'm ready to see you win!" He gave her thumbs up with a smile.

Cloe smiled and nodded her head, "Okay Yurai. I'll try my best!" A white Kuriboh appears in front of her and tilts its head. Cloe knows what it feels and figured she shouldn't worry so much. After all they've only been through just one turn.

Jet shrugged off his fiance's friends' comments, "Whatever you low-life losers. In the end Cloe will be with me anyway."

Cloe then realized she had a nice combo in her hand to hold her until her next turn. "I play Geomancer of the Ice Barrier (800/1200 lv3) and activate its effect. By discarding one card I can declare one attribute and Geomancer can't be targeted for attacks by monsters with the attribute I choose and I'll choose Earth."

"Now Evil Hero Malicious Edge can't attack her monster!" Jun said with some enthusiasm.

Cloe ended her turn with a face-down, "You're up Jet."

**Cloe Lp: 3500**

**Jet Lp: 4000**

Jet smiled, "When will you learn honey." Jet was filling full of himself as he drew his card, smiling as he looked at the drawn card. "I will activate Dark Fusion to fuse from my hand Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." The two monsters went into sky fusing into a new monster. "Come to me Evil Hero Infernal Wing (2100/1200 lv6). Now Infernal Wing, attack her Geomancer of the Ice Barrier!"

Inferno Wing flew into the sky preparing her attack and then she begins to dive. She held out her claws coming down fast, striking Geomancer with a burning slash. Geomancer shattered into pieces and Cloe was hit with the battle difference.

**Cloe Lp: 2200**

Jet grinned deviously, "By activating Evil Hero Infernal Wing I can inflict you with Geomancer DEF as damage."

**Cloe Lp: 1000**

"Now she's wide open." Yurai frowned, but when he saw Cloe's face he somehow felt relieved. He somehow felt that this duel had just a little more in store for them.

Cloe activated Book of Moon, "Now to keep myself in for another turn I target your Evil Hero Malicious Edge."

Malicious Edge was flipped face-down defense mode, saving Cloe from a sure defeat.

Jet laughs, "Like our marriage, your defeat and realization will soon come to be. I end my turn."

**Cloe Lp: 1000**

**Jet Lp: 4000**

Jun scratched his head, with a little doubt, "We gave her good advice right? I hope she can still pull through."

Yurai could tell from the determination on the platinum blonde's face that this duel would not end just yet. He could see that she had a new found confidence and didn't see how she could lose now.

Cloe drew her next card, "I activate my Continuous Spell Water Hazard to Special Summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (1300/0 lv2) and I'll Normal Summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (1200/800 lv2). Now because I control only Level 2 monsters I can have my Dewdark attack you directly.

Dewdark took a stance and then charged at Jet with its daggers out forward. It did a spin and stabbed Jet with its icy daggers.

**Jet Lp: 2800**

Jet looks at her hand to see if she should set something and studies the card she had drawn this turn. She then remembers how she got the card. It was actually a good day for her as she recalled that day.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

"Happy Birthday Cloe!" All of Cloe's friends were around her as she blew out some candles.

Yurai was sitting in the back; he was thinking to himself he didn't have enough time to actually get Cloe a gift. It kind of bothered him that everyone else did, but then it hit him. While everyone else was eating cake and laughing he snuck up behind Cloe and gave her note.

Cloe opened the note and watched Yurai walk out as she then began to read the note. She smiled and got up out her spot, she was going to meet up with Yurai. She couldn't help but it was as if her heart skipped a beat. She was sort of kind of nervous.

Yurai saw Cloe approaching and smiled. He had just taken a card from his deck and had it ready for Cloe. "Here, this is a card that I got from my dad. He believed in making strong friendly connections through Duel Monsters and this is my way of giving you something special I guess. But you know, if you don't want it I understand."

Cloe took the card with a smile, "No, it's great. It's something that means something to a friend... so you know... it means something to me!" She closed her eyes as she smiled with glee.

Yurai wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Great! Now that I know you liked that little card there I want you to know that once I can get some help from a certain someone you'll also have something rare and special, but it might take a while."

Cloe nodded, "Thanks Yurai, you know the thought counts more than you think." She said meaningfully as she added the card to her deck.

Just then Tenshi opened the door, "What are you two doing? We have a party going on now." She smiled.

She was soon joined by Nikki, "There you guys are, do you mind coming back in. The music selection is incredible and, well, just come on." She said rubbing her arm.

"Why are all you girls out here!" Hatsuo yelled.

Aliq popped up from behind Yurai, scaring everyone else with his sudden appearance. "What's with all the noise out here? I thought the party was inside, but I guess not."

Cloe laughed as all her friends started to come out one by one and eventually the celebration was all over the place. If this was how everyone acted on Christmas Eve she couldn't wait to see them on Christmas Day, this was one of her best birthdays yet.

_**-END FLASHBACK-**_

"I set a card and end my turn." She said glancing over at Yurai and not being able to hide the smile on her face.

Jet draws his card and flips his Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800 lv7) face-up once again. He then activates yet another Dark Fusion to fuse Evil Hero Malicious Edge and Evil Hero Infernal Wing to Summon, "Come to the field Evil Hero Malicious Fiend (3500/2100 lv8)!" The monster with various sharp protrusions hit the field from a dark swirling light. "I'll go ahead and strengthen my field even more by summoning an Evil Hero Infernal Gainer (1600/0 lv4). And since I cannot attack you, nor do I need to, I will end me turn." Jet was referring to Malicious Fiend's effect that would force Cloe's monster's to attack it instead, which would bring her life points down to zero. He laughed to himself, thinking about how clever he was and how he would further prove his desire for Cloe by defeating all her friends, finally showing her that he is all she needs.

Cloe's grin widened as she had become so ecstatic; she could use the card given to her by Yurai now. The card would actually come in handy and she could show the bothersome Jet her strength as an independent duelist. "Not so fast Jet, I have a trap that will ruin your plans! I activate the trap card Needle Ceiling!"

Yurai scratched his head, "Wow, so that card did end up becoming useful. Now I don't feel so bad."

Jet's eyes widened, "What the hell could that thing possibly do!" he yelled because he now feared his plans will be ruined by this card if it does what he thinks it does.

Cloe wiped the bead of sweat that was forming on her forehead from the previous pressure of the duel, "Well because there are now 4 monsters on the field this card destroys every monster face-up on the field."

As soon as Cloe finished the monsters started shattering one by one as the field began to become void of monsters.

Jet was trying to refrain from just all out losing it, "Don't worry Jet... She can't possibly turn this around on her next turn. You're a winner and she is yours no matter what." He was talking to himself, a personal pep talk if you will.

Cloe drew a card and it would seem her blue eyes glistened from a small ray of hope. "Salvage..." she said under her breathe as she thought about what she would do with it. It then hit her, she would rebuild a good defense again that would also work offensively. "I activate Salvage to target 2 Water-Type monsters with 1500 or less attack in my Graveyard so that I may add them to my hand." Cloe had chosen her previously destroyed Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier and Dewdark of the Ice Barrier. "I will now activate my Continuous Spell Water Hazard to Special Summon Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier (1300/0 lv2) and I'll Normal Summon Dewdark of the Ice Barrier (1200/800 lv2)."

Jet narrowed his eyes out of slight anger, "Them again..."

"Now I'll have the two of them to attack you directly!" Cloe commanded as Dewdark and Cryomancer both charged for Jet inflicting him with painful damage.

**Jet Lp: 300**

Jet had had enough of Cloe denying him of what he wants. A blood vessel is nearly popping out of his forehead, "Why do you refuse me so! We are destined to be together, you can't go against your parents' wishes for to marry me! We were supposed to be a bridge between our families, building an even richer one in the process! We could be all powerful in this here world and I would solely protect you!"

"Just because you can accept being forced into a life of lies doesn't mean I can. I can handle myself and I don't need someone like you trying to control me as well. The things I do in life need to be because I want to do it instead of by force, especially something as big as marriage and even to a guy who ogles over every pretty girl he sees." Cloe had expressed herself from the soul and meant every word of what she told Jet Masterson.

"You tell'em Cloe!" Lyone screamed with joy, "Wohoo!" She was up and pumping her fist for Cloe very seductively.

Yurai and Jun sighed, they knew that last wohoo was more seductive than it had to be...

Cloe laughed at her friends, she wanted to live life as freely as they did, "And I end my turn."

Jet gritted his teeth, "Whatever, it's all nonsense to me. He then draws a card and just because it was Monster Reborn, he played it. He decided to bring back a big gun, "I will Summon Evil Hero Malicious Edge (2600/1800 lv7) back to the field. Now prepare to witness your end!" He was about to attack.

"But if you paid attention to the actual duel instead of me, you would've noticed you can't attack me..." Cloe blankly said.

Jet face-palmed himself from frustration and began to bite down on his lip hard, causing it to bleed a bit. "I can't... I... end my turn..." he said reluctantly.

Cloe smiled even more as she drew her card, "Too bad I don't get to use it or try to force something that wasn't there like you. I finish you off with an attack from Dewdark of the Ice Barrier!"

Jet had dropped to his knees from the upcoming attack; he had given up on the fight as Dewdark struck him directly.

**Jet Lp: 0**

**Winner: Cloe!**

"I knew you could do it!" Yurai said with a thumb upwards.

"That was great, now what do we do with Jet?" Jun asked his superior which would be Lyone.

"He's been through enough. We'll let him off with a warning this time, but next time he'll feel the wrath of the Student Council." Lyone explained while she made her way to congratulate Cloe.

Cloe was happy she could show them, mainly Jet, that she was a capable duelist on her own, she felt like she not only proved something to them, but to herself as well.

Yurai was about to run up and celebrate with Cloe as well, but he felt the grip of someone grabbing on the black hood of his white and red sleeveless hoodie. His face froze as he slowly turned his head and looking downwards he would see the short and hairy Mr. Takai. "Mr. Takai..." He then smiled as hard as he could and waved, "You know I was just on my way to see you." He was actually lying right off the top of his head.

"Last time I checked you were running away from me. It's time you accept your punishment and clean up that mess you made in the Cafeteria." He had begun to drag Yurai off into the distance as they went towards the Cafeteria demolished by food.

"Please, I was trying to protect my life! You understand right? Like when you step outside every day because of your vertical issues!" Yurai pleaded hoping for Mr. Takai to understand, but he ignored him. "Why me!"

**...**

Jet was wondering the streets when he came across a stranger in an alley. He was wearing all black while his head was covered by a hood and the inner emotions of Jet provoked him to approach him. "I think I can help you with that which you desire..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voice Actors<em>**

**_Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou_**

**_Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko_**

**_Tom Gibis/Aliq_**

**_Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell_**

**_Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace_**

**_Crispin Freeman/Hatsuo Kotetsu_**

**_Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura_**

**_Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa_**

**_James Beach/Jun Hisagi_**

**_Henry Dittman/Jet Masterson_**

**_Troy Baker/Zentax_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

- None...

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Jun: Man that Jet guy sure was crazy.

Aliq: The kid had problems.

Lyone: Fufufu That's what happens when you have rich parents who don't give you attention. You go crazy.

Nikki: Lyone, are your parents rich?

Lyone: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Nikki: Oh nothing, forget I asked.

Yurai: ...

Cloe: Where have you been Yurai?

Yurai: Hell...

Tenshi: Oh cheer up you big baby. See you guys next on Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: It's Coming... Impending Battle!

Ryuuto: What's coming again? Wasn't paying attention.

Luna: You'll see when we get there...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edging closer, one more chapter to new content. And then about two or so chapters away from this Beginning Arc's finale.<strong>_

_**- Your Friendly Neighborhood Corn on a C.o.B.**_


	12. Episode 11: Its Coming Impending Battle

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 11: It's Coming... Impending Battle

In an alley far far away... Or maybe just simply in a dark abandoned alley leading to an old wore-down warehouse on the outskirts of Stratleos City that hadn't been touched in years. A very familiar black robe with blue accents sat down in a chair; he had lead his peers to a safe house he had decided to take refuge in the first time he arrived here on Earth. It was in this abandoned warehouse that they would execute all of their plans and 'he' would secretly set his into action.

"Zentax, what the hell are we doing here." A deep grunting voice questioned. This voice came from the bulky looking guy under the black and brown cloak. He didn't get why they had to sit around the junky place when they could be out terrorizing the people in the city.

"Calm down Bulwarx, we are not even fully powered anymore. It will take time before we are able to regain our true strength." A womanly voice stated calmly, this being wore a black and white cloak over her curvy figure.

"I agree with Bulwarx, Livix." A manly voice said from under his black and green robe as he replied to the woman named Livix. This guy was a bit shorter than the others around him though.

A skinny and taller man in a black and yellow cloak then spoke up, "Don't you see Bulwarx and Leonidrax? We are not to upset the balance of the plan further more. The way I see it, everything will work out fine if we believe in Zentax here. Hehe, don't worry." This guy had a creepy voice that seemed to crawl up your spine and then whisper in your ear. "I, the great Sykis, am never wrong."

Leonidrax gritted his many sharp teeth, "Whatever, just don't be too damn full of yourself. Don't forget Zentax has turned on our lord before."

Zentax said nothing to interrupt his new companions in their lord's plan. He felt no need to, if they were to talk, oh well, who was he to stop their pointless conversation was. Sitting until they were all quite he decided to stand up. Looking at them with his glowing dark blue eyes, he spoke. "Listen to me and you will understand the way I see things going down."

**...**

Ms. Robinson was walking around the girls' dorm looking for a certain teenage girl. She was accompanied with a young girl around the age of 16. The young girl had blue eyes along with long, thick strawberry blonde hair tied into two pigtails. The girl had a smile on her face as she followed behind the Principal of Champion Academy.

"Here we go." Ms. Robinson had found the room she was looking for. Bypassing the lock on the door with her master key-card, she opened it. The room she looked at had two beds on each side of the room. But she didn't expect for the room to be this messy; the floor was covered in clothes and make-up was all over the place. There were also plush dolls resembling animals on shelves and sitting along the edge of the window of the room. In the bed on the far right, Ms. Robinson could make out the outline of a body under the cover. "I'm sorry for the mess, I didn't think she'd keep this bad habit." She said as she tip-toed across the floor and to the bed, grabbing the cover. "Lyone wake up!" she yelled as she tugged the cover off of her secret niece.

Lyone was curled up with her knees close to her chest. She was in her two piece pink and baby blue pajamas. It took Melina to tug on Lyone's messy pink hair for her to even budge. "What? I'm really really like really tired..." Lyone said as she sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes.

Ms. Robinson stepped aside as she smiled, "Remember her?"

Lyone observed the girl in the black cardigan over a sailor girl uniform with a red skirt. She then tapped her chin as she looked at the girl's frail body from her lace up boots to her cherry hair clips. "Well of course this is Kokonoe."

"Yay, you remembered me!" Kokonoe exclaimed as she jumped onto Lyone bed, "I was afraid you'd have forgotten me after you entered Melina and Camaru's School, but you didn't!" this girl was very full of energy as one could tell by her voice.

"So why are you here?" Lyone asked her as she tried to fix up her bed hair a little bit.

Kokonoe smirked, "There's a small thing I want to see at this place. I want to know if you guys really have the rumored Booster monsters!"

By this time Ms. Robinson had snuck out to resume her Principal duties and had left the girls to catch up.

Lyone had smiled deviously as she heard Kokonoe's reason for coming, "Perfect, I know someone you'd like to meet." She then changed to a friendly smile as she got out her bed, "Just let me get ready first."

Kokonoe put a hand over her mouth as she laughed, "Yep, wouldn't want you to go out looking like that."

**...**

Neoki was in the school's recovery room, he was still recuperating from his duel with Yurai. Although he was only sore now and he'd mostly healed, he still wasn't feeling like himself. He was sitting up with his Duel Gazer on his head; he seemed to be chatting with someone, giving them instructions.

"Why am I doing this for you again?" a very sarcastic voice spoke to Neoki from his Duel Gazer.

Neoki sighed; he really didn't want to go through this again. If it was up to him he wouldn't have even involved his roommate in his private affairs. It was unfortunate he could barely move his body as in walk even an inch. "Because, Jacob, I can't do it myself and this will help you find what you're looking for in the long run." He was biting his lip trying to refrain from yelling angrily.

"Whatever, this place seems a bit dangerous. Are you sure it's safe here, because if it isn't I swear I'll-" Jacob was interrupted by a scraggly voice that belong to Neoki.

"Just proceed to the staircase. It should be to your left behind some crumbled up boulders." Neoki hurried and told him.

"Found it. So how do I get in?" Jacob asked Neoki through his Duel Gazer communication system.

Neoki could feel his body getting tired, "Hold my deck up by the glowing bluish green door and it should open."

"If you say so... Hey man its opening!" Jacob's voice began to echo throughout Neoki's Gazer, "Whoa..."

**Elsewhere...**

Nikki was wondering around the school duel grounds. She had just won a couple of duels obtaining some more Duel Points. She was anticipating the arrival of the Boost Duel Tournament. She then walked up on a friend who just so happens to be dueling some kid. Because of curiosity she had decided to watch the rest of the match.

"Finish him off Queen Dragun Djinn!" the woman charged at a green haired boy as he lost.

**Carl Lp: 0**

**Fudo Lp: 1600**

**Winner: Fudo!**

Fudo smiled as he saw Nikki and he assumed she had spectated his duel. "Impressive huh?"

Nikki nodded, "Even though I only caught the end, it seemed like a heated duel." She then smiled at the blonde headed boy. "So where are the others? I can't seem to find anyone."

Fudo tapped his head, "Well, Arcaine had to go make a trip to his family's card-shop in town, I think he had to fill in or something." He had pointed out a finger beginning to count in his head, "Jun had to get up early for another Student Council Meeting. When I went to go check on the others Ryuuto and Yurai were sleeping in, Hex was out with Luna, and Hatsuo..." He now held out five fingers as he tried to think where Hatsuo was. "Honestly I don't know where the heck he is." Fudo then tucked his hands in his pocket, "So where are the girls?"

Nikki sighed as she put a hand on her hip, "Lyone decided to skip the Student Council thingy and sleep in. Cloe left out earlier today for a reason I don't know, but she can handle herself. Tenshi is still asleep, I think I bored her to death with Duel Monsters; I was trying to get her into it. Oh, and Luna is taking Hex to go get some new cards. And that's really all I know."

Fudo sighed, "Maybe later on today things will get more exciting."

"Yeah." The cherry red head replied.

**...**

"Wake up you two!" Aliq yelled as he entered Yurai and Ryuuto's room with the help of Tyson.

Tyson looked at his phone, "Well I'm gonna go now, I'm a very busy guy." He said, walking out. He really did have a busy day, gambling and girls.

Aliq nodded in response to Tyson. "Now wake up! We have business to attend to." He pulled Yurai and a shirtless Ryuuto out of their respective beds.

"But I'm too tired to do anything...I'm gonna go back to sleep..." Yurai yawned, but was being held by the back of his black long-sleeved shirt.

Ryuuto sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "I don't think we're getting out of this one easily..."

"Hello boys!" an overly excited and energetic voice exclaimed seductively.

Yurai peeped behind Aliq to get a glimpse at the one who said something, although he pretty much knew who it was. He looked at the girl with pink hair and multiple drill-like curls. "Hey Lyone..."

"What? You didn't want to see me so early in the morning." Lyone pouted.

"I didn't want to see you so early in the morning." A voice outside the door said while laughing.

Ryuuto raised his eyebrows, he didn't recognize that voice. He figured Lyone had brought along with her a friend.

Lyone's eyebrow twitched, "Shut up Kokonoe! We will not speak of it." She took in a deep breath and regained her composure. "Now, come on in Kokonoe."

Entering Ryuuto and Yurai's room was the girl from earlier whom had interrupted Lyone's beauty sleep. Yurai and Ryuuto both looked at the girl with cherry blonde pig-tails and blue eyes.

"Who are you, a Student Council member?" Yurai asked.

Kokonoe held up a finger about to correct Yurai and explain herself, "Well actually I am-"

Lyone stopped the pig tail girl from finishing, "She's just a regular transfer girl who I happen to be friends with."

Yurai scratched his head and yawned, "Seems legit."

Ryuuto was looking around the room as he shivered, their room invaders had left the door open and it was freezing. "Where's my shirt?"

Yurai snickered, "See, that's what you get for wearing no shirt." He held out his arms, "Its times like this when wearing long sleeves come in handy."

Aliq tucked his hands in his pocket, "Coming from the guy who wears a sleeveless hoodie..."

All of a sudden Lyone started ringing, she was trying to ignore it because she didn't feel like chatting and she had a feeling who was calling her. She looked at everyone staring at her as she crossed her arms, "I not going to answer it okay." She said kind of snobbishly.

Aliq's ear twitched, "That constant ringing is really irritating. If you don't want to go to your stupid meeting then why join?"

Lyone sighed as her body basically went limp before she reached for her D-Gazer, "Hello..."

Appearing on her small screen was the Student Council President, Ranmaru. "If it isn't Lyone..."

Lyone was tapping her foot, "Well you did call for me... Now what is it? I was in the middle of showing a new student around."

Ranmaru was smiling, "Well, you see there's a meeting and I don't really see you here. I see Jun, but I don't see his Superior. Maybe I should promote him to Vice President. Hmmm."

Lyone squinted her eyes, "You're bluffing. You kick me and "I'll expose you to that girl! Remember I can blackmail you!" She gave everyone in the room a wink as she covered up her D-Gazer, "See you guys later. Oh, Kokonoe you can just chat with Yurai. He knows a thing or two about what entices your curiosity." She then ran out the room, continuing to converse with Ranmaru.

Kokonoe slowly stepped closer to Yurai in an innocent fashion, "Alright so here's my question." She said as she poked his cheek.

**...**

Tenshi had been through alot while hanging out with Yurai. It was actually taking a toll on her with the things that have been happening randomly as of late. How could anyone adjust so easily to things like this, its just not normal. Due to all this craziness around her she knew she had to take a day for herself and sleep it off...

While sleeping Tenshi was hit with a major headache that was pounding the inside of her head. She began tossing and turning, kicking the cover off of her bed, and groaning. She then began to hear things, things like voices. Voices echoed throughout her head constantly, but she couldn't understand it all at once. Tenshi raised up out of her bed, looking all over the room as she actually saw the words that she heard. But one in perticular stuck out to her as she was bambarded with all the confusion.

"Stop Yurai!"

Tenshi didn't understand a thing as she dropped to her knees, tears forming in her torquise eyes. She starred at the palm of her hands; she could see more words forming on them.

"Impending -a-er is Y-r-i th- Lv-e Encar-a-i..."

Tenshi's vision was becoming blurred and she could not see all the words as clearly as before. They began breaking, shattering right in front of her as she heard what sounded like sirens ringing right beside her ears. "What's happening to me?" Tenshi was sweating as a tear dropped down from her cheek and she fainted on the floor...

**...**

Lyone had finally arrived at the Student Council meeting and was panting as she came through the door. "Sorry to keep you waiting." she said sarcasticly as she took her seat in between Ranmaru and Jun.

"Great, now back to business. Next week we are supposedly getting a few transfer students and guess who gets the honor of showing them around. That's right, you guys." Ranmaru said with a grin on his face.

"Why the heck do we have to show these new guys around. It seems more troublesome than its worth." Lyone began to complain. "There should be no reason all these students should be transferring here with weird things going on anyway."

Jun looked at Lyone, holding eye contact for at most three seconds before turning away to look forward. "But its what we are here for. To help the students of this school to the best of our abilities."

"If you don't like all this then get out pinky." a random member growled at Lyone out of jealousy. "We're not going to neglect our job because you are a lazy Vice President."

Ranmaru put up his hands, "Hold on now, there's no need to get hostile here. Atleast not while I'm around." he sat his arms on the table as he starred at Lyone and Jun, "Back to this weirdness going on around campus that seems to follow a certain group of friends. Jun, Lyone, your pals will have to act as an extended unit of the Council when it comes to that matter."

Jun nodded, "Yes sir, we will try our best to see what we can do."

Lyone glared at Jun, "You guys can try your best, I'm taking it easy..." she mumbled to herself. Although Lyone was popular, she didn't really get along with some girls. And with the girl to boy ratio on this Council she was only friends with two boys and non of the girls. Its no wonder she would stick with Yurai's friends since they all treated her as just another girl, which was nice. But here almost everytime she said something, something else was retorted back at her. She was just lucky she was friends with Ranmaru and Jun or she might not have been able to take it.

Ranmaru sighed, "Okay, now to the matters the school wants us to discuss."

**...**

Yurai had sent Kokonoe to speak with someone he hoped would respond to her with the answers she wanted. He didn't really know everything about them, not to mention he hasn't been able to make contact with Idene since his rematch with Neoki.

"Are you gonna put on your shirt or what?" Aliq told Yurai whom was in a daze for a moment as he was in the middle of getting ready.

Yurai rubbed his head as he picked up his white and red hoodie. "I'm okay, just thinking is all." he then pulled his zip up hoodie over his dark blue beater. "So where are you taking us?" he asked as he jumped down from his top-bunk.

Aliq shrugged, "Well I have a reliable source that says the Boost Duel Tournament will begin very soon. It apparently spread and there are a bunch of stundents dueling it out to qualify."

Yurai sighed as he crossed his arms, "I thought I told you guys I'm not interested in this sort of thing right now."

"Why not? It's the biggest event of the year. You could atleast come and check it out." Ryuuto tried to persuade Yurai to view the annoucement.

"You'll be a loser if you don't." Aliq said as he picked something out of his tooth, "So what do you say?"

Yurai sighed, "Well I'm already up and ready now. I guess I can see what it's about. Plus I know I don't want to be a loser when I know I can kick your butt to Green Valley City and back."

Aliq looked back at Yurai with a sort of passion in his eyes and not the good one, it was more like I'm gonna tear you apart and enjoy it kind of passion. "Reihou, you better mean that figuratively." his voice got unnaturally deeper.

Yurai flinched behind Ryuuto, "You know I did, sir! It was all figures of the speech, yep." He did not feel like dealing with Aliq's bad side right now.

"Great now let's go." Aliq commanded as he left out of Ryuuto and Yurai's room.

**...**

Kokonoe was following the directions on the piece of paper given to her by Yurai earlier and it lead her to the school's hospital room. "So this is where Neoki is supposed to be." she read the name from the strip of paper with a description of how he looked. "Cold blue eyes, black hair, silver bangs. Alrighty then." she proceeded into the room looking for an answer...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voice Actors<em>**

**_Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou_**

**_Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko_**

**_Tom Gibis/Aliq_**

**_Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace_**

**_Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa_**

**_Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi_**

**_Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu_**

**_Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix_**

**_Liam O'Brien/Ranmaru Sarugaki_**

**_James Beach/Jun Hisagi_**

**_Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora_**

**_Michelle Ruff/Kokonoe ?_**

**_Luci Christian/Melina Robinson - Utaka_**

**_Troy Baker/Zentax_**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

- None...

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Yurai: Where the heck is everyone else? I don't want to help you occupy your time when I can be knocked out.

Aliq: Oh shut up and enjoy your time with your old pal before I knock you out myself.

Yurai: Do you mean Jun and Tenshi? Because you've been a pain in my neck for a looonnnng time.

Aliq: You're one to talk.

Ryuuto: So when does this thing begin.

Fudo: Any second now I bet.

Nikki: I hope so.

Neoki: Who the hell are you!

Lyone: Remember Melina told you not to reveal your name, it'll create a riot.

Kokonoe: You can just call me Kokonoe. And I've got a question for you.

Yurai: Wait a second Neoki, when did you start participating in our little chats!

Jacob: Well if you want to get technical he's interupted before.

Yurai: You too Jacob! Don't you have something better to do?

Ranmaru: Jun get the popcorn, I think Yurai and Jacob are going to duke it out.

Jun: Do you want extra butter?

Ms. Robinson: See what happens to Tenshi next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Hinted Secrets...

Yurai: Tenshi? Wha- what do you mean?

Neoki: Hmph... Almost time...


	13. Episode 12: Hinted Secrets

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 12: Hinted Secrets...

Yurai, Ryuuto, and Aliq were at the Duel Grounds and all of a sudden it became flooded with the student body. Various students filled the dueling areas drawn out on the ground with colorful blinking lights, too bad the student body covered it all up as they bunched together.

"I love dueling as much as the next guy, but this is just too much for the annoucement of the tournament." Yurai said as he continually got pushed and shoved around.

Ryuuto sighed as he was constantly bumped and pratically thrown through the crowd along side his roommate and somewhat sane friend. "Who could blame them. I heard there's a special surprise for those who attend."

Yurai looked pass Ryuuto and not to his surprise Aliq had vanished, "Where the heck did Aliq go? He left us here to die in a crowd of our peers!"

"Ummm... Hello Yurai and Ryuuto." a soft and familar voice said to them. It was the girl with the platinum blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, hey there Cloe. You came to watch the annoucement too huh?" Ryuuto asked.

Yurai turned around, "Sup Cloe."

Cloe nodded, "Well there's that and the fact that Tenshi has just been escorted to the school infirmary."

Ryuuto could barely hear, for some reason the crowd just kept getting louder and louder. "What did you say?"

Although Ryuuto couldn't here a word Cloe was saying anymore, Yurai heard it loud and clear. His natural curiousity was urging him to go... Or maybe he just didn't want to be in his current situation... "I'll see you guys later." The usual up beat tone of his voice had disappeared just like a certain friend that shall not be named. He felt he needed to be serious so serious he would be.

"See you later Yurai." Cloe said as her voice was drowned out by more screams and cheers.

Ryuuto watched as the black and red haired boy slipped out through the crowd, rushing to get to where he felt he was needed.

"Hey there's Ryuuto and Cloe!" yelled Nikki as she made her way through the thick of the crowd alongside Fudo. She was wondering if any of their inner circle would be here today and was shocked to see these two together.

"Ryuuto and Cloe. An odd pairing to be hanging out around together." Fudo teased.

Ryuuto scratched the back of his head, "You're one to talk. Fudo of the motion sickness and Nicolette the troublemaker on a short fuse." he teased back.

All of a sudden the screaming of the crowd turned to whispers as a stage had risen from an opening split in the ground. You just have to admire the technological advances this school has to offer.

Upon this stage was a very familiar face to all those of the dueling community. It was Kaigara Sarutori in his classic silver suit and white tie. His dull grey eyes scanned the crowd of people, although the area was packed he thought he'd see more students here. He moved a strand of his long shining silver hair out of his face and a smile formed across his face.

Also on this stage was the adopted daughter of the successful Kaigara, Mu Sarutori. Her ponytail was blowing in the wind as she stood to the side of her father. Watching the adolecent kids go crazy for her father was not something she wasn't used to. And she generally was okay with all the attention she recieved with him.

"Hello Duelist." the arrogant voice of the billionaire spread out across the area. Kaigara couldn't help but smirk as he thought how glorious this would be. "I know you all are honored as of now and your expectations for me will not be diminished." He slightly turned as he pointed behind himself, prompting a holographic projection screen into the air. "Behold, for this is what you've all been waiting for."

**...**

"You want to know about the Boosters huh..." the voice of Neoki Xandrix trailed off from his bed as he looked at the face of the new girl. "Give me one good reason why I should tell you." the boy gazed at her with his cold deep blue eyes.

The girl with two pig-tails smiled, "Well if you must know, your friend Yurai sent me here." Kokonoe said as she stared at him with her blue eyes.

Neoki's eyebrow instantly twitched, he shot the girl a frightning glare. "Yurai is not my friend! That kid, he must..." his head suddenly began to hurt. "Urg!" he held his head as he grunted.

"Umm... Neoki. Are you alright?" Kokonoe asked looking confused by the black and silver haired boy's reactions.

"It's nothing..." These instant headaches that would pop up out of no where was something that would come and go from time to time. "There's nothing special about the stupid Booster cards, now leave me..."

Kokonoe stuck her tongue out at Neoki, "Thanks for the help crazy." she said sacasticly before she began walking away.

Just as Kokonoe was walking a man burst in with a girl in his arms. He was in a hurry to get the teen to the infirmary room apparently. "They found her collasped in her room." a man said as he layed the girl with long black hair down on the bed.

A very beautiful nurse gasped, "Poor girl. I'll run an analaysis." she sad as she checked her holographic clipboard of some type. She went on and got the girl's information so she can put it into the computer later, "Tenshi Miko."

Neoki raised an eyebrow, that name was a familar one. He was sure he'd heard it before and it put a nasty taste in his mouth. He took a look at the named girl and his lowered his eyes as he realized who it was. "That girl huh... I see clearly now..."

Kokonoe heard Neoki since she had stopped to observe the girl named Tenshi and her situation. Who ever she may be, Kokonoe could tell she brought interest to him. "If Yurai said Neoki had more understanding of this situation, then just maybe..." she paused as she took time to think about things. "This is very interesting." she said as she tapped her chin. She had a plan to get just what she wanted out of the stubborn boy, but that would have to wait. For now she took her leave, heading out the door skipping.

Neoki pulled out his D-pad from under his pillow, turning it on he had proceeded to one of its many functions. He seemed to be typing something adding it on to previous notes. What ever he was inserting seemed to be of serious importance, but nearly everything he did he considered serious business.

**...**

Jacob was walking through the halls of the school with a wicked smirk on his face. In his hand he held a card that peaked his interest and he couldn't believe Neoki woulld actually have known where something like this would be hiding. "Haha, he's such a sucker." he snickered. He then found himself being pushed to the side by some black and red headed guy in a hoodie. "Why you!" he then regained some composure and saw that it was Yurai turning the corner. "Oh, its just him." he said kind of dissappointed that it was only that guy.

Yurai continued to run as his head was feeled with worry about his best friend. For all the years he's known Tenshi she was never the one who got sick or anything. Never even had chicken pocks we he tried to give them to her when they was much younger. He had thought it was just some sort of magic guardian angel or something as a child. But he couldn't shake the feeling that this one time would accumulate for all the years she didn't fall to a simple stomach ache or flu. He bit his lip as he approached the door. He found himself hesitant to actually go in now that he'd arrived. His heart beat seemingly stopped for a minute just before it started to feel as if it would burst out of his very chest.

The door slid open giving Yurai a perfect view at his long time companion. He walked in slowly towards her bed not taking his eyes off her. He didn't know what he should do, so he just stood there silently.

"This is your fault you know." the voice from behind Yurai spoke up from his bed. "I'm not telling a lie..." he said again tempting Yurai to turn around.

Yurai knew that rough voice instantly, "What do you mean?" he said without turning around.

"I'm going to spare you the details." the teen said as he got up from his bed with a struggle. He walked slowly to the confused Yurai.

Yurai turned around and looked his peer in his cold dead eyes, "To hell with that Neoki. What did I do wrong!" he raised his voice at him as he clenched his fist very tightly.

"You're too emotional kid. Just hold on a second, it should be here just about..." Neoki held a finger in the air as the door slid open again. "Now."

In walked Jacob with a black bag on his shoulder, "Miss me much." he said sarcasticly. "I got your stupid bag. Don't worry I didn't open it... or did I? I forget." he smirked as he held up a card. "Thanks for the gift. And with that I do believe we're done." The shorter teen said as he walked out the door, apparently with something he really wanted to get a hold of.

Neoki held his D-pad to Yurai showing him what exactly was on it. He then gave it to him to hold as he opened his bag.

"What is all of this? I can kind of understand it, but not in its entirety." Yurai said as he scrolled through various images on the screen. He looked up at Neoki who had just pulled out a grey stone tablet that had glowing green markings on it. "What the hell is that?"

Neoki frowned, "Something I need you for. This is not a permanent thing. But this is the only way I can see me completing the goal since I no longer have 'that' power within me anymore. If you want to save her, you will help me."

Yurai sighed as he rubbed his head with his free hand. He looked back at the calm body of Tenshi as she silently took short breaths of air. Besides the breathing she seemed pretty much dead. He had to know why this had happened and what he could do to stop it, "Seems you've found a way to use me huh. What do I have to do?"

Neoki smiled as he took his D-pad away from Yurai; he gave him a devious glare that would send chills down anyone's spine, "Don't worry we're just going to get the answers to all of the _secrets_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**

**Trina Nishimura/Tenshi Miko**

**Tom Gibis/Aliq**

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi**

**Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu**

**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix**

**Michelle Ruff/Kokonoe ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

- None...

**Intermission-**

Yurai: Really have to go through with this huh...

Neoki: Next, Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Unawaited Journey...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, back in the groove. I'll start back doing my Review Replies! And thank you to those who read and those who review. And if you do both, you da real MVP! Annnywho... I really do love seeing the reviews and also the silly Guest reviews. Pairings huh? lol. Post to ya later.<strong>_

_**-Corn on a C.o.B. out**_


	14. Episode 13: Unawaited Journey

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 13: Unawaited Journey...

It was the day after the official announcement of the Boost Duel Tournament. Students at Champion Academy were so excited that the qualifiers were finally being started. Of course there were students who could just sit back and relax because they had all the Duel Points needed to enter tournament, but that also meant there were others fighting for their chance to make it.

But there were two students who couldn't care less if they made it into the tournament or not. They were leaving the campus, backpacks equipped. One limping and one moping. One with black and silver hair and one with black and red hair. They then boarded a train... A long ride waiting for them both.

**...**

**Carl & Vector Lp: 0**

**Nikki & Cloe Lp: 7200**

**Winners: Nikki & Cloe!**

"Awesome! We so wiped those two out no problem!" Nikki bragged as she and Cloe exchanged a high five. "Take that Vector!" The red head was a little too into the zone after a heated exchange with Vector which led to this tag duel.

Vector grunted as he stumped the ground in a fit of rage. "Damn Carl, you absolutely suck ass!" He then went to tugging at his very green hair that spiked up almost triangularly. "If I knew shy girl over there could actually duel, I wouldn't have had you partner up with her!" He was pointing at Cloe.

Cloe ignored the boy's words, because he was known around campus for spouting nonsense after a loss. She looked at the plump boy sitting on the ground, sulking after his loss. "You okay, Carl...?" She asked as she helped him up.

Carl nodded and adjusted his glasses, giving Cloe a sincere smile. He shook her hand and then took his leave, presumably to work one his deck in his dorm room.

"Duel you again sometime Carl! Just work on that deck a little more, okay!" Nikki yelled to Carl as he was making his way out of earshot. "Really hope that kid gets his dueling together you know." To that Cloe nodded.

"Nikki you're a bastard..." The spiteful Vector said as Nikki looked at him unknowingly. "You could've told me Carl can't duel worth the life of him!" He yelled before storming off.

"Well, he didn't ask." Nikki snickered as the angry green haired pain in the butt stormed off. Her watching the angry duelist run off brought her attention to another duel taking place, and it was looking pretty close. She adjusted her duel gazer to see exactly what was going on.

Cloe looked on as well, she would be taking a break until she got to work on her next duel. She felt she was honestly ready for it all, the Boost Duel Tournament that is. She really wanted to go as far as possible, as did all her friends. She then concluded that it might be a little bit tougher than she initially expected.

"Go, _Were Hero Warrior Wolf_ (2000/1900 Lv4)!" The black haired boy directed his attack at a girl. She wore a black dress and her hair was blowing in the wind as the brown were wolf charged at her with a sword.

The girl had a blank stare on her face, she was not bothered by Jay's attempt to finish her off. This was most likely because she had a face-down ready to ruin his day. "You won't win that easily, I activate the trap _Dimension Wall_."

Jay knew exactly what that card did and he let out a large sigh. "Dang it, That means I take the damage you would've taken which is 2000..." Jay flinched as he received the damage that the girl should have taken. He was so close to ending the duel right there!

**Jay Lp: 900**

"You've got to try harder than that this time, boy." The girl spoke with her natural neutral look planted on her face. She didn't even smirk after delaying her defeat!

"Well, I have no more cards in my hand so I'll just end my turn here." Jay said dolefully.

**Jay Lp: 900**

**Plura Lp: 400**

Plura drew her next card, just staring at it. "I guess this will have to do." She said plainly. She didn't mention it to Jay, but her hand was clean of any monsters. She was riding on this next draw to put her back in the game. Though she was still monster less with the two cards in her hand, maybe she could get something worthwhile out of the card she had drawn. "All right, boy, I activate the spell Pot of Avarice."

"And now you can shuffle about 5 or so monsters into your deck, right?" Jay asked as confirmation. He figured she didn't have anything that could take out his Were Wolf, maybe he could just make it to one more turn and end this?

Plura nodded as she she put back into her deck: Diabolos, King of the Abyss, Mist Archfiend, Giant Orc, Plague Wolf, and Stealth Bird. "Oh, and after I shuffle my deck I can draw two cards."

Jay just wanted her to finish her turn, so he could hurry up and get his duel points and move on to his next opponent.

Plura drew her two cards and let out a small giggle? It was barely audible so no one around could really tell. "Alright, boy. You're not the only one with a big bad wolf." Just her luck she drew a much needed card. "I bring to the field, Plague Wolf (1000/1000 Lv3). And as you may or may not know, it's effect allows me to double it's original attack points." The undead wolf let out a menacing howl as it's attack doubled to 2000.

Jay then looked quizzical, "My name's not boy, darn it!" He then rubbed his forehead from her not calling him by his name the entire duel. It was boy this or boy that, gosh. "Anyway, are you just planning to destroy both our monsters?"

"I just might, but you've got to let me finish. I equip my spell card Megamorph to double Plague Wolf's original ATK again." The glowing hairy zombie wolf growled, seemingly sounding scarier with 3000 ATK. "This next attack will very well finish the duel." Plura sent her plagued wolf to bite and destroy Jay's Were Wolf Warrior, effectively ending the duel.

**Jay Lp: 0**

**Plura Lp: 400**

**Winner: Plura Tomoshiki!**

"Dang it, I almost had you..." Jay said with a defeated sigh as he was approached by the platinum blonde Cloe and red haired Nikki.

"Boy, you got to learn almost isn't good enough." Plura said as she took her leave, believe it or not she had just earned enough to qualify for the Boost Duel Tournament. She could go back to her dorm room and read her a good book. It was her time to relax now.

"That was a heck of an effort Jay! From what I saw you were holding your own until the end there." Nikki said trying to cheer a friend up with a pat on the back.

"Yes, that match could have gone either way." Cloe said with a bright smile.

Jay blushed madly at the sight of the pretty girls. Gosh... Nikki was a tough girl, but her cherry red hair and bright blue eyes said otherwise. Even the scar above her brow didn't detour from her beauty. And Cloe was just so sweet and elegant like, her platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes were calming. Oh, no Jay was silent for too long, surely this was awkward, right? Why was his shyness coming around now.

Nikki looked at the teen, "Uh, Jay? You alright?"

Jay ran his hand though his black hair, "Yeah, yes, of course!" he said quickly. "I would've won that match if I was more careful, yep." He said as he began to scratch the back of his neck.

"Match, you mean like... Uhmm, two out of three right?" Cloe asked with her arms crossed holding each other at the elbows.

Jay looked towards the ground as he spoke, "Yeah, she won the first duel and I asked for a rematch. I was surprised when she accepted, but even more that I won the second duel easy. But she got the best of me in the last duel..."

Nikki nodded and crossed her arms, "Maybe I should duel her sometime. Oh and don't worry about Plura. She usually ignores everyone, you're lucky she called you boy and not random duelist."

"Cool, my record for today is now 12 wins and 5 losses! I'm doing pretty good huh?" Ryuuto asked the blue haired girl walking beside him.

Luna agreed, "Yeah, but you don't have 14 wins like me." she playfully teased Ryuuto. "And if I was counting correctly I have 3 losses." she continued.

Ryuuto stopped as Luna kept walking, "Well, I still have more Duel Points than you!" he retorted as he caught up. "Hey look, our pals!" The younger white haired teen pointed out, seeing Nikki and Cloe along with Jay.

"Hey Ryuuto and Luna, how's you guy's journey to the Boost Tournament going?" Nikki asked.

"We're both doing great so far. I even got a win or two over little Yuuto here." Luna replied with a smile followed by a laugh.

Ryuuto looked to the left of him, avoiding eye contact from Nikki's glare. "I have no clue how her Fortune Ladies beat me." Maybe it was because something triggered him into daydreaming again... He lost focus for only a moment and lost.

"Where's Hex?" Cloe asked Luna. It was rare to see the two cousins not together. Sometimes they were an inseparable pair.

"Hex wanted to enter the Tournament too and doesn't want me to know his win/loss record until he qualifies for it. It's more of a surprise for me." Luna answered.

"What about you two? You guys spotted Yurai yet?" Ryuuto was concerned for the guy. He had woken up this morning and Yurai was gone. It was very unlike him to get up so early, especially considering he insisted he wanted nothing to do with the impending tournament.

Nikki and Cloe both nodded simultaneously, no. "Nope, but he's a big boy. He don't need us constantly watching over him." Nikki explained.

"But... doesn't he like... do bad when he's by himself?" Cloe remembered he was bad luck walking if he was alone. She recalled that he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode if he wasn't kept under surveillance.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Luna asked, sometimes it was good to let the dog off the chain, unless the dog was unpredictable which made it dangerous. "Well... never mind."

Just then new student Kokonoe and Aliq came running to the group of friends, a look of alarm on their faces. And that was bad for Aliq, he never let anything worry him or he just never showed it.

"We've got bad news..." Kokonoe said in between breathes. "You're friend Yurai is missing from campus! Lyone and her underling, Jun, are alerting Principle Robinson."

"Is it because of Tenshi's current state? Maybe he went home, that's where I'd go if Hex was hurt." Luna said. "To tell our relatives he'd be alright."

"He was last seen with that bastard Neoki!" Aliq added. "And I called his mom and Tenshi's parents... He's not there!" He said with a tooth biting his lower lip.

**...**

"So where are we headed first?" The black and red headed teen asked the elder silver and black haired one.

"Yurai, shut up." The two teens were on a bullet train out of town. Neoki still hadn't told him where exactly they needed to go. Just told him to get his stuff, including his father's notebook, and follow him.

Yurai glared at Neoki for a second and then looked out the window. They were speeding out of Stratleos City, the only place he knew and could call home. Passing above the streets and dashing on the monorail passing the various skyscrapers that gave this city it's name. He thought of his friends, if what Neoki told him was true that meant Tenshi would only be the first one to get hurt. By leaving and helping him find something their fathers started together, he was saving his buddies back at Champion Academy a bus load of pain. At least he left them a note... Wait... Or did he? "No turning back now..."

Neoki wasn't facing Yurai but had a wicked grin, "First stop, The Legendary Ayept Desert..."

**...**

At the top of Sarutori Towers, Mr. Sarutori was sipping a fine wine. While all of a sudden the building lights cut off. Mr. Sarutori's office was officially an abyss, pitch black. "Why, this is embarrassing. Can't let the tabloids think a billion dollar corporation doesn't pay it's light bill now can we."

"No we can't, Kaigara correct." Mr. Sarutori could see glowing figures in front of the desk his sat at. Respectively, blue, green, purple, brown, and red. "We have a request."

The glowing brown shadow let out a hefty chuckle, "I think it's more of a demand, hey Zentax!"

"Shut up fool!" The blue shadow commanded, "Hmph, I hope you've said goodbye to you're daughter." A series of laughing could be heard throughout the building as the lights flashed back on. Unfortunately, Kaigara Sarutori's office was empty, void of any signs of anybody.

Until the door opened slowly, a girl with dark brown hair in a ponytail with gold highlights at the tips. "Father, the lights-" Mu looked around the office, she could have sworn her father said he'd be in his office all day. "Father?" Maybe he took a lunch break?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voice Actors<strong>_

_**Yuri Lowenthal/Yurai Reihou**_

_**Tom Gibis/Aliq**_

_**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**_

_**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**_

_**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**_

_**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**_

_**Tara Strong/Plura Tomoshiki**_

_**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**_

_**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**_

_**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**_

_**Darren Dunstan/Jacob 'Coyote' Pentenshi**_

_**Dante Basco/Neoki Xandrix**_

_**Michelle Ruff/Kokonoe ?**_

_**Mary Elizabeth McGlynn/Mu Sarutori**_

_**Matthew Mercer/Kaigara Sarutori**_

_**Troy Baker/Zentax**_

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

Were Hero Warrior Wolf

Earth|Level 4

Beast-Warrior/Normal (2000/1900)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yoyo bros and brodettes! Things are taking a huge turn from the next chapter and onwards! With cool new duels and new (or old) antagonists! A new status quo for everyone! The school may no longer be a safe haven for our wild band of duelists. This is were the plot thickens and overlaps now. Are you ready? <strong>_

**_This has been a Corn on a C.o.B. annoucement_**


	15. Episode 14: Re-Beginnings

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 14: Re-Beginnings

It was the afternoon at Champion Academy, and it's students had just gotten out of classes. It's been nearly a year since the missing students incident, which didn't do the school any good. Many students had transferred out, but the Academy did still have a faithful parent and student connection. But a lot has most definitely changed and not for the better.

Walking out of the school building were a trio of very familiar students. One boy and two girls. The boy in a blue blazer and white slacks had teal hair and purple eyes, this was Jun. "Gosh, school seems to be getting rougher nowadays..."

"You can say that again." A blue eyed red head girl in a blue blazer by the name of Nikki responded as she tugged her white skirt downwards. She was really annoyed with it, but it was uniform policy now. Urgh!

Cloe sighed as she held her school issued handbag with both hands in front of her skirt. She was in the same uniform as her close friend Nikki, and it wasn't really by choice. A lot's changed...

Nikki looked around for any signs of anything suspicious and then brought Cloe and Jun closer, "Okay you guys, time to meet up with the others." She whispered. And the trio of friends took off in a hurry. To where? Only they would know or so they assumed.

Jun, Nikki, and Cloe would eventually come to the outer edges of Champion Academy school grounds. A place they should be familiar with since some of them were heavily involved with it's collapse. The small wore down building had never been touched by anyone other than them since things changed around campus. It had become a sort of club house for the friends, but not likely how you think.

Nikki entered the building first, moving across the dirty and rusty floor. You would wonder why they would leave the area inside their so called clubhouse a complete mess. Well maybe because this was just a facade for something better. The three teenagers went towards the back and through a small door and down six or eight steps to come face to face with a door. The cherry red head held up her student id, that she took from her blazer pocket, and held it up to a door. The door then became outlined in a glowing green light, sliding open slowly.

Inside was a large room with shiny clean and smooth silver interior. The room was like a lab that belonged to a world renowned scientist/detective. One section harbored a long white table holding multiple holograph monitors. The area opposite of it held an open door that led to a size just big enough for a duel and beside that was a large table for meetings. Not to mention this little secret underground had another area that was turned into an entertainment section. It was mostly due to Fudo's childish begging and it didn't help that Nikki was in agreement. But in the center of the room was a greenish-blue holographic spinning globe being projected from a white cylinder shaped structure.

"About time you slackers made it!" The commanding presence of Lyone was always felt through the power of her voice... when she yelled that is... Usually she'd talk all sexy and slow, but when she's pissed off at something she was a drill sergeant. But she was their weird little drill sergeant. "Meeting time you three!" The girl with drill-like pigtails ordered as she motioned them to join her and the others at the table.

Now Lyone didn't wear a blue blazer like the rest, she was in a white one completed with a white skirt and knee high socks. And that was explainable, but not now. They had bigger issues at hand than some stupid biased dress code.

"Alright." Lyone began as she stood up with her hands on the table, "Let's get this meeting started. Ryuuto, anything new with the Principal?"

Ryuuto sighed as he touched a button on his D-pad, bringing up a holographic map of Champion Academy's interior layout. "After school he just hangs out in his office forever. Jay and I couldn't find anything on the guy."

"It was like he lived in that room." Jay added, "On our stakeouts he barely came out."

"Who the heck would do something like that. All cooped in that office that is." said Nikki.

Lyone stared at everyone with a serious expression as she then pretended to stroke a beard, the seconds passed like minutes before she spoke... "He doesn't go on dates!? Oh, the horror!" To think she could mess up the serious vibe she created in the room.

"... Um, Lyone..." Jun started as he looked at her with a deadpan expression, "We're not keeping tabs on him to know his date life..." Jun had gotten accustomed to his superior's irrelevant outburst, as did everyone else there. Hmm, could he really still call her his superior since they were no longer apart of the Student Council ever since it got reconstructed by the Principal?

"Right, lets move on." Lyone said with a cough, regaining her serious composure. "Our man on the inside of the Student Council hasn't seen or heard anything out of the ordinary. But they could just be keeping secrets from him. Cloe? Luna? What do you have?"

Cloe looked at her lap, "I have a feeling they're keeping... well... tabs on us." She then looked up at her friends. Her pal, White Kuriboh, would sometimes alert her. Being able to interact with duel spirits did have it's perks, not like looking like a crazy person talking to themselves.

"Yeah, I catch some members of the Council following us around sometimes." Luna added.

"You guys? Speaking of stalking Student Council members. We got a bogey roaming around close to the vicinity." Fudo said with a goofy grin. His was sitting at the monitors, well, monitoring surveillance cameras. This wasn't the first time that they caught someone sneaking around the woods near their Duel-Cave as Fudo called it. And he knew what came next.

"It's my turn to take out the trash!" Nikki yelled.

"You always get to take out the trash..." Cloe said under her breathe.

Jun had his hand raised, "Let's pull sticks then?"

Ryuuto put his arms behind his head, "But we don't got sticks."

"Why not Rock Paper Scissors for it?" The samll voice came from the smallest person in the room, Hex.

"Rock, papers, scissors!"

_**...**_

Roaming around the woods of the academy, was a green haired snob of a boy. He wore a black blazer with light grey slacks. Clearly he wasn't along with Lyone's group of misfits. "Why the hell did I get stuck with the scavenger hunt. I'm not fit for grunt work, urgh!" The teen was mumbling to himself, he was definitely a complainer.

"Vector!" a loud voice yelled in the boy's direction. And when he looked behind himself, he saw the very person he loathed the most...

"Nikki..." Vector said under his breathe. He didn't exactly have a wining record when it came to this little red head. To say the least he always felt he got tricked in there matches. Sure there was a win here and there, but all in all... she moped the floor with him.

Nikki was getting her D-pad ready, she had been waiting for something to occupy her time and a good duel should surely pump her up a bit. "Come on, link up. I'll toy with you a bit." she teased as she pressed a button on the pad's touch screen. A pop up blinked on and off.

Vector gave Nikki a crazy eye look, "You think just because you catch me hiking through the woods that I was looking for a duel?! It's always the same with you, you She-Devil!" Even with all that being said he still detached his D-pad from his belt and adjusted it on his arm.

To that Nikki smirked, "Heh, if you think I'm a She-Devil, I bet you'd love Lyone. And I highly doubt you'd be out here for fun. Now hurry up and link up. I don't really have all day."

Vector sighed, he was supposed sneak around undetected and report back to the Student Council. But now he was caught up with a red headed demon. "Shut up you! I must warn you though, I don't run that Gusto deck no more." He then pressed the link up button on his D-pad's touch screen and then pressed an option on the pop up.

A bright light flashed around the two duelist. The link up between the D-pads had established a Virtual Reality program. No more needing the clunky D-Gazers. This was thanks to Sarutori Towers going back to it's dueling roots. But this was only one of the features Kaigara Sarutori reinvented for his new dueling pads.

**Link Established. **

**Nicolette Trace vs Vector Hickley.**

**Duel Start.**

**Nikki Lp: 4000**

**Vector Lp: 4000**

"I don't care if you were using the legendary Yugi Muto deck, I'd still take you on." Nikki wouldn't let the words of a well known liar stop her from sending him home packing. It only made her more eager to get the duel going and see what Vector had in store. "You can get first draw."

"No, ladies first. That's how confident I am in these new cards of mine." Vector stated as they each drew there cards.

Nikki looked at her hand and drew a card, "Have it your way." She checked out her hand and instantly went for the summon of _Rescue Rabbit _(300/100 lv4). "With it's effect I'll banish it and that means I can go head and Special Summon two normal monsters from my deck." The rabbit shattered and disappeared. But replacing it were two warriors, each sporting gems. Both red.

Vector grinned, "Oh so you use Gem Knights now? I guess this could still be interesting." He said before staring at his hand again.

"Yeah. These guys right here would be _Gem-Knight Garnet _(1900/0 Lv4)." Nikki said smirking.

Vector was now looking at the duel layout on his D-pad and clicked on _Rescue Rabbit_ in the Graveyard. "Now I bet you plan on Special Summoning huh? Because these cards would be destroyed at the end of this turn according to the bunny's effect."

"I can't say you're wrong. I use _Gem-Knight Fusion _to combine the forces of my two Gem-Knights, Garnet and Garnet." The two knights combined in a swirl of colors, bringing forth a bigger and badder monster. "_Gem-Knight Ruby _(2500/1300 Lv6)." The red haired girl took a moment to stare at the newly summoned monster because truth be told, this was her first time summoning the red pyro knight. She hadn't really had this new deck too long, and so far she had four loses with it. But she felt that she had gotten the hang of how it works and was ready to win with it. Or so she hoped... "Turn end."

Vector drew his card, he on the other hand was having a huge success with his new deck of cards. He was really feeling himself with this deck, it felt more like him. "I set a monster face-down and end my turn."

Nikki looked at him for a second before drawing a card, "That sure was underwhelming..."

"Well hopefully I will impress you soon, she-devil." Vector retorted.

Nikki looked at the card she drew and summoned it. "I bring out _Gem-Knight Lazuli _(600/100 Lv1). And I will go ahead and attack your face-down with Ruby!" The ruby knight blasted Vector's face-down with a ball of fire. Before it was destroyed, the monster shown was Blackwing - Pinaki the Waxing Moon (1200/1000 Lv3). Due to _Gem-Knight Ruby's _effect, it inflicted piercing damage to Vector.

**Vector Lp: 2500**

"Blackwings huh? Made famous by Crow Hogan. Anyway, of course I'll have Lazuli get an attack in." Nikki said as the white and silver Gem-Knight attacked the green haired teen opposite of her.

**Vector Lp: 1900**

"And before I end my turn I would like to activate Ruby's effect to tribute Lazuli, sending it to the graveyard. Which let's me activate Lazuli's effect to add a Normal Gem-Knight from my Graveyard to my hand." Nikki had chosen to bring _Gem-Knight Garnet _to her hand and ended her turn.

But before her turn ended, Vector activated Pinaki's effect from the grave. Allowing him to add a Blackwing from his Deck to his hand. He chose _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_.

**Nikki Lp: 4000**

**Vector Lp: 1900**

Vector drew a card and he pondered his next move. "I summon _Blackwing - Calima the Haze _(600/1800 Lv4) and then use Gale's effect to bring em to the field." The tuner bird _Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind_ (1300/400 Lv3) effect was then activated. "I'll have Gale half your _Gem-Knight Ruby's _(1250/650) ATK." Vector's monsters then flew into the sky, turning into rings and orbs respectively before a bright white light flashed. "I Synchro Summon _Blackwing - Armor Master _(2500/1500 Lv7) and have him attack that Gem-Knight of yours!" The black armored winged-beast cut Gem-Knight Ruby down, shattering it to pieces.

**Nikki Lp: 2750**

"Damn it." She grunted. Blackwings were always a troublesome deck to deal with. They had an effect of making a duelist look better than they actually were, well except for Crow. He basically made the Blackwings what they were. "You ending your turn or what?"

Vector laughed, "Hold on let me gloat for a minute." The green head snickered before placing a face-down in the Spell/Trap Zone and ending his turn.

**Nikki Lp: 2750**

**Vector Lp: 1900**

Nikki took her time drawing her card as she looked at what she had left in her hand. Nikki pressed Vector's side of the field on her D-pad, observing Armor Master. "Can't be destroyed by battle huh?" She said under her breath. She had to do something about that pesky iron-bird. She could take a chance on the card she just pulled.

"Speed it up red! I do still have to bust you, you know." Vector said in a rage. Did he mention he didn't want to be the one tracking Nikki's group of the neighborhood watch?

"Give a lady some time bird brain." Nikki said flatly as she looked at her back up options in her hand. Well the odds weren't exactly against her. "I summon _Snipe Hunter_ (1500/600 Lv4)!" On her field popped out an impish purple fiend in black holding a number gun. She activated it's effect when she discard _Gem-Knight Garnet_ from her hand. In the middle of the field a die appeared and then it rolled. "If that die lands on anything but 1 or 6 your big bird is going down." She giggled and then the die stopped.

Vector looked at the die with wide eyes, utterly shocked. "Ha! You lost a card for nothing!" the wicked green head unleashed a laugh as he looked at the die that landed on six.

Nikki sighed, "Plan B then." She revealed a spell card from her hand and watched as Vector squinted his eyes before playing it. "_Brilliant Fusion_!"

"What the heck makes the fusion so brilliant?" Vector yelled not looking at his D-pad.

"Simple." Nikki started, "I can Fusion Summon from my Deck." She then went to smirking. And she sent two Gem-Knights to the Graveyard from her Deck, one being _Gem-Knight Sapphire_. Appearing on her field was a bulky blue gem warrior called _Gem-Knight Aquamarine _(1400/2600 Lv6) She discarded her last spell card so that Aqua's ATK would be 0 from the effect of _Brilliant Fusion_.

"Pfft." Vector covered his mouth, stopping a laugh from escaping. "1400 ATK? Really? You just stop trying didn't you she-devil?" Vector sure as hell was full of himself right now. But Nikki planned to deflate that ego.

"Aqua attack the Armor Master!" Aquamarine charged at Vector's Blackwing and attacked. Unfortunately as the blue gem struck, it shattered.

**Nikki Lp: 1100**

"Did you forget how to count girly? I didn't know I was that intimidating." Vector said between laughs. This was the most fun he had ever gotten out of a duel with the red pony-tailed girl.

"Stop being such a jerk and pay attention why don't you. Now that _Gem-Knight Aquamarine _was sent from the field to the graveyard I can return that Armor Master back to your Extra Deck!" Nikki commanded.

Vector's big and bad Blackwing vanished from the field, leaving him open for a direct attack from Nikki's _Snipe Hunter_.

**Vector Lp: 400**

"Man I really hate you..." Vector said with an irritable grunt. And his opponent ended her turn after placing a face-down in the spell/trap zone. Looking at her hand, only one card remained.

**Nikki Lp: 1100**

**Vector Lp: 400**

The envious green head drew his card, "I summon _Blackwing - Blizzard of the Far North _(1300/0 Lv2)!" And obviously he activated its effect to bring a Blackwing from the grave to the field in defense position. He picked _Blackwing - Calima the Haze_ (600/1800 lv4). "Because I was able to Special Summon a Blackwing I activate my trap _Black Return_!"

Nikki instantly went wide eyed and quickly checked out the effect. "You're sending Snipe back to my hand..."

Nikki's _Snipe Hunter _back to her hand with no monsters on her field anymore. "Oh, and don't forget I gain Life Points equal to its ATK." Vector added smugly.

**Vector Lp: 1900**

"It doesn't end here either! I'll have Blizzard attack you directly and end the duel!" Vector yelled, "Just call me Vector the Victor!"

Nikki revealed her face-down, "Not so fast! _Negate Attack_!" She just bought herself more time. Much needed time.

Vector sighed, "Very well you... What's one more turn. But just in case I use my Blackwings to Synchro Summon _Blackwing Armed Wing _(2300/1000 Lv6)." His turn was ended.

"Okay, I know what to do." She said before drawing her card. "I use the effect of Brilliant Fusion again!" Nikki sent three Gem-Knights to her grave and out came something more than big and bad. Bigger and badder. Giant and terrifying for an opponent. _Gem-Knight Master Diamond _(2900/2500 Lv9)

"Whoa..." was all Vector muttered.

"Oh, and he gains 100 ATK for each Gem-Knight sitting in my Graveyard." Nikki added as she crossed her arms, feeling good about where this was going. She had 10 Gem-Knights resting in the grave; this gave Master Diamond 3900 ATK. "But that won't matter because with Diamond's other effect to banish _Gem-Knight Ruby_ from my Graveyard, Diamond gains Ruby's effect instead. To help wrap this all up, I summon _Gem-Knight Alexandrite_ (1800/1200 Lv4)." The last card in her hand was played. "You know what comes next big mouth?"

Vector remembered Ruby's effect from earlier, "Crap..."

Nikki used Alexandrite as a tribute so Diamond gained it's ATK, bringing it to 4700 ATK. Enough to wipe the snobby Vector away with a single attack. "_Gem-Knight Master Diamond_ finish it off!" Diamond hit Armed Wing and obliterated Vector's life points.

**Vector Lp: 0**

**WINNER: Nicolette Trace!**

"I do believe I won this round." Nikki was elated to have finally won with her new deck. Guess Vector could come in handy. "It was a great duel, bird brain." She said genuinely.

Vector screamed and punched the ground, angry angry angry. "The principal said this deck would be good for me!" That was when the teen heard a buzz in his ear. He then glanced at Nikki, who had a hand out, and scrambled to his feet. The angry bird left in a hurry, leaving Nikki in the woods alone.

_**Beep... beep...**_

Nikki looked at the screen on her wrist, answering her D-pad she pressed Hologram mode and Lyone popped up. "Took care of business boss lady." She said with a wide grin.

Lyone nodded, "Good job private." the busty pinkette was still in general mode. "You can head to the dorms now. We shut down operations and used your duel as a distraction to get back to our dormitories." Lyone then winked, "And nice duel by the way girl. Very impressed."

Nikki rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, why thanks Lyone."

"Okay private. We have another meeting tomorrow. We still have to go about handling the 'Justifyer' incident around campus."

"Rodger that." Nikki teased as she cut the call. She was then on her way out, proud of what she was able to accomplish today.

**Elsewhere...**

A young man sporting a hooded cloak sat at a table alone. Going through a deck of cards. A very ominous aura surrounding him. No one in the small tavern approached the guy, for he was well known around these parts. As someone you don't mess with. He then got up, sliding his deck into his cloak; he had thrown some change on his table. He left into the streets... He had things to do...

* * *

><p><strong>Voice Actors<strong>

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Tom Wayland/Vector Hickley**

**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**

**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**

**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**

**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**

**Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

None-

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Ryuuto: Why did things have to change? I don't like change.

Lyone: Stop whining you big baby.

Fudo: Does anyone else feel like we're freaking heroes?!

Cloe: Umm, I guess...

Nikki: But we still have bigger matters than being a super team. Yurai? Neoki? Aliq? Jacob? All the others missing?

Luna: We will get to all that eventually.

Jay: I don't have a good feeling about this...

Hex: You can say that again...

Jun: Don't be like that guys. It's like our job now right?

Vector: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: Rise of Justice!

Lyone: Get the hell out of here you! No baddies allowed!

Vector: But Lyone, I love you!

?: This is just sad... You won't get anywhere like this...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heyo! A lot has changed in this mini time-skip. Mysteries still hidden. Changes unknown. Are Boosters still relevant? New challenges have arrived for the poor students of Champion Academy that has changed for better or worse. Surely everyone will be put to the test with evil and bad intentions floating around campus. But will everyone make it out safe? Probably not. But hey that's the fun part, right? Right...? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and stick around for more of the story to unveil itself in this new arc.<strong>_

_**P.S. Sneak Peaks and Status updates for the story will be chillin in my bio if you ever get curious. **_

_**Corn on a C.o.B. out.**_


	16. Episode 15: Rise of Justice

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 15: Rise of Justice

"Vector you green idiot!" A voice yelled, "How do you expect us to get the upper hand on them if you keep screwing up."

"It's not just me!" Vector then pointed beside him to a girl with long blue hair in a braid, "Mimi's messed up too!"

"Don't bring me into this bird brain!" Mimi retorted.

Vector jumped out of his seat, raising a fist towards Mimi, "I'm not a bird brain!"

"Shut up already!" The voice of the student council president yelled again. In a black blazer and grey slacks. She had short black hair with a white highlight and ominous grey eyes. Her name was Livia Marie. "You all need to do better. A council full of Black Knights isn't supposed to be this disappointing..."

Black Knights was something new brought along by the new principal, a way to separate and sort out who belongs where in the new school system. Maybe it was a way to add motivation for students to go out of their way and get better to move up the ranks? But that was highly unlikely, the new ranking pretty much left no room for changes.

"Aren't we meant to be better than the Platinums and Blues?" Livia asked, but the question was rhetorical.

"What about the Reds!" Vector asked obliviously.

Mimi thumped him on his big forehead, "There's only one loser in the Red ranking, dumbass."

It was true, only one student was unlucky enough to be placed in the Red rank. And its a wonder how. Red was basically something the principal established so that the other rankings wouldn't feel so bad about their placement. Letting them know there is always someplace lower you could've gone.

Livia was done with the stupid meeting and called for a close. "Get out of here and get busy." The teen, who looked around the age of 17, had a very ugly expression on her face. One of annoyance... She watched nearly all the black blazers exit the Student Council room, but one caught her attention. A girl with long black hair that reached her knees. "Except for you Plura... I need you to do something for me."

Plura returned Livia's stare with her dull black eyes, not saying a word. She would listen to what is needed of her.

"You do remember a little nuisance we discussed earlier correct?" Livia watched Plura nod.

"Neoki Xandrix." Plura responded.

**...**

It was the day after Lyone and the others avoided being caught by the Student Council. Lyone had held a little chat in her room earlier that day because she thought it was too soon to head to their hideout. She gave the others the run down on what they needed to do in order to get clues and then she let them be on their way.

Outside at the Duel Grounds, walking around, were Jun, Cloe, and Jay. They were just spectating for the day. The were all pretty quite as they spectated together. The three weren't really the conversion sparkers that some of their other friends were, but sometimes just enjoying each other's company was nice.

Some students had went into town for a small district tournament. Nothing big had been scheduled for a while ever since the organizer for the Boost Duel Tournament had come up missing. The Tournament has since been postponed, but the odds of it actually happening now was drastically low.

"Hey hey hey!" Coming towards the three timid duelist was the loud and energetic Fudo. He was pushing and shoving others in order to reach Cloe, Jun, and Jay. And reach them he did, but not without nearly crashing into them.

Jun's eyes went wide as their hyperactive blonde buddy nearly collided into them. Luckily he was able to come to a halt. Knowing that Fudo must have came rushing to them for an important reason, or so he hoped, he asked, "What happened?"

Cloe had opened her eyes and relaxed from preparing to be crashed into. She watched Fudo catch his breath, "Is it something to do with the hideout?" Her voice was sincere as always.

Fudo looked up at Cloe, a quizzical expression planted firmly on his face. "If you're referring to the Duel-Cave then no." He corrected.

"But aren't you the only one that calls it that?" Jay inquired.

"No! Nikki sometimes calls it the Duel-Cave too!" He was defending his beloved nickname for their base. And it was true, Nikki did call it the Duel-Cave from time to time. But it was only when he made her angry. And the Duel-Cave was usually precedded by stupid or uncreative...

Jun sighed, "But that's beside the point right?" He then looked at the others until they, Fudo, calmed down. "What's really going on."

Fudo rubbed his head when he remembered, "Oh yeah! Someone's in a _Net Duel_ with the Justifyer!" The blond haired teen watched the expressions on his friend's face change before running off, "Just this way!" As he ran the others followed.

Now a _Net Duel _was something Kaigara Sarutori authorized Sarutori Towers to put into production as a function for they're new D-pads. Champion Academy were one of the first to try out the new D-pads and their new and revised features; the agreement was put into place during Kaigara's visit. This was a course before he vanished into thin air.

Net Duels allow duelist to duel across cyberspace as long as the the other has a compatible D-pad. When the duel is initiated the opponent in the different location is projected opposite of the duelist as a vivid hologram. And by vivid, meaning extremely human like as in you couldn't tell from far away. It wouldn't be until you get up close and the faint transparency becomes visible.

And visible this mysterious figure was. The four students had reached a duel taking place between a student in a blue blazer and said 'Justicyer'. But unfortunately for them the duel had just ended, leaving the hologram of the creepy duelist fading.

Jun pointed to the the fallen duelist D-pad instantly, "Fudo! Hurry up and grab that D-pad, you can get his Duelist Code!" The Duelist Code would allow them to duel the bastard and possibly locate him. The only problem was that the Justifyer's code always disappeared from the Duelist Registry Menu on the D-pad and no one could find or challenge him, unless it was on his term.

Fudo looked at Jun plainly for about three seconds. "Oh! Alright!" He hurriedly took the pad from off the fallen duelist's forearm. Going through various screen menus to get where he wants to be. "Got it."

"Cloe, can you help me take this student to the infirmary." Jun asked as he put the fallen student's arm over his shoulder.

Cloe nodded and did the same thing, "Of course." As Jun and Cloe were headed towards the school building, she turned around to tell Fudo what to do next. "Take it to the... uhmm... y-you know... 'place'."

Jun agreed, "Yeah and be sure to alert Lyone immediately." She'd know what to do from there. And by the looks of it, something needed to happen fast against this new threat.

Fudo nodded and looked at the code he saved into his D-pad before running for the woods. As he ran he started looking through the contact menu on his pad, picking out Lyone. And almost instantly a hologram of the twin-drill curled haired beauty appeared from the technological D-pad.

"What do you want Fudo?" She answered almost irritably. "I was about to take my beauty nap to prepare for my beauty sleep which takes place after my beauty wash-up."

Fudo stopped running and tried to wrap his head around all the beauties she said in one sentence. He was starring at her hologram obliviously before shaking his head, forgetting about what she said. "It's the Justifyer! We got a lead on him!" He said with a beaming smile.

Lyone's face changed from annoyed to serious concern, "By lead you mean?"

"I got his Duel Code! Well I guess you could say Jun and Cloe helped..." He then remembered something... "Hmmm, where'd Jay go?" He questioned himself, much to Lyone's displeasure.

"Ugh, I'll be there soon." She grunted, "Being the leader of you youngsters is so draining..."

"You know you love us!" Fudo replied with a grin.

"Some more than others..." She said lowly, "Lyone out." And with that she cut their chat short.

Fudo then scratched his head, really wondering where Jay disappeared to. "Well... whatever..."

**...**

"I'm serious. H-he only went to relieve himself..." Jay was talking shyly to a blue haired girl playing with the long braid hanging over her shoulder.

She used her free hand to place it on Jay's chest, sending a chilling shiver up his spine. The girl watched Jay's face slowly change to a red shade. "Oh, cute. The boy blushes." She teased.

Jay quickly shut his eyes and took a deep breathe, "Mimi I'm serious. F-Fudo can't hold his bladder for the life of him... There's no n-need at all to follow him while he takes care of his business." It was clear student council member, Mimi, was trying to follow up on Fudo rushing into the forest. But Jay intervened.

"Listen you." The palm Mimi layed on Jay's chest turned into a poke from her index finger, "Using it in the forest is a clear violation of policy!"

Jay flinched from the raising tone in her voice, "B-but as student council member... shouldn't you be worried about the injured duelist. Surely you have questions for him..."

"He has a point Mimi. Let's hurry and see if we can get any information on this crap from that loser." Vector said from behind the bluenette. He was standing beside a familiar handsome fellow with blue hair as well. They weren't in uniform so what rank he was, Jay had no clue.

Mimi slapped Jay's cheek playfully, "As much as I enjoy making you flustered, it would seem we have bigger fish to fry than you." With that she left with the two other boys, resulting in a sigh of relief from the raven haired Jay.

**...**

**Elsewhere...**

A cloaked figure was seated criss cross on a green plain. He was starring intently at his D-pad as the small breeze made his cloak wave in the wind slightly. A weird sound came from his D-pad and from it slid out a blue card with gold trimming. "Another one down..." His voice was digitized, masking his real voice and making it unknown. After examining the new card he received, the cloaked man stood up.

He was in a beautiful field of grass, clear of trees and full of cute creatures running around playing. Birds, rabbits, squirrels, baby foxes, etc. It was a sight to see. But it seemed this person took it for granted. He tugged on the hood of his cloak to keep the wind from blowing it down. He turned to the direction of the town he was residing in for the time being, about to take a step.

***Bing* *Bing* *Bing***

That annoying alert from his D-pad that he heard for the first time. Glaring at the piece of technology on his forearm, he saw someone was requesting a duel. The first time he was on the receiving end of a duel request. And the requester's name was hidden. This was very odd, so odd it intrigued him. He was usually able to go off the grid with his D-pad after a duel so no one could retrieve his Duel Code. But it seems something happened on the other end after he finished his opponent.

"Want me that bad huh? I hope whomever went through the trouble of finding me is entertaining." His digital voice said. He pressed an option on his D-pad...

**...**

"Why can't I duel the chump!" Nikki yelled at Lyone and the others. "I've been waiting for this moment more than anyone!" The redhead pleaded.

"You got the last duel against Vector!" Fudo argued.

Luna stepped in, moving Fudo away from Nikki. "Okay you two! That's enough." She looked in between the two. "Fudo has a point, Nikki. You got to duel Vector. But Fudo, I'm sure Lyone needs you in the hideout running Hatsuo's software on the computers."

Fudo sighed, "Okay... But next time it's my turn to duel..."

Ryuuto put an arm around Fudo's shoulder, "Don't worry bud. We'll watch from inside and I'll help you with the computer thing." The two walked away from the others to the hideout. They had decided that the confrontation would take place away from the hideout for precautionary purposes. So they were in a clearing somewhere else in the Champion Academy Forest.

"Alright people! Get ready for the show!" Lyone yelled behind her. She wasn't paying attention to the change on her D-pad. And the viewer on the other end was getting a look at all that was going on.

Jun sighed, "I thought you would take this seriously?"

"I don't think she knows how..." Hex implied and let out a nervous laugh.

Lyone sent a devilish glare Hex's way, "Hey shorty! I can be serious!" Her glare then turned into a lost gaze, "At least I think so."

"How do you not know how unserious you are?" Nikki retorted.

"To be honest... She has her moments." Cloe added.

"Exactly. Moments..." Nikki emphasized.

"I have Luna to be the serious one, but that's not important! The important thing would be questioning this 'Justifyer' fellow." Lyone said as she calmed down. From the corner of her eye she could see Jay nervously pointing at her arm. Rolling her eyes she looked at her D-pad.

"Question me you say..." The digitized voice of the Justifyer was heard.

Lyone smirked, "Spying on us is so rude. Have you no manners?" She teased.

"I hope you didn't go through the trouble of wasting my time just to play games." Justifyer said on the screen of Lyone's D-pad.

"Of course not. I got important business with you." Lyone said with a dark glare again. "I really don't appriciate you dueling kids on my campus and leaving them for the infirmary."

Justifyer was silent for a while before replying, "What would you do about it little lady. It's not like I set up base there. As far as you know I'm all the way across the world. You got nothing on me."

Jun popped up behind Lyone, "What's your name? Just who do you think you are?"

Lyone had pushed Jun back, finding his question not helpful. And then the Justifyer replied to her surprise. "My name is not important. I am who I say I am. A Justifyer..." There was a pause. "I'm doing way more than you can comprehend."

"Try me." Lyone replied firmly, a look of determination in her eyes. "But as far as I know you're picking on the students of Champion Academy and there's nothing justified about that."

"This is way above your pay grade. Figuratively speaking..." Justifyer belittled her. "Children like yourselves have no right digging into this business."

"Hey ass hat!" Nikki was now standing beside Lyone and starring into the D-pad screen. "Our school, our business!"

"What a lively bunch you are..." Justifyer stated and went silent as if remembering something or trying to. But he snapped out of it remembering the reason he opted to answer the request. "Surely you would like to know why I am called the Justifyer..."

Lyone raised an eyebrow, a quizzical look shown through her facial expression. "Are you implying you want to duel."

"You see... My last opponent was too easy. Surely with that mouth of yours you can back up your words in a duel?" Justifyer replied.

Lyone let out her trademark overly seductive laugh, "Oh, I've been looking forward to a duel for weeks. I just hope you don't disappoint and leave me unsatisfied."

"Oh I'll leave you begging for more." Justifyer said, but quickly wished he hadn't said it. He was a person, and this person was now feeling a tad bit awkward.

"Geez... He's a pervert too..." Nikki complained throwing her arms into the air and walking away from Lyone who had a wide grin and squinted eyes.

Cloe was blushing from the quick exchange of words, "... I... well... but..." She gave up trying to form a sentence. That did get out of control fast and Cloe could tell it got Lyone riled up.

Jun slapped his forehead, not believing what he was hearing. Did he really just play into Lyone's game. He's supposed to be scary, not playing with words the way Lyone does...

"Oh my, mister! Just for that you get me no holds barred!" Lyone exclaimed in her overly sexy voice. "I'll use my real deck." She said as she took out the deck she had set in her D-pad and placed it in a deck box on her belt. She reached behind her, grabbing the deck on the back of her belt.

"You weren't going to use your real deck?" Hex asked, astonished.

Justifyer admired her spirit. Even after knowing the things he did to others she was confident enough to not use her true deck. But then again she was only using it because of his poor choice in words.

"Now. Hurry up and show me why they call you Justifyer." Lyone said happily, but she was all seriousness.

Justifyer had accepted the duel and now a full body hologram of the cloaked shadow of justice appeared across from Lyone. And they both got ready for the duel.

**Link Established. **

**Lyone Hadora vs Justifyer.**

**Duel Start.**

**Lyone Lp: 4000**

**Justifyer Lp: 4000**

"Go head and go first. You seem to be in shock now." The Justifyer was referring to how Lyone's mouth was agape as she starred at him.

Lyone closed her mouth and smirked, "It's just that by the way you were talking, I thought you'd be taller. I mean, it's clear you're shorter than me." she laughed.

Justifyer mentally rolled his eyes, "Holograms take away a few inches." He said sarcastically. "Now draw woman!"

Lyone smiled and put a finger to her mouth, "Oh so now I'm a woman. I could've sworn you called me a little girl." She then drew her card. "Let's have a little fun little man." Lyone set a card in the monster zone and with a snicker, "That's my turn."

Justifyer drew his card, "Honestly, I'm underwhelmed by that performance..."

"I like to start off slow and then reach the climax with a bang!" Lyone exclaimed with a not so subtle wink.

"I summon _Justicer Lancer_ (1200/1400 Lv3)." To Justifyer's side of the field appeared a warrior with white braided hair and a bandana on its head. The man wore a shield on its back and carried a golden spear.

"Justicer? This is a first." Jun spoke to the others. "So is-" He was cut off.

Already knowing what he was going to ask, Cloe finished, "It's in the official database now..." She said slowly and clearly. This was also her first time seeing this type of card and she was getting some wierd vibes from it.

Nikki had her arms crossed as she looked over at Cloe's D-pad screen, "It does look pretty cool if I may say so myself." Nikki caught Jay starring at her and shrugged, "What? It does look kind of cool. I'm just being honest."

Justifyer was ignoring the side banter and went on to activate Lancer's effect, "By discarding one card from my hand he'll be able to attack twice this turn." He picked a card from his hand, sending it to the graveyard. "By sending _Seraphic Justicer_ (100/800 Lv2) to the Graveyard, her effect activates to give Lancer a 500 ATK boost." With that being said, _Justicer Lancer _(1500/1400) attacked Lyone's face-down card only for it to shatter.

Her face-down was revealed to be _Serene Psychic Witch_ (1400/1200 Lv3); a pale girl in white and pink clothing, carrying two strange weapons in each hand. And it's effect Lyone did activate. "Lookie here, now I get to banish a Psychic from my deck!" The pinkette exclaimed with joy. "I banish the cute little _Esper Girl _(500/300 Lv2)!"

Not caring about the girl's moves, Justifyer proceeded to attack with Lancer once more. The warrior's spear piercing Lyone.

**Lyone Lp: 2500**

And with that the mysterious duelist ended his turn.

Lyone couldn't help but giggle as she drew her next card, surely the Justifyer found it odd... But acknowledge it, he would not. "Alright, now due to Serene's effect _Esper Girl _(500/300 Lv2) is Special Summoned to my field." The small girl with in white clothing trimmed in gold was holding a weird staff when she appeared on the field. Due to _Esper Girl's _effect Lyone had to remove from play the top card on her deck, face-down that is. "That's not where this scheme of mine ends! I tribute _Esper Girl _for _Final Psychic Ogre _(2200/1700 Lv5)."

"Hmph." Was the response from Lyone's opponent, which made he kind of mad. She was hoping he had some smart ass comment to say.

Lyone pouted as she continued, "Well, now that _Esper Girl _is in my grave I can add that removed card from earlier to my hand." She looked at the card, stealing a glance at her hologram of an opponent. "Interesting. But for now I'll have my hideous Ogre finish off that pesky Lancer of yours." The blue and yellowish beast charged at _Justicer Lancer_, destroying it with a vibrating fist to the gut.

**Justifyer Lp: 3300**

Lyone then activated the Ogre's effect by paying 800 Life Points to add _Esper Girl _to her hand from the grave. The pinkette ended her turn by throwing down two face-down in the Spell/Trap zone.

**Lyone Lp: 1700**

"Looks like she's off to a good start... I guess." Jay lowly said to the others.

Nikki raised an eyebrow because she honestly was worried Lyone put herself in a bad situation, but she didn't let her concern show. Instead, "If you call loses all those life points a good start. Then yeah I guess."

Justifyer drew his card, again ignoring the children's chatter. "I summon _Rescue Justicer_ (1200/0 Lv2) and with his effect I'll be Special Summoning _Justicer Lancer_ (1200/1400 Lv3)." _Rescue Justicer _was a short blue haired male equipped with a small sword and a giant backpack filled with tools. Rescue had gotten a rope from its pack and tossed it down a dark hole, pulling up Lancer.

Cloe heard a faint yet familiar noise to her, it was coming from beside her. She turned to her side, seeing her White Kuriboh duel spirit. It was worried. Very worried. "I know, but she'll be okay..." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention to her. But Hex saw her speaking with the White Kuriboh... Fortunately he said nothing of it.

"Lyone I hope you're prepared for what comes next." Nikki warned her friend. "This seems to be right about the time a freakishly strong monster appears."

Lyone held out her hand and began shooing away Nikki's comments, "Yes, yes. No need to worry about little ol'me. Whatever he's packing I can take it."

"I use both Rescue and Lancer too..." Before he even finished his statement a giant black hole appeared in the sky before them. The two Justicers were sucked inside the dark hole in the shadowy sky above as a loud roar could be heard from inside.

"Booster Summoning?" Jay asked.

If Justifyer's face could be seen he'd have a arrogant smirk on it as he continued, "Booster Summon _Freezing Justicer Archer_ (2300/1800 Gr5)!" Crashing down out of the black hole and onto the field was a dark pink haired warrior. She wore blue and white clothing with golden armor on her chest covered with ice shards. Her weapon of choice was a black, blue, and gold bow with a ice arrow.

"Hmph, this is certainly an interesting ordeal. Not many people use Boosters, I guess because they're expensive as hell." Lyone said, "But whatever. We haven't even reached the climax yet, so I hope it isn't downhill from here."

"You can't see it but I'm smirking." Justifyer told the talkative girl, "But trust me it gets better." He detached a Supporter Material from his Archer to put her effect into play. "She inflicts 200 damage to your life points for every card in your hand."

Lyone bit her bottom lip as she began counting her cards. 1...2...3...4...5... Deadpanned expression on her face she looked up at the hooded figure, "You're an ass... you know that?" Seeing the archer fire five ice arrows, she then braced for the light sting of her life points lowering.

**Lyone Lp: 700**

"So I've been told." Justifyer replied. "Now let's have my Justicer Archer dispose of that Ogre." Firing another icy arrow aimed at the Ogre, it froze... then shattered loudly.

**Lyone Lp: 600**

The shattering ice then created a misty fog over the field, obscuring Lyone's side of the field from the Justifyer. But a low grunt could be heard from Justifyer as his Archer was being removed from play.

The mist clearing, a card could be seen up on the pinkette's side of the field. Lyone laughed, "Ha! I activated my trap _Psychic Reactor_. Your were so caught up in making things go boom that you weren't being very attentive to me." She did a quick pout that turned into a devious grin the next second. "Psychic Reactor removes both our battling buddies from play."

Justifyer let out an almost growl before catching himself, "Okay, you got me that time. Turn end."

Lyone drew her next card with anticipation. Hoping it would come in handy so she has a chance to show this loser her best moves. "Hmmm... lets see. I use _Emergency Teleport_ to Special Summon _Hushed Psychic Cleric _(0/2100 Lv3) from my hand." Lyone looked over her hand one more time, "Now lookie here because I activate Cleric's effect and send my _Psychic-Eyes Mage _to the grave and now I target her to be removed from play." This Psychic-Eyes was in a dark purple robe, holding a golden book. She had two glowing green eyes and a third on the forehead that glowed a green and black swirl.

Question marks might as well should have been popping up over the Justifyer's head because he had no clue Psychic-Eyes cards existed. It made him actually anticipate what it could do. So he clicked the card shown on his D-pad's screen, reading the card's effect. "Oh, so now you're gonna Special Summon a card removed from play?"

Lyone stumped her left foot and yelled, "Hey ass-hat! Don't spoil the surprise!" She then crossed her arms, about to explain herself, "Since Psychic-Eyes is banished her effect allows me to bring out a ugly one removed from play!" And with that she brought _Final Psychic Ogre_ (2200/1700 Lv5) to her field. "And to continue this wondrous occasion I Normal Summon _Time Escaper_ (500/100 Lv2)."

"She can do it!" Cloe said, getting a tad bit excited.

Jun and Jay both nodded. And Nikki couldn't stop the grin forming on her face. "Now it's her turn for a surprise!" She said, joining in on the excitement.

Lyone looked back at her friends and winked, "You can say that again Nikki! Don't blink or you might miss me flash my... talents!" A rumbling sound was heard and the ground began to shake a little. A familiar scene was taking place, a dark hole flashed in the sky. Lyone's three monsters - _Hushed Psychic Cleric _(0 ATK), _Final Psychic Ogre_ (2200 ATK), and _Time Escaper _(500 ATK) - took to the skies, only to be absorbed into the black hole.

Everyone waited for the reveal of Lyone's apparent Booster monster. For no one knew she even had one! She's been hiding it up until now. The Justifyer was preparing by quickly adding up the ATK of the used monsters. He got 2700 ATK. That meant the range of 2500 - 2900 ATK so she was bringing out a Grade 6 Booster.

Dropping out of the black hole was colossus blue dragon outfitted in purple armor on chest and along arms. It spread its giant wings and stretched it long neck as its head, with spikes along back of it, turned to look at Justifyer. The eyes then began to radiate green as the third eye opened up with a green and black hypnotic swirl.

"How do you guys like my _Psychic-Eyes Dimension Queen Dragon_ (2900/2400 Gr6)?" Lyone gloated with her head held high and devious grin planted firmly on her face. "Go get'em girl." She said seductively commanding Queen Dragon to attack Justifyer directly with a psychic blast from the third eye. Ending her turn.

**Justifyer Lp: 400**

Justifyer was still... motionless... It may not have looked like it, but that attack hurt him... Like REALLY hurt him! He found it strange, odd even. He was silently catching his breathe making his discomfort unnoticeable. The cloaked man could see the faint smirk from Lyone fade away. What just happened?

Lyone began snickering, "Looks like a scared the poor guy!" she teased. "Its okay if you want to press the surrender button now if you can't finish it. It's understandable. I'm sure this has happened to many guys like you."

Justifyer snapped out of his thoughts. Offended by the words this schoolgirl spoke. "Don't you ever shut up!" His robot-like voice cracked as he yelled. Losing his cool was not something the Justifyer did. He made opponents lose their cool! Not the other way around! Adjusting his hood a bit, a strand of blue hair poked from underneath seeming to drop to his forehead. It was then he drew his card. "I'm done playing games with you. I activate my Spell _Rise of Justice_." It was the card he had just drawn. This allowed him to shuffle into his deck a Justicer from his Graveyard and then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Justicer from his deck. He Special Summoned a small girl in a small yukata tied with a giant bow, she wore white make-up, and carried a dagger on her thigh. "I summon _Lone Justicer_ (900/1500 Lv3)."

Lyone pratically studied the man as of now. She couldn't say she was worried about what he was leading up to, she was just curious if anything.

"Now since the only card I control is Lone Justicer, her effect activates. I'm bringing out a Justicer from my deck as long as it has 1500 or lower ATK." Lone moved to the side as she was joined by another Justicer with redish hair. A female sporting a bit of jewelry over her two pieces of clothing. She was sitting on her levitating staff. "Justicer Mage (0/0 Lv4)."

Lyone looked at her opponent, bewildered. "0 ATK? Just what does she do?"

"Let me show you." Justifyer said under his breath. He sent a card by the name of Grim Justicer (2000/1400 Lv5) to the graveyard and Justicer Mage's ATK changed to 2000 and her DEF to 1400. "Nice little trick huh? This is the part where you beg for mercy."

Lyone pouted and began annoyingly tapping her feet. "Lyone doesn't do the begging. Now move it along."

Justifyer let out an agitated grunt, "Whatever." Above them a swirling black hole appeared again, taking Lone and Mage inside of it. A loud screeching sound could be heard from the black abyss before a flash of golden light. Descending down in the pose of Hieratic Dragon King of Atum was a armored winged-beast. A phoenix with a slicked back feathery head with golden skin and two sets of wings resembling Heiratic Dragon King of Atum. The blue and silver armor on its chest and abdomen resembled that of Phoenix Gearfield, the armor also appeared on the Phoenix's forearm and thighs.

"Whoa... W-what is that card?" Jay wondered. He was truly astonished. The card was clearly a Phoenix, but it had the appeal of dragon type cards. Interesting.

Nikki had an arm rested on Cloe's shoulders as she marveled at the beast. It was at that moment, she knew she wanted to duel this guy. Well, maybe not that moment. She was begging to duel the chump before they even set this plan into action.

Cloe felt the a kind of pressure from the card. She couldn't quite explain it, but by the way her White Kuriboh was fidgeting it had to be bad. She glanced over at Hex, curious if he was feeling what she was. Not to her surprise, she caught a small tremble from the youngest member of their group.

"My trump card... Galactic Justicer Phoenix (2500/2000 Rk6)." Justifyer seemed satisfied with himself.

Jun looked between the two duelist, Lyone and Justifyer. He tried to think for a second. This had to be the final showdown in the duel. And considering that phoenix wasn't as strong as Lyone's dragon, the weird guy had a plan. "Lyone, be careful. Check that card's effect!"

Lyone looked at Jun, uninterested in what he was saying. Mentally she rolled her eyes and checked her D-pad anyway. Confused, she looked up at the man. "Your effect is useless if I don't use mine." She came to the conclusion. "Were you trying to show me a big monster? I'm flattered, but that's just stupid."

Justifyer said nothing at first. Until a laugh erupted from below his hood. "Clueless children. I activate the effect of _Grim Justicer_ from my grave. If I control one Justicer I can banish him from my grave and have one of your monsters lose 1000 ATK points."

Lyone's _Psychic-Eyes Dimension Queen Dragon_ had been struck with a transparent scythe, prompting the three eyed dragon to loss its ATK points. Now down to 1900...

Lyone bit her bottom lip, "B-but I was supposed to win this!" She exclaimed. "It can't end like this!"

"A battle of the giants. Phoenix vs Dragon. Did you think this was gonna be a fair fight?" The Justfyer laughed once more. "Galactic Phoenix, finish that freak of a dragon." The intimidating golden Phoenix flew into the air, a golden glow building around it. And then it hit. An explosive wave that blinded the field as it absorbed Psychic-Eyes. Taking the rest of Lyone's life points with it.

**Justifyer Lp: 400**

**Lyone Lp: 0**

**Winner: Justifyer!**

After the blinding light had cleared, the Justifyer was gone. And Lyone? Well she had fallen to the ground, the result of dueling the Justifyer.

Luna was the first to notice their fallen friend. So as soon as she did, she ran to her side. "Lyone?" She had knelt down, checking to see if the pinkette was conscious. But she was motionless. At the sight before them, the others quickly made their way towards the two girls.

"Is she okay?" Jun asked.

"Of course she is. Lyone's always okay... Right?" Nikki was trying to convince herself nothing major was wrong. But looking on she couldn't see any movements in Lyone's chest. Not breathing? But she didn't let anyone see her worrying because her calm demeanor outside.

Hex had stood beside Luna, he bent down towards her and grasped her wrist. He waited for a second or two. He then looked up at his cousin, Luna, "She doesn't have a pulse..."

Jay knitted his eyebrows, this wasn't right. So far the victims were only put in a comatose state at worst. Justifyer hadn't... killed victims... Was it because she aggravated him? Had Lyone's words really provoked him to do the unthinkable.

Cloe looked very closely at their self proclaimed leader. Studying her intently the spirit seeing duelist caught a hitch in the pinkette's well endowed chest. Cloe gasped, "She's okay!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Everyone then saw Lyone take in a huge breath of air, jerking forward. She looked at her D-pad, "Of course... I'm okay..." She said slowly, not caring what state she was previously just in. She was sitting up when she took looked through her cards. "Great... my Psychic-Eyes Dragon is gone..." He voice was calm and more tamed than usual, but the slight disappointment in her voice was clear.

"Your worried about a card? Lyone you almost-" Jun couldn't get his opinion out as he was stopped.

"Stop talking for a moment why don't you." Lyone said as she got up groggily. She was leaning on Luna's shoulder as she brought up the screen on her D-pad. "Fudo, Ryuuto? Got it?"

Her screen showed Fudo wearing a large grin from ear to ear as he sat in front of some screens. "You bet! The duel was just long enough for us to get the details!"

A faint smirk was formed by Lyone, "Perfect. Where?"

Ryuuto was shown on the screen, looking at a holographic screen on the white desk before him. "Green Valley."

"Looks like he was closer than we thought." Lyone looked to Cloe, "Ready for another plan?"

**...**

**Elsewhere...**

Justifyer was looking at his D-pad, waiting it seemed. The wind blowing his hood off and his eyes a dull red. On his mouth, a device that more than like gave him his robot voice. The wind blew upon his blue and black mane. A card then ejected from the D-pad on his wrist. "_Psychic-Eyes Dimension Queen Dragon_..." He looked at the three eyed dragon Booster card. And to think he was going to let the feisty girl keep it. Maybe he was going soft? He knew he didn't put her in a comatose state... Yep, he was going soft.

He put the Booster card in a box strapped to his shirt, underneath his cloak. He headed back towards the rural city he was residing in, _**Green Valley**_. He had a splitting headache which he ignored. Tugging his hood on his head, he walked into town as the setting sun touched the horizon.

* * *

><p>Voice Actors<p>

**Jamie Marchi/Lyone Hadora**

**Rachel Leigh Cook/Nicolette 'Nikki' Trace**

**Tom Wayland/Vector Hickley**

**Ryan Drummond/Ryuuto Hoshikawa**

**Monica Rial/Cloe Maxwell**

**James Beach/Jun Hisagi**

**Zach Tyler Eisen/Hex Corin**

**Erica Schroeder/Luna Azura**

**Jesse McCartney/Jay O'Conner**

**Dan Petronijevi/Fudo Akainu**

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

_Lyone's_ -

Psychic-Eye Mage  
>Dark|Level 4<br>Psychic/Effect  
>- If this card is banished: You can target 1 of your banished Psychic Type monsters (except Psychic-Eye Mage); Special Summon it.<p>

Psychic-Eyes Dimension Queen Dragon  
>Light|Grade 6<br>Dragon/Effect (2900/2400)  
>- This card's effects can only be appliedresolved while it has Supporter Material. This card cannot be destroyed by card effects. Once per turn: You can detach all Supporter Materials from this card, then target 1 other monster on the field; destroy that target.

_Justfyer's_ -

Justicer Lancer

Earth|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (1200/1400)

- Discard 1 card from your hand during your Main Phase 1. This monster can attack twice during the Battle Phase of this turn.

Seraphic Justicer

Light|Level 2

Fairy/Effect (100/800)

- When this card is sent to the Graveyard: All "Justicer" monsters on the field gain 500 ATK.

Rescue Justicer

Water|Level 2

Warrior/Effect (1200/0)

- When this card is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower "Justicer" monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target in Defense Position.

Freezing Justicer Archer

Light|Grade 5

Warrior/Booster/Effect (2300/1800)

- You can detach 1 Supporter Material from this card; inflict 200 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. You can only use the effect of "Freezing Justicer Archer" once per turn.

Lone Justicer

Dark|Level 3

Warrior/Effect (900/1500)

- If the only face-up monster you control is "Lone Justicer", you can Special Summon 1 "Justicer" monster with 1500 or less ATK from your Deck in Defense position.

Justicer Mage

Dark|Level 4

Spellcaster/Effect (0/0)

- During your Main Phase: You can send 1 "Justicer" monster from your Deck to the Graveyard and if you do, this card's ATK and DEF becomes the ATK and DEF of the monster sent to the Graveyard by this effect.

Grim Justicer

Dark|Level 5

Warrior/Effect (2000/1400)

- If this card is in the Graveyard and you control 1 "Justicer" monster, you can banish this card: Target 1 "Justicer" monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

Galactic Justicer Phoenix

Light|Grade 6

Winged-Beast/Effect/Booster (2500/2000)

- During either player's turn, when a monster effect activates: You can detach 1 Supporter Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that monster. If this card's effect destroys a monster, this card gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK until the end of this turn.

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Lyone: I lost my baby!

Fudo: Umm, we'll get you a new one?

Nikki: I'm pretty sure that was the only one.

Ryuuto: Justfyer's a real bastard huh?

Luna: Duh!

Jun: This might not be as easy as we thought.

Hex: Yeah... But this won't stop us! ...Right?

Jay: Of course! No mystery man can beat us!

Cloe: Catch you next on Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST: What You Don't Know...

Nikki: Know what?

Jun: Stuff.

Fudo: What kind of stuff?

Lyone: The secret kind! Now get out there and WORK!


	17. Episode 16: What You Don't Know

**Yu-Gi-Oh! BOOST**

Chapter 16: What You Don't Know...

It was nearly evening and a slow day at Champion Academy. Usually the campus was very busy when it wasn't a school day, but today was different. With a steady flow of students leaving things got a little more calm around campus. Don't get it wrong, their were still a lot of students there. Just not nearly as much as before. To add to the reason of a slow off day for students was the fact that they had a little vacation. With everything going on, the principal gave the students an official week off from classes so that they may visit their families. It was the least they could do.

It was around lunch time and some of the students that hadn't left campus were in the school cafeteria. The giant utopia for food wasn't nearly as occupied as it used to be. It was quieter than usual, but that was understandable.

At a particular table sat two students. A boy and a girl. The two looked extremely similar as if they were twins. Same slender athletic build. Same purple eyes. Both had silver hair; the girl's in a pony-tail and the boy had an undercut hairstyle. The girl was chatting to the other with a smile on her face while the young man listened, no emotion clear on his face.

"-and he was afraid to duel me again!" The girl explained, giggling at the end.

The boy opposite of her continued to eat his food, only replying with a, "Hn." It's not that he didn't care what she was saying, he just didn't feel the need to reply because she would keep going anyway.

The girl wasn't satisfied with his answer, looking at him strangely as she tucked her hand under her chin. "Yang? You're listening right?"

Yang sighed after he finished off his sandwich. Taking a moment before he responded, "Yes Yin. Of course..." He came off as uncaring, but she knew if it was anyone else he wouldn't have cared enough to reply.

Yin was about to continue, but stopped herself when a girl with long black hair took the liberty to sit down with them. Yang took notice of the black folder she held in her hand. Maybe she was going to ask them something? She didn't look like the type to just chit chat for fun with strangers. Yang's purple eyes met the girl's dull black ones. Both stared at the other with indifference.

"Are you the Conway Twins? Platinum Dragons Rank?" Plura asked the two siblings starring her down. She could care less what they were thinking. Plura was only sent here to get a job done for the new student council president, Livia.

Yin looked at her brother and then turned to Plura, "Depends. Who's asking?"

Plura ignored Yin and handed Yang the black folder. Job done. Clearly she wasn't the least bit interested in the trivial task given to her because without anymore words she silently got up from the table and made her way out.

Yin was pouting, "And here I thought you were cold. That girl was freezing. Maybe you two should date?" She teased her favorite sibling. Well to be fair he was her only sibling. She was smiling and chuckling before noticing Yang was reading the papers that he received from that girl. "What is it?"

Yang had put one of the papers behind the other, he didn't want Yin to see that one. Reading over the top piece of paper again he looked up at his younger twin sister, "It would appear I've been promoted to the Black Knights..." His sister gave him an impressed look, she was happy for him. But he couldn't help but wonder what that second sheet of paper was about.

_**...**_

"Huh? What do you mean they moved Tenshi?!" Lyone was seated on the bed in her dorm room. She had cards scattered around the covers on her bed. Prior to receiving a call on her D-pad she was organizing various decks at once. She had some work to do, at least in her eyes, after losing both a duel and her ace card. Lyone usually wouldn't hold a grudge, but she can't accept the fact she let that jerk take what was hers. Deep down she wanted pay back.

"They said her folks moved her to a better hospital." Nikki said over the D-pad. "Some fancy high-end place in the inner Stratleos District."

Lyone took her eyes off her scattered decks sitting atop her bed, "You guys couldn't get a room number?" She was looking confused.

Nikki was on screen looking away from the her D-pad. It was saddening news that she had to tell, "We called up there, but they said because her condition is so weird that she isn't allowed visitors. They didn't even give us good reasons why we couldn't visit. Just that it was weird... Jun is still back there trying to use kind words, but it doesn't look like he's having any luck."

Lyone pouted and sighed, "We'll figure something out." She rubbed her forehead due to frustration. She needed to keep a close eye on Tenshi. She had to monitor her changes over time and she couldn't do that if she couldn't check in on her. She let out one more long frustrated sigh, "Ugh... Alright just come back. I'll do what I can in the meantime."

"Gotcha." Nikki replied. Just before her D-pad cut off communications, the red head's voice could be heard yelling at something. "The old hag won't spill the beans yet Jun?! Jay! Grab the clipboard and assault her with it!" Nikki was just as distraught about not being able to see if their friend was safe as Lyone. The only difference? Nikki was there with back-up and angry.

Lyone was put at ease after hearing that last part. She taught them so well. But Lyone had work to do. Find out exactly where Tenshi was sent. Now that she thought about it, this would be a heck of a lot easier if Hatsuo was still around. But she would have to make do with what she had.

_**...**_

"Shut up and give me the damn money." A young man in an open black blazer had pushed a fellow student to the ground. Said student was fairly short, but he was very muscularly lean. His hair was messy, reaching the middle of his neck, with green highlights along his edges. The hair above his forehead was just short enough to reveal his black eyebrows and light green eyes. "I said give it punk!" He picked the fallen boy up by the collar of his shirt, looking very intimidating.

The taller, but frightened, young man reached into his pocket and tossed out his money. As soon as his bully let him go he scurried to his feet and ran. Hoping he wouldn't run into his bully again.

"The poor chap. He left his glasses." The ruffian then stepped on them, "Opps." He said mockingly as he snickered. From the corner of his eye he spotted a girl with platinum blonde hair watching him. But he ignored her and went on his way. "Stupid girl."

"That wasn't nice." Cloe stated calmly. Her hands placed in front of her as she held her bag. She still had some extra school work to finish so she was headed to the Academy's library to finish up. That was of course when she witnessed Carl being bullied. And at that moment she drifted into thought. Who would want to pick on Carl. He was as sweet if not sweeter than little Hex. Carl never bothered anyone so why was this guy being so mean to him?

"Ahhhh. I know you." The shorter young man creepily grinned, showing his sharp canine teeth. "Cloe Maxwell. One of Lyone's goons." He sneered.

Cloe nodded her head, no. "I'm not a goon..." She paused while she watched the boy's movements. He was coming her way, the look in his eyes was... different. Did she make him angry? Well she didn't care. Not when he just did what he did to Carl. "If anything, you're the goon." The platinum blonde said confidently.

The boy laughed and pointed towards himself when he came to a stop, a few feet in front of Cloe. "Me? A goon?" His snickering increased. He was basically out of breath when he stopped laughing. Taking a moment to regain his composure, he eyed Cloe. "You intrigue me. Wanna duel?" He asked out of nowhere.

Cloe looked lost for words, her eyes widened just a little bit. Duel? Where did dueling come into this? Sure she wanted to get him for being mean to Carl, but what would she get out of a duel? This helped her with Carl in no way at all.

"Okay, okay. I can see you're caught in thought." The boy started as he put his hands on his hips. "How about this." He took the money he'd gotten from the four-eyed loser and held it out towards Cloe. "You duel plus win and I'll reward you with that punks cash. What you do with it is you're own business. How about it?" He had a untrustworthy smirk plastered on his face.

Cloe didn't quite know what this short workout warrior had in mind by asking her to duel, but she began not to care. She bent down, reaching into her bag and pulled out her D-pad. When she set it up on her wrist she looked up at her opponent, he was already duel ready. Now all that was left was to link up.

**Link Established. **

**Cloe Maxwell vs Leopard Greene.**

**Duel Start.**

**Cloe Lp: 4000**

**Leo Lp: 4000**

Leopard was drawing the five cards needed to begin the duel when he heard giggling. The type of shy laugh he knew was being drawn from his opponent, it made him burst out angrily, "The hell you laughing at!"

Cloe covered her mouth after she drew her five card to start. Her eyes were squeezed lightly together, "Y-your name is L-leopard!" She continued to laugh lightly.

Leopard rolled his eyes and grunted, "It's Leo you imbecile. Now I'll go first you ignorant little squirt!"

Cloe's giggling slowed, but no thanks to his last comment. Sure she was on the smaller side, but he was a tad bit shorter and a guy! Maybe he had the little man complex.

"I summon _Gladiator Beast Andal _(1900/1500 Lv4) and throw a card face down." Leo got his turn over and done quickly. The bear-like beast growled when it hit the field. Just maybe he could make quick work of this girl?

"Okay." Cloe had taken her card from the deck to begin her turn. She looked at her hand, seeing a card she wanted to play and then a maybe follow up card if things went right. "I bring out _Dewdark of the Ice Barrier_ (1200/800 Lv2)" Taking place on Cloe's side of the field was a blond man in shinobi get up. "And now I can attack you directly due to his effect." Dewdark had manifested ice shuriken from its hands, prepared to throw.

"I don't think so." Leo spoke as a trap card revealed itself on his side of the field. It was _Gladiator Beast War Chariot_. "It negates your effect and sends the poor thing to the grave." He said mockingly.

Dewdark had been shattered to pieces; Cloe's field was back to square one... So she set a card in the spell/trap zone, ending her turn.

Leo drew his card, "I thought you had more in ya. That was a rather weak turn." He laughed. "I'll set up something for you to marvel at little girl." The young man summoned _Gladiator Beast Hoplomus _(700/2100 Lv2). And Cloe's face dropped. She prayed he hadn't meant that thing. "Don't worry little one... I didn't mean him..." His annoyed face then shifted moods, a creepy smile. "You'll know when you see it. Tust me. But for now this'll have to do for you." He had shuffled his two Gladiator Beast on the field into his deck.

Cloe looked at him curiously, Special Summoning maybe? She then watched the two beast disappear in a colorful swirl. Fusion Summoning! It was how you fused with the Gladiator Beast, Cloe remembered.

Showing up to Leo's side of the field was a ape-like beast attached to a golden chariot; he was holding a shield in one hand and a mace in the other. "Welcome to the arena _Gladiator Beast Essedarii _(2500/1400 Lv5)!" He exclaimed in an announcer type voice. "He will aid me in beating your ass." He laughed as Essedarii charged at Cloe with his mace drawn high, ultimately striking her. He ended his turn.

**Cloe Lp: 1500**

Cloe drew her next card. She played the spell _Medallion of the Ice Barrier_ to add a Ice Barrier monster to her hand. This was so she could activate _Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier_ which could only be used when she could reveal 3 Ice Barriers from her hand. She did just that, "Now I can destroy that Gladiator Beast." With the effect of Magic Triangle she cleared the field of Leo's monster. The final thing Cloe's spell allowed her to do was Special Summon 1 Ice Barrier monster from her hand and she picked, "I summon my _General Grunard of the Ice Barrier_ (2800/1000 Lv8)." To her field came a man in bulky ice armor.

Leo couldn't help but chuckle, "Oh, now that's nice. That little combo of moves was so lucky, I thought you'd be the boring duel at of your bunch!" He laughed.

Cloe quinted her eyes, he didn't have to laugh at her... Boring? She wasn't boring was she? She bit her lower lip and took a card from her hand. "I still have my Normal Summon!" She summoned an white bird, _Blizzard, Defender of the Ice Barrier_ (300/500 Lv1). "I due to Grunard's effect I have an additional Normal Summon." The next card played by the platinum blonde was _Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier_ (100/1600 Lv2).

Leo sighed as he glanced at Cloe after checking out her cards on the screen of his D-pad. "Now I suppose they'll all attack me, huh. Predictable." He mocked as he waved one finger.

Cloe ignored his taunting and sent all of her monsters in for the attack. Grunard made a mass of ice swords appear behind him as the two other cards charged at Leo. After they connected, Leo was met with a shower of frozen blades.

**Leo Lp: 800**

Cloe kind of grinned when she heard a low grunt from her short and mean opponent. To end her turn she stuck out her tongue towards the boy with green tipped highlights.

**Cloe Lp: 1500**

**Leo Lp: 800**

Leo brushed his hair away from his forehead as his chest heaved from giggling. Manly giggles? Low grunt-like giggles? A chuckle giggle? Well it was something. "Man! That was a good move little girl! Didn't know you had it in ya." He drew his card, "But I still have to one up you." He revealed the card he had just drawn, _Monster Reborn_...

Cloe didn't say anything, she would watch and see what he had in mind. Surely it had to do with the Beast she took out last last turn. Dang it! Did she screw up by having her weaker monsters face-up? It was then that her white Kuriboh spirit appeared beside her, waving it's little arms. A warning. Cloe knew Kuriboh felt something off, which seemed to be happening more frequently lately. She gave her furry creature a nod, she was prepared.

"I'm bringing Essedarii back to the playground (2500/1400 Lv5) and summon Gladiator Beast Murmillo (800/400 Lv3)." Leo gave Cloe a dirty look, it made her shiver... A black hole appeared above the field and absorbed Leo's two Gladiator Beasts. As soon as the hole disappeared, it reappeared with a thundering roar. Being spit out from the ominous black hole was an enormous giant of a beast. It resembled a wolf man in dark red and black armor."_Gladiator Beast Antonius _(3100/2300 Gr7) is my trump card." He laughed.

"You have a Booster too?" Cloe sighed as she was about to read through the monster's effect. But the sudden yell of the oppsing duelist rang through her ears. She looked up at him and he was pressing a finger to his ear, was he taking to someone. Cloe noticed he had a seriously annoyed face and had begun to grunt every few seconds. And then he looked back up at her.

**Leo: SURRENDER...**

**Winner: Cloe!**

"It's been decent little, I mean girl." He refrained from calling her little. For some reason he respected her for not being the whimpy girl he expected her to duel like. It surprised him just a bit, only a tad. "Take it to the fat kid, what do I care." He tossed the money he stole earlier from Carl. Even though he had to leave he did have to surrender, so she won. He winked and then ran off, leaving her to wonder why he did so.

Cloe didn't trust that guy, not one bit. And the wink only made her more suspicious of what he was up to. She would bring it up in Lyone's next meeting with them. It couldn't have been that important. Right?

Away from the scene, but just close enough to observe, were the twins. The brother had them spectate the duel for personal reasons. And his sister only thought it'd be right to tease him. "You like her don't you!" She giggled with a hand over her mouth.

Her brother sighed, and began walking away. And his other half soon followed, snickering. "We weren't there to watch the girl, Yin." Was all he had to say.

_**...**_

"Are you even dumber than that Vector idiot!" The student council president, Livia was yelling at a seated young man. The one with messy black hair and green tip highlights. He was smirking, not really intimidated by her furious ranting. "Why did you go and pick a fight shit for brains!"

Leo stuck a tooth pick in his mouth as he put his feet on the table, "Come down. It was nothing big." He then flicked the dirty tooth pick pass his higher up and snorted, "Just wanted a glimpse of what we were working against is all."

Livia smacked the back of Leo's head, causing him to fall out of his chair and to the ground below, "Get a glimpse of that hot shot?" She exclaimed sarcastically. "You're full of shit."

"Tell me something I don't know." Leo got up from off the floor, using the table for help. Now he had a stupid headache thanks to little miss control freak junior. "Alright alright. Keeping it low key from here on out."

"Now about Neoki..."

* * *

><p><strong>Oc Cards...<strong>

_Leo's -_

_Gladiator Beast Antonius_

Earth|Grade 7

Beast-Warrior/Booster/Effect

~ 2 or more monsters whose ATK equal 3000 - 3500

?

* * *

><p><strong>Intermission-<strong>

Lyone: Gosh, we have too much on our plate.

Jun: No word from anyone. Not Yurai. Not Aliq. Nobody...

Nikki: Who needs 'em... We can do this ourselves...

Cloe: Maybe, with e-enough luck, probably...

Jay: You guys are going to overwork yourselves.

Lyone: We need answers... We need-

* * *

><p><strong>(An) ATTENTION. I'm a bit behind my update schedule. I was two chapters ahead of each chapter put out, but I've had to slow down for a minute due to school stuff. That is a reason why some chapters might have cut duels, sorry, but I hate to leave you guys waiting too long. Side note; considering this is a story were I invest your characters into the plot line, it would help if you review. Therefore I'll know who's reading and who to give more spotlight and importance to in future chapters (Unless I've specifically told you otherwise for plot reasons). So from now on, could you help me by typing your Oc's name at the end of your review? Please? (P.S. I hope you guys care about the plot and not just your Oc showing up...)**

**Also if you guys would like for me to reply to your reviews at the end of each chapter instead of by PM, let me know in the review. I hope you guys like the story so far, I do my best to keep you guys on your toes with surprises and mysteries. Preview to the next chapter is always in my Bio if you get curious. ;)**

**- This has been a Mister Corn on a C.o.B. announcement!**


End file.
